The Four Points
by Senshi of Ruin
Summary: Dark Kingdom has won out against Usagi at the end of season one? Usagi prays for someone to save the world. The Princess of the Moon lives on but in what form? What has this got to do with the Shitennou?
1. Chaos in the desert!

The Four Points

By Shari

A/N: This ficcie is a little different to what I usually write. It may see a little out of character and over the top but there are reasons behind this which you will see in later chapters. It is one of those ficcies that will keep on bugging you until you type it and my muse refused to grant be any sleep until I had this first chapter done. Enjoy and please R and R but no flaming - I do however welcome constructive criticism. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this world of any value and certainly do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then you would see this ficcie in animation and Manga and not as a fanfiction on this site. 

Chapter One: Chaos in the desert! The Shitennou are reborn

For Jadeite being able to wake was a relief. He did not know how long he had been locked inside his crystal prison but then it was gone… he was free… He fell forward, striking his head on the dusty earth beneath him. It felt as through an age had gone by and it had… a freezing wind whipped through him with an icy brutality causing the blond to cry out, his sharp cries burning his chest as the cold air poured down his throat, almost choking him. Jadeite gasped, his eyes watering as he struggled to clear his chest. Still he realised with a burst of exhilaration that he truly felt alive. During Metallia's reign Jadeite had almost felt dead, going through the motions of his life, his mission though detached somehow. He wondered if his comrades had ever felt this despondency. Beryl too. He had served the demon who ruled over him simply because she was his queen; no questions asked. Now he was free Jadeite had no desire to return to the Dark Kingdom. In fact his first thoughts were to teleport to the suburbs of Tokyo. As the blond pushed himself up onto his knees to initiate a teleport yet there was nothing. No power flickering at his fingertips simply exhaustion and true the former Shitennou slumped forwards slightly, his eyes growing heavy with fatigue. _What was this?_ he wondered idly. What had brought him here? What had freed him from his crystalline prison? An abundant of different memories surfaced as he recalled his eternal rest, eternal yet not eternal. Zoisite plotting against Nephrite, winning the red haired queen over with slick words and a look with his wide innocent green eyes. Beryl had liked Zoisite, perhaps more so than the others. Zoisite was the wild one, ruled by emotions rather than reserve and lacked strength. He drew his strength from Kunzite. The older man gave him reassurance, confidence and of course rank and the power that came with it. It had been this power that allowed him to get away with Nephrite's murder and bestowed a vicious sense of pride that would eventually cause his downfall. Evidently Zoisite thought he could talk his way out of anything. Smooth talk and a pretty face had not saved him from his fate. 

Jadeite had seen the way Beryl looked at Tuxedo Kamen, the rather dim-witted yet heroic Prince Endymion from the old Earth Kingdom. Love, it was much more dangerous to love than hate. This was why Jadeite kept himself at a distance from the other Shitennou, the Earth realm and to some extent the Youma and Beryl herself. Because of this crazy stories had grown up around the kingdom. Jadeite the loner, the fool king they called him. What else would they call him? Zoisite and Nephrite; bitter rivals since the beginning of time and Zoisite and Kunzite… lovers… no that was not the right word to describe the two Shitennou. Partners sounded better on Jadeite's tongue. Partners on the battlefield and partners in the bedroom. Jadeite supposed it was lust rather than love… or rather he had until he witnessed Zoisite's demise. They were all human, deep down, they all had human needs. Jadeite and Nephrite were simply better at suppressing those needs that was all. Nephrite stayed away from the kingdom in his mansion, drinking away the time if rumours spoken by lower Youma were to be believed and Jadeite… Strangely enough he had never considered taking a lover in the kingdom. Not because these urges were not as strong in him, but perhaps because he isolated himself. He stayed away from temptation. He kept himself hidden. So it had always been assumed. Kunzite, the aloof leader of the Shitennou, had taken a shine to the pretty, feminine looking Zoisite and Zoisite power hungry and seeing a way to climb the ranks of the kingdom overnight had gladly obliged to every sexual fantasy one could imagine. Jadeite used to see them, alone and when they thought they were unobserved. He would watch, not out of some sick curiosity but more of a mocking observation of just what Zoisite would do for his place in the kingdom. That was how it looked yet being encased in crystal had, ironically, given Jadeite a better insight to the goings on in the kingdom. Zoisite worshipped his Kunzaito-sama. He walked in his superior king's shadow, a little blond silhouette that would do anything in his power to please the older man. Jadeite had never really thought much of the youngest king until that moment when he realised how he longed to have that much devotion to one person/cause. He had never held any devotion to Beryl. More like a fearful respect of her powers, her status bound together with a strong magic force pulling him towards his own destruction. Why else would he return to Beryl's throne room after being defeated by the Senshi that last time? Any one else would have run, pretended to be dead but not Jadeite. A force, stronger than his own will, had made him return to that room, stopped him from casting out any defence he might have had against the spell that locked him away with only his thoughts and feelings. 

Zoisite had looked calm that final time too. He was injured, that much Jadeite could tell, probably those damn Senshi, still he looked better than when Jadeite had almost been crushed by the jet. The young king seemed to know what was coming. He held out a hand, feebly trying to talk Beryl round. Beryl had been in a fury. Her beloved Endymion was injured, nearly dead and she was determined to make someone pay for this and that someone was Zoisite. Still he screamed. Reaching for the older man as he was hit, the crystal lashing out with blinding force and deadly accuracy. 

_Kunzaito-sama!_

But before that a voice, a protest from Kunzite. 

"I will take responsibility for that."

At that precise moment Jadeite realised that he had been wrong. They were lovers and it would seem Kunzite himself had only just realised that. His pleas fell on death ears. Zoisite was gone and Kunzite carried his body away… Jadeite never saw the youngest king again. 

Kunzite carried on as normal. He worked now alongside the brainwashed Prince Endymion, Beryl's unofficial bed toy. The hatred was obvious and Beryl thrived on the confrontations, revelled at the way Kunzite's brows furrowed together in suppressed fury and the sharp little retorts that he would allow himself to snipe back at the prince and the way Endymion's mouth would turn up at the corners in a sneer/smile of victory.        

Only Jadeite could see Kunzite was a broken man. Without the younger king he had nothing in the kingdom. Endymion had stolen his place as Beryl's loyal council so Kunzite was gradually being pushed out of the Dark Kingdom. After Nephrite died the Shitennou had lost their place in the darkness. As four or even three they were a strong, formidable force but Kunzite and his whore? And then Kunzite alone? The Youma did not fear the Shitennou, the name carried no meaning. 

Then Kunzite went. Jadeite did not know what happened. The man simply did not come back. Beryl did not seem to care. Perhaps she remained oblivious to his departure from the world? Yes Jadeite had known that Kunzite was dead. He had heard the court muttering when Beryl's attention was elsewhere that Kunzite had committed suicide, throwing himself at the Senshi, taking a sword in the chest and dying screaming for Zoisite. Rumours, Jadeite knew rumours were a dangerous game in the Dark Kingdom. Then finally the kingdom crumbled. Princess Serenity, daughter of the Queen of the Moon Kingdom had come for her Prince. Defeating and healing Endymion only to have him killed in front of her very eyes. Beryl retreated to Metallia's chambers and Serenity outside. It was the last Jadeite saw of them. Then the world had turned upside down. 

Thus Jadeite's present situation. 

He stood, wobbling slightly as his legs buckled yet he regained his balance, one hand shading his eyes as he took in the dark landscape. The desert he mused. Scorching hot by day, freezing by night. He couldn't have woken up in a worse place. Perhaps this was some new game of Beryl's to torture him. A quick mental probe showed nothing of the sort. Jadeite could feel Beryl's powers and that of Metallia's but they were far away… distant and yet not unthreatening. He could feel something else too. Jadeite was not alone in the desert, its vastness no more than a mirage. Eternal… that word awakened something inside of him that Jadeite didn't even know was there. Eternal… 

I am eternal 

Those words. He did not know what they meant but he knew the meaning behind them. 

An angel… the most serene creature in the galaxy had fallen and Jadeite knew her name. 

He stumbled, falling over his own feet as he scurried backwards. The angel… she would not forgive him this time. The blond trembled at this realisation and fell back further, clouds of sand billowing up around him as his back it the ground. Then he felt another touch, a hand clamped around his right shoulder. He froze and then with a burst of speed whirled round to face the man. He looked so different to the last time Jadeite had seen him. Wearing the same uniform, his cape hung in shredded tatters around his broad shoulders. His white hair, stained with the dust of the desert and clumping limply around his tanned face. His eyes narrowed as he stared down upon Jadeite and the blond waited, and then exhaled that breath he did not evening realise that he had held. Slowly the gloved hand was removed and he took a step back, calmly folding his arms across his muscular chest, visible where the uniform had been torn away.

"Kunzite?" Jadeite asked hesitantly. 

*****

When Nephrite woke, it was not because his body sensed the freezing cold temperatures of the desert at night or even the sand storm brewing around him but the grainy taste of the sand that had found its way into his mouth. Grimacing he opened an eye, sleepily taking in the stretch of brown beneath his cheek. He coughed, spitting out a grimy mixture of saliva, blood and sand. Wiping his bloodied lower lip Nephrite opened his other eye and looked around. The only light was from the moon; whispers of silver liquid glow illuminated the desert landscape. Naturally his confused state of mind came to the conclusion that he was dead, after all he recalled drifting off into nothing in Osaka Naru's arms. Shaking his head, partly to clear dust from his auburn mane but mostly to clear it of any lingering memories Nephrite realised that he could not be dead after all. Why? Because his legs were numb, he wiggled his toes in his boots but did not feel anything. Cursing his misfortune he attempted to get up and failed. Flopping back down on his back his gaze wandered down to his feet and the source of his discomfort became apparent. There was a small shape slumped over his legs, just below knee level and a shape in the form he knew too well. His lip curled back in a sneer, utter revulsion as he roughly brought his legs up, kicking the limp body from where it lay, watching as it rolled coming to a stop a metre away. Not far enough Nephrite thought grimly. Then slowly as the blood began to circulate in his limbs Nephrite stood, shakily at first and then as he gained strength he was able to walk the metre that separated him from his nemesis. 

Zoisite lay on his back, exactly how he had fallen, his lips slightly parted as he drew in sharp little gasps of air. His uniform torn in places hung off of him in a shredded mass of cloth. Nephrite's lip curled further up in disgust recalling his most hated enemy, the man who had murdered him in front of the girl he loved. He drew a black boot back and then brought it forward, kicking the ponytailed king in the side, smirking at the satisfying thud that insured and the cry of pain that escaped those soft lips. Then slowly the blond brows furrowed together as discomfort flickered across the feminine features and then finally emerald green eyes, now with a slightly glassed over tone opened, revolved around, first looking up at the night sky and then down at his ruined uniform and then finally at Nephrite. He opened his mouth but nothing more than a dry cough passed his lips before slowly his eyes drifted shut again. 

Nephrite smirked to himself and turning his back on the little man he began to walk away. Where too? He did not know as long as it was far away from Zoisite he didn't care. He now knew he could not be dead though how his newly found life had come about he did not know. If he were dead he would not feel the sand underfoot, the grainy and bitter taste of sand in his mouth, he would not be in the damn desert to start with and he would not feel such hatred towards the man he was leaving to die out here. Yes, Nephrite did hate the youngest king. He hated him for destroying his second chance with Naru; he hated him for so easily being able to climb the ranks of the kingdom simply by allowing the most powerful of the four to fuck him stupid at night and most of all… Nephrite shook his head in mock amusement. He and Zoisite, to put a finer point on it, just did not get on. They never had done, even before Zoisite started sleeping with Kunzite and before he became a rival for power and threatened Nephrite's own position. 

The auburn haired king sighed and looked back at the small body lying in the sand. He would never do something as tacky and underhand as assassinate the youngest king. 

I cannot believe I lost my composure with someone as petty as Zoisite 

Those words were true. Nephrite considered Zoisite a pest, a nuisance and certainly not a serious threat. Until he had his Youma abduct Naru and murder Nephrite himself whilst he taunted from afar after stealing the kurozuishou that was. Nephrite did not respect Zoisite for these accomplishments. Far from it. It just proved all the things Nephrite thought about him were true. He was vain, self-centred, malicious, manipulative and above all a coward at heart. Casting another final glance over his shoulder Nephrite chuckled to himself. He was nothing like Zoisite. He would not lower himself to his level. He would simply leave the small king here. The sun would be up soon… nothing could survive the desert heat for long… 

Sometimes we lie with kind intentions too 

Damn it why did he have to think of her at that moment of crucial decision making. Naru… an innocent child really. Small, playful like a kitten gazing wide-eyed at the world around her. It was why Nephrite had liked her he supposed. Kittens were easy to manipulate. He would give her a kind word or a Sanjouin Masato smile and she would be back for more, he used her as an energy source, the possible keeper of the ginzuishou and he regretted this. Nephrite had never thought himself able to feel love until then. He had loved her in his own way. Not the passionate fire in his heart that Naru had been able to feel for him but deep down inside of him, the part of his soul that had not been filled with Metallia's hatred and malice. Now the darkness was gone Nephrite wanted to shake off all the remnants of his former self, the self that had served the devil. To do that he would have to forgive… 

********

"I thought you were Zoisite"

Kunzite was surprised, even more so than expecting to come face to face with his dead lover, when the man turned around. It was as if he were staring at a ghost. The last time he had seen Jadeite, alive anyway, was when he had watched from the shadows as Beryl handed down the punishment of eternal rest to the terrified king.         

Now he was standing before Kunzite, his uniform like Kunzite's own was torn and dirty and he was missing one his boots. When Kunzite quietly pointed this out Jadeite looked surprised… shocked even… as if he had not noticed this. Quickly casting his astonishment aside he formed a question of his own. 

"What are you doing here?"

Kunzite shrugged, an act that felt unnatural as the sun rose fully into the sky. "I was dead" he allowed no emotion, none of the inner turmoil he was feeling into his voice. If Jadeite was back then that meant… he crushed this thought. It pained him to think of Zoisite and all he could have done and did not do to save his lover. Lover, Kunzite had always used the word loosely in describing what he and Zoisite had. He supposed they had been lovers, behind closed doors anyway. Still everyone had known what went on in Kunzite's chambers at night. Even the lowest Youma could guess and it was no surprise to them at any rate. The few women generals they did have had been killed in the final battle against the Moon Kingdom. In any case Kunzite had not been looking for a relationship with any of them. Was he gay? Kunzite chuckled to himself. If he was honest he had no idea. He certainly found women entertaining creatures to be observed from a distance. The fifth nijizuishou carrier, Reika, had been a beauty. It was too bad that she had been involved with the dopey Earthling who ran the video arcade. Kunzite, if he had wanted to delve into the mystery that was Earthlings relationships, would have suggested to her Youma form that she could do better than that. Of course Zoisite would not have liked this interference and it was not wise to rile Zoisite too much though Kunzite was the one person Zoisite would never stay angry with for too long. 

"We all were" Jadeite agreed to Kunzite's earlier retort. "Endymion too."

At last some good news Kunzite thought. Unless the pathetic caped catastrophe was also wandering around the desert that was. If he was, Kunzite decided, he would kill him, Queen Beryl be damned. 

"I take it that little piece of information does not pain you" Jadeite said dryly, a flicker of amusement in his pale blue eyes. 

Kunzite gave Jadeite a look, trying to decide what to do next. The logical step was to try and find some civilisation and since he no longer had his powers, being the first thing he had tried to do when he woke was to open a portal, he would have to walk, a prospect that Kunzite had to admit he was not looking forward too. 

Jadeite… the fool king the Youma called him and Zoisite when he had a migraine or was in a bad mood for some obscure reason. Jadeite had liked to work alone, cutting himself off from everyone save Beryl herself. He had been devoted enough to the cause, a loyal king who would have done anything for his queen and now? Kunzite was not sure. Did everything he knew about Jadeite no longer apply now that Beryl's hold over them was gone? Not sure what to think Kunzite said:

"I am going to find some shelter before the sun becomes at its most powerful. You are welcome to follow if you must." That was as gracious as Kunzite would allow himself to be. He started walking, in no particular direction until Jadeite's voice halted him. 

"Look at the sun."

His voice, so soft, almost inaudible but fearful dread that seeped into those few words caused Kunzite to turn, shielding his eyes with a hand he too glanced for a second at the billowing inferno. 

He had to bite his lip to suppress his own gasp of shock. As strong and as bright as the sun was, it was covered by spots, little flakes of blackness seemingly dancing across its fiery surface. 

"Metallia" Jadeite whispered, "Only Metallia's powers could do this."

Kunzite made a small noise, intended to sound like a snort of indifference, "We shall find some civilisation. Then we will know better what is happening."

"Don't you want to look for the others?" Jadeite shut his mouth as soon as this question passed his lips. He lowered his gaze, probably expecting a sharp reply or even some kind of physical retort. 

Kunzite did not have his attention on Jadeite now. Something was coming across the horizon. Kunzite started towards it, taking long strides and the blond had to break into a half run to keep up with him. 

"Kunzite-sama where are we going?" 

Kunzite was mildly astounded by this immediate acknowledgment that he was the leader yet accepted that even here Jadeite would look to him, the oldest and back in the Dark Kingdom the most powerful for guidance. 

"Do you want to find the others?" he asked, a slight smile spreading across his face. 

"Yes. Why?"

"I believe that is Zoisite and Nephrite making rather slow progress in our direction don't you?"

Jadeite followed his gaze and a grin broke out across his face too "It is them" he agreed evenly "Both of them… together."

"Together" Kunzite echoed, even from this distance he could tell by the hunched shoulders of his lover that Zoisite was furiously mad. The little man had hated sweating and walking long distances Kunzite recalled. 

As they closed the gap separating the four of them Kunzite began to make out words spoken between the pair. Zoisite was not best pleased with the company which he kept and Nephrite… he seemed different. He held a sort of almost merriment of the predicament they were in. Lightly teasing the furious Zoisite who would half-heartedly take a swing at him only to have Nephrite catch his fist before it connected with his face.  

Kunzite chuckled and this laughter caused the smaller man to stop attacking Nephrite and look over in their direction. He had been so absorbed in lashing out at his companion that he had not even noticed the presence of the other Shitennou. His reaction though was in typical Zoisite fashion. 

"Kunzaito-sama!" the adoring gaze blushed across the youngest king's face when their eyes met and forgetting his fury with the auburn haired man Zoisite raced forward tumbling into Kunzite's arms. Kunzite was unsure of what to do with this open display of such emotion though inside he was experiencing the same exhilaration at having his lover back in his arms. He did, however, wrap his arms tentatively around the smaller king's back his fingers clenched around the slight frame feeling the fabric of his uniform and in places bare flesh. Kunzite breathed in the scene of his lover… _Sakuras' _he almost mumbled aloud. It was Zoisite… He had come back… Suddenly the desert did not seem as unendurable after all. 

*******

When Zoisite woke, this time properly and not the constant slipping in and out of consciousness that had been the case before he felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to tingle. Squeezing his eyes shut, wincing as grains of sand dug in deeper, he opened them again, now watering. His hands felt sand beneath them as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. It was hot… scorching hot, sweat streaming down his forehead; his hair clung to him in sticky clumps. Zoisite scowled. He hated sweating… he hated the desert. Like the others, though he did not know it, he recalled his fate. The red burst of hot light striking him in the chest, his screams to Kunzite and finally his last wish; to die beautifully that Kunzite had granted as best he could given the circumstances. Grinding his teeth and then spitting to rid his mouth of excess sand Zoisite wondered, again as the others had done, if he was dead. He was still wearing his old uniform, it was torn in more places than not and his skin had already burnt where the flesh was exposed to the sun. 

The first real emotion to hit the little man was fear. He couldn't be dead if he burnt. A wave of panic crashed into him and he sprang up from the shade of the tree and winced as the sun's full force hit him when he came out from that shelter. 

"Kunzite-sama!" was what he said… or rather tried to say. The words got stuck in his throat and he coughed again, sinking down onto his knees. He hated the heat. Slamming a fist into the hot sand, disturbing a rattle snake that quickly slivered off down into its burrow, Zoisite felt tears spring into his eyes. He was all alone… 

He did not know how long he sat in the sand, silent tears falling down his cheeks, or rather that was what he wanted to happen but he had no excess moisture to waste on crying. There was nothing for miles… no Kunzite… not even the suburbs of Tokyo where the Sailor Senshi dwelt. Zoisite also felt his magics had run dry like the rivers and streams that had once flowed through the desert canyons. With his powers lost to him he would surely die. Indeed he would be dead if it hadn't been for the shade of the… 

Zoisite whirled round as the tree behind him made a noise. He fell on his back skittering away, causing clouds of sand and dust to fly up around them and into the tree's eyes… _eyes?_

Zoisite rubbed his streaming eyes and slowly his vision came into a better focus. His initial reaction was _I am dead and this is hell_ for standing over him, a slight smirk on his lips was his most bitter and hated enemy, perhaps even more hated than Tuxedo Kamen. 

"Nephrite" he wanted his voice to sound disgusted at the word on his lips but the small whimper that followed put paid to that. Then the shock that not only was his enemy alive but he had also shaded the unconscious Zoisite with his own shadow rather than killing him as Zoisite would have done without hesitation had the situation been reversed hit him. Zoisite fell back further, his mouth fallen open in utter disbelief. 

Nephrite chuckled, taking a step towards the pretty man before kneeling down at his side. A pair of dark azure eyes staring into his own.  

"Don't laugh at me!" Zoisite snapped furiously, stumbling to his feet. Nephrite stood with him, the amused expression still on his face. 

"Why not?" Nephrite's voice held no distaste or hatred, simply wry enjoyment of the given situation. 

"Because…" Zoisite stuttered, "Because… just don't" he finished, lowering his gaze to the sandy carpet beneath his feet. 

Silence insured and Nephrite seemed a little annoyed at the growing despondency of his companion. What was he expecting? Gratitude for saving his life? Zoisite sniggered to himself. It would be a cold day in hell before he thanked Nephrite for anything.  

Finally, realising that a 'thank you' was not forthcoming Nephrite started to walk. 

"Where are you going?" Zoisite demanded, his green eyes flashing with a mixture of resentment and fear. He hated being alone… even Nephrite's company was preferable to being alone. Folding his arms across his bare chest the small king stomped after his enemy, billowing up a haze of sandy clouds as he did so. Nephrite halted, turned and said; "If you follow me you will refrain from little hissy-fits such as this."

"How dare you?" Zoisite snapped back, "I can do what I like!"

Nephrite shrugged and purposely shoved him in the chest, not hard enough to make him fall but just hard enough to cause him to stumble "Then stay here alone. I will not tolerate your vile temper in this heat."

Zoisite opened his mouth and then abruptly closed it again, perhaps thinking better of his actions. Giving Nephrite a look that could kill he started after him again, lost in his own thoughts. 

Kunzite-sama… where was his lover now? Was he back in the Dark Kingdom? Zoisite bit his lip, he was not sure if the Dark Kingdom was a place he wanted to return too. Still if Kunzite-sama was there… Kunzite-sama was the only person who had made serving an incarnation of the devil bearable. This present situation however was intolerable. Zoisite's lip curled back in disgust at the auburn haired man, walking slightly in front of him without a care in the would and seemingly unaffected by the heat. Zoisite sniggered to himself; he would give anything to be able to plunge an ice shard between his enemy's shoulder blades. 

Nephrite turned slightly, casting a wary look over his shoulder as this thought was processed. Zoisite questioned whether the man had somehow guessed what he was thinking and quickly covered the slight smirk on his face with a grimace and a: "What?"

Nephrite tossed his head and made a small noise that sounded suspiciously he was mocking the younger king. 

Zoisite scowled and stormed ahead this time, kicking at the sand and any unfortunate creatures that hid beneath. In silence they walked onwards. Zoisite did not know where he was going and each step he took was forced. The heat… gods it was unbearable. His burns were tingling and itched where the fabric of his uniform rubbed against them. Wiping sweat from his brow Zoisite glared enviously at his comrade. Nephrite, being a shade or two darker in skin tone did not seem to be burning at all and was a stride or two ahead of the younger king. Zoisite struggled to catch up and Nephrite, noted this slowed down to match his pace to that of the littler man. Zoisite resented this and sniped "Don't patronise me."

Nephrite sighed and then deliberately speeded up again. Shaking his head Zoisite cursed his quick temper. If it had been anyone else he would have been grateful for the change in pace but Nephrite showing compassion? It was as unwelcome as it was frightening. Nephrite did not care for Zoisite and he certainly did not care about the older man. 

The man turned again a few minutes later, just as Zoisite stumbled. Gods he felt ill… he felt thirsty, dizzy, and weak and above all he wanted Kunzite-sama. Momentarily his vision clouded over and all he could see was a blurred outline of Nephrite reaching out and steadying him, one hand resting lightly on Zoisite's back. When his vision came back Zoisite uttered a snort of utter disgust and jerked away from this contact, his eyes narrowing into slits as he gazed upon the king. 

Nephrite again pacified his face into a look of indifference and continued walking with an "Ok now?" 

"I have never felt better" Zoisite sneered. 

Nephrite chuckled. 

"What? What is so funny?"

"You… you are quite the comedy act do you know that?"

"Don't make fun of me!" came the furious hiss and then the fist aimed directly at Nephrite's face. He laughed again and caught the hand, holding it a few seconds, just long enough for Zoisite to start to squirm and get insanely mad before releasing his hold on the younger king. 

After a few more minutes Nephrite cast another glance at his companion. Again Zoisite attempted to hit him and again Nephrite blocked the punch before it could strike home. Smiling Nephrite once more released his would-be-attacker. Then another sound, a little way in front of him caught Zoisite's attention. The king froze, his gaze wandered from Nephrite's face to what lay directly in front of him. 

"Kunzaito-sama!" he was blushing he knew as he suddenly found the strength to race forward and close the few metres separating the two men. Then he reached him, throwing himself into Kunzite's arms, not caring that Nephrite was witnessing his display of affection… need… love even. Zoisite buried his face in Kunzite's chest, tears springing into his eyes as his fists clenched tighter around the older man's back. He also felt Kunzite hesitate, unsure of himself and then Zoisite felt his touch, returning the embrace. 

"Kunzaito-sama" he murmured again, "I've missed you so much… did you…" now his voice quavered, as he raised his head, looking into his lover's eyes "Did you miss me?"

Kunzite was taken aback, shock registered upon his face then it was gone and he smiled tenderly, "Yes" his reply was barely audible but Zoisite heard it. He smiled shyly and stood on tiptoes, planting a quick kiss on Kunzite's lips before leaning into the embrace once more… all else forgotten.

********

Nephrite watched the reunion not sure what else to do. He glanced at Jadeite, simply acknowledging his presence but in truth Nephrite was glad that the blond king was here. At last Kunzite and Zoisite finished their little 'kiss and make up' session. Kunzite gently drew away, turning to the other two waiting for one of them to speak. 

"Why are we here?" Zoisite asked first, green eyes searching Jadeite and Kunzite for the answer they all wanted. 

"I don't know" Jadeite replied, Kunzite just looked uncomfortable, the older man probably did not want to admit to not knowing something. "Look at the sun" Jadeite added as an after thought. Nephrite turned his head to the sky, shielding his eyes with one hand. Sunspots danced across its surface, almost covering it. 

"Metallia" he murmured, "She has awakened."

"Were we brought back because of Metallia?" Zoisite asked next, his voice wavering in places. 

"We do not serve Beryl" again Jadeite answered, "I don't feel her powers or presence as I did before… I feel different… stronger."

Kunzite gave this a dismissive snort "Stronger?" he echoed, "I feel as weak as a kitten."

Zoisite nodded, "I hate this" there was a definite edge to his voice now "I can't use my powers… I can't even teleport and if we can't teleport then we can't get out of here and if we can't… if we don't find water soon we'll all die…" he broke off in a sob and Nephrite suspected the last few hours had been too big an emotional strain on the youngest king. 

"Zoisaito" Kunzite began, wanting to say something to sooth his lover but what could he say? All Zoisite had spoken was true. 

"We should at least try" this was Jadeite again "We were brought back for a reason. We can't give up. Let's continue the way we were heading or at least try to find some water."

"Water? In the desert? Are you completely stupid? There is no water! This is probably Beryl's sick way of torturing us further." 

"Zoisite" Nephrite said. 

"What?"

"Shut up"

"Fine!" the enraged man shouted, turning away from them all, but Nephrite saw the frightened, crushed expression on his face before his back was turned "Continue walking to Kami-sama knows where until you drop from exhaustion! See if I…" the sentence ended with a shriek and for a moment Nephrite was confused about what exactly had happened. 

One minute Zoisite was standing a little way off, and the next he was waist deep in sand. The auburn haired man suppressed a snigger at the sight of Zoisite flailing about and cursing until his curses turned into real cries of terror.

"Kunzaito-sama! It's pulling me under!" 

Kunzite raced forward, Jadeite behind him, getting as close as they could to the pit. Nephrite still did not believe what he was seeing before him. At first he assumed that Zoisite had stumbled upon sinking sand but this sand was dry, as if some invisible force had hold of the coppery haired youth, a hand pulling him down. The edges of the ground they were standing on were crumbling inwards too and Nephrite yelped a warning and drew back further. 

"Kunzaito-sama! Kunzaito-sama!" Zoisite was stretching out with his arms now, desperately struggling against whatever force held him as his hands sought that of Kunzite's. The white haired king took a tentative step onto the unstable sand and when it held him he continued out further and at last closing his hands around Zoisite's wrists. Grunting he fought against the sands that did not want to give up their prize now that it was within their grasp. Zoisite shrieked again, this time in pain as he was pulled different ways. Then suddenly the pull the ground had on him jerked him under again, now covering up past his chest. This unexpected force caused Kunzite to over balance falling into the sands that now turned their attention to this unprecedented extra offering from the land. Kunzite scrambled for the safety of firmer terrain but they had him. Still, ignoring the downward tug Kunzite grabbed a hold of Zoisite once again, fighting the gravity and trying to pull them both free. Zoisite frantically grasped hold of Kunzite's hands, sobbing in fright as both men fought against the sands. 

Still nevertheless Nephrite was surprised when Jadeite pushed passed him, going to the edge as Kunzite had done and offered his hand to the other man. Kunzite took the palm offered, his free hand in an unbreakable grip around Zoisite's wrist. The little king, so much shorter than Kunzite had sand up to his chin and was still sinking. He had given up crying out and even his struggles were growing weaker. Jadeite pulled, the combined weight of the two men made his task an impossible one and the sands, greedy and hungry for more victims. It pulled again, this time pulling Zoisite right under. He had time for a last cry before he was swallowed completely. 

"Kunzaito-sama!" 

"No!" this strangled cry came from Kunzite. He pulled free from Jadeite and started clawing at the sands, raking it up in a frenzy, digging for his lover.  

Then Nephrite heard another cry, this time it was Jadeite who cried out. Zoisite's last pull downwards had caused the blond to overbalance and now he too was trapped. Nephrite was now the only one not captured and the sensible thing would be to stay away. Kunzite was now up to his neck in sand, it imprisoned his arms at his sides, rendering him immobile. Jadeite was struggling still, all thoughts of rescuing his two fellow kings had fled his head and now he just wanted to save himself. Nephrite sighed and stepped to the edge, his hand neatly grabbing Jadeite's outstretched one. Nephrite was surprised at the strength that held Jadeite. He pulled, using all his weight and little by little the sands started to give. Spurred on by this victory Nephrite stepped closer to allow him a firmer grip on the other man; this proved a grave mistake. 

The sands, angered at this intrusion, pulled again on their prize and Nephrite was pulled with them. 

"Shit" he growled as he fell forwards. The sand immediately flooded into his mouth and eyes and ears. He struggled for the surface but it was far away… he could hear Jadeite's frightened screams as he sucked under too. Nephrite fought but this was one battle he was not going to win. Slowly his senses began to leave him as he was pulled down… further still and finally silence. 

And then a voice, so soft he thought he was imagining things. 

Congratulations. You have passed the test.

Test? What test? He asked himself and then he hit the floor and unconsciousness claimed him.


	2. Darkness and Light! Tokyo, the deserted ...

Chapter Two: Darkness and Light! Tokyo, the deserted city

Let's believe in them… the people who love this world 

Zoisite jerked into full wakefulness, no transition between sleep and consciousness for him this time. He sat up, frantically rubbing sand from his eyes, gasping and sobbing in relief. Had it been but a dream? No, that was not possible. He felt the stone floor beneath him with shaking fingers scraping the surface, just to check that it was real. Exhaling loudly he understood that again he had cheated death. He was alive when he should be dead. Zoisite climbed to his feet, slowly, the sand still clung to his uniform and his hair in matted clumps around his shoulders. Scowling he attempted to brush out these tangles, cursing loudly as his slim fingers achieved nothing except snag knots painfully, bringing tears to his eyes. 

"Oh hell" he snarled angrily, wanting to lash out, strike something, anything that would help rid him of these feelings of loss, helplessness and above all fear. He was alone… this time truly alone. 

"Kunzaito-sama?" he called, his voice echoing around the dimly lit hallways. Zoisite shivered, wrapping his arms around his trembling form. It was cold here and the already torn tatters that were his uniform brought little relief from this cold. 

"Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite began to walk, slowly at first and the picking up a faster pace as he called for his lover. It was funny how it did not occur to him to call for Jadeite or Nephrite as well. Zoisite did not want them he realised; he did not give a damn about the other two kings. He just wanted his Kunzite-sama and no one else.  

He did not understand why he was suddenly alone again. Kunzite had been with him… they had all been together. Zoisite uttered a tiny sob, recalling the muffled cries coming from his lover as the sands had pulled him under that final time. With this came more feelings, not of regret but they still hurt. Why had Kunzite-sama not saved him from Beryl? Zoisite again answered his own question. Kunzite could not have saved him. Had he done that then they would have both died. Zoisite did not, would not, want Kunzite to end his life alongside him. Zoisite had known what would happen the moment that his ice crystal hit the caped hero. He had known the instant the masked man fell to the ground that he had just signed his own death warrant and yet looking back on this Zoisite knew he would do nothing different. He was destruction, as Kunzite had once said. The youngest and yet the most unstable of the four. Zoisite always liked to have his own mind. He took pride in the fact that not even Beryl could second-guess his thoughts and feelings. She could not manipulate him as she had the others. Zoisite had always kept her wondering. It was a dangerous game to play and he always knew that one day he would push her over the edge. Killing Tuxedo Kamen had been the last straw. Beryl was angered at him for his hand in Nephrite's death. Zoisite had robbed her of the execution and satisfaction of doing the job herself. Beryl always did like to make punishments as public and as painful as possible and Nephrite dying on Earth far away from his Queen or an audience of her subjects was not something that pleased Beryl terribly. Yet what could she say? She could not admit to this Zoisite knew and thus she said nothing. 

Zoisite did not have a death wish, or so he thought. He did not want to die that day. His hatred overcame his love he had realised in shame. Kunzite had encouraged him to take his revenge on the Sailor Senshi but leave Tuxedo Kamen be. If his hatred was stronger than his love… 

I am not that strong 

That voice again. It sent shivers down Zoisite's spine. He turned, yet there was darkness. Where was he? His boots tapped loudly on the marble like floor. It was a shiny surface, polished almost to the extent that his boots lost their grip and nearly sending the young king sprawling across the floor. He placed trembling palms on the wall, to steady himself. This place… it was haunted… no that was stupid. Ghosts were a silly human myth and nothing more. Then what was this? Zoisite shivered again as he came to a stop as the corridor abruptly ended. He halted, confused his hands pressed up against the wall blocking his way as if to make sure that it was real. 

It was cold plaster beneath his fingers. Zoisite frowned and then shrugged, turning to walk back the way he had come. It was then he saw it. A shape standing at the end of the corridor, where he had just woken up. He froze; a tremor shook through his body as it stepped nearer. 

Youma 

Zoisite knew he shouldn't be afraid. After all he was one of the Shitennou wasn't he? Youma bowed down to him. The Youma, ignoring his commands to stop, continued to shuffle towards him and as it drew nearer its features became apparent as moonlight from the skylight above shone down onto it. 

He exhaled loudly and slumped back against the wall. 

"Bandana" he whispered her name, one of Kunzite's Youma. At last a familiar face in this frighteningly silent world. 

The ninja Youma stopped as he uttered her name, a frown upon her lips and then she drew back an arm. Zoisite dodged the blade, feeling the wind as it whistled past and imbedded itself in the wall. 

"Bandana? What are you doing?" he hated the strangled pitch of his voice and Bandana's lips drew back into a feral grin at his fear and again let fly a second blade with almost deadly accuracy. This one grazed his shoulder as it sailed past. Zoisite winced and barely managed to dodge the third knife hurled his way.

What was she doing? 

"Bandana, I order you to stop this foolishness" Zoisite forced his voice to steady as he uttered these commands. Bandana did not stop. 

Why? Why was she doing this?

Don't think about it. Run! 

Run where? Zoisite looked frantically about for some way of escape. The only possible way out of this death trap was the aforementioned skylight. Dodging yet another attack, Zoisite jumped upwards, thanking the gods that he had always been quite the gymnast, punching out the thin metal grating with one hand and then pulling himself upwards and out onto the roof. Or rather this was what he intended to do. His blood ran cold when he felt a hand wrap around his leg, and he was jerked in a downward movement. Zoisite shrieked, without his powers he was helpless, and dug his hands into the rooftop, kicking out at Bandana. Her grip loosened for a second and this allowed Zoisite to get a firmer grip on roof, ignoring the pain in his palms as he clung to the gravel texture beneath his skin. He pushed upwards once more ignoring the burning agony spreading from his fingertips and down his arms. Bandana reached for him again. Zoisite, not being able to see the Youma, kicked out blindly and heard her cry out as his boot connected with her head. He heard a crash and then silence. Not waiting a moment longer the young king pulled himself up and slumped down on the roof, dizzy with relief. Slowly the rushing adrenaline dissipated as he lay still, willing this all to be a dream. 

Yet Zoisite knew this was no dream. It was funny, almost, how it seemed that his life in the Dark Kingdom had been no more than the fantasy he was willing this nightmare to be. If it weren't for the gasp of dismay, the horrified look in Kunzite-sama's eyes, as Beryl handed down Zoisite's punishment the youngest king would have decided that perhaps it was all a dream. Still those eyes, terrifying for one who refused to show the slightest of emotion. The pale grey orbs suddenly became unfocused, disbelief flickering in them and then tears welling up, yet they would not fall… Kunzite was too proud, too dedicated a king to allow emotions to rule over this devotion. Zoisite whimpered softly. Did Kunzite even know where he was? Would he come for him? Of course he would! Kunzite cared enough to dive into the sands that held him. All Zoisite had to do was wait. Kunzite would come for him… he would… he would…

******

Nephrite gasped, the breath knocked from his body as suddenly the sands hold on him was released. He fell, his back striking stone. He winced at the crack as he landed. The auburn haired man lay still, relief flooding his senses. The sand and the desert were gone. Slowly, as the pain deadened, Nephrite began to contemplate the events of the last few hours. He decided that somehow he had been reborn and that this had nothing to do with Beryl and/or Metallia. Yet the latter's power could be sensed all around him. Nephrite gagged as the power invaded his thoughts and feelings, a black evil cloaking every kind thought he had… even his memories of Naru were becoming twisted somehow. 

"Nephrite-sama!" "Naru-chan…" 

_She reached for him and Nephrite allowed the small arms curving around his back as he leaned forward, inhaling her scent, her warmth… then agony. A white-hot burst of pain momentarily blanked his vision. When Nephrite looked again, Naru was laughing. Her pretty face twisted into a look of malice and disgust. Her lower lip curled back and she raised a hand, striking Nephrite across the cheek. He fell back, stunned by this show of aggression. _

_"You fool" Naru hissed, "What made you think I could possibly care for someone such as you? A traitor… a demon! You have no heart, Sailor Moon was right. You are no better than the Queen who rules above you."_

_Nephrite gasped, at her words and the pain in his shoulder. He looked up, Zoisite was floating above them, and his face too was twisted into a sneer. _

_"At least you get to die with the girl you love."_

_"Love?" Naru snorted at the word, her eyes narrowing, as she spat upon the dying man "I do not love him I could never love him."_

_Nephrite fell back; the thorns and Naru's words were killing him. His spirit was turning cold, he could feel the darkness wrapping around it like a gloved hand. He heard a soft laugh in his ear, reminding him so much of the Queen he had served. Then hands, pulling him back down into the darkness. _

_Nephrite screamed for Naru to save him but all she did was laugh. Her mocking cries mixing in with that of his murderer as Nephrite cried for someone, anyone to save his soul. _

"Nephrite?"

The man gasped, he could still feel the cold touch, even as the blond king shook him from this nightmare. He shivered… but it was not the wind whipping down the alley that caused him to shudder. He gazed at Jadeite through misty eyes, not understanding why the blond king was here. What did he want? Had Beryl not sentenced him to eternal sleep? 

"What happened?" Jadeite asked softly, his blue eyes troubled, scared almost. 

"Nothing" Nephrite grunted, pushing away the hands that reached out to help him stand. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure!" he thundered, "I do not need…"

He broke off, recalling his earlier vow to turn into the person he was before Beryl, a person Nephrite no longer remembered but wanted to become. It was strange; here in this dark alley, the wind tearing through what remained of his uniform and the burns from the desert, Nephrite's desire had dampened. True it was still there but it was growing weaker as something else took hold of him. The darkness squeezed and Nephrite gasped. 

"We… we have to get out of here" then he was running, grabbing Jadeite by the arm he dragged the blond king along with him, down the streets pausing only to take in the empty shells of buildings, the corpses littering the ground. 

"What happened here?" Jadeite whispered, ripping his arm from Nephrite's grasp he halted, gazing with a mixture of wonder and terror at the devastated streets of Tokyo. Nephrite shook his head. The streets were dark, even the odd street lamp still working could not brighten the landscape. 

Burned out cars, their owners still inside of them all but skeletons now, their faces twisted in frozen expressions of terror. The school was a mound of bricks and rubble and nothing more, the stone paving awash with dried blood. Nephrite closed his eyes, trying to recall the bustling city he remembered and yet all he could see was darkness clouding his mind. He opened his eyes again, casting a sidelong glance at Jadeite. The blond had sunk to his knees. Nephrite could see whispers of the darkness, snaking its way to the man, Jadeite gasped, doubling over where touched him. 

"Get away from it!" Nephrite shouted, once again seizing the blond. Jadeite struggled. 

"No… I can feel it… Metallia-sama's power."

"Metallia-_sama_?"

Nephrite, felt a tiny spark of light inside himself and it was enough. He heard screaming, Metallia's roars of fury in his mind as he fought back against the darkness, enough to reach down and pull Jadeite to his feet. 

"What are you doing? Let me go… the power… I am…" Jadeite shrieked as Nephrite swept the other man into his arms, feeling a renewed burst of strength as he pinned Jadeite against his chest and ran. The darkness followed, it did not want to give up its servants. Nephrite could sense it following them, even as Jadeite hollowed like a wild thing, clawing at his saviour, Nephrite winced as he felt nails digging into his burns. Ignoring this he pressed on, as if guided by some mystical energy. 

There… ahead of him. Galaxy Television. Nephrite kicked the metal doors, already rusted by rain they gave way with a groan and crashed inwards. The auburn haired man raced into the first room he came to, practically throwing the struggling blond to the floor with a heavy thud, then he slammed the door behind him. Immediately Jadeite stopped struggling as the door shut and the feelings of darkness left Nephrite. He sighed, flicking on a light and looked around the room. Television sets lay smashed upon the floor, films strips in torn heaps, hanging off their rolls and scripts from various shows were crumpled beneath his feet. Nephrite kicked at them, causing the papers to fly around them in a storm of fluttering white. 

Jadeite laughed softly, observing Nephrite's annoyance and fury from his position on the floor. 

Nephrite raised an eyebrow and made a small noise, causing the blond to look up and wince at the dark blood that flowing from several deep scratches on his arms and chest. He did not seem to recall his actions of a few moments before and Nephrite was content to leave the matter be. 

"It is nothing," he murmured, crossing the silence room to the window and looking out at the desolate city. The darkness had fallen across the Earth, Metallia's darkness. The Sailor Senshi had fallen. There was no hope for the planet now. 

I like this world because I could meet everyone 

That voice, was it just his imagination? 

No, Jadeite had looked up too. "What was that?" he asked, his eyes giving away the fear of the unknown. 

Nephrite shrugged, not wanting to delve into the mysterious and strange sense of belonging he was feeling. "We cannot go out there" he nodded out the window "Metallia's power is too great. If we touch it…" he broke off, recalling that feeling of the power wrapping around his soul, bending his will to that of the darkness once more. Never had Nephrite felt so suffocated by the power that had once given them all life. It had been cold, filled his heart with dread and evil thoughts. Nephrite did not wish for the power again. The thought of it revolted him. It twisted his insides, bile rising in his throat as he thought of that touch. Never again… he did not want it ever again. He was done with the power. He was done… it was gone and he hoped would never return. 

Nephrite moved back from the window to address Jadeite again when his boot kicked something on the floor. Thinking it was no more than another television Nephrite ignored it until it made a small sound of protest. 

Nephrite gave a startled yelp as it moved and then sat up, grey eyes locking with his own. Nephrite held the silvery gaze as long as he dared, still out of respect for the once most powerful king as Kunzite stood, carefully, brushing sand from what remained of his clothes. He silently gazed around the room, staring first at Jadeite and then at Nephrite, as if searching for something _someone. _

"Where is Zoisite?" Kunzite's tone was almost accusing as he addressed Nephrite, and the other man tensed, yet no response formed on his lips. 

Jadeite replied for him, the blond was, it seemed the first to get his bearings in this place "We don't know. We woke up here. We haven't seen him."

Kunzite digested this reply silently and then with a sweep of what remained of his cape he strode quickly to the door, "Then we must look for him. It is dangerous for him to be alone in this place."

Nephrite was in agreement of this. As much as Zoisite irked him, he thought Kunzite's proposal was a sensible one. If they stuck together they would have more of a chance. Then as if on queue they heard shrieks from further down the corridor. 

"Zoisite" Jadeite murmured softly. Kunzite nodded and threw the door open with a crash that caused the other two men to wince. Who knew what beasts were lurking these halls? The same ones that probably attacked the youngest king now.            

After a moment's hesitation Nephrite jerked his head in the direction that Kunzite had gone, the shrieks were growing fainter now. Nephrite was sure that this could not be a good thing. 

*******

He felt a wild rush of panic as he was pulled from Metallia's powers. Suddenly it was gone… he was cut off, alone. Jadeite struggled, a scream caught in his throat as he was pressed against another body, he could hear his attacker's/rescuer's heart beating loudly in his chest as he ran, cradling Jadeite's body to him like a fragile doll. He screamed at Nephrite to let him go, he couldn't do this… he was not strong enough, he needed Metallia's powers. Alone he was nothing… he had nothing. Jadeite, barely realising what he was doing dug his nails into the smooth skin, a feral joy circulating his body as he felt Nephrite wince in pain. He dug deeper, tearing at the burns that marred the flesh. Blood ran from these wounds and under his fingernails. Jadeite felt victory as Nephrite at last hurled him down onto the floor… and then it was gone. 

He gasped, painfully drawing in the stale air as the horror of what he had done became apparent. Nephrite was bloodied; badly through he tried to hide it. He laughed, at this and the fact that Nephrite had walked to the window, his obvious frustration of the given situation displayed by a few well-aimed kicks at various objects around him. 

Then came shame. Jadeite lowered his head so that Nephrite could not see the redness of his usually pale complexion. The power had almost carried him away; taken away the freedom he had in the desert cherished so much. He had readily embraced the darkness. 

"It is nothing" Nephrite referred to the wounds as Jadeite attempted to ask him if he was ok. The auburn haired man had been acting strangely too since they met in the desert. He was more considerate of others feelings and put up with Zoisite's presence and even tolerated the bad temper and murderous disposition of the youngest king. His former self was showing Jadeite knew, just like his was, even if here it was muted somewhat by Metallia's evil that tainted the globe.  

I like this world because I could meet everyone 

"What was that?" Jadeite asked his companion but if he was completely honest with himself he realised that he already knew. It was the voice of dead, the voice of eternal whomever that may be. 

Nephrite did not respond, showing indifference perhaps as he spoke yet Jadeite ignored his words. He knew what would happen if they went outside and without their powers they had nothing to defend themselves against Metallia's evil. Then Nephrite gave a startled cry, almost falling over the third member of their group. 

Kunzite did not appreciate this, though he tried to hide it behind a brusque mannerism, his eyes searching the darkening room for his lover. 

"Where is Zoisite?" he asked when it became clear that the youngest of the four was not present. 

"We don't know. We woke up here. We have not seen him" Jadeite was still in awe of the most powerful Shitennou. Kunzite had once had power to rival that of Beryl's. Had he been anything but devoted, he probably could have killed the Queen and ruled in her place and even now he still held that regal air that set him apart from the others. His clothes were torn and dirty, his hair had lost its silvery sheen and hung limply in ragged tatters but still he was the Kunzite, Jadeite remembered; icy determination behind those emotionless blue-grey eyes. 

"Then we must look for him. It is dangerous for him to be alone in this place" came the only reply Jadeite could expect and agreed with. They had to find Zoisite. He knew this deep down inside of him. 

Jadeite jerked as screams cut through the silence that had settled upon them. Kunzite threw the door open and hurried out into the hallway. 

"Zoisite" Jadeite recalled that kind of scream. The scream of terror that the man had cried when Beryl shot the fatal blast towards him, striking him… He screamed like that now. Kunzite remembered that too and did not hesitate. Nephrite was hesitant but after what must have been a moment he raced out into the hallway, a few steps behind the older man. 

It was dark… too dark. Jadeite skidded to a stop and only succeeded in knocking into a shelf that held videotapes, causing them to crash to the floor with a painfully loud clatter. Kunzite turned and though Jadeite could not see the expression on the man's face he felt it. 

"Sorry" he whispered sheepishly, noting that Zoisite's cries had died away completely. 

Kunzite turned around again, striding confidently down the corridor, the only sounds being uttered now were the three separate pairs of boots tapping against the polished floor.  

Galaxy Television… that name. Jadeite knew it meant something important. He could feel it in every ounce of his being. Galaxy… Eternal… what did it all mean? 

"Kunzite-sama?" he called out hesitantly, using the honorific out of fear of what the older man would do if he did not keep to the proper decorum. Then Jadeite chided himself. What could Kunzite do to him anymore? The man had no powers now… none of them did. It was silly to think of Kunzite as their leader when any of them could be suited to the roll. Jadeite shook his head slightly knowing that this was not true. He was not a leader. True he had worked alone but he was no leader. He cast a glance at Nephrite. Zoisite would never acknowledge Nephrite as leader. He hated Nephrite with a passion and as for Zoisite himself, Zoisite would always follow Kunzite. 

Still Kunzite was the leader. It was how it had been and how it would always be. 

"What is it?" the tone was not cutting, rather one of annoyance. Kunzite wanted to find Zoisite quickly Jadeite could only assume and already his question sounded foolish before he had even voiced it. 

"What is eternal, Kunzite-sama?"

"Eternal?" Kunzite repeated, clearly not understanding the question "Forever, everlasting… why do you ask?"

"No reason" Jadeite shook his head, feeling a little stupid but already he knew something was changing inside of him and the other Shitennou. 

"And who is eternal?" Jadeite pressed on. 

"Metallia" Kunzite replied, "Metallia is eternal."

"Is there anything else? Can anyone else become eternal?"

"I do not know" the white haired king sounded afraid, defeated all mixed into one, "I do not know. I…" he broke of in a gasp and halted. Nephrite, who had been silent up until now, had not noticed that Kunzite had stilled and walked into the back of the man. Kunzite ignored this and knelt down beside a shape lying across the floor. 

"Zoisite?" Jadeite struggled to look over Nephrite's shoulder. 

"No" Kunzite shook his head "Bandana."

"Bandana? _Youma_ Bandana?"

Kunzite nodded, "She was healed by Sailor Moon and the ginzuishou."

"Then why is she here?" Jadeite wanted to know. 

Kunzite did not reply and instead his gaze was drawn to the skylight above. The metal grating was gone. Silently, the older man reached up, tall enough for his fingertips to brush the edge of the skylight. He jumped and his grip tightened as he effortlessly pulled himself up. Nephrite was to follow and to Jadeite's surprise Kunzite leaned down, as Nephrite being a few inches shorter had trouble reaching the edge, his hands closing around Nephrite's wrists and pulling the auburn haired man up. Jadeite, shorter still, waited a few minutes and sure enough Nephrite leaned back down and helped him to scale the skylight and very soon he joined them on the rooftop of Galaxy Television.

Jadeite looked up at the black sky, no stars covered the darkened atmosphere. Metallia's powers covered all he realised. He shivered as once more he felt the darkness touch him though not as strong as before. Galaxy Television was hallowed ground he realised. Metallia's powers could not touch it. His gaze then fell upon Kunzite and the small shape huddled against him. They had found Zoisite. Again they were the great four Shitennou, reunited at last. 

*******

Kunzite paused after climbing up onto the rooftop only to help Nephrite out and then his gaze quickly swept the flat surface and saw a small figure sitting in a crouch a few metres away. 

"Zoisaito?" Kunzite called softly. The youngest king looked up as he drew near. His uniform was like Kunzite's, no more than a shredded mass of fabrics, barely covering the pale skin. Automatically Kunzite unhooked his cape, as torn as it was it would provide some comfort, and wrapped it around Zoisite pulling him up into his arms as he did so. Zoisite huddled there, his own arms curving around Kunzite's back as a small sob escaped his lips. 

"What is happening Kunzite-sama?" he whispered, "What is all of this?"

Kunzite made a small sound in the back of his throat designed to sooth the trembling man in his arms rather than answer his questions. It worked and Zoisite's ragged breaths evened and his desperate grip on Kunzite's back went lax. 

Now the oldest king formed a question of his own "What happened to Bandana?"

Zoisite jerked and then drew back to show Kunzite the ugly gash in his shoulder "She is… she no longer serves us Kunzaito-sama."

The logical part of Kunzite's brain could not fathom why the Youma had attacked Zoisite. In the Dark Kingdom it was death for a Youma to attack one of the Shitennou unless commanded and Bandana had always been one his most faithful and loyal servants, even when she was in human form. 

Still he would believe Zoisite. Zoisite often lied but not to him, not to his Kunzaito-sama. 

"And what now?" Zoisite added, "Metallia is everywhere… do we… do we serve her?"

"No" this was Nephrite, "We are no longer part of the Dark Kingdom" and when Zoisite went to protest Nephrite added, "Don't you feel it? Don't you feel different? The desert… I heard a woman speak as I was pulled under the sand. She told me it was a test and that we had passed. We should find that woman. She can tell us why we were reborn."

"A test?" Jadeite echoed, "Maybe."

Kunzite frowned; he was not as easily convinced. If it had been a test then why were they here in this hellish world? Was it a pre-death hallucination? No it could not be that. He could feel Zoisite in his arms and the man felt real. This was harsh reality. 

"Kunzaito-sama?" they were all looking at him now, waiting for Kunzite to make a decision. Kunzite in truth did not know what to decide. If they left Galaxy Television then Metallia would have them and if they stayed here they would either starve or freeze. 

"Let's go inside and try to get warm" he replied at last, "If the desert was a test then the woman behind it will come to us eventually."

The others, in agreement to this followed Kunzite's lead back down into the corridor. There he paused, taking one of Bandana's knives he plunged it into the Youma's chest, piercing her heart. 

"She will not be telling anyone of our presence," he explained quietly. Youma were expendable creatures Kunzite used to tell himself and yet he felt pity and sadness at Bandana's death. He was the Ice King and yet he found his resolve to be that man was fading as he led them to another room, down a flight of stairs. It was the lounge room where the staff of Galaxy Television had come on breaks. A skeleton sitting in one of the armchairs was carelessly tossed aside as Kunzite made himself comfortable on the blue over stuffed sofa, knocking an ashtray balancing on its arm onto the floor startling the other kings. Jadeite sat opposite him on a red hard-backed chair whilst Nephrite wandered over to the vending machine and after several kicks he managed to get some bars of what the humans called 'chocolate' from the machine. Then the king handed the bars round and they ate in silence, the sugar in the bars replenishing some of their strength. 

Kunzite felt Zoisite shift next to him, a delicate yawn on his lips. Jadeite had already slumped forwards in the chair; sound sleep and Kunzite could feel his own eyes getting heavy. He jerked back into consciousness. It was dangerous to fall asleep here. 

"I was going to look around, we need a change of attire" Nephrite spoke in a hushed whisper, out of respect for the two sleeping Shitennou. The auburn haired king had been tolerant of Zoisite and the situation they were thrust into Kunzite mused. He wondered if perhaps they could all meet an understanding after all. 

"I see no sense in fighting each other" Nephrite explained, having guessed Kunzite's thoughts "We are all tired and I for one want to shake off any remnants of my life in Beryl's service. I have no energy to fight. As I said I was going to look around but if you want to sleep then I can stay. One of us should keep guard."

Kunzite saw sense in this and again was surprised at Nephrite's consideration. He glanced down at his lover, his uniform barely covering his body. 

"No go" he replied, "I can stay awake until you get back."

Nephrite nodded and rose from the chair and to the door, shutting it quietly behind him. 

"Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite murmured snuggling closer. There had been few outbursts from the coppery haired man and Kunzite supposed this was simply because he was too tried to waste energy on arguing with Nephrite and when he had a good nights sleep that temper that Kunzite loved so much would reassert itself. 

Kunzite looked down at his lover, his head resting in Kunzite's lap, he was lying on his stomach giving the older man a perfect view of his bare back and only partially clothed backside. Kunzite shifted slightly in his seat; this was not the time for… he couldn't help it. He reached out, his right hand lightly caressing Zoisite's lower back. The younger man mumbled something and arched into the touch, rubbing his cheek against Kunzite's thigh, green eyes remaining closed. Kunzite sighed and withdrew his hand. Zoisite was sound asleep and if he knew his lover, would not wake up for hours. He looked up meeting Jadeite's sleepy gaze as the blond murmured, "Had you forgotten I was here?"

Had Kunzite been anyone else he would have blushed with the realisation that he was not alone with Zoisite but his arrogance would not allow him to blush and he merely retorted in a smug manner "I had thought you were asleep."

"Almost" Jadeite mumbled, "I drift in and out of consciousness. I can't sleep properly here."

Kunzite nodded in silent agreement. 

"You look like hell," Jadeite casually observed after a few moments more. Kunzite frowned; being one who normally took pride in his appearance he did not appreciate this remark.  

Yet he held back on sniping a retort. He was above that he told himself. 

"Where did Nephrite go?" was the next question. 

"To look around. We need some new clothes."

"Is that wise?"

Kunzite was annoyed now. He did not know Jadeite that well; the blond had kept to himself in the Dark Kingdom yet his offhand manner was starting to get on the older man's nerves. 

He refrained from becoming angered and simply enquired "Why?"

Jadeite shrugged, "I do not think we should split up that is all."

As if on queue Kunzite heard footsteps in the hallway outside. 

******

It hadn't taken Nephrite long to explore what remained of Galaxy Television. Most of the stairs and elevators to the lower floors were buried under rubble or locked up. The only stairway clear leading straight up from the ground floor to the top floor was the one they had used when in search of Zoisite. Nephrite had, however, come across some old news reports and with their aid he had been able to shed some light on exactly what had happened here. The sunspots had grown over a period of a few days, slowly but surely covering up the sun rays, creating a cold wintery landscape. Then when that happened the monsters struck. The humans, not knowing what Youma were or how to fight them were helpless, their energy was drained from them and they died. Nothing had saved them. The Sailor Senshi, Nephrite knew then, had to be dead and that meant that Naru was too. He felt tears building up behind his eyes at this realisation. Naru… the girl he had given his life to protect had not been spared. Nephrite slumped down against the wall as he tried to come to terms with this piece of information. Naru… gone like that. His little kitten was dead. 

Time seemed to have no meaning as Nephrite sat on the cold floor, lost in his own thoughts of despair, misery and regret. He suddenly wished he had never been brought back. What did he have here now? There was no Naru waiting for him and he knew in the back of his mind that he had clung to the faint hope that she was the reason for his rebirth. Now that hope was gone, extinguished forever as the horrible truth of his beloveds fate became clear. He did not even have his Earth identity now. Sanjouin Masato had as little place in the world as Nephrite himself. His thoughts wandered to the other Shitennou. What did they have here? Jadeite, to his knowledge, never had a lover or an Earth identity. Still Jadeite had his freedom, a price the blond king must place high above anything else. Eternal sleep… an endless nightmare. Jadeite had his freedom to live for. Zoisite and Kunzite too had something on this planet. They had each other. Nephrite had always laughed at their relationship before; he had never taken it seriously until now. Now it was all they had. Nephrite smiled bitterly to himself, suddenly so envious of the two Shitennou. He had nothing to hope for… nothing to live for now. 

The auburn haired man sighed. Was it the darkness getting to him once more? His want to start afresh had died the moment he understood the fate of the human race. The only ones left alive were the ones that embraced Metallia's evil and turned against their own kind. Traitors… Nephrite shook his head. What else was left? 

Suddenly cries filtered through the still air. Nephrite froze, recognising straight away the youngest king's shrieks. 

"Kunzite-sama!"

Nephrite broke into a run whilst asking himself what could he possibly do against any attacker? His panic flooded state of mind seemed to grasp at one fact above all others. If they died he would truly be alone in this hellish world.    

Protect them… none of you must die. It is imperative that you survive 

He did not question the soft voice. He knew it spoke the truth. Nephrite reached the room he had left the others in and gasped. 

"Castor? Pollex?" he stared at his twin Youma wondering if he was seeing things. They had died. He and Zoisite had witnessed their deaths at the hand of the Sailor Senshi. Yet this was no illusion of a broken man. The twins had two of the Shitennou in their grasp; pinning Zoisite and Jadeite's arms firmly behind their back as three more Youma advanced on Kunzite. The oldest had backed away, a flicker of fear in his eyes and then it was gone. Kunzite would not allow himself to show such emotion, even on the verge of death. 

"Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite was shrieking, struggling against his captors "Leave him be! Grape I order you to stop this!" 

_Grape?_ Nephrite felt a chill run through him as he became aware of the final three's identities. The three sisters, the ones that had killed him. As this fear took hold he also became aware of another even more chilling factor. 

They were not listening to Zoisite's commands. 

As if to test this Nephrite turned to his own Youma "Let them go" he quietly ordered them. Nephrite may as well have not been in the room. Zoisite shrieked again as the sisters launched an attack on the white haired Shitennou. 

They must not die 

That voice again. Nephrite did not think about his next actions. He grabbed the chair nearest him and hurled it at the three Youma. It struck home and one was down, her back breaking as the wood splintered around them. Kunzite, mimicking the auburn haired man's actions quickly picked up the small coffee table and slammed it into Grape's head. Her eyes widened in shock and horror as the wood collided with her skull, splitting it open in a shower of blood and bone.  The Youma fell, joining her sister on the floor, dead before she hit the ground. The remaining sister drew back towards the door, unsure of what to do. 

Castor and Pollex released the two younger kings and drew back, their lips curled back in twin motions of disgust and loathing for the men.

Nephrite did not know what to do now. The Youma were not leaving as he hoped and he doubted, without their powers, if they could win in a direct confrontation against them. Still the deaths of their comrades had shaken them up. Nephrite decided that their presence was enough to frighten the Youma into submission. 

He stepped forward and the Youma drew back, a smile forming on his lips. Yes they were afraid. Nephrite suddenly had the urge to take revenge for Naru upon them… tear them to pieces for murdering his love. 

"Nephrite" Kunzite's hand clamped around his wrist, jerking him back into the real world "Don't. They are waiting for someone."

Yes he was right Nephrite knew. The Youma were not retreating out of fear or respect for the Shitennou but because they were awaiting the arrival of their master and sure enough Nephrite heard footsteps outside the door.  

Zoisite, stumbling to his feet, instantly allowed a hiss of fury to escape his lips as the identity of the Youma master was revealed. 

A/N: I know, we are still no nearer to answering the questions raised in chapter one but this is going to be a long ficcie (well long for me) and I can't answer everything in two chappies can I? Anyhow just in case anyone did not know, Galaxy (Ginga) Television was the hideout of Sailor Galaxia in Stars. The next chapter should be up before long. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed to far! 

~Shari~


	3. Return to the Dark Kingdom!

Chapter Three: Return to the Dark Kingdom! The fate of the Moon Princess is revealed

Jadeite scrambled to his feet, a gasp of disbelief forming on his own lips as the man stepped forward, still bedecked in the attire he had been wearing the last time Jadeite had seen him. The Youma had attacked so fast and without warning, quickly rendering himself and Zoisite immobile whilst they went for Kunzite. The attack was planned, Jadeite had realised at that moment. It had been no ordinary random attack of renegade Youma. This had been a strategically planned move against them. Someone had known to take them by surprise and cut Jadeite and Zoisite off from Kunzite so the most powerful Shitennou was forced to fight alone. Someone had known all this and now Jadeite knew whom. 

It was not possible he told himself. He had watched the man die in his love's arms. He had watched through his crystalline prison hearing Serenity's screams when the man breathed his last breath echoing around the silent throne room. Now the same man stood before them once more, a hardened frown spreading across his once gentle yet vacant good looks as he gazed upon the fallen Youma. 

He moved forward with a feline like grace, his armour clinking together was the only sound save the sharp intakes of their breath as they gazed upon him. 

Zoisite growled, racing forwards in white-hot fury, ignoring even Kunzite's command to stop. Endymion chuckled and drew his sword and before Jadeite could even comprehend this movement he felt a steel blade against his throat, the tip digging in just enough to cause a spot of blood to well up and trickle down the column of his throat. 

Zoisite heeded this silent threat and stopped his attack, skidding to a halt at Endymion's side. The dark Prince drew back a little way, motioning Jadeite to follow him. The blond did so; what else was he to do? Even with his powers he would be helpless against the man. All Endymion had to do was push the blade in deeper and Jadeite's newly found life would be taken away from him forever. 

"I must say I am surprised" Endymion's voice, still the gentle overtone of the Prince and tuxedoed hero he had once been but with hidden depths of malice and a sickening evil that twisted his very soul into something more deadly than poison. Just what had Beryl done to him? 

"You are without magics and yet still you managed to take out three of my most loyal servants."

"Your servants?" Zoisite hissed, taking a wary step forward "Grape and other sisters are mine and Bandana belonged to Kunzite-sama."

Endymion chuckled and clicked his tongue "I would stay back unless you want to see your fellow king's throat slit." 

"Zoisite" Nephrite snapped as Kunzite pulled the shorter king away from Endymion "Do as he says."

Zoisite uttered some protests but fell silent when Kunzite shook his head signalling that he should heed Nephrite's words. 

Endymion, not trusting Zoisite's temper, drew back even more forcing Jadeite to retreat with him. The blond tried to remain calm but inside he could feel fear bubbling up as much as he tried to force this feeling down. Gods he didn't want to die… not when he had just found life again free from his crystal prison. 

Kunzite sensing Jadeite's terror addressed Endymion quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"What is it you want with us?"

Endymion chuckled again, "_I _don't want anything with you. Had it been up to me I would have had Grape and the others murder you all. However, it would seem our Great Ruler has other plans for you."

_No _Jadeite started to shake _go back to how they were before. Helpless slaves of Metallia's evil. He would rather Endymion cut his throat right now!_

"You bastard Endymion" Zoisite snarled, the little king unable to attack as Kunzite had him firmly by the shoulders, could do nothing but hurl insults at the black haired Prince "I killed you once…"

Endymion snorted indignantly "And I was reborn with the grace of Queen Beryl and our Great Ruler. I seem to recall that they were not so generous towards your death. By all means we can fight if you wish but first you will see me kill him" he shook Jadeite roughly to accentuate this point. The blond gasped, as the blade was pressed against his pale throat, streaks of blood trickled down his collar. Zoisite hesitated and Endymion laughed, a cruel grating sound as he grabbed a fistful of blond hair, pulling Jadeite's head back and pressed the blade impossibly tighter still. 

"Stop!" this was Nephrite. Jadeite did not expect them to defend him; indeed he expected death at any moment. Nephrite would not endanger himself for him… would he? Yet the auburn haired man was talking softly now agreeing to whatever Endymion wished. 

The dark Prince smirked; sensing victory was near and with his free hand opened up a portal. Jadeite knew where it led. Nephrite took a step in its direction and Endymion nodded quickly. 

"No don't" Jadeite was vaguely aware that the shrill voice he heard was his own as his strength started to ebb. Fatigued from the day's pressures his body could take no more… he slumped forwards, almost cutting his throat open on the blade had Endymion not removed it in time in an attempt to keep the slightly smaller body pressed up against his own, shielding the Prince from any attacks. 

Nephrite turned, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. 

"If you go through that portal…" Jadeite was cut off when once again fingers tangled in his blond curls, pulling his head back and again the blade was back, cutting off his air. 

"If you hesitate again I will kill him" Endymion snarled, "Now which is more important; your freedom or his life?"

Kunzite silently shook his head; he was not in agreement with Nephrite it seemed. Nephrite saw this too and as he took another step towards the dark hole churning with the promise of the frightening familiarity of what would await them below, he grabbed a hold of the white haired king's arm, jerking him forwards and the darkness swallowed them both. 

"Kunzaito-sama!" Zoisite cried out, racing forwards into the portal after his lover. 

Endymion laughed again and as he also stepped forwards into the darkness Jadeite heard a voice whisper in his ear as the power took them both. 

I've got you 

And the blond knew this to be true.

********

Nephrite's stomach lurched as he began his decent through the blackness. He doubled over, bile rising in his throat, one hand still wrapped tightly around his fellow king's arm. Gods he had never felt like this before when gating. Of course this was no ordinary portal and it led back down the hellish realm that they had thought they had escaped from. Yet now they were back here once more. Were they destined to be reborn, serve Beryl and die as the Senshi were destined to be reborn, shape the world and then die? No this could not be true Nephrite knew deep down that they were here for some other divine purpose. He fell forwards, hitting the stone floor with a grunt; the white haired king fell beside him also feeling the effects of the portal. 

_So this is what it must be like for humans _Nephrite mused cursing their weak bodies he pushed himself up. Kunzite was already standing, one hand resting against the wall of the cell as if to lend him strength. Nephrite only had to glance at the man to know that Kunzite was furious though he tried to hide it. His brows had furrowed tightly together, his fists clenched at his sides and the corners of his mouth had turned into a near sneer as he glared at Nephrite, silently seeking an explanation. Nephrite opened his mouth to explain when a third figure appeared through the portal. Instantly the little king started ranting. 

"What the hell have you done?" Zoisite screamed at Nephrite, "You ignorant bastard! Do you really think Jadeite's life is worth selling our souls to the devil? If I had my powers I would… ugh…" Zoisite bent over, the effects of the portal hitting the youngest king like a tone of bricks. He sank to his knees, rocking back and forth as Endymion appeared, Jadeite still in his grip. The dark Prince smirked, letting the blond hall heavily to the ground before disappearing in a flash of black. "Fools" his voice echoed around the cell. 

Nephrite, feeling panic arising from them all, hurried over to the bars and tugged, the steel was firmly in place. The only light was emitted from lanterns hanging on the outsides of this mortal prison. No windows either Nephrite thought grimly and no way to teleport out. They were finished. 

"Is he dead?" Kunzite enquired, nodding towards Jadeite's still form. 

Zoisite, heeding his lover's question, knelt down beside the blond man "Unconscious" was the soft reply. 

"There has to be some way out of here" Nephrite pulled at the bars again, using all his weight and still they did not give in the slightest "Kunzite, Zoisite" he turned to the other two "Help me with this."

Zoisite's delicate mouth turned up in a sneer at these words "Help you? I would sooner die."

"Which is what will happen if we don't escape before Endymion comes back, for when he returns… you know what will happen."

"Beryl?" the youngest king trembled slightly "She… she wouldn't?"

"She killed you before."

That was enough, Zoisite joined Nephrite, taking hold of two of the steel bars in his hands and pulling. The auburn haired man noted in annoyance that Kunzite was simply staring at their futile efforts, a lofty expression etched across his tanned features. 

"Aren't you going to help?" Nephrite snapped irritably. 

"Why? No matter how much you pull on them we all know those bars will not give."

"That is not the point" Nephrite growled, "We have to try. Are you so willing to become Beryl's slave once more?"

"Of course not. I just think there are better ways."

"Do you have a plan Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite asked, stepping away from Nephrite and focusing his adoring gaze upon his lover. Kunzite's mouth curved up into a smile, he always had liked attention and flattery, Nephrite thought bitterly. 

"When Endymion comes back we simply wait for him to open the cell and then we rush him, all at once. As powerless as we are he cannot take on three of us."

Zoisite grinned, "I like that plan much better Kunzaito-sama."

Kunzite drew his younger lover into a quick embrace murmuring in his ear "I thought you might."

Nephrite scowled and knelt down beside Jadeite. If they were to have any chance of escape they needed the blond too. 

"Wake up" he commanded, shaking the man's shoulder. Jadeite… why had he surrendered to save him? That voice… she was guiding them Nephrite knew. She told him not to let them die… not any of them. 

"What?" Zoisite and Kunzite were both looking curiously at Nephrite now and the man realised that he had shared this sentiment out loud.     

"None of us is to die" Nephrite repeated, "We must stay together."

Zoisite snorted yet no comeback emerged. Nephrite sighed and shook Jadeite again, roughly this time and sure enough the blond started to stir. 

"What? Where am I?" he groaned, a hand placed on his forehead as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, his free hand instinctively touching his throat. 

"The Dark Kingdom… the prisons" Nephrite stated matter-of-factly "Endymion left us here."

"Endymion…" Jadeite's eyes widened in shock as what this meant registered "You… you surrendered to save me?"

"Don't flatter yourself" Zoisite sneered, "_We_ wanted to leave you. Unfortunately he…" he nodded in Nephrite's direction "Made it so we did not have a choice."

Jadeite chuckled, "Still I am grateful but where does this leave us now?"

Zoisite's sneer vanished and a malicious grin now spread across his face "When Endymion returns we are going to rush him all at once. He cannot possibly defend himself against the four of us."

Jadeite sniggered, shaking his head "You really do hate him don't you?"

Nephrite remained silent at the two youngest kings continued this repartee. He was suddenly aware that he had changed again. Now Nephrite no longer felt like giving up, instead of the lost and painful realisation that his kitten was dead he felt a fire burning in his soul. He did not want to become Beryl's slave once more. He wanted to kill her and all who had contributed to the death of this planet. Nephrite hadn't felt like this since that night so long ago when he had found Zoisite's ransom note upon Naru's pillow. Hot rage had filled him then and it did so again. He growled inaudibly and with this came his decision. He would not rest until the Dark Kingdom was destroyed. 

Then he heard a clinking of armour. Endymion was returning… 

*****

Zoisite froze as he too heard the clinking that signalled Endymion's return. He felt weak at the knees at this sound, not because of the approaching dark Prince but the woman he served, the woman that was Zoisite's murderer. He trembled and moved closer to Kunzite-sama and was shocked when he felt his lover pull him into a tight embrace. Kunzite was not afraid… Kunzite was strong. Zoisite took a deep breath, drawing his strength from the man who held him. Jadeite and Nephrite had both drawn back as well, feigning fear. 

Endymion wore his usual superior smirk, the type of expression that irked Zoisite so. He growled softly, tensing up in Kunzite's arms. His lover's hold on him never faltered and the younger king realised with dismay that the only reason Kunzite had embraced him then was to keep him from doing anything foolish. They had to wait for the signal. 

Endymion chuckled at the sight he perceived as quailing in submission. He threw the cell door open, it banged loudly against the adjourning wall, causing Zoisite to jump slightly at this sudden noise. Then came the signal, an insignificant cough from Nephrite and Kunzite released his lover. Zoisite lunged at Endymion with full ferocity, landing a direct hit on the dark Prince's nose. Endymion howled in pain and staged back as the cartilage broke with an ear-splitting crack. At that instant the others were on him as well, kicking and punching until the man fell to the ground. Zoisite laughed as Endymion hit the dirt, cowering away from their attacks. 

Leave him be now 

Zoisite jerked as the voice of before slammed through his mind. The others had heard it too. Nephrite, content to trust unknown voices coming from what seemed to be a void in their own consciences, faltered and stood. Kunzite and Jadeite too obeyed without question. Zoisite found himself hesitating. Shouldn't they kill Endymion whilst they had the chance?

He will have a chance to make good his wrongs. If you kill him he will never have that chance. 

Zoisite shook his head angrily; spitting upon the injured Prince but heeding the unknown he did not renew his attack. 

Slowly the man staggered to his feet, even as the Shitennou turned to leave the prisons. He clapped twice, his face twisted in pain, his nose bloodied and yet an evil smile danced upon his lips. 

"Well done" he hissed, his voice just above a dry whisper reminding Zoisite of fire crackling over wood. "You are still the Shitennou, Beryl so wanted as her own… even powerless you strike together with what I have to say would have been deadly accuracy."

"We leave you alive only because our betters wish it" Nephrite snarled, taking a step towards Endymion again "And do not ever forget that."

"Your betters will not save you here… this is hell" Endymion rasped, "In hell you die or serve its master."

Zoisite drew a fist back and struck the man again, Endymion staggered yet retained his balance "You think you are so brave but you do not see all that surrounds you. This is darkness… this is the radiant darkness."

Zoisite felt Kunzite cringe as he recognised his most famous lines. 

Endymion spat, a mixture of blood and saliva splattering across the floor "You cannot escape. Your better was wrong."

Zoisite turned and his heart sank. The corridor behind him had filled with Youma. Hundreds of them and most of them he knew. It was if he were looking at the past. The seven nijizuishou carriers, Morga, the first Youma to die at the hands of the then novice Sailor Moon, Tensie, Castor, Pollex and more familiar faces from the past all now at Endymion's command. 

"Do you still want to fight?" Endymion asked, "Please do so but you will never win… it is important to know when to give up."

"You bastard!" Zoisite couldn't control the level of rage bubbling up inside of him. How dare Endymion use words spoken from the past, how dare he control Youma that rightly belonged to them! Zoisite squeezed his eyes shut; mentally counting to ten as Kunzite had taught him… gods it was no good. He lunged forwards again, yet Kunzite pulled him back, pinning him tightly against his body he said smoothly "It would appear that you have once again bested us. Clearly we have no wish to die. What is it you want from us?"

"Kunzite!" Nephrite snarled, "What the hell are you doing?"

The auburn haired man furious but Zoisite was not. He understood Kunzite's actions. There was no way for them to win unless they wanted to die and Zoisite did not want to die. It was better to surrender now than be killed. 

"Be quiet" Kunzite snapped back at the other king "We will do as he says. Anyone who does not wish to follow my orders can throw themselves at the Youma for all I care."

Endymion chuckled, a nasty cold edge to his laugh reminding Zoisite of a steel blade. 

"At least one of you is being sensible" he opened a portal with a wave of his hand; painting with his magics a gateway to the devil herself. They all knew her name. 

Kunzite shot Jadeite and Nephrite a look before walking through it. 

Endymion regarded the remaining kings. The blond sighed; giving Nephrite an almost apologetic glance he followed the oldest king. Zoisite was next, how could he not follow his Kunzite-sama? If he had to serve Beryl once more then he would do so at Kunzite's side. 

The sickening vertigo of the jump through space crashed into Zoisite again as he reappeared, immediately dropping to his knees before the dais on which the queen sat. He barely noticed that Nephrite had conceded defeat and knelt down at his side. After a few moments Zoisite dared raise his head and could barely conceal a shudder at the queen he was looking upon. Beryl had changed… 

The Queen he could remember had long red hair, crashing down her back like an ocean of dark red blood, fierce blood red eyes, always angry and filled with emptiness and hatred would glare down upon him as if he was nothing before her than a speck of dirt. The royal attire, consisting of a one-piece azure blue dress, flowing down her tall willowy body, trailing the floor when she stood, her pale, white almost complexion and long dagger like fingernails scratching the misty surface of the crystal ball used to seal Zoisite's fate. Her mouth, fangs sporting in each corner, ruby red lips and slightly elfin ears, it had all changed now. 

She was no taller, not really but had she been standing she would have dwarfed even Kunzite in height. Her hair now, like her skin was tinted green, she wore a blood red dress, not jewellery or finery for her this time. Her nails were neat and trimmed and her eyes pale, nearly a blue colour. In front of her sat that crystal ball still, ever glowing yet this time it glowed white, with the added light and power of the ginzuishou. 

"Yes you may well stare" she started, her voice the same as ever, cold, scathing, unfeeling and edged with bitterness… "I have finally obtained the power of the darkness… Empress Metallia's dark magics now flow through my veins. I am the darkness."

Zoisite did not speak; he doubted he could even if he wanted too. No this was Nephrite who dared raise a voice against her and Zoisite envied him for having that strength. 

"So you used this power to destroy Earth… you poisoned this planet with your darkness."

"I did not destroy it" Beryl did not like that word it seemed, her face twisted in annoyance as she gazed at the auburn haired king "I simply modified it to my liking. All those pathetic humans wasting precious energy going about their meaningless lives. Now they serve the glorious Dark Kingdom. Those who would not join willingly had their energy sapped from their weak human bodies. I have no use for traitors and usurpers for power."

_Why is she telling us this? _Zoisite couldn't help but wonder. Is she trying to win us over? Is she mad? Nephrite will not like this… that plain human girl… Naru… he would not side with Beryl now. The only way she would take him would be by force. 

"And what of those who betrayed their planet?" this was Jadeite, he too had dared raise his head to the demon Queen "What did you do to them?"

Beryl smiled, showing off a full set of pearly teeth, a far cry from the yellow fangs of before her transformation "They are all around you. I need subjects, soldiers do I not? This planet is a perfect prize for any who dare to challenge me. I needed armies… Youma."

"So you turned them into slaves?"

Beryl did not like that word either "They gave themselves to Metallia. They are all mine to do with as I wish as are you four!"

Ah so that was her game. Zoisite glanced at Kunzite. The older man was still lowered submissively to the floor. There had to be another way… 

There is always another way 

"Endymion… he would never have harmed us?" Jadeite questioned. 

"Endymion obeys my every command" Beryl was proud of this fact; indeed she allowed a smile to flicker across her face, yet it faded when her gaze fell upon Zoisite. He trembled under that look. She had not looked at him like that since… since she sealed his fate. 

"You are very quiet" she was speaking directly to him now. Zoisite quailed; even Kunzite could not protect him here… "Surprising that… considering you always had the most to say in my presence. Perhaps you learned your lesson when I killed you before… I do hope so. It would be a shame if I had to repeat things and I do so hate that."

Zoisite did not dare answer her and Beryl quickly forgot about him, moving now to Kunzite. 

"Kunzite. I was saddened to hear of your dishonourable suicide the day before my awakening."

Suicide? What was she talking about? It had never occurred to Zoisite since his resurrection to question Kunzite of his passing. Indeed the thought that Kunzite killed himself had never crossed his mind… 

Zoisite felt his lover bristle at Beryl's words and he managed a defiant reply "I died an honourable battle death defending the kingdom."

Beryl was amused and then glared at Nephrite "There was nothing honourable about your death. Allowing yourself to be killed so a fool Earthling could live. A pathetic and at the end of the day meaningless waste."

She did not approach Jadeite and the blond seemed glad of this. What would he say? Beryl had sentenced him to eternal sleep in a fit of rage, the identity of the Sailor Senshi still on his lips. 

The Queen settled back on her stone throne, hands wavering above her crystal ball. "You all made mistakes but those are mistakes I am willing to forget. I now have this planet on its knees before me. Endymion is my most loyal commander (she did not add in only commander) and will remain so but I think I can find a place in my new Dark Kingdom for you, the Shitennou."

"No" Nephrite whispered, "No way."

"Silence" Beryl snapped, "You will not talk, you will listen. You have nowhere to go. Metallia's touch taints the ground and as mortal humans you cannot walk the streets without being tainted also. You were reborn for once purpose only and that is to serve me, your Queen. You either surrender to the power of Metallia willingly or I shall simply drain your energy until you die."

"No" Nephrite shook his head, "I will not serve you."

"That was exactly what she said," Beryl sounded amused, proud "Right before I killed her."

"Her?"

"Princess Serenity. That fool Sailor Moon. She told me similar things when I offered her the choice. Yet her refusal brought about a fate much worse than yours. After she died I tore her soul from her body before it had a chance to cross over and using the power of Metallia I imprisoned it here on Earth. The Princess can never reach heaven. She will stay, as a witness to the glorious and eternal power of the darkness."

Zoisite felt sick at her words. Beryl had the power to meddle with life and death, souls were the essence of being, and the one thing beside Kunzite-sama that Zoisite had ever wanted was a soul. Of course doing the dirty work of the devil had guaranteed that it was the one thing Zoisite could never have… until now. 

"So you have the choice. Serve me or die and become doomed to wander Earth for all eternity."

"Die" Nephrite spoke without hesitation and again Zoisite wished he had that courage. The blond king nodded silently in agreement. Zoisite flickered his gaze towards Kunzite before whisper his choice, the same as his comrades. If they died then there would be a chance of redemption. Serving Beryl again would not cleanse their souls. Kunzite too felt the same way. 

Beryl was not expecting this. Her face twist in pure rage, Zoisite could feel the malice and fury emitting from her in waves of emotion. He trembled again, much worse than before. 

I am not that strong 

"You always were fools. That is why I am willing to ignore your imprudent choices" she stood, her dress rustling as she walked down from her dais, evoking the power of the darkness. It danced out from her crystal ball, racing from the stone towards them.   

_She needs us _Zoisite realised, _Endymion is no good on his own. She needs the Shitennou too._

Then he felt it. The floor was alive with a river of dark magics. Zoisite gasped, doubling over as they took hold of his body, pouring through his veins like a black tide of hot wax. He heard the others cries too yet there was no escape. How could there be escape? He could feel it now, blackening his soul, twisting his mind against even his Kunzite-sama. Every argument they ever had was coming to mind, every pain Kunzite had ever caused him was washing over the pleasure. Beryl was not going to tolerate their relationship a second time around. 

Relationship? What relationship? 

He was starting to forget. Who was this man, trembling beside him? Who was he? Why did he mean so much to Zoisite? 

The only thing left is to surrender your shine and perish! 

_Because I believe in the world everyone tried to protect_

_If a soldiers pride means hurting each other then I don't want it_

Eternal… she was eternal, as she had raised the ginzuishou high, its powers flowing through her, a soft pink light of purity and grace. Even as Beryl's slave Zoisite had recognised her greatness. Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity… Eternal. They were all one… the serene angel that had fallen. Now Zoisite understood everything. 

You saved the world… 

_… with your belief_

Zoisite felt something inside of him at that moment as he heard those words echoed once on Earth, in some far away fantasy of a dying Princess. It gave him the strength to stand; he felt a white light, fighting the blackness in his heart driving it away… never to return. His body was awash with a pale pink aura. Looking down at himself, Zoisite saw the light had spread, covering him from head to toe, magics bathing in the light that had suddenly appeared in this cold world and embracing it with both hands. 

"No" he whispered, "I will not bow down to you again." His voice gained strength as he reached out; touching the forehead of the man he loved… his Kunzite-sama… Kunzite gasped under his touch as pink magics sparked out from Zoisite's fingertips and true the youngest king was also in awe as the magics spread, cleansing not only his lover but Jadeite and Nephrite too washing over them and then fading. Metallia screamed as the magics also touched her and drew back in horror, as the floor became stone again. His fellow kings fell heavily, the battle against the darkness taking what little strength remained.   __

"What is this? How dare you? This is unforgivable!" Beryl screamed as the ginzuishou exploded in a shower of pink light and then disappeared. "I will never forgive you! I gave the choice and you throw it back in my face?"

Zoisite felt calm as he faced the demon, the pink magics, now faint ribbons around his body lending him strength. He remained still as the blast from the crystal ball engulfed him, just as it had before. 

"No!"

This was not just Kunzite's scream. Jadeite and Nephrite also screamed as the magics hit home. The struck yet they did not. There was a burst of pink light, white sparks danced as the two magics collided in a shower of colourful fireworks lighting up the darkened throne room. Zoisite fell, heat and pain tearing through him. It was knifing into his nerves, twisting his body in eternal agony. His clothes, all but burnt away by the force and ferocity of Beryl's attack, so much more powerful than the one that had killed him before, fell from his body as the heat flooded his senses. Then he was on the ground, not falling as he had thought but gently lowered down by unseen hands. Zoisite could no longer move as he watched the pink light surround him once more, wrapping ribbons around his dying body. Tears prickled the backs of his eyes when he saw his Kunzite-sama kneeling over him, the older man's face showed no emotion outwardly but Zoisite could sense the helplessness and grief behind the icy façade. He reached up, tried to reach up, he didn't want to die alone… he wanted to feel Kunzite-sama's touch one last time. He couldn't… he couldn't move. This was the end. 

So I sent my light of hope away, to find someone who would embrace it willingly 

Zoisite's gave was no longer fixated on his Kunzite-sama now… nor even on the figures of Jadeite and Nephrite standing helplessly behind his lover or even Beryl, seeming to be at a loss at what to do but the light behind them all. The light was moving closer now, white wings formed, a white gown, blond hair twisted up into two Odango's atop her head… it was the Princess from the Moon Kingdom. She smiled, brushing passed Kunzite who did not even acknowledge her presence and knelt down beside the fallen king. 

"Eternal" Zoisite whispered, "Serenity…" then the light died, he could not longer see her or Kunzite-sama. Zoisite knew what this was… he was dying. He had been here before, he had felt the icy touch of death and he was not afraid. His only regret was leaving Kunzite-sama again… 

********

For Kunzite the events of the next few seconds happened in a passing blur. One moment he was on his knees before Beryl, feeling Metallia's dark energies poisoning his body once more and then he was free. He felt warmth touch him as Metallia screamed, her poisons flowing back into the ground. Kunzite fell, slumping heavily onto the stone, his strength leaving him, as did the darkness. Jadeite and Nephrite too hit the ground, a weak glance at his fellow kings confirmed that they too had little or no strength left.   

"What is this? How dare you? This is unforgivable! I will never forgive you! I gave the choice and you throw it back in my face?"

Kunzite vaguely became aware of Beryl shouting, he furious cries echoing around the cavern. It was then also that Kunzite realised that his lover was still standing. Yes it was his lover that stood before them though Kunzite would never have recognised him under any other circumstances. He stood, firm against the raving Queen of the Darkness, calm radiated from the serene figure, as did the warmth magics that covered every inch of his body. It was a power Kunzite had never felt before yet held familiarity, hope in its flickering form. It washed away all that remained of the darkness, Kunzite had never been moved by anything until now, he found, to his utter shock and disbelief, that he was smiling at the radiant beauty that was his lover. Zoisite had transformed into something from legends. He was still the man Kunzite loved and yet he was more than that, he reminded Kunzite of the Princess they had once fought against; innocent yet powerful, a beauty too in her own right. 

This calm only lasted a minute more. They had forgotten Beryl. 

Kunzite shouted his protests as the energy crackled towards his lover, and then there was the explosion, the dazzling array of lights and magics blinding the kings. Kunzite blinked, rubbing his eyes as little stars danced before his vision. When Kunzite could see again he was met by the scene he had relived in nightmares ever since it had first taken place. Zoisite was lying on the ground, on his back; his clothes had been burnt away by force of Beryl's attack on the youngest king. Still that serene smile stayed on his lips. Yet even as he was faced with death the beauty could not be denied. The pink ribbons now wrapped themselves around the king's body, the pinkish hue increasing as a liquid glow transforming the ribbons into something else… 

"Eternal… Serenity" 

Kunzite gaped as clothes appeared before his eyes on his lover's naked form. They were not all that different to the uniform he had worn in Beryl's service; a long jacket, a lone gold button holding the flap closed, plain trousers and boots, as well as the same gloves and waistband and yet they were different. They were all pure white. The lining of the uniform turned gold, as did the waistband, a dagger appearing sheathed at his side and then Kunzite felt heavy cloth beneath his hands as a cape formed out of the remaining ribbons, a soft white and held in place by matching golden epaulettes, in the shape of an angel… an angel in a form they all knew. 

"Sailor Moon" Jadeite breathed softly. 

Zoisite slumped forwards with his statement, his eyes closing even as he struggled to reach out for Kunzite. The older king gave a strangled cry and pressed a cold palm to his face, willing the younger man to open his eyes. 

"He still breaths" Nephrite whispered, "He still has a chance." The auburn haired king had not drawn his eyes away from Zoisite even as he stood, one arm wrapped around Jadeite's shoulders hauling him up with him. 

Kunzite almost sobbed with relief when he realised that what Nephrite was saying was true. The man in his arms was alive, though barely, his chest rising and falling slightly, sharp little breaths coming from his slightly open mouth. 

"We must leave this place" Kunzite agreed, shakily, "He… we must go."

"Nobody is going anywhere" Kunzite turned, Zoisite clutched protectively against his chest as he faced Beryl. The slim man in his arms was giving him strength Kunzite knew. He had failed his lover the first time and would not do so again. "Do you really think you can fight against me? You have no powers! You are nothing but the Shitennou that I command and that is all you will be again."

"You are wrong" Nephrite took a step forward, his handsome face twisted in rage as he glared at his former Queen "We are more than that. _She_ believes we are more than that. That is why Zoisite was saved and why you will let us go now."

"You dare to threaten me? Insolent kings! I always knew you would amount to nothing! I shall kill you all…"

Kunzite stepped back, turning though there was no place to run too as Beryl raised her staff high. Red magics danced from its tip, lashing out towards the Shitennou… Kunzite closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact… that never came. 

Beryl shrieked, a high-pitched grating sound so sharp it made Kunzite cringe and even Zoisite whimpered in his unconsciousness. Then she fell, the whiplash from the magics sending her crashing back onto her dais, her back hitting the stone throne, which collapsed upon her impact. The staff fell harmlessly from her hand and clattered against the floor. The Queen gasped, as did her Youma court. 

"Kill them!" Beryl screamed, stumbling to her feet, her red dress torn, her eyes widening in disbelief and fury when she saw blood seeping through the cloth, "Kill them all!" the Youma moved forwards but as they touched a seemingly invisible and impenetrable force guarding the kings they too were thrown back, some hitting the dais and promptly getting executed by their enraged ruler for being 'weaklings' and 'incompetent Youma filth'. 

"Kunzite-sama" this was Jadeite, speaking loudly over the screams of Beryl and Youma like as she snatched up her staff once more aiming a river of crimson magics at their shield. It wavered slightly; Kunzite could see as well as Beryl that it would not last. 

"We have to go… now," Jadeite continued. 

Kunzite nodded in silent agreement and allowed Jadeite to take lead as they raced towards the throne room's exit. 

"Fools!" Beryl screamed after them, "Do not let them leave here!"

The Youma, caught between the terror of the unknown and the hostility and rage of their Queen quickly assembled themselves, stepping between the kings and the darkened tunnel that led out of the room. 

Kunzite skidded to a halt, taking a step back from the Youma as Jadeite and Nephrite looked to him for guidance. 

"You see" Beryl hissed, approaching them from them from the other side, her eyes lambent with fury, she was practically spitting her words as blood dribbled down one corner of her mouth, splattering on the front of her dress merging into the fabric and scorched flesh "You cannot win… all this" she gestured to the carnage of the dead Youma "It is for nothing. I do not need the Shitennou. You are as about as useful to me as the pathetic humans that used to rule this planet. I do not know why you returned but this time when I aim my staff you will die."

She did not bring us back? Impossible! Kunzite thought. Only Beryl/Metallia has the power to do this. Not even Sailor Moon was that strong and if Beryl defeated her and stole the ginzuishou. There was no hope for them… Beryl was right. They could not match this power when they themselves had none. 

"Down!" Kunzite gasped as a weight slammed into him, knocking him down. He hit the floor, pushing Zoisite away to stop him from being crushed under his superior weight. Kunzite gasped again, tasting blood in his mouth as his face hit stone. He felt the wind as Beryl's powers missed their given target, frying the Youma blocking their way. The Queen screamed her wrath, raising the staff once more and then stopping in mid attack, her gaze locked upon the youngest king lying helplessly at her feet and the attire that now adorned the small body. 

Her reaction was so curious that Kunzite, instead of racing to his lover's aid as was his first instinct, stared as her pale eyes, glittering with hatred and malice widened slowly and her lower lip began to trembling, the staff fell once more forgotten onto the ground as Beryl herself stumbled backwards into her dais. "You" she hissed, her voice filling with loathing and yes a little fear as well. "Eternal. How can this be? What is this?" the fear was turning Kunzite knew and when her fear turned to rage Zoisite would die. 

He raced forward, before Beryl could react, and snatched up the limp form of his lover from where he lay. Kunzite took care in making sure he was not hurting the man in his arms as he once again tore after Jadeite and Nephrite as they raced from the throne room. He heard no orders from Beryl for the remaining Youma to follow them, just an eerie silence, all brought about by the man in Kunzite's arms. 

A/N: I just thought I'd add here that I did not model Zoisite's new uniform on the one he wears in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. I had this chapter in a draft format before the action series was even aired so it is some kind of weird coincidence that his is white like the one in my ficcie *grins* it's kinda spooky though… 


	4. The hunter and the hunted!

Chapter Four: The hunter and the hunted! Escape from the Dark Kingdom

Zoisite cursed softly as his mind once again drifted back from the dark void he was almost growing accustomed too. Yet again he was waking from an unconscious state that had been forced upon him by the situation he and the other Shitennou had found themselves in. How many more times would this be the case? What scene would be before him when he opened his eyes? He did so slowly, cautiously, allowing his eyes to get used to the gloom that surrounded him. Zoisite felt the floor underneath him, the cold and hard stone sending shivers through him, his senses tingled as he became aware of this atmosphere, the steady dripping of water and the footsteps echoing further down the corridor. He lay silently, waiting for his breathing to steady before bracing himself for the pain he knew was going to overcome him. When he felt nothing save for the thumping of his rapidly beating heart Zoisite looked down at himself, wondering if perhaps the extent of his injuries were so severe that he had gone numb from the pain. He blinked, as if blinded by his new attire. What was this? It was his old jacket but in pure white with a golden lining. Zoisite touched the gold button holding the flap of the jacket closed just to check that the smooth texture beneath his fingertips was real. His trousers had turned white too, tucked into his black boots as always, his waistband too was gold and sheathed at his side was a small dagger; the blade was only an inch and a half long, glinting in the dim light of the caverns. The handle was gold also, a silver outline of an angel encrusted on the hilt.    

"What is this?" he pushed himself up off of the floor, rolling into a crouch, panic threatening to overcome him as he glanced wildly around for Kunzite. When Zoisite realised that his lover was nowhere in sight he turned to the man standing a few metres away, silently observing his growing alarm. 

"What is this? Why am I dressed like this? What have you done to me?"

"Done to you?" Jadeite frowned, tilting his head slightly to one side as he always did when he was confused about something. 

Zoisite frantically gestured to his uniform "This!"

"Oh" came the reply and then "I did not do that… it appeared on you… after Beryl attacked you."

Zoisite exhaled, staggering to his feet, his palms pressed against the damp wall of the cavern for support, as his gaze locked with that of the blond king "Why am I not dead?"

Jadeite shrugged, "That is something we would all like to know."

"How did we escape? Where is Kunzite-sama?"

Again Jadeite hesitated, then after a moment's silence he said, almost reluctantly, "I don't know how we escaped. After Beryl attacked you, something happened. There was another presence in the room with us. It stopped Beryl from killing us all."

"Eternal" Zoisite whispered, that name, it filled his eyes with tears. He stumbled back, the amount of emotion dizzying to his exhausted mind. Yes, he felt tired; it took all his will power not to collapse on the spot. The angel… Princess Serenity… Sailor Moon. 

_After she died I tore her soul from her body before it had a chance to cross over and using the power of Metallia I imprisoned it here on Earth. The Princess can never reach heaven. She will stay, as a witness to the glorious and eternal power of the darkness_

No one deserved that, not even Sailor Moon, the meddlesome teenage heroine who had constantly thwarted Zoisite's mission. Sailor Moon, the whining cry baby Sailor Senshi of love and justice. Zoisite no longer hated the Odango headed girl; in fact he pitied her fate.

"Zoisite?" Jadeite asked quietly, showing some obvious concern "Are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know" still choked up with feelings he could not quite explain; Zoisite decided it was best to move onto the topic of his lover. He had no desire to discuss his emotions with Jadeite. 

"Where is Kunzaito-sama?" he demanded of the blond. 

"He went with Nephrite to make sure the corridor ahead of us is clear," Jadeite pouted at the accusatory tone in Zoisite's voice, "I had to carry you and you are not as light as you appear." He added as a half-hearted jibe at the little king. 

Zoisite ignored Jadeite and started down the corridor, in the direction of the footsteps, his hands nervously fingering the cape that almost trailed along the floor behind him, feeling the soft texture. 

"We have to wait here," Jadeite protested at this sudden movement, his right hand grabbing hold of Zoisite's arm. "Youma are everywhere and looking for us. Beryl was angered that we escaped. She wants you the most of all."

"Me? Why?"

Jadeite shrugged again, his troubled look returning as if keeping something from the younger man. Zoisite scowled "What is it?" he demanded. 

Jadeite sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand "It is probably nothing; you know how Beryl can be. She called you Eternal."

"Eternal?" Zoisite repeated, that word again. An image of the purist form in the world, flying up from the ground towards her foe, arms outstretched came into his mind's eye. 

I will embrace this world 

"Even you speak it differently" Jadeite added, "I do not understand it."

Zoisite shrugged, his eyes meeting that of the other king's "Like you say it is probably nothing." He willed Jadeite to drop this conversation, afraid perhaps, of where it would lead. "It is nothing," Zoisite repeated as if by saying this he would himself start to believe it. He drew a shaking breath and shook off the grip the other man had on his arm "So we wait?"

Jadeite nodded and an awkward silence ensured. Zoisite slumped back against the wall, absently noting the feel of the cool stone through his uniform. He recalled the pink light, the angel yet what did it all mean? He could still see her in his mind's eye. Sailor Moon, yes it was her but it was not. She had transformed into something far greater than the crybaby heroine who had fought against Zoisite so long ago. She still held that innocence and beauty, even Zoisite could appreciate that.  

"Zoisaito?" he jumped slightly at the sound of his lover's voice. The two men had returned. Jadeite looked expectantly at them but all Zoisite could focus on was his Kunzite-sama. The man looked exhausted, black marks marred underneath his eyes, his hair; usually so white like the clothes Zoisite now wore was streaked with dirt and hung limply around his face. He was pale too and cold. Zoisite looked at the remains of Kunzite's uniform, the trousers torn off at one knee, the jacket all but gone, thin strips of cloth covering his shoulders and part of his back and no cape. It was cold in the Dark Kingdom. 

"Kunzite-sama" Zoisite started, his trembling hands reaching up to the epaulettes of his own cape "You must be freezing." He undid one with the intention of handing the cape over to his lover when Kunzite spoke, interrupting him. 

"The way is clear," he said, ignoring Zoisite's gesture completely. "We must hurry. Beryl will be looking for us."

Then he started down the silent corridor once more. Zoisite stumbled after him, refastening the cape as he did so. "Where are we going Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite addressed his lover again but it was Jadeite who replied, "My quarters" was the answer.

******

Beryl regarded the carnage and the man kneeling before her, one hand tightly wrapped around her staff as if to ease her trembling somewhat. Around her lay the dead Youma, their colourful bodies practically torn in two by the force of the youngest king's magics. Magics… it filled Beryl with dread to think of what had taken place. Those who witnessed the attack on Metallia lay among the dying; none must bear witness to Beryl's defeat. Defeat… how she hated that word. It seemed unbefitting of the Queen who ruled the Earth. No one attacked her in her throne room and got away with it! Zoisite, her lip curled back into an automatic sneer when she pictured that moment. 

Eternal 

Zoisite would pay with his life for this, a direct assault on her authority and the kingdom. He would pay with his life but before that he would watch the others die. If Zoisite had turned against her enough to receive the… it meant that anyone of the others could be a source of Beryl's downfall. Metallia had warned her of these things. Love is a very powerful emotion. 

And so is hate 

"Endymion" Beryl frowned upon her loyal servant; his face was beaten and bloody black marks covering his eyes, his nose awash with blood and broken, his right arm hung uselessly at his side. Such a handsome man Beryl thought bitterly, the only thing she cared about more so than power and again they had underlined her greatness by injuring the man who had the honour of warming her bed. This again showed their disrespect for their Queen. They had to pay; Zoisite would pay for this. 

"Go" Beryl instructed, "Summon a healer and then track down the Shitennou. Kill them all."

"Of course your majesty" Endymion bowed, a difficult act with his injured arm, and reached out, taking his Queen's hand in his own and planting a soft kiss to the back of it. Those lips, once Serenity had stolen kisses from them that had rightfully belonged to Beryl. The Queen started to shake as she recalled a certain and still painful memory, the moment when she realised that Endymion's heart did not belong to her and never would. 

"Endymion" she held out a hand, stopping the dark Prince in his tracks "Kill them all but bring Zoisite back here alive."

"May I ask why?" came the response. Beryl frowned, was he questioning her orders? Still she could deny him nothing, those blue eyes still held the innocent look of the Prince who had so captured her heart all those years ago. 

Beryl nodded and closed her eyes, revelling in the fact that now he belonged to her "I wish to kill him myself." She allowed at last. 

"As you wish" and then he was gone, a blackness opening up and swallowing the young man. Beryl sighed; Endymion was hers for all time now. She may not have captured his heart but she owned his body and mind and that was enough… 

*******

They reached Jadeite's rather cramped and damp quarters without any trouble much to Kunzite's relief. The oldest Shitennou had remained quiet on the short journey through the seemingly endless tunnels, keeping an eye out for Youma or Endymion but most of all puzzling over the transformation that had taken his lover from his side. True it was Zoisite but he was different, he seemed older… no Kunzite could not put his finger on it or decide exactly what had caused this change. He cast another glance at the younger man, seated on a turquoise sofa, arms crossed as he stared into space. Jadeite's quarters were smaller than Kunzite's own. They consisted of a small lounge area and then a place to sleep and a bathroom. Most dwellings within the Dark Kingdom were modelled and furnished like Earthling homes, one of the only traits that united the two worlds. Kunzite could hear the shower running in the upstairs room. His stomach rumbled reminding him that they had yet to eat a proper meal. Jadeite's quarters had no kitchen, why would they? Food could be conjured or obtained from Earth. Of course the blond had supplies and Kunzite could hear him, also in an adjacent room, searching for something for them to eat. The older man seated himself beside his lover, gazing around the cramped room with some disgust. His own quarters, quarters that he and Zoisite shared, had been twice, no three times as big as this. He supposed it came again with rank. It was cold as well, and Kunzite in his current attire or rather lack of found it to be rather uncomfortable. He squirmed on the sofa, bringing his feet up to rest on the rickety coffee table. It cracked loudly and crashed to the floor bringing up a cloud of dust in its wake.  

Zoisite giggled but this crash had brought Jadeite running. He gazed in dismay at his broken furnishing and then gave Kunzite a look that could kill. "What happened?"

Kunzite shrugged, he did not have to explain himself to the blond king "It broke" he stated as if it were obvious. 

Jadeite scowled, then deciding that Kunzite could beat him in a fight even without magics that he should go back into the other room. Muttering something about 'never liking that coffee table anyway' he disappeared again. The little exchange seemed to clear the air between the remaining kings. 

"Kunzite-sama" Zoisite began carefully, "I know… this must seem strange. I don't really understand it myself and I…" Zoisite broke off in a gasp as Kunzite abruptly pulled the younger king into a tight embrace, capturing his lips in a hard kiss. 

Zoisite made another muffled noise before relaxing against the man who held him. As Kunzite controlled the kiss, his tongue forcing its way into his student's mouth, his mind wandered. Of course Zoisite was the same person he had always been. He tasted the same, acted the same, and made the same noises when Kunzite kissed him unexpectedly. Fleeting, as he pushed the younger man down so that he was lying on the sofa, Kunzite atop him, Kunzite realised that they had not been together since their rebirth. A smirk twisted his mouth as he unfastened Zoisite's jacket. He would soon see to that. 

"Ahem" 

Kunzite drew back when he heard Nephrite re-enter the room, wearing a blue bathrobe, probably one of Jadeite's as the sleeves were slightly tight and it only just covered his body. 

"Do you mind?" Nephrite snapped irritably. 

"Actually… no" Zoisite retorted. 

Kunzite sighed, pressing one more kiss to his lover's lips he stood, noting in dismay that his uniform had torn even more in the fleeting moments of would-be-passion had Nephrite not chose to interrupt them. 

"What is the problem now?"

This was Jadeite returning; in his arms he carried some food; bread and cheese. 

"Them" Nephrite nodded towards Kunzite and Zoisite. 

Jadeite shrugged, "What have they done now?" obviously he still respected his leadership Kunzite thought in amusement. A factor he could use to his advantage. He sat back on the sofa, tucking his arms behind his head and giving Jadeite a hard stare. The blond swallowed hard and set the food down on the top of the broken coffee table. 

"They were going to have sex on your sofa" Nephrite grinned like a Cheshire cat at this statement, obviously enjoying seeing Zoisite squirm "They would have a made a bit of a mess don't you think?"

Jadeite gave Zoisite a look of pure poison, not wanting to rile Kunzite it would seem. The youngest king grinned at this obvious discomfort and to that Jadeite sighed and decided on a safer topic "I found us some food. There are spare uniforms in the wardrobe upstairs. I don't know if they will fit but it is better than nothing." He gave Kunzite a meaningful stare after completing this sentence. The older man rose from the sofa, ignoring the annoyed glare Zoisite gave him, and walked quietly towards the stairs. With his exit the tension in the room dissolved. Kunzite chuckled to himself and climbed the stairs. He found room Jadeite had spoken of without too much trouble. The blonde's bedroom was plain in comparison to his own. It had a single bed, a white duvet and pillow atop of it. The wardrobe was wooden and unvarnished and looked as unstable as the coffee table that Kunzite had previously destroyed. The walls were a dirty white and in places water leaked through cracks in the plaster. Kunzite wondered how much of it was due to the fact that Jadeite had been away for a long time and how much was simply that the third king did not worry so much about home comforts. The white haired king pulled open the wardrobe door, too hard, the door came off in his hands and noted in dismay that none of the uniforms in there would fit him anyway. He pushed the uniforms aside and discovered some Earth clothes, bundled up and shoved to the back of the wardrobe. They were the blue and white robes Jadeite had used when he was posing as a helper in the Hikawa Shrine down on Earth Kunzite recalled. He used to take pride in knowing exactly what went on in the kingdom. That plan had failed and also enabled the third Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mars to join with Moon and Mercury. The robes were designed to be big and Kunzite decided that they would do. He would hate to wear a uniform below his status anyway. Laying them out on the bed he set to work removing the tattered remains of his old uniform. Kunzite hissed in pain as the jacket came loose, pulling at burns from the sun's rays. Luckily, being a darker skin tone than his lover, the burns were few and would probably heal within a day or two. Had Kunzite had his powers they would be gone in a moment. As he kicked off the boots, they were relatively intact and could be worn again; he heard a small noise by the door. 

"Zoisaito?" he looked up and saw his lover standing hesitantly in the doorway, twirling a strand of coppery hair around his delicate fingers. The little king walked into the room, one foot kicking the door shut. 

He made another noise, one of sympathy, when he too saw the burns. "Do they hurt?" he asked softly. 

"No" Kunzite replied realising that the magics that had healed Zoisite's fatal wounds inflicted on him by Beryl had also healed his burns. 

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

Zoisite shrugged, "This… I don't know."

Kunzite was a little confused by the man's behaviour. What could Zoisite possibly feel guilty about? He had saved them all from Beryl. Had he not done what he did then they would be helpless slaves of the dark forces once more and Kunzite knew it was no longer what he wanted. 

Staying in character, the white haired king crossed the few metres that separated them and drew his lover into an embrace whilst murmuring in his ear "Do not apologise Zoisaito. It will only mar your beauty."

Zoisite nodded and drew back from the embrace, a slight blush adorning his cheeks "I came to see if you… I was going to have a shower. I was wondering whether you would care to join me?"

Kunzite grinned, Zoisite's innocent façade always managed to stir arousal in him. "It would be my pleasure" he replied, letting the rest of the uniform fall to the floor and reaching up to help Zoisite with divesting himself of his own white attire. 

*********

Nephrite settled back on the sofa, nibbling at the slightly stale bread as Jadeite poured the wine into two glasses before silently handing one to the older king. Taking it Nephrite frowned slightly when the soft murmurings of the other two kings reached his ears. 

The blond sat down beside his colleague and ran a hand through his short hair. "One of us should go up there. Now is not the time for… we should be deciding on a safe route out of the kingdom."

Nephrite chuckled as yet another moan wafted down the stairs "Be my guest" he sipped from the wine glass and nodded upwards, "Though I am sure they will kill you for it."

A frown now marred Jadeite's features, "Perhaps."

Nephrite smirked, "Perhaps?" he echoed, "Or perhaps not." He gave Jadeite another look and stood up, setting down his glass. 

"Nephrite-sama" Jadeite looked dismayed at the amount of disapproval that had crept into his voice. 

Nephrite's smirk only got bigger at this unprecedented opportunity to rile Zoisite somewhat and in any case they could not stay here indefinitely. Surely the first place Beryl would have Endymion look for them would be their own quarters?

*******

"We will form three groups of four" Endymion paced up and down in front of the Youma troops standing to attention, awaiting his instruction. They were, of course, all Youma from the past struggle with the Sailor Senshi, reborn under Metallia's jurisdiction to serve Endymion alone and thus had been rid of any memories they might have of their previous masters. All had been good, no great Youma and Metallia had been displeased with their loss. They earned rebirth as did Endymion himself but as Metallia gave life she also gave death. It would be death, Endymion knew, if they failed in their mission. Still it was going to be hard going he thought as he wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his left hand, a sword clutched tightly in his right, as these Youma did not recall what the Shitennou were least of all what they looked like. Luckily that had been easily remedied. Producing a small silver frame from his uniform pocket with a flourish Endymion snapped open the back, breaking the metal and tore out the snap shot. He stared scornfully down at the offending photograph, his lips curled back into a feral sneer as he gazed upon two of his attackers. To think they, in mere human form without powers, had dared attack him, the great Prince Endymion of the Dark Kingdom, Metallia's most loyal servant! The dark prince winced at this movement in his jaw. The Youma healers had done a good job but still his wounds pained him. Still it was no matter. They would bleed today. 

"Here is a photograph of two of the targets" Endymion tossed the photograph at the nearest Youma, Tetis; she caught it reflectively and peered at it with the huge blue eyes of her human form. The rest of the army crowded around her, peering over the water Youma's shoulders muttering among themselves. Endymion smirked as he caught bits of the converse between them. 

_Disgraceful, the whore king, slut, _

Youma, being it not very bright creatures and thus could not chose more colourful insults, were amusing at times Endymion thought to himself. He liked 'the whore king' best it suited the youngest Shitennou perfectly. What else would you call a man who sold his body in exchange for a higher rank? Still enough was enough. 

"Tetis" Endymion barked befalling instant silence upon the room "Take command of the first group, you will search the tunnels and block off any exits. Castor, Pollex take the second group. You will continue the search of the surrounding Artic landscape. The rest of you are with me. We will check the lower levels of the kingdom. Remember, Beryl wants Zoisite alive. Kill the others if you can. Anyone who harms Zoisite will answer directly to Beryl."

A ripple of fear went through the group before him at this. Endymion smirked. An idle threat really. If any of them killed Zoisite, Endymion would be glad. He suspected that Beryl simply wanted to brainwash the youngest king and harness his newfound powers for her own causes. Endymion was not at all happy about this. A rival for power! He did not need this. A surge of something went through him at that moment. Anger? Hate? Fear? No this was stronger. Something he had no control of as he spoke his next words. 

"Zoisite and Kunzite are lovers. They will try to protect each other. Kill Kunzite first if you get the opportunity of a surprise attack. Now go."

"Endymion-sama?" Tetis asked hesitantly as he turned, she held the photo up as she spoke "Which one is Zoisite?"

"The white haired one" Endymion replied before he realised the words were passed his lips, "The white haired one is Zoisite."

********

Zoisite reluctantly slipped on the bathrobe he had found hanging on the inside of the bathroom door, pouting loudly as he turned to face his lover. Kunzite stood, his back to the younger man, towelling himself off from the shower and as Zoisite stared he pulled on the shrine robes in silence before turning around to face his lover. 

"You will catch a cold if you stand around like that all day" Kunzite murmured quietly. Zoisite sniffed and forced a small smile. 

"If I do then you will have to nurse me better Kunzaito-sama."

"Nurse you?" Kunzite raised an eyebrow "Can you imagine me doing that?"

Zoisite grinned and edged nearer, drawing a finger down the parting of the bathrobe "No… but I think I would like it. It would be romantic… almost."

Kunzite met his gaze, planting a gentle kiss to his wet brow before murmuring something else about getting dried off and left the bathroom. Zoisite sighed and selected another towel and did as he was told. Something had changed, he mused to himself as he struggled with his new clothing; the cape giving him the most trouble, as he was not used to fastening the epaulettes. They had made love but it hadn't felt right to Zoisite. True on the physical side of things he had been fine… no it was something else. Something inside of him, though he knew he loved Kunzite as much as ever, perhaps even more so. What had it been? Fear? Impossible! Kunzite-sama would never hurt him. Kunzite was always so gentle, acknowledging his bigger build and taking care not to injure the smaller king. Had Kunzite sensed this change too? Was this why he had rejected Zoisite's advances just now? No, rejected was too much a strong word for this. Reluctance was more like it. Zoisite sighed and cursed loudly as he still battled with the cape. It wouldn't be so bad if he had a mirror so that he could see what he was doing. Who designed such a silly piece of clothing anyway? Zoisite sighed, debating whether or not to leave it behind. He had never worn a cape with his previous uniform anyway and with his pale complexion it made him look as white as a ghost! Zoisite was about ready to give up when the bathroom door creaked open again. 

Kunzite-sama 

Zoisite smiled and did not turn around when he felt his lover at his back, taking the cape and without a word fastening it correctly. Zoisite reached up with one hand and rested it atop of Kunzite's. 

He gasped quietly when his hand was pushed roughly away and the man behind him made a noise of disgust, in a voice that was very unlike his Kunzite-sama. 

Zoisite whirled around and shrieked when his gaze met that of Nephrite's. The auburn haired king smiled at Zoisite's distress and took a step back, neatly catching the fist that was aimed at his face. 

"This is the thanks I get for trying to help you?" Nephrite, to Zoisite's disgust, did not let go of his hand even when he struggled. 

"I did not need your help!" Zoisite hissed, stamping down on his enemy's foot. Much to his dismay Nephrite did not even flinch at this act. 

"I hate you!" Zoisite shouted, settling on verbal abuse "You are the most aggravating, infuriating, most…"

"Zoisaito?" he froze when he heard Kunzite's voice. Forgetting Nephrite, Zoisite looked up towards the door. Kunzite and Jadeite were both standing there. Kunzite had an amused expression on his face as they regarded the scene before them. Nephrite scowled and let go of Zoisite's hand, thinking it would not a good thing for Kunzite to see.  

"He had trouble with the cape" Nephrite muttered, perfectly aware at how red his face had gone. Zoisite was torn between humiliation and the desire to tease Nephrite over this situation. The latter won and just as he was about to embarrass the older man further Jadeite ruined it all by saying:

"As much as I love seeing you two at each others throats I think we have slightly more important things to discuss."

Kunzite nodded in silent agreement as did Nephrite, the other man obviously pleased to have the topic changed. Zoisite pouted and followed the other kings back down the stairs to the front of the dwelling. Still back downstairs Zoisite forgot his earlier fury when he saw the uneaten food sitting upon the broken coffee table. Without waiting for an invitation to start he grabbed the nearest chunk of bread and glass of wine. It was stale but Zoisite, starved and tired, did not care and promptly finished the bread with two bites, the wine was downed moments afterwards. He immediately reached for more and sat down on Kunzite's lap, only partially aware of the conversation between the three men. 

"Endymion would have sent Youma armies to deal with us" Nephrite was saying, "Every minute we stay here is dangerous, we must leave as soon as possible."

"I must say I am in agreement with this" Kunzite replied, helping himself to some bread before his lover consumed the lot "Still I do not like this notion of fleeing from lowly Youma. To flee would be a cowardly act would it not?"

"As opposed to what?" Nephrite snapped back, his earlier good humour of the other Shitennou was slowly fading Zoisite noted, this could get interesting "How can we fight even Youma without our magics? We cannot rely on good fortune to save us as it did back in the throne room. And in case you haven't forgotten we have no weapons! What would throwing ourselves at the Youma achieve?"

"An honourable battle death" was the smooth retort. 

"I don't want to die Kunzite-sama" Zoisite spoke softly, his eyes lowered to the small dagger sheathed at his side "We have this… I know it is not much but… Jadeite, you must have some weapons here?"

The blond, startled at being addressed, nodded "A few swords yes. Weaponry was not really my forte."

"No but it is mine" Nephrite said, steely determination in his eyes, "We'll take the weapons, kill any Youma who get in our way and leave the Dark Kingdom."

"To where?" Kunzite demanded, "The Earth belongs to Beryl now. She was right. We either serve her or die."

Zoisite made a small noise, even to his own ears it sounded too much like a whimper, as he moved closer to his lover. Kunzite-sama was right; he always was. Where could they go?

"Eternal" Nephrite answered for him, "We find her, the woman who brought us back. I know if we find her we will have all our answers."

Zoisite scowled again, annoyed that Nephrite's plan sounded a sensible one. 

"Where do we start to look?" Jadeite wanted to know. 

"She will find us" Nephrite's voice gave strength as he started to believe in his own words "She meant for us to come back. We no longer serve Beryl. We were not reborn for that purpose. Why else would we be spared in the throne room? Beryl did not have us reborn. She intended to leave us dead. She had no need for the Shitennou. She has Endymion, the Youma and the ginzuishou."

"How will we get out? We can't possible hope to open a portal back to Tokyo. The Dark Kingdom's only continuingly active portal is the one to D Point. If we go there then we will freeze." Zoisite gently touched the fabric of his new uniform as he spoke these words. This purpose, Nephrite spoke so easily of. What did it mean? Eternal… Zoisite had a feeling that they did not need to look for her. Eternal was the name Beryl had called him. 

*********

Kunzite had always found Zoisite's mood swings difficult to handle, even when they were the Shitennou, Beryl commanded. The little man used to get frustrated over so many things. Kunzite smiled as he recalled one such event. 

"It is your move Zoisaito."

"I know" Zoisite scowled, his brows knitting together in concentration before reaching forward and moving one of the carefully carved ivory pieces. 

Kunzite shook his head and pushed the offending object back to where it had been "Rooks can only move diagonally Zoisaito."

The younger man scowled, yet heeding his tutor's words he turned his gaze back to the board and toyed with another figure. A smile lit up his face, as he moved it forward one, taking his opponents Queen. 

Kunzite appeared relaxed, even now as the array of discarded black chess figures was growing and he had yet to take anything but Pawns from his student. Better to plan ahead he thought to himself and true Zoisite had once again fallen into the same trap. Kunzite, giving nothing away, moved his remaining Knight into position. Zoisite, moved his Rook in and took the piece as Kunzite had anticipated and thus exposing his King to attack. He had not even noticed his error even when Kunzite made his move, sliding his last Pawn across the board and then leaning back on the burgundy sofa; folding his arms across his chest he murmured, "Checkmate."

"What?" Zoisite snapped, "Again? How can this be? You have but a few pieces remaining? I was winning. If this were a battle I would have defeated you."

Kunzite scowled, angered by not only his student's impatience but also his hatred for losing. The little king fell into his trap each time. Kunzite had allowed Zoisite to take his expendable pieces such as the Pawn's and Bishops, allowing him time to set up the board to his advantage and Zoisite, liking the taste of an easy victory had ignored all the warning signs. 

"You lose only because you allow yourself to get carried away to early into the game" Kunzite replied, allowing disappointment into his voice as well. Zoisite was smart, if pushed Kunzite wondered if perhaps he had a rival on his hands and yet Zoisite was content to remain his student, even after Beryl promoted him to the rank of the forth king of the Dark Kingdom. Kunzite, in truth despaired of such a waste. 

Zoisite's answer was to kick the board, sending pieces flying all over the sheep's wool rug and the white Queen landed on the burning fire. Kunzite shook his head and stood, even more pieces breaking underfoot as he approached the fuming Zoisite. "Such talent if only you would try" he murmured, "I know you can defeat me."

"I am trying" Zoisite snapped back, "Chess is a game of patience is it not? You are always telling me I am too impatient so why you insist on playing this stupid Earth game is really beyond me!"

"It will teach you strategy and patience. Skills important for a king in battle as you will learn" with a mere thought the chess board and all the piece rearranged themselves upon the table once more. "Sit" Kunzite commanded softly, "And this time think before moving each piece. Every move is vital."

Zoisite sighed and slumped back down in his chair "Yes Kunzaito-sama. I understand."

Ten minutes later Kunzite found himself saying once more "Checkmate."

*********

Looking at Zoisite now Kunzite could tell his lover was troubled by Nephrite's words. He was tugging, absently at his cape keeping his nervous gaze fixed firmly on the floor. Kunzite sorely missed his own uniform. How could he assume leadership without it? Dressed in these shrine robes he looked anything but the leader he should be. Zoisite did make sense though. How could they hope to escape the kingdom? They could not hope to cross the thousands of miles of ice and snow and as none of them could open a portal… 

"Zoisite?" Nephrite's words broke Kunzite's concentration. Feeling slightly embarrassed to have drifted into his own little world so to speak, Kunzite focused intently on what the auburn haired man was saying, trying to get a drift of the conversation. 

"I can't" Zoisite replied, his voice small and fragile, so unlike him. "I don't know how."

"You almost killed Beryl" Nephrite snapped, "How can you not know how?"

Zoisite shook his head miserably "That power. It was not me…"

Slowly Kunzite realised what Nephrite was asking Zoisite to do and he sensed the despair and fear radiating from his lover. That power was not to be touched Kunzite knew. 

"Leave him be" the older man told Nephrite as if talking to a small child and not the second highest ranking Shitennou "It was not Zoisite who attacked Beryl."

"Then who was it?" Jadeite murmured doubtfully "We were all there, Kunzite-sama. We all saw what he did."

"More importantly so did Beryl" Nephrite shot back at Kunzite, angered by the patronising tone in the older man's voice "Do you think she will let this go? She was attacked in front of her court! Gods he made her bleed! What do you think will happen when she catches up with us here?"

Kunzite wondered briefly what had happened to Nephrite's resolve to become the person he was meant to be rather than the person Beryl had controlled when it came to him in a sudden flash of inspiration. Both ideas hit at once and Kunzite quickly relayed them to the other kings. 

"It is the darkness" he said solemnly, "It is making us act differently. It is tainting us as we sit here."

"Which is why we should leave" Nephrite ground out, "Preferably before Beryl catches up with us and makes us pay for what your little toy did to her."

"We will" Kunzite ignored the dig at Zoisite, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist to prevent the younger king from lunging at Nephrite. "There are some old tunnels running under the kingdom. I believe they are old passages designed for getting rid of the waste from the kingdom; the design was based on the Earthlings sewerage system. Of course this was many years ago, I do not know if it is still there but I had taken the liberty of setting up an open portal in case of an emergency."

"Why didn't you tell us about it from the start?" Nephrite demanded. 

"Where does it lead too?" Jadeite wanted to know. 

Kunzite chose to answer Jadeite's question, pretending not to hear Nephrite. He would not admit to forgetting about it after all he was the first among the kings, though that did not mean a thing without their powers. 

"Tokyo" he replied, "Near the Juuban region I believe."

"Then why are we sitting around here?" Nephrite stood, "Let's get the weapons and leave here."

Kunzite was in agreement with this. 

"Kunzite-sama" Zoisite whispered suddenly, "Outside."

They all froze when they heard voices coming from beyond the door. 


	5. The sands of time!

Chapter Five: The sands of time! The mysterious Sailor Senshi, Sailor Pluto appears

Jadeite's first thoughts were to flee, far away as he recognised Youma voices outside the door, speaking in low whispers in their native tongue. He drew a deep breath and obeyed Kunzite's silent command to get up; he did so slowly mimicking the older man's movements. 

"The weapons" Kunzite instructed softly, "Where are they?"

Jadeite nodded silently and motioned for them to follow him, walking as quietly as possible as though each step would make the Youma aware of them, which it would. He led them to the back of the house, to a small built in cupboard. He pulled the wooden door and it came off in his hand. Zoisite giggled but was given a silent reprimand by Kunzite for this action. Jadeite set the door aside and gestured to the array of different swords. His collection consisted mainly of broad swords from the Silver Millennium. Beryl had sent him on a mission to study the ruins once and he had been drawn to these four swords in particular. They appeared identical but if one looked closely you could see distinct differences in the cut of the blade and the hilts. Engraved on the first, though rusted and faded with time were letters, no a symbol was a more accurate description. The symbol depicted the Earth or rather a certain region of the Earth; middle east. The second, again identical yet the symbol clearly depicted Europe. The third showed the Americas and the final one the Far East; Asia and Japan.  

Jadeite stared, the swords bringing back a memory that he could not even recall.

"Jadeite?" he jumped when Zoisite placed a hand on his shoulder, the other offering one of the four swords to the blond. He took it, noting the pattern on the hilt was the East Region. Funny that, it was the one Jadeite had always used himself. How had Zoisite known to hand him that one? 

"Come" Kunzite, looking strangely out of place in the robes indicated the backdoor "If we are quick we can get to the tunnels before they spot us."

Still he was the leader and Jadeite automatically fell into a step behind the white haired king, Zoisite beside him and Nephrite behind. 

"Which one did you choose?" Jadeite asked the younger man, whilst taking this opportunity to study Zoisite's new clothing. It was familiar and yet it was not. Jadeite shook his head, not understanding himself where this question had come from. 

Zoisite shrugged and let the blond see the hilt of his weapon. 

"Europe" Jadeite whispered. 

"Is it?" Zoisite replied, giving Jadeite a confused look and then inspecting the sword, "So it is" he added, "How did you know that was what it was?"

"I don't" Jadeite murmured, "I forgot."

Zoisite shrugged and hurried after Kunzite once more as they went through the exit and out into the silent corridors of the kingdom once more. Jadeite winced when sounds of things breaking reached his ears. 

"I hate Youma" he whispered, gripping his sword tighter wanting nothing more than to turn back round and cut them to bits as in payback for the given situation. 

Nephrite smiled sympathetically but Jadeite, tired and a little more than irate decided to take it as an insult or mockery of his plight. This proved a foolish move. As Jadeite knocked the comforting hand on his shoulder away he caused Nephrite to drop his sword, it clattered loudly to the stone floor. 

For a split second there was silence before a cry went up from the Youma tracking them. 

"Idiots" Kunzite growled softly, "Why don't we simply fall atop our swords now?"

"What shall we do, Kunzaito-sama?" Zoisite asked fearfully. 

"Jadeite, how many do you estimate there to be?"

"Four"

"Spread out" Kunzite commanded, "If we kill these four then we can reach the portal without fear of being followed."

Jadeite was not sure, it had been an age since he had wielded a sword let alone used one in battle. Zoisite, he noted looked equally unenthusiastic about this new situation, one Jadeite realised in shame that had been his making. 

As if on queue the Youma stepped out of Jadeite's quarters, pale orange flames flickering in their wake. Jadeite again resisted the urge to race forwards; knowing such an act would be foolishness and there had already been enough of that today.   

"The mice are cornered" the first Youma spoke, she was not one Jadeite recognised, she was tall dressed completely in black, a row of spikes growing down both arms, gripping two daggers. Her mouth was a mass of sharp fangs, her thin black lips pulled back into a feral sneer, cold red eyes glaring out at them through thick eyelashes. She could have been a beauty if it not for the teeth and mottled green skin. The second one too, was unfamiliar to them. Her skin was a strange tint of blue, and in places thick white fur covered her flesh. She wore a tight band of material wrapped around her thin body and nothing more. Grinning, and showing off a mass of rotting yellow teeth she stepped forward, also armed and ready to attack. The last two, Jadeite did recognise. 

"Tetis" he whispered just as Nephrite murmured the name of the Youma that had once served him; Tensie. 

Tetis had always been a beauty in her human form and now looked no different. Blue-black hair like clumps of seaweed spilled from the top of her head, bright blue eyes that used to gaze adoringly up at her master now were filled with nothing but hate as she drew her blade. 

"Remember" she instructed softly, "We want the white haired one alive."

Jadeite was almost struck as she lunged at him as he digested this statement. They had orders to bring Kunzite before Beryl again? Granted he had been the most powerful but Zoisite was the only one who possessed any kind of power now. The blond drew his sword, countering her first strike. She was good he realised in discomfort and she should be because I taught her. As Jadeite countered another swing intended to slice him in two he saw out of the corner of his eye Nephrite fighting Tensie. Zoisite and Kunzite were fighting alongside with the remaining nameless Youma. They always fought together Jadeite knew and yet he did not understand how he knew this. He had never seen Zoisite wield a sword being as like Jadeite, Zoisite hated physical confrontations. 

Tetis swung her blade again and again Jadeite moved to block, realising too that he was loath to strike down one of his most loyal servants. Tetis however was not loath to strike down her once master, and with strength Jadeite did not recall her having she swung the blade in a downward arch, this one cutting into his shoulder. Jadeite gasped as blood sprayed from the wound, the pain gripping his entire shoulder. He stumbled back, his sword clattering to the floor as he cursed his weak body. Tetis drew her thin lips back into a smile if victory and raised her weapon above her head. Jadeite closed his eyes and waited for the blow. 

He heard Tetis gasp, and indeed so did the other Youma. Jadeite opened his eyes and saw her standing above him; the sword long since had fallen harmlessly to the floor. Blood dripped from her chest, where the pale glint of a sword shone through. Tetis gasped again as Kunzite ripped the weapon from her body, the edge slick with sticky green blood. She fell, dead before she even hit the floor. 

Without a word, Kunzite sheathed his weapon and held out a hand to the blond. Jadeite took the offered palm and allowed the older man to pull him to his feet and then take his own weapon back. Looking around Jadeite saw the nameless Youma, blood pooling from a fatal wound to their hearts and Tensie slumped against the wall, her face twisted in a scream of eternal agony. 

"You've lost your edge" Kunzite said quietly referring to Jadeite's poor swordsmanship. 

Jadeite shrugged, feeling a blush creeping across his face. His blush deepened when he allowed a whimper of pain to escape his lips as this movement sent a burst of pain down his injured shoulder. 

"You're bleeding" Zoisite stated softly, moving over to the blond, sheathing his own sword as he reached up to get a closer look at the wound. Jadeite, embarrassed that he allowed Tetis to catch him off guard, shrugged away from the younger man. Since when was Zoisite openly compassionate anyway? As if reading his mind Kunzite answered for him "If you bleed everywhere then it will be easier for other Youma to track us, now let Zoisaito have a look at the wound."

Grudgingly Jadeite pulled off his jacket and sat down on the stone to allow the youngest king a look at the ugly gash marring his pale skin. 

"Since when did you become a nurse anyway?" he muttered, permitting a certain amount of resentment into his voice. 

Zoisite did not reply, merely glancing at Kunzite for consent to continue. The white haired man nodded and then instructed Nephrite to keep a guard of the tunnel ahead of them to prevent any further Youma there might be lurking in the shadows from sneaking up on them. Jadeite turned his attention back to Zoisite as the man pulled off his white gloves for fear of staining them and gently probed the gash. 

"It's not a deep wound" he spoke to his lover rather than to Jadeite, "All we need do is stanch the flow of blood and he should be fine."

Jadeite bit his lip to prevent the escape of a snipe at the younger man. He was right here and they spoke as if he were out of the room. His attention though was turned back to Zoisite when he heard the sound of fabric ripping. He watched in amazement as Zoisite tore the bottom of his own cape and pressed the cloth to his wound, sincere compassion reflecting in his emerald eyes. Jadeite was amazed also at how gentle the little king was being. He could barely feel any pain, in fact he felt calm all over as if Zoisite's touch was enough to keep him peaceful… sleepy. A warm sensation started to radiate from the palm pressed tightly on his wound, Jadeite actually felt his eyes closing, and his mind began to wander into the realm of sleep… dreams. 

"That will do" Zoisite broke the contact and Jadeite jerked backwards, one hand going to his face rubbing his eyes until they watered. The small man stood, wiping off excess blood on a spare piece of cloth he slipped the gloves back on and took a step away from Jadeite as their gaze met. 

He felt it too 

Jadeite glanced round at Kunzite and Nephrite. Both were keeping their eyes fixed firmly on the tunnels and had not seen the strangeness that had taken place here. The blond suddenly felt awkward, embarrassed again as he broke Zoisite's stare. He felt like a shy schoolboy in front of the other king. Why? He was certainly not attracted to Zoisite. That couldn't have been further from his mind. Then what had it been? The wound no longer hurt. Jadeite shook his head and stood. 

"Better?" Nephrite enquired, finally noting the uneasy silence between the two men. 

"Yes" Jadeite turned his back on Zoisite and now addressed Kunzite "The portal? Where do we go now?"

"This way" Kunzite indicated a small tunnel leading off from the main one they had been following. It was dark; no torches lit the way here. Nephrite reached for one lighting the main tunnels. 

"No" Kunzite shook his head "They will know we passed this way. Come… I know these old passages well enough."

The oldest of them led the way, Zoisite quickly rushing after his lover ignoring Jadeite's questioning gaze and even Nephrite's snort of disgust as the little man grabbed Kunzite's free hand, the one that was not constantly resting on the hilt of his sword. 

"So that we don't get separated," he explained quietly. 

"A good idea" Kunzite replied stopping and regarding the remaining Shitennou with an expectant gaze. Jadeite glanced at Nephrite and could tell even in the gloom that he had no intention of taking the palm Zoisite offered and that the copper haired man did not offer it to his once enemy. Reluctantly Jadeite grabbed the fragile hand and felt none of the power that he had moments before. He then offered his free hand to Nephrite. The auburn haired man sighed and did as the silent command told him too. 

*******

Endymion stared at carnage before him with a look of indifference etched across his handsome features as the Youma moaned and wailed at the loss of their comrades. The sight of the blood, the innards spilt out across the stone awash with green sticky liquid did not faze him in the slightest. Endymion had seen Youma die; death was not uncommon even now. The small resistance on Earth still killed a fair number of Beryl's soldiers. He did not care for the deaths, except perhaps that of Tetis, Beryl's own Youma. Beryl would be displeased. For this Endymion decided to make it his personal duty to ensure that he would discover which of the traitorous filth had done this and that they died horribly. 

The young Prince did not remember much of his time with Beryl before her merging with the darkness Metallia. His memory was patchy, a fogged haze covered any memories of three of the Shitennou and the ones he did have of Kunzite spoke of a cold, ruthless, heartless warrior who would stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Kunzite, if rumours were to be believed, had become even icier after the death of his lover. Still the oldest Shitennou had been liked among the lowly Youma. Kunzite had been the voice of authority they all needed, a calm air of stoic, merciless composure that had been admired by Youma and soldier alike. If the truth were known Kunzite also took pity on the Youma, he had treated them with understanding and yet still ruled above them with the leadership and callousness that had earned him his title as first king. They, the Youma, were not so fond of his Sakura plaything. Endymion, listening to rumour, had never quite realised how much the smaller king was hated. Whilst Nephrite, also a popular king among them for reasons only known to them, and Jadeite was ignored by most of them; the fool king who worked alone had never bothered to forge a partnership with either Youma or fellow Shitennou. Zoisite had been a different story. Youma hated him simply because they feared him. Zoisite's temper had killed far more of their kind than Sailor Moon had ever done. Endymion could recall the excited whispers throughout the kingdom when they learned of Zoisite's punishment for committing treason. Endymion had heard rumours speaking of why it was that Beryl murdered her most successful king. Murdered was probably a too strong a word for it, Endymion mused. According to Youma stories he had disobeyed a direct order and ultimately lost them the much-wanted ginzuishou as well as nearly killing Endymion himself thus allowing him to be reborn into the darkness. No one knew exactly what had taken place in the throne room the moment the death sentence was handed down to the youngest king. Endymion did, however, know what took place after Zoisite was fatally wounded. Kunzite had carried him away to a supposedly secluded part of his castle, unaware of the few curious Youma that had followed the first king, either eager to witness the death of the man they hated or simply out of respect and pity for Kunzite's loss. Whatever the reason it soon melted the rumour that Kunzite was completely cold and unfeeling. 

"I want to die beautifully."

What else for the vain little man than that? His beauty so important to him even at death. A pitiful request Endymion sneered and yet one that Kunzite willingly granted him. 

Then the boy died and something died along with him. Youma spoke of sobs echoing the lonely castle at night. The heart wrenching misery of the final king alone with the solitude they had thought he craved and now realising that he needed someone as much as the rest of them. The Shitennou were no different after all. They bled, they laughed, they cried and they even loved. 

Youma pitied Kunzite but still hated Zoisite. When he died there was nothing for them to fear. No one corrupting Kunzite's will, no ice crystals thrown at their backs during tedious training sessions. 

Endymion's face twisted into a smirk as he regarded the lumps of meat that had not long ago been living and breathing Youma. 

"They will pay for this" was all he allowed before instructing his group to follow him further down the endless halls. He had no need to say anything else. 

"Blood" a voice stopped him. He turned, staring inscrutably at the Youma who dared speak. 

Yakaki was short for Youma standards, a delicate thing that would probably bend in the breeze if she ever visited the Earth realm. She dressed all in black. A thin layer of cloth covering the female parts of her supple body. Glossy black hair fell all the way down her back and almost to the floor, its ends brushing it as she walked. She peered out at Endymion through thick eyelashes her eyes, also black, reminding the Prince of polished coals. She was pale, her skin almost translucent and stretched tightly as if it were too small a fit. Yakaki was more than a Youma. She lived on blood. Not a Vampire creature of human legends but she fed on it just the same as Metallia had fed on energy. She did not crave blood of the living, Endymion would often see her haunting the battle grounds in the aftermath, waiting to drink the blood of the victims, be it Youma or human. She did not bite people; she did not turn humans into creatures of the night. Blood was her food and nothing more.  

"One of them bleeds," she continued, not forgetting her place bowing down before her Prince. Her dark eyes studied the tips of Endymion's boots in respect for his station. Endymion knew to heed her words. Yakaki was wise beyond her years in Beryl's service. She knew more than an average slave of the kingdom. 

"Really" Endymion prompted her to continue. Yakaki, like the vampires in legends could smell blood even over the pungent stench of the bodies of her own kind.  

"This way" Yakaki nodded towards a side tunnel leading downwards. Endymion doubtfully followed her gaze. He, in truth, had no idea where this passage led to and if he wanted to commit himself to following it. 

"Are you sure?" he did not doubt Yakaki's abilities. This particular Youma had never let him down so far yet Endymion was nervous about taking such a risk. In these old parts of the kingdom silence reigned. The Shitennou would hear them coming… well most of them. Yakaki was known for her stealth as well as her blood drinking. 

"I trust in my abilities Endymion-sama but as my master I trust in you even more. I shall do whatever you command" this was the only reply she gave and the only one Endymion would expect. 

"Then I shall allow you this opportunity to prove to me that those very abilities are trustworthy" Endymion drew his sword; it glimmered in the lamplight. He had used this weapon since he was reborn into Metallia's service. It was long, stainless steel, its edge so sharp that it could cut through some metals. Encrusted on its hilt were four parts of the world; the Far East, Europe, the Americas and the Middle East. The dark Prince had no idea what these meant but he trusted Beryl-sama. It was she who gave him this sword, even as he lightly traced the silver symbols etched their, gazing at the Earth and Moon, also depicted. 

Yakaki quailed slightly as he handed her the sword; to even gaze upon it was an honour in itself. 

"Take this" Endymion instructed, placing his most prized weapon into the Youma's shaking hands, "If indeed your judgement is correct then your stealth will enable you to kill at least two of them before they even realise that you are there."

"Endymion-sama" Yakaki stammered, her eyes growing wide in a mixture of honour and fear at the thought of facing the Shitennou alone. "I couldn't…"

"You can. I believe that you are capable or I would not entrust you with this weapon. We shall keep on this way. Indeed I have trouble believing that they would venture down into the depths of the kingdom."

"That is true Endymion-sama" Yakaki agreed quietly, "And as you wish I shall check these lower regions as a precautionary measure."

Endymion nodded and turned, signalling to the remaining three Youma how had watched the exchange with interest. They thought, as did Yakaki, that he had sent her down there to die. Endymion supposed this was true to some extent. Yakaki would find them; her orders were to kill all but Zoisite. Endymion would not be held responsible for her actions. He would kneel before Beryl with Kunzite beaten and bloodied before him explaining that the dead Youma had slipped away into an unknown passage and had come across the four kings. He had gone after her, tried to stop her but she had taken his sword and cut down three of them before Endymion could prevent this. He would explain that he managed to kill her thus saving Kunzite for Beryl to do with as she wished. She would be angry but that anger would fade and Endymion was confident that she could not stay upset at him for any length of time. Beryl needed him and the added pleasure of torturing and then killing the once first king would curb her temper Endymion knew. Yakaki was simply a pawn to him as were all Youma. Endymion would not be held responsible for the rebellious creature's actions. 

******

"I hate this" Nephrite gritted his teeth and subconsciously clenched Jadeite's hand tighter as he listening to the incessant whining of the youngest king as they trudged on. Jadeite winced at Nephrite's sudden death grip and pulled away slightly though afraid to let go completely lest the other man got lost in the unending passageways. Zoisite's grumbling was not all together simply Zoisite being Zoisite and having to have an excuse to start an argument. They had been walking for what seemed to Nephrite to be hours. The tunnel had got narrower; forcing them to walk in single file and now had opened out into the extensive sewage system of the Dark Kingdom. Modelled on the systems that the people of Earth had used they smelt twice as bad and the constant aroma was making Nephrite nauseous. Of course, like a true king, he gritted his teeth and kept going without so much as a word and Zoisite being like a true pain in the ass decided to prolong the agony by complaining to his Kunzite-sama. Nephrite recalled his earlier vows to become the man he had been destined to become but that obviously did not include tolerating Zoisite for extensive periods of time and he was just about at the end of his tether. The auburn haired man glanced down to his right, where the rock had been cut into a passageway for the sewage to travel and then at their continuingly narrowing pathway beside it. Nephrite suddenly had the desire to change places with Jadeite and shove the youngest king into the filth; that would give him a real reason to complain, especially if his new attire were ruined. 

Nephrite glowered at Zoisite's clothing. He jealously regarded the warm boots, trousers and jacket wondering why he had not been granted a change of clothing. He still wore the bathrobe that had belonged to Jadeite, and his underwear and nothing more. Zoisite had always had all the luck he grumbled to himself. Everything came easily to the smaller king. Nephrite decided that Zoisite probably could magic them up some new clothes with his new found powers if he desired but simply did not want too due to his spiteful nature or worse he would conjure some just for his Kunzite-sama and leave the others to freeze. The little whore probably liked looking at Kunzite wearing the robes that were torn at the back, giving the little king a perfect view of the older man's bottom. Nephrite shook his head as the complaints continued. 

"Kunzaito-sama? How much further is this portal? My feet hurt and I am sure I can hear rats following us."

Kunzite wisely chose not to reply but Nephrite did, he had always enjoyed riling the younger man. 

"I can hear them too" he kept his voice slightly above a whisper to give it that more chilling and ghostly edge, "They have been following us for a while now. I can hear their chattering little teeth, squeaking excitedly and waiting until we get separated in the dark. Then they will pour out from the darkness in a black tide, smothering everything and everyone in their paths. Yellow fangs dripping, as they taste human flesh, ripping and tearing at your face. You open your mouth to scream and they take advantage of this, climbing down inside you and they will eat from the inside out."

"Shut up!" Zoisite hissed and Nephrite chuckled when he heard the small whimper that escaped the little man. 

"They will climb in your hair too," Nephrite continued in that same low voice, "Clawing at your precious face, scarring it forever. You will feel their naked tails brushing your cheek and then sharp little teeth sinking into the flesh of your…"

"SHUT UP!" Zoisite shrieked. His cries echoed around the tunnels and small pieces of debris fell from the roof, splashing into the sewage with a painfully loud splattering. 

Nephrite did not have to see Zoisite to know that the little Sakura had raced into Kunzite's arms. The older man, turned, one hand soothing his lover as he addressed them all. 

"Do you realise that little outburst may have given us away?" he demanded icily, "Nephrite you will refrain from teasing Zoisite and Zoisite you will stop complaining."

"But Kunzaito-sama?" Zoisite whimpered, "The rats…"

"There are no rats in the Dark Kingdom" Kunzite snapped, "And if either of you make anymore noise I shall push you both in the sewage and leave you here for the Youma to find. Do you understand?"

Nephrite rolled his eyes, pulling a face at the oldest king. Kunzite was treating him like a child! How dare the man speak to him in this way?  

"Yes Kunzite-sama" Zoisite replied meekly. When Nephrite said nothing to this authority Kunzite decided to let the matter drop and continued down the tunnel, his hand still gripping that of his lover's. 

Nephrite sighed and decided to keep his thoughts to himself. Kunzite was partly right after all. The slightest noise could give them all away. Nephrite was confident that he could handle the odd Youma but Beryl would be fuming from Zoisite's attack on her and would want revenge and for this she would send an entire army after them. Nephrite did not understand how Zoisite had managed to attack the Queen of the Darkness. Even Princes Serenity had failed to destroy her. 

"I think we should talk" Jadeite said quietly opposing the older man "There are things we need to discuss. What if the rest of Tokyo is like the Juuban region? If we touch the outside world then Metallia will corrupt us."

"You said you recalled nothing of that?" Nephrite snapped sharply at the blond, ignoring Kunzite's warnings of silence. 

Jadeite shrugged and paused, as the tunnel opened out into a cavern, at the centre of this a portal was opened, its silvery light the only brightness in the entire kingdom. It glowed softly, grey shapes forming out of the mist. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nephrite insisted, alarming the other man as he squared up to him. The auburn haired king realised somewhere in the logical thinking part of his brain that he just wanted someone to blame. He was tired; he was not considering the consequences of his actions and most of all he was hurting, struggling to come to terms with the death of a girl he had died to protect. 

"Stop this" Zoisite interrupted softly, "We shouldn't fight among ourselves when we have other enemies to worry about."

This statement was comical. Here was Zoisite, the epitome of arguing, killing, and hatred and yet he wanted Nephrite to stop? 

"What do you care if we fight? You only care about your Kunzite-sama and no one else?" Nephrite sneered, shoving the boy king lightly in the chest, smirking when he stumbled back into his lover. 

"Nephrite?" Jadeite reached out but he roughly pushed the other king away. 

"Don't," he snarled, "I'm going to Tokyo. Alone. I am going to find Eternal. She can tell me why I was reborn. The rest of you can do what you like. What do you care for me anyway?"

Nephrite turned towards the portal, his fury sending him hell-bent of leaving behind the three kings. They did not care for him! All this about protecting each other when all they did was lie! Zoisite hated him, Kunzite mocked him and Jadeite… well the king of illusions never really had much to say about any of them and it was the same now. Jadeite was always so aloof, even more so than Kunzite, he never cared for mixing with them, speaking to them even! All he had cared for was serving Beryl. 

"I care." Nephrite froze at this statement. It sounded like Zoisite; he looked around at the little king as he took a defiant step towards Nephrite, fists clenched at his sides. 

"You care?" Nephrite allowed himself to laugh, "You care?"

"I do. I care about what happened to the Earth, I care about those who died trying to save it."

Nephrite raised an eyebrow at this peculiar statement. Indeed his gazed was fixed upon Zoisite as was Kunzite and Jadeite's. 

"What?" Zoisite snarled, as if a spell had been broken. "Why are you staring at me?"

Kunzite did not reply with words. He walked silently to his lover and wrapped an arm around Zoisite's trembling shoulders. Zoisite shuddered and leaned into his contact. Kunzite murmured something inaudible and Zoisite replied with a shake of his head. This silent exchange continued for half a minute until Kunzite pulled away, his frosty grey-blue eyes narrowing at the darkness behind them. Nephrite opened his mouth, wanting to know what it was that held the older king's attention, when something hit him, or rather something hit the blond at his side. Jadeite crumbled to the floor, stunned by the bolt of dark energy that now struck Zoisite and Kunzite, the younger king taking the full force of the blow as he darted at the last minute between the white haired king and harm. 

Shock held Nephrite immobile as the Youma stepped from the shadows. Yakaki Nephrite knew her of old. A Youma form of the mythical creature humans called a vampire. She was short, even shorter than Zoisite and twice as delicate. She stepped toward on delicate legs, twirling a piece of glossy ebony hair around a thin and bony finger. In her human form Yakaki was quite lovely Nephrite had long ago noted, lovely but deadly. Yakaki's powers were weak and in their weakened forms Nephrite knew them to be weaker still. 

Yakaki's lips drew back in a feral smirk as she crossed the small space separating them. "Endymion-sama has an entire army looking for you." She stated calmly as if telling Nephrite what the weather was like outside. "I can understand why you head for Earth. It is a possible sanctuary for you, had you reached it." With this she drew a sword. As she did so Nephrite glanced wildly at his companions, early animosity between them forgotten. Jadeite and Zoisite were pinned helplessly to the ground by remnants of Yakaki's attack, in this case twin black bands, tightly pinning down their arms away from their weapons. Kunzite lay dazed a few metres away; the older king had been thrown backwards into the wall by the force of the Youma's powers. Nephrite drew his own weapon once more darting between Zoisite and Yakaki. Steel met steel accompanied by two gasps of astonishment echoing around the tunnels. The first was from Yakaki herself, she had obviously thought her attack had disabled all of them. The other was from Zoisite. Evidently he had thought that Nephrite would leave him to die, not to stand in front of the little king defending him from death. 

Yakaki screamed and raised her blade again, bringing it down with an ear splitting cracking as Nephrite countered the blow. He gaped at the weapon as tiny fissures appeared in the steel. They spread to the hilt and his sword crumbled in his hands; useless. 

I'm sorry… 

This had happened before Nephrite knew. Someone, in a different time and place had experienced the same thing. The doubt, the fear, and the pain all would lead to the one they were searching for. Eternal, she was nearby. They could not die now, they could not lose anyone! Yakaki laughed softly as the steel clattered to the ground and Nephrite uselessly rammed the remaining hilt back to the small belt around his waist. Behind him he felt Zoisite and Jadeite's struggles continued and another glance in Kunzite's direction was all he needed to know that the man was slowly regaining consciousness, but not in time enough to come to their aid. 

That sword Yakaki was holding felt familiar even as Nephrite sensed it tingling with dark energies. The Youma raised it high above her head and brought it down… into Nephrite's hand as he reached uselessly up in an attempt to prize the blade from her fingers. He uttered a small cry of pain as the steel blade cut into his soft and suddenly so sensitive flesh. Blood, red not green, dripped down the hilt and splashed onto the floor as he held the weapon in an unbreakable grip. Yakaki screamed, wrenching it upwards dragging the second king with her. 

"Nephrite!" 

This was Zoisite, as Yakaki's magics weakened her alarm grew. She hissed and released her hold on Endymion's sword at the same time drawing her other hand back and then swiping forward with the precision of a cat. Nephrite gasped and stumbled backwards, three raw red lines appearing down his left cheek as she struck, raking up the flesh. Then Yakaki backhanded him, striking with such force that Nephrite was thrown against the wall, joining Kunzite. 

The sword… it's Endymion's sword! It is making her stronger!

Yakaki chuckled, her lips drawn back in amusement as she walked slowly towards the other resisting Shitennou. She raised her weapon again, letting loose a cry of victory, of blood… of terror and agony. The blade cut through her bones itself, slicing off both of her legs below the knees. Yakaki fell, helpless, rolling away onto her back, Endymion's sword falling from the borrowed hand and splashing loudly into the sewerage. Jadeite stood, kicking the writhing Youma away, his bounds freed he extended a hand to the youngest king. Zoisite, as soon as he was up raced to where Kunzite lay, wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders, whispering silent reassurances that his lover was all right. 

"How badly is he hurt?" 

"His face should heal fine, it's that wound to his hand I don't like the look of. It is too deep, he's lost a lot of blood as it is."

Nephrite was vaguely aware of Jadeite kneeling beside him but the blond seemed to be talking from beyond a wall, a wall that was becoming thicker, smothering and less transparent as Nephrite observed the goings on. 

"These weak human bodies" he heard Kunzite curse loudly, and then "Nephrite get up. We suffered worse than this back on the Moon."

The Moon… Nephrite recalled that battle. The blood invading his nostrils, the sting of many wounds, the screams of the Moon Kingdom armies as the Youma and the Shitennou leading it cut them down. 

"This isn't the Moon" Jadeite replied, almost angry with the older king "We are human now… he will die."

Dying… dying did not scare him Nephrite thought, he had died before. Death had embraced him then and would do so again. 

"There has to be something" Kunzite's voice held a slight note of panic beneath its usually calm, cold tenor. "Jadeite is there nothing you can do for him?"

"I'm no nurse," snapped the blond and then "Let Zoisite look at him."

"Zoisite?" Kunzite enquired at the same moment that Zoisite asked:

"Me?"

"You can help him"

"Help him? It will take more than a piece of cloth this time" was the sniping and expected reply. 

"You can… look."

A gasp caught in Zoisite's throat and above the pain Nephrite was in came a desire to see what had exactly reduced Zoisite to complete speechlessness. The auburn haired man looked up, it was impossible… after all he had been through in his life and even after all that he had been capable of as one of the Dark Kingdom kings Nephrite could believe what he was looking at. Neither could Zoisite it would seem. The younger king was staring at Jadeite, his jaw dropped in utter disbelief. Kunzite regarded the scene impassively his arms folded across his chest. 

"How did I? What did I?" Zoisite moved forward, reaching out with a shaking gloved hand he touched the smooth skin where not an hour ago an ugly wound marred the pale flesh. 

It was all Nephrite saw, without warning his vision deteriorated. The colour drained from the scene. He allowed a moan to escape his lips as his head lolled forward his eyes dropping closed. 

"Help him," Jadeite instructed; Nephrite could still hear… just. 

He felt mild revulsion as Zoisite took his hand, almost laughed when he heard the feeble words of his foe "I can't… I don't know what I did… She's cut through all the veins…"

"Try" Jadeite snapped, and then his voice suddenly softened "I know you can do this."

Nephrite felt more than heard Zoisite's deep shuddering intake of breath and then his senses slipped completely. He felt his cheek strike stone and then nothing more. This was it… he was going to join his kitten at last… 

*********

For the first time in his life Kunzite was unsure of his actions. For a man who calculated his every move, every word this sudden feeling of uselessness was unwelcome and very unsettling. He tried watching Zoisite and Jadeite and yet he started to feel his observation was futile. The blond was supporting Nephrite's head, the man had since fainted, and Zoisite was knelt over him, bloodying his palms with the blood of his rival. Kunzite did not understand how his lover had come across this new power; how he had disarmed Beryl in her own kingdom, how he had healed Jadeite without even knowing it and how he could hope to help Nephrite now. The king walked over to Yakaki, the lump of meat that were her legs smelt, it would soon draw attentions from other Youma and possibly Endymion himself. Yakaki herself was attempting to crawl up the tunnel towards daylight, moaning softly for Endymion to save her. Kunzite snorted in contempt for this pathetic sight before him. He raised his sword, intending on striking a killing blow when a grip on his wrist halted the downward arch. 

"Kunzaito-sama?"

"Zoisaito?"

"Please don't… she was used by Endymion" Zoisite looked so solemn, so lost that he stayed Kunzite's hand. Taking this as an agreeable action Zoisite knelt down beside the squirming creature, wrapping strips of cloth around the hissing Yakaki. 

"Youma bleed a lot but her legs will re-grow given time" Zoisite stated.

"I don't…" Kunzite broke off, snapping his mouth shut again. 

I don't understand Zoisaito… what is happening to you?

"I don't think we should stay here long" Kunzite said to satisfy the curious look Zoisite was giving him, "Is Nephrite well?"

"Just waking up" Jadeite replied, "He will be weak for a day or two that is all."

Kunzite nodded, not sure what else to say. He wanted to take Zoisite and demand the truth from the younger king. He wanted to shake him until the boy revealed the truth of Eternal, a truth Kunzite was not sure he wanted to hear. Yes Zoisite was a boy really, barely old enough for the title and power bestowed upon him firstly by Beryl and secondly by the force that was driving them now. 

"Kunzite-sama?" he spoke, his voice wavering, delicate like the few flowers that grew in the Dark Kingdom. Zoisite had been like those flowers and perhaps now even more so. 

"Kunzite-sama?" he repeated, "Nephrite is feeling able to move. We can leave here."

Kunzite stood, he had not even been aware of sitting down, his hand brushing the sword at his side. Again the desire to take the blade to the boy's throat and demand what he had done with his lover was strong. Kunzite took a deep breath, studying the pale complexion of the man standing before him. It was Zoisite, this he knew.  

"Kunzite-sama? Is everything all right?" Zoisite asked softly when Kunzite offered no reply to his statement of earlier. 

"Fine" Kunzite intended to finish the conversation with a sweep of his cape but on recalling that he was no longer wearing his uniform he simply turned away, concentrating on Nephrite. The man had been adamant that no one must die; he had even placed his own life on the line to save them from Yakaki's attack. Why had that been? Kunzite studied the paler than usual face of the man, as if searching for an answer. He received none except perhaps a curious stare from the second king. What had changed in Nephrite so? This woman… Eternal. Did she hold the answers they were looking for?

"What now?" Jadeite spoke, addressing them all "If we go through that portal and touch Tokyo then Metallia's magics will taint us once again."

This was true Kunzite knew. They had no choice in the matter though. Endymion would find them if they stayed and if they left then Metallia would hunt them down. 

The heart of the warrior is as strong as the evil that threatens him

"We will be safe" Nephrite answered for them all "Metallia cannot touch us now."

"What makes you so sure?" Zoisite demanded, a mixture of fear and doubt glittering in his eyes "How can you know this? What makes us invincible this time?"

Nephrite did not answer and he did not need too. Kunzite knew the answer to this question. It had been staring him in the face for so long and he was afraid to voice such thoughts. 

What made them invincible this time? It was simple. Zoisite did. 

********

There were reasons, now Jadeite knew, that he had worked alone when he served the Dark Kingdom. You could trust no one but yourself and even partnerships that had been forged could break down. Jadeite had seen it many times between the lower generals of the Dark Kingdom and kept himself apart. When working alone he did not have to worry about someone turning around and stabbing him in the back. Now he was not so sure. Casting a sidelong glance at his comrades Jadeite wondered if even now they would not hesitate to kill if the need arose. Could he trust any of them? Zoisite and Kunzite had each other. Jadeite knew them well enough to know that they would not betray each other. What of Nephrite? He seemed to have as much faith in Eternal as he did his stars and neither had come to their aid. Jadeite was starting to think that they might be alone in this hellish world after all. A hellish world that Jadeite himself had wanted to help Beryl achieve not long ago and now he felt shame in all that he had done. They had been fighting on the wrong side but evil prevailed even here. Jadeite shook his head and stared at the three kings. They were the Shitennou, the four heavenly kings, surely this meant something? Perhaps they could work together after all? Zoisite had saved both Nephrite and Jadeite now and he defended them all against Beryl. 

Jadeite watched as Nephrite stepped through the portal leading out of the kingdom and as Kunzite stepped through he grabbed Zoisite's arm, stopping the little king from following his lover. 

"What are you doing now? Let me go!" Zoisite reacted in typical Zoisite fashion, seething with rage and hostility at even this gentle touch. 

"Do you know what happened back in the throne room?" Jadeite demanded, being a little too rough with the youngest king but conceding that it was necessary. 

Zoisite sneered at Jadeite and struggled to push him away "Of course I don't. I thought I made that clear earlier?"

Jadeite, without warning, released the other man and took a step in the direction of the portal. Zoisite was telling the truth, he was satisfied with this. "Do you want to know?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at the man. 

Zoisite's reply was a noncommittal snort followed by an "I don't know" which contradicted his earlier unafraid stance. "I don't know if I will like what we find out."

"What makes you say that?" Jadeite paused, curious at Zoisite's cryptic remarks. 

"I don't know" he repeated, "I don't know why I keep saying these things. I don't know anything anymore Jadeite."

The shields wavered and Jadeite caught a glimpse of the Zoisite that only Kunzite was permitted to see. He was frightened, he was terrified of the unknown that was surging inside of him; he did not understand this any more than Jadeite did. 

"I feel as though I am losing myself" came another quiet confession "Little by little… I feel as though I am dying inside" with these words Zoisite started to tremble, "I haven't felt myself since this" he indicated the new clothing. 

Jadeite frowned, not sure what to make of this unusual statement. "Have you told Kunzite of this?" he asked instead. Zoisite shook his head and Jadeite added "Perhaps you should. Kunzite knows more of magics than any of us."

Zoisite shrugged and whispered softly before walking through the portal "I think it is almost too late."

Jadeite halted again, now even more confused than when he first started speaking with Zoisite. He knew they had to talk, to get things straightened out in their own minds. Jadeite also knew without a doubt that they had to start working as a team. There simply made not sense in arguing among themselves as well as having Beryl after their blood. 

"I just don't know anymore" Jadeite murmured to himself, "Why isn't everything simple?"

"Jadeite?" he jumped slightly, not expecting to see Nephrite re-materialise in front of him. "Are you coming?"

The blond knew Nephrite had heard his mutterings but gave no sign that he wished to confide in the auburn haired man. In reality he had found Nephrite's arrogance and self-assurance to be more detestable than Zoisite's terrible temper or Kunzite's almost inhuman indifference to everything around him. At least with Zoisite or Kunzite you knew what you were dealing with. Nephrite had a ruthlessness inside of him, even now. Jadeite wondered how much of these character traits inside them all had been Beryl and how much had been them to start with. 

"Jadeite?" Nephrite repeated impatiently. 

The blond man nodded and followed the retreating auburn haired man. 

Tokyo was as they had left it, nothing but ruins. Jadeite stepped hesitantly from the portal, expecting at any moment to be engulfed by Metallia's powers once again yet there was nothing. Nephrite had proved to them again that trusting in eternal had been a wise move. Jadeite was sure it was this strange entity that guided them now. He looked around, trying to recognise a landmark to pinpoint their exact location. Everything looked the same here; destruction had marred the city for all time. 

"Where now, Kunzaito-sama?" Zoisite asked, drawing Jadeite's attention once again. The little king hid in Kunzite's shadow, keeping to the older man as if his life depended on it. 

"This way" Kunzite replied and without another word to his lover he started walking through the ruins, the robes he was wearing seeming too colourful and out of place across the blackened land. 

"That way?" Jadeite called after him as Zoisite followed the older king not giving a thought to his own safety or where Kunzite led them now "What is that way Kunzite-sama?"

The king turned, suddenly his eyes looked troubled before that mask of unreadable indifference was back up again "We go this way" he said, as if trying to assure himself of this fact. 

He doesn't know Jadeite realised he doesn't know why he wants to go that way. Is something drawing him there? If so then we must follow them. 

Nephrite too had the same thoughts and without a word he started after the two kings. Jadeite reluctantly followed wondering if they weren't being led by eternal but something much more sinister. Then out of the darkness loomed a familiar building. Familiar to Jadeite not because he had ever laid eyes on it before but in a way of significance and timelessness. 

"The Starlight Tower?" this was Nephrite. He too had never been to the building to Jadeite's knowledge, granted it was a famous landmark in Tokyo. 

"Why are we here, Kunzaito-sama?" Zoisite demanded of his lover, "Why did you bring us here?"

Jadeite felt Nephrite's confused gaze upon him before the other king's azure blue eyes flickered back to Kunzite, he too was searching for an explanation. 

"I don't know" Kunzite shook his head, his voice wavering slightly, "I think there is something inside."

"Inside?" Zoisite echoed, "I haven't been inside since…" he broke off and uttered again "Why here?"

Jadeite was growing more and more agitated, firstly by the growing tension between two of his fellow kings and the fact that no explanation to their behaviour and the connection between them and this tower was being offered. He secondly, also was getting those feelings that Kunzite was. There was something important inside the tower. He took a step towards it, noting that Kunzite had also done so and only Zoisite and Nephrite held back. 

The auburn haired man was speaking in a low voice to the youngest king, his words undetectable but the half-hearted sneer from Zoisite was unmistakeable. 

Nephrite then, deciding that he would not gain any answers from Zoisite, started too towards the entrance. Now only the youngest king held back. He shivered, though it was not cold and called plaintively for Kunzite to come back. 

"Kunzite-sama, please. I don't want to go in there. Please stop, Kunzite-sama. I don't want to go in there."

"Then stay here. We shall not be gone for long" was the cold reply, icier than Jadeite had ever heard Kunzite talk to Zoisite before. Indeed the blond had rarely heard a cold word uttered between them both. 

Zoisite pouted, folding his arms across his chest he made a small whimpering noise, designed Jadeite could only guess, to make Kunzite reconsider going inside the tower. If this technique had worked in the past then it seemed to have no effect on the oldest king now. Shaking his head, he turned, ignoring Zoisite and starting out once again towards the tower. Jadeite turned also, deciding that he would rather find out what drew them to the Starlight Tower than wait out here for Beryl's Youma to pick them off one by one. 

"Jadeite-san?" Zoisite implored, now turning to the third king for help. 

Jadeite again exchanged glances with Nephrite. The other king took a step in Kunzite's direction; the choice was clear. Jadeite scowled slightly and made his way back to where Zoisite was standing. 

"What is going on?" he demanded quietly, "I am sick of your games Zoisite-san. Tell me what is so important about this tower?"

Zoisite took a deep breath, the look on his face suggested that he wanted to snap at Jadeite and then, as if recalling their conversation of earlier said instead; "It was in that tower. That was the place where the Moon Princess awoke… where I…" he broke off again, shrugging his slim shoulders and adding, "I do not like this place… it holds some bad memories."

Jadeite nodded, "I'm going inside with the others. You can wait here if you want too." Then without waiting for Zoisite's response, Jadeite hurried towards the glass double doors of the tower. Amazingly the glass was intact and he noted that the entire building seemed in pretty good shape considering the rest of Tokyo lay in complete ruin. It was almost sacred, he thought to himself, just like Galaxy Television. 

Jadeite paused; his hand on the glass doors, readying to push them open, Kunzite and Nephrite had since gone inside. He felt the glass beneath his palm start to tremble, ever so slightly at first and then gain in ferocity. 

"Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite cried as the doors burst open, flinging the blond to the ground. He hit the pavement, wincing as his back struck stone. The youngest king seemed torn between wanting to get as far away from the tower as he could and a desire to go after his Kunzite-sama. Jadeite stood, his gaze fixed on the doors, now banging noisily in the wind. 

Silence ensured, aside from the clattering of the door. Jadeite, exhaled loudly, not even realising that he had been holding his breath. He stared at the doors and beyond that as the darkness within slowly began to light up, a golden glow being emitted from the tower. Jadeite winced; fear and fascination holding him in place as the light drew nearer, engulfing everything in its path. It was a soft light; it did not mean them any harm Jadeite suddenly realised. The ground at his feet was now bathed in the celestial glow and was creeping towards him. As it touched his left boot it stopped and behind him Jadeite heard Zoisite let out a whimper of fear. Remembering the younger man, Jadeite turned, frowning slightly as he observed the other king. 

Zoisite too was rooted to the spot, held in position by a combination of fear and concern for his Kunzite-sama. The youngest king did not know, it would seem, whether to turn tail and flee as far away from the Starlight Tower and this light or race towards it, in a mad bid to rescue his lover from whatever fate threatened them now. 

Jadeite stood, very slowly and started to back away, until he was almost on top of Zoisite. It was then she appeared. At first nothing but a silhouette in the doorway and then as the glow retreated, a golden tide flooding back towards the tower as if pulled by some invisible force, she became clearer. She was tall, she could almost stand shoulder to shoulder with Kunzite, Jadeite mused. Her hair was long, flowing down her back in waves, the sides pulled back into a single green-black bun at the back of her head. She was wearing a sailor fuku but she was not one of the ones Jadeite had ever fought against and nor would he expect her to be. The staff was what gave her away. Poised and at the ready it stood proud and tall at her side, she clasped it tightly in a gloved hand. She was a Senshi that only legends spoke of. Some said that she did not exist and some said that she was a ghost yet it could be no other standing before them. 

The Sailor Senshi of time, Sailor Pluto. 

That is right… and now I shall give to you the answers you have been searching for. 

Then the golden glow rushed out from her staff again, this time engulfing the remaining kings. Jadeite heard Zoisite gasp as it took hold of them and with it came immense fatigue. The blond could feel Zoisite struggling and grasped the gloved hand of his fellow king in his own, to prevent him from bolting. No sooner had he done this simple thing did unconsciousness claim him. His grip on Zoisite's hand went lax and he knew nothing more. 


	6. Legends and Dreams

Chapter Six: Legends and dreams! The Moon Kingdom's tragic past

Nephrite was not sure what exactly had happened. One minute he was about to enter the Starlight Tower and the next… he rose, he had not even been aware of having apparently passing out as Kunzite had said. Glancing at the taller king now, Nephrite was not sure what to think. Back in the Dark Kingdom who wouldn't have trusted Kunzite to tell him the correct time of day let alone follow his guidance into a place that Nephrite knew nothing about. Kunzite had not even made that much of threat against either himself or Jadeite, Nephrite mused thoughtfully. True they were powerless and Nephrite knew that he at least would be an equal match for the oldest king if they ever went head to head without magical abilities. Nephrite had not even considered challenging Kunzite for the leadership he had assumed was his. Jadeite showed no desires to become the leader of the four and Zoisite, Nephrite knew, would never follow anyone else but Kunzite. The decision had been made for him, Nephrite decided but this still brought about a great sense of unease. Looking at Kunzite now Nephrite knew, deep down, that he was the rightful leader of the four. It was ironic really, Nephrite thought a little bitterly, back in the Dark Kingdom before Kunzite allowed Zoisite to share his bed Nephrite had admired the first king. Not in a romantic sense that Zoisite did but Nephrite appreciated the fact that Kunzite was a good, no, great king and he had set goals for himself to become as good as Kunzite. This admiration dissolved, however, when Kunzite took his student, Zoisite, into his bed. This had been completely out of character and, true Nephrite sometimes had sex with women from Earth, but to take a lover and keep him at his side was unnatural within the Dark Kingdom. Sex was just sex as far as Nephrite was concerned and nothing more. That was until he met Naru. She had shown him that there was more to love than loving a person simply for one night. Love was timeless and could withstand anything if it was true enough. Nephrite snorted to himself, suddenly wishing that he had a brandy. Gods, he must be frightened to start thinking like this. Yet all he had thought of was true.

_I shall give to you the answers you have been searching for._

He was not surprised to hear the voice of before, the voice they had first heard in the desert. Nephrite had known from the minute the tower took hold of them that she would appear once more. She was not eternal, but perhaps she was something as great.

"Who are you?" Kunzite demanded; he could not accept what Nephrite did so willingly.

_When the time is right you shall be told_

"Kunzaito-sama!" any further protests from the first king were cut short by the appearance of his lover.

The small man ran to Kunzite, again as he had in the desert, Zoisite flung his arms around Kunzite's back, trembling against him.

Rolling his eyes at this display of emotion, Nephrite instead turned his attention to his surroundings. They were in the tower, he supposed, near the top. The room was dark; the only light was from the white of the moon, an almost eerie silence over taking the four of them. From what Nephrite could make out there had been a fight here. Scorch marks burned the marble polished floor.

"What happened here?" Nephrite demanded roughly of the two remaining kings "What happened after my death?"

Kunzite glanced down at Zoisite and the smaller man nodded, as if silently agreeing with his lover.

"After you died we discovered that Beryl had withheld important information concerning the whereabouts of the ginzuishou or most likely that Metallia did not explain fully the circumstances of the past. As you recall from the battle against the Moon Kingdom the Seven Great Youma were lost to us early on. According to Beryl someone, we can only assume that it was Queen Serenity, trapped the Seven Great Youma in the light of the ginzuishou. The ginzuishou subsequently shattered into seven shards of crystal and fell to Earth imprisoning a Great Youma inside each piece. The pieces were known as the nijizuishou. Beryl modified the kurozuishou to seek out the humans with a nijizuishou inside of them. She assigned Zoisaito the task of retrieving the seven nijizuishou. Unfortunately, the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had also heard this tale and often appeared to challenge us for them."

"That bastard Kamen" Zoisite broke in, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the mention of the caped man, "If it weren't for him I would have obtained all seven nijizuishou for certain."

"Which would have been a bad thing as you would still be under Beryl's control and we would be dead?" Nephrite mildly pointed out.

Zoisite's mouth curved up into a malicious smirk "You would still be dead and you tell me that it would be a bad thing?"

Kunzite shook his head in mock amusement at the display and before Zoisite could interrupt again Nephrite enquired to know what exactly this had to do with the Starlight Tower.

"As I said the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen proved to be somewhat of an interference when retrieving the nijizuishou and Beryl is not known for her patience and understanding that these things take time. When the last of the nijizuishou had been awakened the Sailor Senshi had one, we had four and Tuxedo Kamen had two. Taking back the nijizuishou in the Sailor Senshi's possession proved an easy task. Zoisite held some members of the general public hostage in an amusement park with the nijizuishou as ransom. Two of them turned out to be friends of Sailor Moon's and of course she appeared to save them. There was little bit of a set back when Tuxedo Kamen arrived to fight alongside Sailor Moon."

Zoisite sniggered, "Until I blasted idiot with my Sakura petals and left him thwacking at thin air with his walking stick. Sailor Moon was too concerned about Naru and her boyfriend to watch the nijizuishou very carefully. I took it back with ease."

"Naru?" Nephrite interrupted sharply "You used Naru again?"

Zoisite shrugged, moving partly behind Kunzite "She was an easy target. I was going to turn her into a Youma but I suppose sitting on a merry-go-round whilst trying to invoke my powers was not a good idea."

Nephrite's first instinct was to bury his fist in Zoisite's face for using Naru and wanting to harm his kitten in any way at all. Still he held his temper in check by furiously reminding himself that he too had allowed her to be possessed by his other self and had lied to her on more occasions than he could count. Sighing he rubbed his aching temples and asked Kunzite to continue.

"With the Senshi's nijizuishou back in our possession the only thing left to do was go after Tuxedo Kamen and the two crystals he had. To do that Zoisite…"

Zoisite again interrupted with a: "Kunzite-sama! You can't tell them!" he gazed pleadingly into his lover's eyes "Please…"

Kunzite sighed, "Zoisaito as much as I hate to admit it we are all together in this and they need to understand." Then addressing Jadeite and Nephrite again, whilst ignoring Zoisite's further protests he continued "In order to lure out Tuxedo Kamen we decided to use Sailor Moon as bait, seeing as he always turned up to save her when she was in trouble. Of course there was no telling when Sailor Moon would put in an appearance and more often than not the rest of the Senshi were with her. It was then we decided to use a fake Sailor Moon to lure out the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, I believe the humans called it 'killing two birds with one stone'."

"A fake Sailor Moon?" Nephrite repeated and then cast a look at Zoisite's now deeply red face "You didn't?" he could not suppress the chuckle that passed his lips as he tried to imagine Zoisite in a sailor fuku.

"It was only in aid of the plan" Zoisite scowled and the turning to Kunzite "Did we have to tell them that? It is not as if it were an important detail."

Kunzite smiled gently and kissed his lover's forehead. This calmed Zoisite somewhat and once more Kunzite continued to explain, "The fake Sailor Moon worked well, better than we could ever have hoped for. Both the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen followed Zoisite to the docks and once there the Senshi appeared to challenge me. It would seem they thought they were rescuing the fake Sailor Moon from the Dark Kingdom."

Zoisite snorted, "Those stupid little girls. I looked better in that sailor fuku than any of them ever did."

Nephrite frowned; he still couldn't imagine Zoisite in a sailor fuku.

"They stepped into my trap and I used an energy dome to imprison them all whilst Zoisite went after Tuxedo Kamen. The man thought he was rescuing Sailor Moon and by the time he realised it was Zoisite, he had already been injured. Unfortunately, Sailor Venus saved Tuxedo Kamen before he could be made to give up the nijizuishou and the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Beryl forced us to retreat and Tuxedo Kamen escaped. However, we had learnt an important piece of information, the identity of Tuxedo Kamen. Using this Zoisite challenged him to a duel with the nijizuishou as prize for the victor. We lured him to the tower and tricked him into losing all of the crystals using a girl he had brought with him as a hostage." It was Kunzite's turn to grow uncomfortable as he spoke the next words "Tuxedo Kamen was angered at the loss of the nijizuishou and threw a rose at Zoisite, cutting his face. Then he and the girl escaped into the elevator shaft. Beryl had ordered that Tuxedo Kamen be brought back alive but Zoisite…"

"That bastard cut my face" the smaller man took over from Kunzite "Did he really think I was going to let him live after that? So I arranged for him to have a little accident with a fireball in the elevator. That girl he was with turned out to be Sailor Moon and foiled that attempt and caught up with me on the top floor, where we are now. I told him that we would fight fair and square for the nijizuishou and that Sailor Moon would be safe. I hadn't forgotten Beryl's orders and when he stepped forward I conjured a huge ice crystal and aimed it towards Sailor Moon's back. I am not sure what happened, I must have over estimated the speed and distance because it flew passed her and buried itself in Tuxedo Kamen's back. Sailor Moon started bawling and the nijizuishou were drawn to her. They again became the ginzuishou and Sailor Moon turned into Princess Serenity from the Moon Kingdom."

"And then when you returned to the Dark Kingdom, Beryl killed you as punishment for stabbing Tuxedo Kamen" Jadeite finished as if sensing that the final part in this tale was too painful for either king to relive again.

Zoisite nodded, "So why are we here?" his eyes searched the remaining kings for answers to questions that none of them knew the answers too. "How did Beryl defeat the ginzuishou?" Zoisite continued, talking to himself more so than the others "I felt its power… there was no way that Beryl could have fought back against it."

_To understand what was and what will be you must understand the past. Why were you reborn? If you truly seek the answer then it shall be so. The heart of the Princess was strong but the hatred of Beryl was stronger. If hatred can triumph over love then was this world really worth saving? The answers you seek shall soon be revealed but first you must learn why you came into being… to do that we look at the past of this world…_

King Endymion had ruled over the Earth for many years. As these years rolled by he had watched the cold desolate place that the Earth had been at the beginning of mankind's birth flourish into unsurpassed natural beauty. The volcanic lands to the North had turned into rolling green hills just right for shepherds to graze their flocks upon. Mountains formed, pushing up great masses of snow and ice to the South. To the East deserts were created, dusty dry places with little chance of supporting life for a length of time but just right for animals such as snakes and rodents to become in abundance. To the West woods became rainforests; places where true beauty could be found in the animal kingdom. King Endymion loved this world that he had witnessed grow into this brilliance that one day his child would inherit. Yet the man was troubled. His son was but two years old and already there were people upon Earth who were growing to hate the royal court and the leadership of their king. They were jealous of Endymion's friendship with the people of the Moon, the guardians of Earth who had given life to the planet that they now watched from afar. The people of the Moon Kingdom lived prolonged and happy lives whilst the people of Earth lived in poverty and suffering and often died before they could reach old age. This resentment was being used by a kingdom in another dimension that sought power and glory and worst of all the destruction of the Earth's creators… the people of the Moon.

King Endymion was a troubled man. He was old, his black hair already sporting mars of grey and indeed his handsome face now bore worried lines of age. He had problems walking long distances and his vision was poor, yet he was only 45. Endymion doubted that he would see his son, Mamoru, grow into a man and was anxious that before he died the throne was secured for his son to rule over the Earth as he had done. Having lost the Queen in childbirth Endymion had servants raise the boy. He regretted not spending enough time with him but he had to concern himself with the more important matters of securing the throne.

Endymion sat in his favourite place in the entire kingdom, at the base of Mt. Shumisen. The mountain was a place of natural beauty but yet it was not this that drew Endymion to this place. Mt. Shumisen also had religious meanings on Earth. It was thought to be the gateway between the heavens and Earth, protected by the legendary guardians of Earth, the Shitennou; the four heavenly kings. The Shitennou were said to guard the four points of the world. Bishamon, the leader of the four was also one of the 12 Devas and was the most powerful of the four. He guarded the North and was said to be all knowing and knew of everything that went on in the kingdom. Bishamon ruled over winter and when winters in the kingdom were particularly harsh the servants would whisper that they had done something to anger the God of the North.

Jikoku was the guardian of the East and ruled over the spring. He was said to maintain and protect the world, defending its life forms and beauty. The armies he commanded were said to protect the Dharma.

Zocho, the guardian of the South was said to have healing powers and was able to relieve mortals of their pain and suffering and humans were known to take their dying to Mt. Shumisen and pray to the God asking him to heal their loved ones.

Komoku was the guardian of the West. It was said that every time a human committed a sin, Komoku would take note and they would answer to him in the after life for punishment. The God who controlled the autumn was also said to be able to control the tides, his armies directing the flows of the rivers and seas. If angered, Komoku would turn the tides upon villages, to cleanse evil from the world.

It was to these legendary kings that Endymion prayed too now. He prayed that they would help him to find a way to secure his son's throne.

The old king sat a while, staring up at the white expanse of the mountain before him as if searching for a sign.

Bishamon, Jikoku, Komoku and Zocho were Gods who chose to reside on the Earth, staying to protect their master, Taisyaku, the God of the Centre who dwelt at the top of Mt. Shumisen. Taisyaku was the mightiest of Gods, Endymion thought to himself, in need of the protection of the four kings to secure his reign above all.

The answer came to him as he sat, the breeze whispering through the trees bringing the scent of Sakura petals to his nostrils. Mamoru, the future King Endymion of Earth, would grow up into a court that no longer wanted him, no longer trusted him and perhaps would want to harm him. He needed protectors as Taisyaku had. He needed his own Shitennou. The ones who would guard over the four points of the kingdom, Europe, the Americas, the Middle and Far East and who would also help strengthen the alliance with the people of the Moon Kingdom. The problem lay in where to find such men who could protect his son. Endymion stood, the blood rushing back into his legs as he started back towards the palace. He would have to start searching straight away for men worthy of the honour he would bestow upon them.

For weeks the king shut himself off from the court and indeed his own son. All he could think of was locating the four heavenly kings of the Earth realm as quickly as possible; aware that every breath he took could well be his last. Weeks turned into months and soon Endymion began to despair. Was there no one in the entire kingdom worthy of such a responsibility?

Endymion, after one such day of fruitless research of kings from other lands, took a short leave from his searches to greet a king from a neighbouring kingdom. With the threat of war, Endymion's advisers had thought it wise to strengthen alliances with royalty from other lands as well as the people of the Moon. King Tamasu was from a neighbouring kingdom, Galisae. Galisae was a small kingdom; barely 2,000 men in their army and it had no heir to speak of. Galisae was a cold, snowy place and was well known for its freezing artic winters. Endymion had never visited Galisae before and indeed he had never made the effort to speak with King Tamasu… until now.

After the formal greetings, Endymion spent the remainder of the day speaking with Tamasu of the threat from the Dark Kingdom. Galisae was already under attack from Youma troops, it would seem the Queens of the Darkness were testing the hearts of its people for signs of weakness.

"She has corrupted all with magical abilities for her own purposes" Tamasu confided in the Earth king. Tamasu looked the same as his subjects. All Galisians were tall, well muscled, had bronzed skin, silvery-white hair and pale grey-blue eyes. Age had not treated Tamasu kindly. His face bore even more lines of age and his silvery hair had lost its shine long ago. He walked with a stoop and his voice quivered when he spoke. He leaned heavily on a walking stick as they continued their tour of the palace gardens.

"We have but one left" Tamasu gestured to his court behind him. "I bring him here with the request that he be left in your care, as a agreement of our alliance with you."

Endymion shook his head "I cannot accept slavery as a signature of alliance. It would be most improper for myself to accept as it is for you to offer."

Tamasu smiled, adding yet more lines to his withered face "You mistake me your majesty. He is only 12 years old. His family were killed during the fighting. I understand that he will be well looked after here."

Endymion was intrigued and saddened for the child but he was not running a royal orphanage! He already had the Mercurian orphan in his care as it was! Of course that was at the insistence of his son, who had taken a liking to the child.

Tamasu, seeing that the man was hesitating added "He has great potential in the magical department. He is far more advanced than men twice his age. With training I believe he could become a master mage."

A master mage? A valuable asset in the coming war, Endymion had to agree.

"Very well" he nodded, "Allow me to meet this gifted child."

"Of course" Tamasu smiled and turned to his court. They stepped aside to reveal the child, though at first glance Endymion would not think him to be so. He was taller than his years, again his appearance was typical to a Galisian, and he sported the same long pure white hair and cool grey eyes. He did not seem afraid as he approached the kings, pausing in front of them and lowered his head, as was custom.

"I hope that one day Kunzite will become an invaluable addition to your forces your majesty" Tamasu said as Endymion marvelled at the coldness, the superiority and power of the boy in front of him. He looked up, meeting Endymion's gaze. Endymion stared back, waiting for the contact to waver. It did not and Endymion knew that he had found the first of his four kings.

"His training shall commence immediately" the king of the Earth decided, "Only the best for him for he is our gift from King Tamasu and the Galisians and will be treated as a Prince."

Endymion then made his leave, pausing only at the royal nursery where Mamoru lay sleeping. Planting a soft kiss on the boy's forehead his father whispered, "I have found the first my little one."

They say that bad luck comes in threes and true that could be said of good luck too. A month after Kunzite had come to the palace Endymion found the second of the four kings. It had been at the training grounds. Endymion had been present, wanting to see how Kunzite's training progressed. Of course the wily king had not once let slip to anyone, not even Kunzite himself, what all this training was in aid of though he was sure that Kunzite had some inkling of what this was all about, the boy was older than his years and often knew what the king was thinking.

Endymion observed quietly, as did several other members of his court, as Kunzite hit each target in succession with his energy swords without mishap. The boy was cold, calculating and according to his teacher, rarely spoke word and if he did it was cryptic and was rarely understood. Already he is quite powerful, Endymion mused. He has definitely earned the title that will be bestowed upon him once the other kings are found.

Kunzite, finished with target practicing made his way over to the king, despite his superior attitude to most in the court he was always gracious and well mannered in front of Endymion and the king had hoped that in time Kunzite would come to see him as a father figure of sorts. The boy had never spoken a word regarding his dead parents. As Endymion commented on Kunzite's skills the boy suddenly turned, just as a group of wine merchants exited through the oak double doors of the palace and started down the winding pathway leaving the grounds. The king followed Kunzite's gaze, not recognising this particular group of travelling men.

"They are from Visus, the forth planet in the second star system your majesty" Kunzite spoke, again reading what his king was thinking, "The one you seek is with them."

"The one I seek?" Endymion whispered, aware that he was suddenly breathless. "The one I seek?"

He followed Kunzite's gaze, it rested upon a small boy nestled between two men. He appeared to be only nine years old, a thick mass of curly auburn hair tumbling down his back. The boy tugged, almost nervously on the ends of this brown mane as he walked, his azure blue eyes darting from the grown-ups and back to the load he was carrying.

"A slave" Endymion felt disgust rising in the pit of his stomach, as did a wave of nausea. The Visuians were known to steal children from Earth and put them into slavery against their will and then have the audacity to bring the children back to Earth with their masters and sell fine wines and cloths to members of Endymion's court. The Earth, despite this, had an uneasy alliance with Visus's Queen, Lady Athena, and thus nothing could be done for fear of war.

"He is the one you are searching for" Kunzite repeated softly, "He is the second heavenly king."

Endymion started at this but was aware of the wine merchants leaving and knew he would have to act quickly if he were to believe Kunzite. He glanced again at the Galisian and knew Kunzite spoke the truth. Summoning a servant Endymion said: "I will grant them a contract to supply wine to the palace for a year and a million yen in cash if they permit the release, into my care, that boy."

The servant couldn't help but stare, surprised at Endymion's compassion. This would now be the third child he had taken into his care. Still it was an order from their king and would not be disobeyed.

A few minutes later the boy was kneeling down before Endymion, his hair flopping forward into his eyes, making it impossible for him to see.

Endymion smiled, noting even approval in Kunzite's eyes. The king dismissed the court and servants and knelt down beside the boy, entangling a hand in the auburn mane and tucking it back behind his ears.

"What is your name little one?"

"N-Nephrite, your majesty"

"Nephrite" Endymion repeated.

"Tell the king what happens when you gaze up at the night sky" Kunzite requested, already, himself, knowing the answer.

Nephrite smiled shyly and looked up "I talk to the stars."

It was a few months later that Endymion located the third heavenly king. Kunzite and Nephrite's training was progressing well and they seemed to get along most of the time. It turned out that Nephrite, like Kunzite, was a very self-assured confident child who had been forced into slavery when his parents died, so like Kunzite, he was an orphan.

Endymion, as part of his campaign to secure a hold on the throne, was visiting some local villages and had suggested to his court that they might like to hire some of the village folk as servants and farm hands in a bid to increase his popularity among his fellow man. As soon as Kunzite heard of this trip he requested that he come along. Endymion had learned by now that Kunzite seldom made requests unless it was something important and conceded that both Kunzite and Nephrite should accompany him.

The first half of the morning was fairly uneventful and thus slightly disappointing for the king. So far Kunzite had said nothing to indicate that the third king was nearby and Endymion did not press the boy. Perhaps Kunzite simply wanted to accompany them, through Endymion doubted it. Kunzite had never shown any sign of wanting, needing anyone or anything. Nephrite too was reserved but still found time to speak to the children from the village. They seemed to take an immediate liking to the nine year old. It was his easygoing mannerisms and open smile Endymion thought to himself trying to hide his disappointment from all around him.

Finally they stopped for lunch at the mayor's house. It was a cosy house on the foot of a hill, decorated in imitation marble that reflected the sun's glare. As they entered the house a woman in her early thirties greeted them. She had long blond hair which was tied up into a neat bun atop her head. Her blues eyes sparkled as she greeted her royal guests. She was still smiling as she led them into a small dining room which like the rest of the house was small yet cosy. A small fire burned in one corner of the room, near a mahogany table which was set for lunch. Endymion said nothing as they sat down and the woman, the mayor's wife he assumed, poured wine from a bottle and soft drinks for the children. The mayor whispered something to her and her delicate face blushed bright red as the maid brought in the meal. She quickly hid this and replied, loud enough for Endymion to overhear:

"I am sure his majesty does not want to be bothered with that."

"Bothered with what?" Endymion inquired, something was telling him to pursue this conversation. Again the woman blushed and hurried back into the kitchen. When she returned she was not alone. A small boy only six years old clung to her apron, keeping his head buried in the cloth rather than face the dinner guests. The woman ruffled the blond head and turned nervously to the king.

"This is our son, Jadeite and he…" she laughed and shook her head, "I do not wish to trouble you your majesty. It is but a little problem."

"He creates images that are not real, illusions he calls them" the mayor broke in, "I just don't know what to do with the boy anymore. Last week he created an illusion of a fire and panicked the entire village. Because of it they are branding my wife a witch and him a child of Satan. The election is in a few days time and I can't afford to lose. Me being the mayor is the only way I can protect my family."

Endymion nodded, knowing he had found the third king. "We shall take him to the palace. He will be perfectly safe from harm there. I have a training programme in place for those like him. We can teach him to get a control over his powers and better them. I will also degree that you shall remain the major of this town so that your wife is safe from harm."

"You would do that for us?" the woman whispered, tears shining in her eyes. Endymion smiled and nodded.

"Thank you your majesty" she whispered, "I can't ever repay you for your kindness but if there is anything, anything at all we can do for you or your court…"

Endymion held up a hand to silence the woman "I do not wish for you to be in my debt. The boy is what matters."

She nodded, again thanking him as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Come now" Endymion continued, "Dry your tears and let us finish our meal."

The meal was pleasant, Endymion decided, gingerly wiping his mouth with the white napkin he was offered. Feeling rather full and wondering if the alcohol had gone to his head he suggested that they call it a day. Unfortunately, this ensured a problem. The woman followed them outside, her son in her arms as she whispered goodbyes and set him down by the waiting carriage. Jadeite took one look at it and the waiting horsemen and raced back into his mother's arms and started to cry. Embarrassed and tearful she attempted to prize him off of her to no avail.

Endymion truly hated to be a cause of this scene and quietly suggested that perhaps they should leave the boy be after all. At this his mother cried even more and forcefully shoved her son away. Jadeite sprawled back onto the gravel floor and started screaming as his mother fled back into the house and slammed the door. Endymion snapped at a waiting servant girl to gather the child before getting into the carriage. Kunzite and Nephrite followed, Nephrite pausing just once to gaze at the struggling child. He did not understand Endymion thought and decided to offer no explanation. Jadeite would be all right once they reached the palace…

"Can't you do anything?" Endymion shouted at the nursemaid, struggling to make himself heard over the boy's sobs.

"I have tried," she shouted back, resisting the urge to cover her ears. "All he does is cry for hours. He refused dinner and threw the plate into the wall."

Endymion sighed and rose from his throne. This was no good. The boy was too young and his mother had most probably wrapped him in cotton wool for the majority of his short life. Motioning for Kunzite and Nephrite to accompany him, Endymion opened the door to Jadeite's bedroom. The boy lay on the oak wood bed, his face buried in the satin pillows, sobs racking his small frame. Every so often Endymion could make out the odd word 'Mommy' or 'Daddy'. He felt some guilt rising inside of him. Jadeite was not an orphan like the others. He had parents who loved him and Endymion had taken him away from all of that and offered no explanation as too why.

"Perhaps you should explain" Kunzite spoke, again guessing the king's thoughts.

"I wish to wait" Endymion replied, "Until the last king is found."

"He cannot continue to cry like this. It is not healthy"

"I know" Endymion snapped, sometimes he forgot that Kunzite was only 12 years old. The way the boy spoke he could have been a lot older.

Making a decision Endymion approached the bed, gently resting a hand upon the sobbing child's back.

"Jadeite? Please stop this. I know you must be frightened but we only want to help you. You are not like other children. Please stop crying so I can talk to you."

The boy sniffed slightly, rolling onto his back, his eyes and skin red, tears straining his cheeks. He sobbed again but his gaze had wandered to the boys behind the king.

"W-who are you? What do you want? Please… I want to go home."

"I know" Endymion said softly, before he could start crying again, "Your mother told me about those illusions you can create. I must say I am impressed by them. You must be very special."

This earned a shy smile from the blond boy. "Mommy said so too. She always said I was special."

"That is why she sent you here" Endymion continued, still speaking in a low voice so not to frighten the child more "She wanted you to learn how to make more of those illusions and how to use your powers properly. She wants what is best for you and I know she would hate to see you upset."

"I want Mommy" Jadeite sniffed, "I want to go home."

Endymion smiled, "I know. How about I arrange for your parents to come and visit you here tomorrow? You can show them your room." Endymion gestured around him. "Would you like that?"

"So… so you'll help me make more illusions and stuff?"

"Yes. You will be working with Kunzite and Nephrite. They have special abilities like you."

Jadeite looked up at the older boys, a small smile playing on his lips. "And Mommy can come and visit tomorrow?"

"Of course" Endymion replied, "Now come with me. There is someone I would like you too meet."

He held out his hand. After a moments hesitation Jadeite took the palm offered and Endymion led him down the corridor to the royal chambers, where Prince Mamoru slept. Miraculously the young prince was still sleeping even though Jadeite's cries had woken nearly everyone else in the palace.

"This is my son" Endymion said softly, gesturing for Kunzite and Nephrite to come closer to see the two year old lying under a heap of blue blankets. "Prince Mamoru will become king after I die. He will be the future King Endymion. You have also been brought here because I will not be around to protect him from those who wish him harm. With your special powers you can guard over him when I am gone. It is a great honour for any man to have. Will you protect him for me Jadeite?"

The blond gazed down at the sleeping prince and nodded "I will" he replied just as Nephrite and Kunzite too promised to offer their protection to the future king.

Endymion drew back as the three watched over his son. Three of the kings were gathered. Now all he needed was the forth and Mamoru's future would be secure. If only he knew where to look…

_Three years later_

"Ow! Stop it Madeline you're hurting me!"

Endymion looked up from his readings when his son's nanny burst into his study, hauling another boy in by his arm. The child, only six years old, was struggling and landed a well-aimed kick to Madeline's shins, causing her to release him.

"I caught him trying to steal a tub of ice cream from the royal ice box." Madeline huffed, glaring daggers at the pouting child.

"Is this true?" Endymion demanded of the boy.

He pouted and refused to look the king in the face. Endymion sighed; this one was more trouble than he was worth at times. He decided to punish him anyway when the study door opened again and Mamoru entered. He had been running, the front of his blue tunic was torn and he was a little out of breath. Panting he stopped in front of his father and said:

"Papa! Please don't punish Zoisite. It wasn't his fault! I wanted an extra helping of ice cream at lunch and that meanie cook told me I couldn't so Zoisite promised to get me some!"

Endymion sighed again and glanced between his son, his big blue eyes looking pleadingly at his father and then that of the sulking coppery haired child beside him. Such ridiculously long hair, Endymion thought as he gazed upon him. Why does he refuse to cut it? Zoisite saw he was being stared at and narrowed his emerald green eyes further, folding his arms across his chest.

"Is this true Zoisite? Did you promise to get the ice cream for Mamoru?"

Zoisite cast a glance at Mamoru, confirming Endymion's suspicions that Zoisite simply wanted some more, had got caught and now Mamoru was trying to save his friend from a beating. Still Endymion could deny his son nothing and when Zoisite nodded, he said "Very well but if this happens again I will have to punish you both. Stealing is wrong."

"Yes, Papa, we're sorry aren't we Zoisite?"

"I suppose so" Zoisite did not look in the least bit sorry. Endymion shook his head as Madeline ushered them from the room, shouting at them for disturbing Endymion's study time as she did so.

Zoisite was trouble from the beginning Endymion thought ruefully. Right from the day he met Mamoru they had been inseparable. Mamoru was an innocent, sweet little boy who was sadly led astray far too easily. Zoisite had a nasty temper and a nasty attitude. A servant had found him at the palace gates when he was three years old, cold and sobbing. Unable to ascertain where his parents were Endymion had agreed that he could stay the night and in the morning he would be handed over to the local orphanage. Endymion made the mistake of allowing the child to share a room with his son for the night. When his servants came to collect Zoisite the next morning Mamoru was excited, babbling away that he had made a new friend and requested that Zoisite come to live at the palace. Mamoru had always had trouble making friends due to his shyness and Endymion was fool enough to agree to his son's pleas. From the moment that was decided Zoisite started causing trouble in one way or another. He was thought to be a Mercurian, Mercurians were well known and liked throughout the galaxy due to their understanding nature and intellect and true Zoisite was intelligent but he used this intellect to get into all kinds of trouble and the ice cream incident had been the third of its kind this week. Mamoru cared a lot for his friend and frequently tried to take the blame as Zoisite was more often than not caught red handed. Endymion worried that the child would lead Mamoru into some serious trouble one day and had instructed Kunzite, now fifteen and 10 years ahead of anyone else in the castle when it came to magical abilities, to keep an eye on them, unknown to the children that was. Still they managed to even give the leader of the kings the slip occasionally and today, Endymion felt was going to be the same. He sighed for a third time and leaned back in his chair, his eyes drifting closed. He slept more nowadays as it was… he needn't worry himself with the children. Kunzite would watch over them.

Mamoru followed his friend through the gardens, silently listening to him rage, not sure what to do about the vicious temper of the small boy.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Zoisite sneered, referring to their nanny "If I wanna tub of ice cream then I can have a tub of ice cream. And you're the Prince of the Earth" he added ruefully, pausing under a Sakura tree to gaze at Mamoru, his green eyes narrowing in subdued anger "All ya hafta do is tell 'em that you order it and it will be so."

Mamoru shrugged, "I never liked ice cream anyways, Zoi-chan."

Zoisite scowled, pushing some stray wisps of hair back from his eyes he muttered, "And you didn't have to take the blame for me either. I can look after myself."

Mamoru sniffed, tears filling his blue eyes "I know but I worry 'bout ya, Zoi-chan. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Zoisite's angry expression softened and he smiled, "I know and I worry 'bout you, too, Mamo-chan but there is really no need to worry about me…" he paused and looked around the gardens. They were more or less deserted. Mamoru could see Nephrite and Jadeite in the training grounds, practicing as usual. Mamoru gazed sadly at the two boys. It was a shame that his daddy made them train so hard to master their powers. He would have liked some more friends to play with.

"Don't look so sad" Zoisite giggled, "Look what I can do!" he raised a hand and a flurry of Sakura petals fluttered from his fingertips and landed at the young Prince's feet.

"Hey that's neat!" Mamoru clapped his hands together and giggled as well as Zoisite created more of the pink petals. "When did ya learn to do that, Zoi-chan?"

Zoisite shrugged, "I don't know. I was bored yesterday when your Papa made ya study and it just happened. It's neat isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's cool!"

Zoisite grinned and did a similar display again, this time the petals turned into ice crystals as they fell to the ground. Mamoru laughed and watched a few more demonstrations with the ice and petals.

"But ya can't tell anyone" Zoisite said softly, "It can be our secret ok?"

Mamoru nodded, agreeing with his friend. If he told his Papa then Endymion might make Zoisite train with the others and he would lose his only friend.

"There's something else I can do too," Zoisite added, lowering his voice to a whisper, "I've been able to do it ever since… well forever."

"Don't worry, Zoi-chan" Mamoru smiled shyly once the words were uttered between them, "Your secret's safe with me."

_A week later_

Mamoru hung back as the guards raced down the hallways, clinging onto his father's tunic with one hand, the other nervously playing with the end of his cape. What was going on? A Youma attack, the guards had said. Of course that couldn't be true… could it? His Papa said that Youma were slow, stupid beasts and could not possible get through the palace security yet his father was barking out orders to the guards. Mamoru looked around as he was pulled down the corridor. Jadeite was following them. His gaze darting between the sea of men as if looking for someone. When they reached his study, Endymion set his son down in a chair.

"Stay here" he commanded as he crossed the room towards Jadeite. Mamoru listened intently, determined to find out what was happening.

"Did you find them?" his father was asking.

Jadeite shook his head miserably and to that Endymion cursed softly and kicked a chair across the room. It clattered loudly, breaking upon impact with the wall. Mamoru sniffed, clutching the arms of the chair as tears prickled the backs of his eyelids. He hated it when his father was angry.

"It's ok" Jadeite sensed his distress and came over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and drawing him into a hug. Mamoru was grateful for the nine year old's compassion and snuggled into the arms. He had come to see his three protectors as older brothers after all he had known them nearly all his life.

Then the door burst open again and Nephrite entered. The twelve year old slammed the door and set down his struggling passenger. Zoisite stamped purposefully on Nephrite's foot and stalked over to where Mamoru and Jadeite were, pouting furiously. He had hated Nephrite with a passion since the day they met. Mamoru, too young to understand that Zoisite felt threatened by the other children, smiled shyly at him as Zoisite seated himself in a chair.

"Nephrite?" Endymion demanded, "What happened?"

"The Youma is down" Nephrite replied, choosing his words carefully in front of the younger boys "Kunzite got it."

Endymion sighed in relief, wondering how a dumb Youma could circumvent the palace security. Perhaps the Dark Kingdom was using this as a test of sorts. If so then it was a worrying development indeed and Endymion knew he would have to do something to strengthen their ties with the Moon Kingdom before it was too late.

"Where is Kunzite?" he demanded of Nephrite, turning his attention to the more pressing matter in front of him.

"Like I said he got the Youma" Nephrite paused, taking a sharp breath and glancing back towards the prince before resuming his sentence "It took us by surprise your majesty. Kunzite got it but it managed to get him first. He's hurt pretty badly, or so the palace physician says. They doubt he will last the night."

Endymion inhaled deeply, panic rising inside of him. This was not happening… it couldn't happen. He directed another glance at his son, who by now had sensed that something terrible was wrong and had got up from the chair despite Jadeite's protests for him to stay still.

"Papa? Where's Kunzite-san?"

Endymion paled, staring at the pair of innocent blue eyes gazing into his own. Kunzite couldn't die… he was relying on the first king, on all of them to protect his son from harm.

"Papa?" Mamoru repeated, "Did the Youma hurt him?"

Endymion nodded and once more the child's eyes filled with tears "Will he be ok?"

Endymion did not have to answer, he did not need to. Mamoru sobbed. Zoisite stood, stepping tentatively forward to place a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Mamoru glanced up at this contact and a small smile played across his lips "Can we see Kunzite-san, Papa?"

"I don't know…" Endymion turned to Nephrite. "How bad is it?" he added in a lower voice. The twelve year old shrugged, "He's unconscious your majesty. The Youma caused some internal damage. I don't know."

"Please" Mamoru begged, grabbing hold of Zoisite's hand "Let Zoi-chan and I see him. We can help him to get better."

"Mamoru…" Endymion started, then his expression softened. They were too young to understand. There would be no harm in giving them a chance to say goodbye.

Instructing Nephrite and Jadeite to follow them, Endymion picked his son up and led them down towards the hospital wing. Madeline was sitting outside on one of the plastic chairs, her eyes red from crying.

"Is he…?"

"He is still alive" she sniffed, the nanny had looked after them all from so early on that she felt as though they were her own.

Endymion hesitated at the door, instructing his son to stay back until called he pushed open the door and entered the room. The smell of disinfectant invaded his nostrils, and he gagged slightly. This movement caused the palace physician to glance up. Her sad smile turned into a frown when Mamoru pushed passed his father, dragging Zoisite with him as they crossed the room towards the bed where the older boy lay. Endymion gasped hurrying after his son but halted when he gazed upon Kunzite. The boy looked as though he was simply sleeping. There were no outward signs of injury.

"Are you sure he will die?" Endymion demanded softly.

The physician nodded, and held up an x-ray "These dark patches here and here show extensive internal bleeding. Nephrite said the Youma knocked him straight through the marble doors of the palace. It is amazing he managed to strike back before it could get inside and do any real damage." She indicated the chart and shook her head "There is no hope."

"Allow us a few moments," Endymion instructed softly. The woman nodded, sensing his want to say goodbye and left, leaving only the king, Nephrite, Jadeite, Mamoru and Zoisite.

Endymion scowled at the coppery haired child. Why was he here? He had never really met Kunzite and yet Mamoru was pulling Zoisite towards the bed. Endymion frowned and turned his attention from the dying king to the words being uttered between the two friends.

"Please, Zoi-chan. I know you can do it."

"I dunno. I've only ever healed cuts and bruises before. Endymion-sama said he was dying" Zoisite protested.

"Please, Zoi-chan… Kunzite-san is my friend. I don't want him to die." Mamoru's lower lip wobbled and yet more tears filled his eyes.

Zoisite sighed and approached the bed "I'll try" he said as he reached out, Endymion grabbed the child's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Papa, let him go. Zoi-chan has special powers like Jadeite-san and Nephrite-san. He can save Kunzite-san. He showed me how. I promised to keep it a secret but I don't want Kunzite-san to die." Mamoru whimpered and a tear trickled free, splashing onto the front of his tunic.

"Is this true?" Endymion asked of the boy.

Zoisite nodded and jerked his arm free, once again approaching the white haired boy. Leaning over him he placed a hand upon Kunzite's forehead, the other taking the boy's limp left hand. For a few minutes nothing happened. Zoisite stood quietly at Kunzite's bedside, his eyes slowly closing and suddenly he fell forward, sprawling across Kunzite's chest, just as the older boy opened his eyes.

"Zoi-chan!" Mamoru cried.

Endymion moved forward, gently easing Zoisite off of the bed and into his arms. "It is all right" he whispered, "He is not used to focusing his magics for such a enormous task. I will have a servant take him to his room for the remainder of the day. When they are both feeling better I shall have Kunzite train him personally as he will need to work extra hard to catch up with Jadeite and Nephrite."

At this Zoisite weakly raised his head to gaze at the white haired king lying upon the bed. Their eyes met and Zoisite smiled before promptly falling asleep in Endymion's arms.

That night the king mused over the problem of the Dark Kingdom and how to forge a stronger alliance between the Earth and the Moon Kingdom. The physician was astounded at Kunzite's recovery and confirmed that the bleeding had stopped and after a few days rest he would be just fine. Of course Endymion warned the children to keep quiet about the events in the hospital wing to protect Zoisite. It was now apparent that Zoisite was the forth of the kings to guard Mamoru and Endymion was ashamed at how he had treated the child and that he had not noticed Zoisite's magical talents sooner. Still his terrible temper could become a problem, which was why Endymion had decided on allowing Kunzite to train him even though the oldest of the kings was still a student himself. Kunzite was far older than his years and would not tolerate Zoisite's temper and his ice like personality would mean that Zoisite would have trouble quarrelling with him. It was also true that Kunzite was years ahead of Jadeite and Nephrite in the magical department and would be an ideal person to help Zoisite to catch up with his fellow kings.

Still this did not solve the more pressing problem of the alliance. Endymion sighed, snapping shut his textbook and focusing on the last meeting between the Earth Kingdom and the people of the Moon.

Queen Serenity was a fair and pure woman and her beauty could not be rivalled. She was like the goddess in the Greek Mythology, Selene, of whom she was named. Her long white hair trailed almost to the ground in silken waves which matched her white gown. Her face was pale and could have been carved from marble. Her eyes were as blue as the sky's on Earth and her voice as soft as the breeze. Endymion had to admit for a time he had been in love with her, especially after he had read the legends for which she was named.

_"Muses, sweet-speaking daughters of Zeus Kronides and mistresses of song, sing next of long-winged Moon!_

_From her immortal head a heaven-sent glow envelops the Earth and great beauty arises under its radiance._

_From her golden crown the dim air is made to glitter as her rays turn night to noon._

_Whenever bright Selene, having bathed her beautiful skin in the ocean, put on her shining rainment and harnessed her proud-necked and glittering steeds, swiftly drives them on as their manes play with the evening, dividing the months._

_Her great orbit is full and as she waxes a most brilliant light appears in the sky._

_Thus to mortals she is a sign and a token"_

That was true; to most mortals she was nothing but a myth and a legend, yet to one man she was real. For Selene had fallen in love with a mortal man from Earth, Endymion. Endymion was a simple shepherd and Selene would often come down to the Earth and watch him tending to his flock under the light of the Moon. One day Endymion caught her observing him and he too fell in love with the Eternal Goddess of the Moon. Selene bore Endymion 50 mortal daughters but alas their happiness could not last. Endymion, like all mortals, would age and die. Heart broken at this prospect Selene cast a spell upon her lover, a spell which would allow him to sleep forever, with his Goddess watching over him. Endymion retained his youth and life, enclosed in quartz, sleeping the centuries away with Selene at his side.

Serenity was as pure an angel as the Goddess in the myth and perhaps even more so. Endymion smiled, feeling his eyes drifting closed. That legend always brought him such comfort. If only legends could come true, then all his problems would be solved.

_Serenity had a daughter…_

Endymion jerked into full wakefulness at this realisation. The Queen of the Moon had given birth to a beautiful baby girl only a year ago. The perfect solution had been staring him in the face and he had only just realised it! Princess Serenity and Mamoru could become betrothed thus united the Moon and Earth forever as one kingdom. The Dark Kingdom could not hope to stand against such a powerful alliance that this would create! Princess Serenity too had guardians; the inner planetary Princesses who would grow up to defend the heir to the Moon Kingdom as Mamoru had the Shitennou. Endymion called for a servant, eager to get the arrangements under way. Mamoru would wed Princess Serenity and his Shitennou would each wed one of the Princesses protecting the Princess. Nothing could break an alliance formed in wedlock, not even the forces of darkness. Endymion smiled, a true smile for the first time in years. Finally his throne would be secured and the Dark Kingdom threat vanquished forever. The Earth and Moon… nothing could stand against the kingdoms now.

_Author Notes: I know, it took a long time to post this chapter, but hopefully it was worth the wait! I always wanted to write a fanfic with the background info to the meaning of all the characters names etc and this is what I came up with. Thanks to the Shinto and Buddhist Corner, Mythography and Peppermint Storm for the information on the Shitennou, Selene and Endymion. I did make up the follow aspects just for the purpose of the fanfic, so don't go quoting any of the following as being real facts about the Buddhist Shitennou:_

_Bishamon was the ruler of winter, but he did not, to my knowledge anyway, make a winter harsh if the humans angered him._

_Humans did not take their dying to Mt. Shumisen and pray to Zocho to heal them._

_If you committed evil deeds you would not answer to Komoku in the after life and whereas he could control the tides, he would not turn them upon villages to cleanse evil from the world._


	7. Beryl's beautiful darkness

Chapter Seven: Marriages and heartaches! Beryl's beautiful darkness

"Nephrite-san! Are you touching my cooking?" Nephrite winced, quickly darting away from the aforementioned dish and quickly sat down in a chair over the opposite side of the small kitchen as Princess Makoto entered, a disapproving frown etched across her face. Emerald eyes narrowed when she saw the guilty look on her husband-to-be's face. "You didn't touch my cooking did you?" she asked hotly, placing her hands on her hips and regarding the man. Nephrite grinned and glanced up from the newspaper he was pretending to read.

"Of course not, Makoto-chan. I wouldn't dream of it."

Makoto looked doubtfully at him and Nephrite's grin widened. Makoto was, sadly, not aware of just how beautiful she looked when pouting. As Nephrite took in the fire in her green eyes, the jutting out of her lower lip and the way wisps of mouse brown hair fell out from her ponytail, framing a boyish face he couldn't help but smile and then stand, sweeping his wife-to-be up in an unexpected embrace. Makoto squealed in surprise, a noise that was quickly silenced when Nephrite pressed his mouth to her's. Makoto returned the kiss with vigour before reluctantly pulling away.

"The stew will burn if I leave it for long" she said, trying her best to look angry. "And you distract me very badly."

Nephrite smiled slyly "Then I best leave until you have finished preparing the meal."

Makoto melted back into his arms at this statement and whispered softly "Just do not leave me alone for too long or some other handsome prince will come and sweep me off my feet."

"I'd like to see him try" Nephrite growled a little over protectively "I shall return in a little while. If that handsome Prince does come by belt him one for me."

Makoto winked and blew as kiss to her fiancé and watched him take his leave before turning back to the now boiling over stew. Sighing she turned the oven down and started to stir the pot. She may only be fourteen and Nephrite far older but she had never been this much in love with anyone in her entire life. Of course she had always known that she would wed the second most powerful man guarding Prince Mamoru of Earth but she never thought that she would actually grow to love the man as Mamoru loved Serenity. Sighing and now lost in these happy thoughts, Makoto did not realise that the stew was boiling over again.

* * *

"JADEITE GET A MOVE ON! A SLOTH MOVES FASTER THAN YOU!" Jadeite winced as the shrill voice of Rei; Princess of Mars reached his ears. Struggling with the suitcase he stumbled up the steps of the shrine and deposited it on the floor with a satisfyingly loud crash. Unfortunately this caused the suitcase to burst open and Rei's clothes and shoes fell out, littering the ground.

"What was that crash?" the fiery priestess demanded, poking her head out of the bathroom door, a white towel wrapped around her body and another around her raven black hair. Violet eyes narrowed into daggers when she saw the mess Jadeite had made.

"My clothes! My shoes! Jadeite, I thought I told you to be careful?"

"You did" Jadeite admitted grudgingly "And I was," he added ruefully, "Until you started yelling and unnerved me."

"Stop with the excuses and pick it all up!" and with that the Princess withdrew back into the bathroom and slammed the door. Jadeite sighed and set to work on the task at hand. Why did he let Rei treat him in this way? He idly wondered as he gathered up seven pairs of shoes. Nephrite often told him that he should lay down a few ground rules, let Rei know who was boss in this supposed marriage. It was all right for Nephrite though. Princess Makoto doted on him. Of course Nephrite did not love the girl, he had admitted that much. He was simply trying to make the best of an awkward situation, as he put it. It had been five years since Mamoru's father, King Endymion passed away leaving behind contracts that bound them in marriage to a Princess of the Inner Planets, who protected Princess Serenity. Now that Mamoru had come of age (an uncle ruling in his place until he was able to take on all the responsibilities alone), he had insisted that Princess Serenity and her court come to Earth, so that he could honour the marriages agreed all those years ago. Of course Mamoru loved Princess Serenity, the clumsy heiress to the Moon Kingdom, the future Queen. Did Jadeite love Rei? Given time he thought he might be able to like her at least. Nephrite liked Makoto well enough as it was and perhaps Rei would grow up a little before she reached sixteen and the marriage could be legalised.

Marrying Rei was, as Kunzite had put it, another duty they took on as the four kings of the Earth Kingdom guarding and protecting Neo King Endymion. Jadeite was not so sure. The age differences were enormous especially between Nephrite and Makoto and Kunzite and Minako. Still Rei was beautiful and this might explain Jadeite's reluctance to take a stand and defend himself against her.

How did Rei feel about him? Jadeite again was not sure. They got on fine most of the time, when she wasn't yelling at him that was. The Princess was even occasionally nice to him. Jadeite sighed and stacked up the last of the shoes. He would have to hurry and get ready for tonight Makoto had invited them to dinner. Though the Earth palace had its own chef, Mamoru had given him the day off and Makoto had volunteered to cook instead. Jadeite had heard lots of good things about Princess Makoto's cooking and again envied the second king. The one time Princess Rei had cooked Jadeite something he had been sick for three days. The blond shuddered at this memory just as Rei came out of the bathroom.

"Jadeite, aren't you ready yet? We have to be in the dining hall in half an hour" she snapped. He sighed, appreciating the fire and beauty that was Princess Mars. Daringly Jadeite stood, placing a tentative kiss on the girl's lips. She gasped as he pulled away.

"Jadeite-san" she whispered, smiling shyly and then adding, "It doesn't matter if we're late. Take all the time you need."

Jadeite smirked to himself, thinking that perhaps he should have kissed her sooner.

* * *

"Oh no you can't wear that! It totally clashes with my outfit" Kunzite rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to say something icy at this statement, the third in its kind from his wife-to-be, Princess Minako of Venus. Out in public they made a stunning couple to observe and Nephrite often told Kunzite, somewhat grudgingly, that he and Minako were the envy of the palace, save for Endymion and Serenity that was. In public they were the perfect couple, but in private Kunzite despaired. Minako was almost as big an airhead as the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Mamoru-sama actually expected him to marry her? Perhaps that was what the other night had been about, a vague attempt on his part to simply escape marrying the Goddess of Venus, who whilst renowned for her beauty Kunzite could think of at least one person who surpassed her.

"What is wrong with his outfit?" he asked, a little coldly, whilst gazing down at the dark blue suit that Minako herself had insisted that he wear.

"Well" the girl pouted, emerging from the bathroom in a pink bathrobe, her hair brushed loose in golden waves as she struggled to fasten her usual red bow. "What if I want to wear my orange ball gown? That will not go with what you are wearing at all. Why not wear the white one that you had on earlier?"

Kunzite sighed, gritting his teeth and trying to withhold any really nasty comments, Mamoru-sama had been adamant that he did not say anything to upset the inner Senshi whilst they were here. Of course Mamoru only said that to Kunzite simply because he knew of Kunzite's objections to the marriage.

"You told me that the white suit would clash with your white ball gown, which I thought was the one you had decided to wear."

Minako blushed, "I know. I'm sorry love. I just want us to look our best that is all" the Princess skittered over to her frowning fiancé and planted a kiss on his lips. Kunzite allowed himself to return the kiss before breaking it and saying, "I think you look beautiful in whatever you wear"

Minako beamed happily "You really mean it?"

Kunzite nodded wearily and the Goddess of love and beauty hurried back into the bathroom, to change for the dinner.

* * *

_"For a little while now, I haven't been feeling well...  
The wind stands still at the road on the hill.  
Never saying anything  
I'm sad because you're troubled.  
Just lean against my shoulder a little  
Acting like a spoiled child doesn't help anything._

_No matter... No matter...  
...what gets in our way, it's OK if we're together.  
In this way... in this way...  
Sharing the same tears  
Don't separate from me!  
Let it stay like this..."_

Zoisite paused outside Ami of Mercury's bedroom door as the soft sound of singing reached his ears. He mentally winced recognising the tune and looked down at the bunch of flowers in his hand. According to Minako of Venus, Ami had written the song with him in mind and thus made Zoisite feel even guiltier as he knocked on the door. The singing abruptly halted and moments later the Mercurian opened the door, smiling shyly at her husband-to-be and gesturing that he should enter. Ami was wearing a modest navy blue dress with a lace trim whilst Zoisite wore his usual uniform. He had seen no reason to dress up for the occasion but gazing at Ami and seeing how lovely the Princess looked made him wish he had, if not for his sake then for hers.

Shaking his head and leaning down to kiss her cheek, Zoisite presented her with the flowers, roses from the royal rose garden. Ami accepted them with a 'oh Zoisite-san they're beautiful!' and hurried to find a vase. He gently pushed the bedroom door shut, wondering if it were proper for him to be here, especially before they were married. _Kuso _he had tried so hard to be a gentleman, he had tried so hard to ignore his own inner turmoil and treat Lady Mercury with the respect she deserved and true they had become great friends. Friends… that was all they were for Zoisite had never attempted a proper kiss and Ami did not seem to expect it though Zoisite was not blind and knew her to be in love with him. This was why he kept at a distance, making sure he treated her as a friend, the odd kiss on the cheek and bunches of flowers now and again just to try and force himself to feel something for her but he had long discovered that he could never see her as anything else. Hopefully with time Ami would come to realise that friends was all they could ever be. Zoisite, really did like Ami as a friend. Her intelligence surpassed even his own and it was nice to find someone who shared the same interests. Indeed it was Zoisite who taught Ami to play the piano she now sat at.

"I've been practicing," she said shyly when she saw where his gaze was directed. "Would you like to hear me?"

Zoisite nodded; already his mind was wandered to the events of the other night, events that he sorely wished that he could forget.

_Zoisite surveyed the small table, littered with empty beer cans, playing cards and crisp packets at the end of another game. One glass had tipped over and steadily the few drops of brown liquid left in them dripped onto the lush white carpet of Kunzite's quarters. Zoisite hated these weekly poker games and he lost more money than he won. Jadeite had a unique gift for the game it would seem. Still Zoisite would rather lose to the blond than to Nephrite, whom he personally despised. The two kings had left, Jadeite declaring that he wished to quit whilst he was ahead and Nephrite deciding that he was not going to allow Jadeite to win anymore of his money that could be used to buy Princess Makoto presents. This left Zoisite with his teacher. Kunzite was seated on his white over stuffed sofa, seemingly fascinated by the empty cans upon the table. Zoisite had not drunk that night. He could not tolerate alcohol and barely drank even at social events with Princess Ami. Mamoru had not been present tonight, choosing to spend his evenings with Princess Serenity. They were very much in love and Zoisite envied them. Casting a wary glance at Kunzite he wished for this to be the same with him. Over the course of the year Zoisite had grown increasingly attracted to the older man, pausing from his training when Kunzite's back was turned to admire the man's long silvery hair, his broad shoulders and occasionally when Zoisite dared observe his front when Kunzite's attentions were elsewhere, the bronzed skin and well muscled chest clearly showing through the open flap on his uniform._

_ Of course Zoisite knew that such feelings were forbidden in the kingdom and even being one of Mamoru's guardians would not grant him the freedom to choose the same sex to the company of the Princess of Mercury. Zoisite had kept a lid on these feelings, gradually distancing himself from Kunzite in an attempt to halt these emotions. _

_Unfortunately avoiding Kunzite became a problem as they were both Mamoru's guardians and Kunzite was his instructor. Jadeite and Nephrite too noted the thin line that Zoisite drew between himself and the older man, thinking perhaps that Zoisite had grown resentful of his teacher. Yet now they were alone and Zoisite felt himself becoming increasingly agitated at being in Kunzite's presence. In an attempt to do something, anything, he jumped up from his seat beside the first king and crossed the room to the table, picking up the dripping glass and saying, his words stumbling off his tongue and coming out in a rush:_

_"I-should-clear-these-up-before-they-ruin-your-carpet, -Kunzaito-sama."_

_"Leave them" was the slightly irritated reply, "A servant will deal with them come morning."_

_Zoisite nodded and turned his attentions to gathering the pack of cards up instead, aware that he was trembling. He did not hear Kunzite get up and jumped when he felt his teacher's hand upon his shoulder, the cards falling onto the carpet. _

_"Oh hell" Zoisite snarled angrily and then "Look what you made me do!"_

_Kunzite chuckled and indicated the sofa "Why are you so nervous? Sit down and relax, you shouldn't have to clean up, you never do before."_

_"I don't mind, really I don't" Zoisite protested, struggling as Kunzite led him to the aforementioned sofa and forced him to be seated. _

_"Princess Mercury" Kunzite allowed the silence to linger for a few moments before speaking, taking a seat beside his student. "What is she like?"_

_"She's very kind, very smart… we get on well" Zoisite winced at the indifferent tone in his voice. _

_"It saddens me" Kunzite replied to this, "To see such beauty wasted."_

_"Princess Ami is not really a beauty" Zoisite said nervously, "She is quite lovely when she dresses up but I think Minako-san and Rei-san are far the more…"_

_"I was not talking about Princess Ami."_

_"What?" Zoisite looked up just as Kunzite leaned forward, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Gasping, a million thoughts racing through his head, Zoisite returned the kiss, struggling to force these feelings away and enjoy the sensation of Kunzite's lips upon his own. Then, when Kunzite broke off the embrace to draw breath, reality struck with a harsh brutality. This couldn't happen, Zoisite thought. He should never have kissed Kunzite back! Princess Ami's face flashed into his mind's eyes. Sweet Ami of Mercury. He did not love her but he was fond of her and they were to be married! Kunzite was engaged to Minako of Venus! This kind of behaviour, if they were found out… Mamoru's grip on the throne was already slipping and if this got out the scandal would be enough for an up rise to triumph. Zoisite started to shake as he felt Kunzite draw him into another embrace. He avoided this and stood, well aware that he was trembling worse than before. _

_"Zoisite?" Kunzite shot him a confused glance. _

_"We can't…" he turned, not saying another word as silent tears trickled free and rolled down his cheeks. Zoisite yanked the door open with a sudden fury and fled back to his own quarters. _

He had not seen Kunzite since that day. Zoisite had not been to any training sessions or meetings with Mamoru and the others. Each time he was summoned by either his king or Kunzite he feigned a headache and stayed in his quarters, Ami at his side, diligently tending to her 'sick' husband-to-be.

Ami… she did not deserve this. Zoisite almost laughed at this thought. Since when had he cared what others thought? He did what he wanted with little or no thought to possible consequences of his actions. Why was it so different with her? Had she been Minako or Rei he would have had sex with Kunzite that night. Ami was impossible to hate, far older than her years she took her role of Princess seriously and strived to become the best she could be and excelled in everything she attempted. She was as pure as she was brilliant. Zoisite knew he may not love her but he cared deeply for her and that was enough… or so he hoped.

"Did you like it?" the blue haired Senshi asked, referring to her music.

Zoisite nodded, a twinge of pain flickering in his eyes.

"Do you have a headache?" she asked softly.

He nodded again, "It will pass, Ami-san."

She stood, closing the piano lid and smiling at him "I do hope so. We should go. Mako-chan has been cooking all afternoon you know."

All afternoon? "Why? Surely she cooks too much for four of us?" though Zoisite had to admit dining with Nephrite was not an ideal way to spend his evening but it meant he escaped other court duties that might bring him into contact with Kunzite.

Ami giggled and shook her head "You know Makoto. I told her the same thing so she decided to invite everyone. I know Mamoru-sama and Kunzite-san were worried about you, you've had so many headaches recently."

_Kuso_, Zoisite thought anxiously. He debated creating another headache story but Ami had been so looking forward to this.

"I wish you'd told me" he snapped at the girl, "I wouldn't have decided to come."

Ami looked a little taken aback at this and the forced another smile "Come on." She offered the guardian her hand "We cannot keep Mako-chan and Nephrite-san waiting can we?"

Zoisite sighed and took the offered palm. Ami smiled shyly "Thank you, Zoisite-san" she whispered.

* * *

Princess Makoto, even Kunzite had to admit, was an amazing cook. Usually he dreaded these dinner parties as they were normally hosted by Rei-san or even worse Princess Serenity-sama and the Princess of the Moon Kingdom couldn't even boil water. The silver haired man dipped his spoon into the soup, keeping his eyes locked on Princess Minako and what she was asking him rather than casting a glance to his left where Zoisite sat beside him.

"Of course we're going to have a white wedding aren't we, Kunzite-san?" Minako said between mouthfuls of her own soup.

"A white wedding" Serenity giggled, "How romantic!"

"We could have a double wedding!" Minako exclaimed, "Or what if we all got married together! We could give each other away," she giggled at this thought "What do you think, Kunzite-san?"

All eyes, including Zoisite's, were now on the oldest king. Knowing he was out of line and not caring Kunzite suggested, icily that Minako should pay more attention to eating like a lady and not mimicking the habits of a pig unless she wished to become the only Princess of the Inner Planets without a husband to speak of. This stunned the table into silence, Mamoru giving Kunzite a furious glare and frantically gesturing for him to apologise. Kunzite scowled, he was not going to apologise to anyone, let alone Princess Minako.

The Princess of the Moon broke the suddenly icy atmosphere. Beaming she turned to Makoto and declaring loudly "Hey Mako-chan. This soup is really delicious" and with that she took a long slurp from her spoon. Kunzite, and the other kings stared incredulously at Serenity and her poor display of table manners.

"Serenity" Mamoru whispered, "What did I tell you about slurping your soup?"

The Princess giggled "But I can't help it Mamo-chan! It's just too yummy!"

"Makoto is the best cook," Nephrite agreed, planting a kiss on his fiancée's cheek after speaking. Makoto blushed and looked down at her plate. "You don't have to say that. It was no big deal really."

"She is right" Zoisite, who had been silent until now added, "It is nothing special. The only reason Nephrite says otherwise is to keep her happy, which a shameful way to treat a Princess."

Nephrite glared daggers at Zoisite whilst Makoto just looked hurt. She and Zoisite rarely spoke, Kunzite thought, but when they did Zoisite was most gracious towards the Princess of Jupiter though he was known for his foul temper throughout the kingdom.

Ami leaned over, her blue eyes narrowing and Kunzite caught snatches of the conversation between them. "Apologise" was one word and then "What is wrong with you tonight?"

"I'll bring out the main course" Makoto stood, trying to dissipate the tense atmosphere.

"We'll come too" Rei added, "You might need some help."

Minako and Ami, taking this hint also stood whilst Serenity simply stared and said "What? It doesn't take five of us too…" and then when Ami leant down and whispered the real reason "Oh! Yes we must all help Mako-chan. It is our duty as hostesses!"

"Such silly girls" Kunzite remarked acidly once they had all exited the room.

"What the hell was all that about?" Mamoru demanded fiercely, ignoring Kunzite's quip.

"That's what I would like to know" Nephrite added, "What the hell has Makoto done to you Zoisite?"

The slender man shrugged toying with his food "She's marrying you isn't she?"

Nephrite stood, knocking the chair down as he did so "Do you want to come here and say that to my face?" he growled.

"Enough!" Mamoru snapped, "Zoisite you will apologise to Makoto and Kunzite, you will apologise to Minako. I have never been so ashamed in all my life. What has got into you all?"

Jadeite looked up, the blond had been keeping quiet until now. "Mamoru-sama is right" he agreed softly "You were both out of line."

"And being forced into an arranged marriage against my will isn't?" Zoisite snarled before also jumping up. The youngest king turned and left the room without another word just as the Princesses entered with the main course.

"Where did Zoisite go?" Ami enquired and then, seeing the tense expression in Mamoru's eyes she added "Would you like me to go after him Mamoru-sama?"

"I will go" Kunzite surprised himself by saying and inwardly cursed. The best thing, the sensible thing for him to do would be to allow Ami to follow her fiancé after all Princess Mercury had a way of soothing Zoisite's terrible temper but Kunzite had to admit he was more than a little jealous of the blue haired Senshi. Jealousy was an ugly trait Kunzite thought uncomfortably as he stood, ignoring the glare of his king and hastily exiting the room before rational thought changed his mind.

* * *

_She sat in her icy throne room, her hands waving about the crystalline ball set before her, red eyes narrowed at she gazed into the swirling pools. It had been so long… too long that she had been confined to this eternal darkness, a darkness that was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Still with all the power at her fingertips and the grace of Metallia, Beryl's Youma armies had not been able to breech the security of the Earth palace since that day many years ago, when a single Youma had managed to mortally wound one of Prince Endymion's guardians. Of course, if Beryl's spies were to be believed the forth king had been found and healed the dying guardian. That very day King Endymion had ordered the palace mage to cast a spell upon the palace, binding the Shitennou's loyalty to its gates. No evil could cross over into the palace unless one of Mamoru's Shitennou betrayed him. Even the young king himself did not know what his father had done but Beryl knew. Metallia sensed every spell that was cast, every act of hatred committed in the galaxy was enough to feed her powers and she grew hungry for more. _

_The day of destiny was soon at hand, Beryl could sense it and this was why she was alone in her audience room now. The Youma armies were assembling along the boundaries of the kingdom. Mamoru's hold on the Shitennou was weakening. A perfect amount of darkness was already in the hearts of the people Mamoru trusted the most. The Youma had brought more than death that day in the palace. Just a trickle of evil was enough to bend the wills of the kings. They thought they had their own minds, they grew resentful of the honour bestowed upon them and all was her doing she thought gleefully. They would soon defy Endymion and when that happened Beryl planned to strike. She would pour dark energy into the palace, instantly seizing control of all who dwelt there and then Prince Endymion would belong to her. The Queen of the Darkness smiled coldly, thinking of her next attack upon the Moon Kingdom. Then Serenity would know the true meaning of pain and suffering. She would endure all that Beryl had. The people of Earth already resented the people of the Moon for their long lives. Beryl would use it to manipulate these mortals into reshaping the destiny of the universe. A universe that Beryl would soon control. Nothing could stand in her way now… nothing._

_The darkness was fast approaching. It would soon be time…_

* * *

Kunzite hurried down the dimly lit halls of the palace, thanking the gods that there was hardly anyone about. He knew where he was going; he knew exactly what was going to happen when he reached his destination. Kunzite knew that this would be perceived as calculating, cold and ruthless even but he knew what he wanted and nothing, especially not some blue haired bitch was going to stop him from obtaining it. That thought stopped him cold. What of his duty? There had been a time when duty meant everything to the oldest Shitennou. Now it was nothing but a distant memory. Had Kunzite bothered to look inside himself and seen the true reason behind his discord and hatred he might have thought twice before stepping up to the redwood door with 'Zoisite' marked in silver lettering and rapping on it, softly but firmly.

There was of course, no reply and Kunzite was not surprised. Gathering his powers he jumped the gap that separated him from his desired prize, even surpassing the wards the young king had set up, after all it had been Kunzite who taught him to do this and knew exactly how to get around them. The king sat on the edge of his four-poster bed, hands clasped tightly in front of him, his jacket, gloves and boots had been tossed carelessly to the floor, his hair loose from its ponytail fell in front of his face, obscuring it from view.

"Go away" was the response when Kunzite sat down beside him, taking a moment to smooth the pieces of hair back from that delicate face Kunzite knew he would have to choose his words carefully.

"Endymion-sama requested that I speak with you. He was angered greatly by your display." This was not the entire truth but in part and Kunzite decided that it would do well enough.

This earned a bitter laugh "At least I did not alienate my bride-to-be. You really hurt Minako-san."

Kunzite snorted at this "Do you care about Minako?"

Zoisite shook his head and took a deep breath "I do not think it would be wise to upset the Senshi that is all. They are Serenity-sama's guardians after all."

"One would think you fear them."

This earned a reaction. Zoisite's head snapped up, hateful green eyes blazing "I do not fear them. They are 'such silly girls' as you so _elegantly_ put it to Endymion-sama earlier this evening."

_That's it… that's good… become angered… hate me for this… let me see that hatred._

Kunzite shuddered slightly, a voice, not his own echoed his thoughts and feelings. He shifted his position on the bed and then suddenly, without any thought to the situation or possible consequences he grabbed a hold of Zoisite, wrapping his arms around the slender king's back and pulling him into an embrace.

Zoisite squirmed angrily and then, when Kunzite pressed a hungry kiss to his lips, he relaxed against the older king, returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

Away went all the feelings of doubt and/or guilt. Kunzite deepened the kiss; thoughts of Minako and returning to the dinner couldn't be further from his mind.

* * *

Zoisite woke early the next morning. Slowly, as he lay in his bed, the dark green sheet pulled up to his chin, the feel of the strong arms around him and the soft skin of his lover under his cheek, the memories of the night before attacked his mind with ferocity. The night in itself had been… amazing, he thought, a blush creeping across his cheeks and given the chance to make the choice again Zoisite would not have done anything differently.

He absently snuggled closer to Kunzite, enjoying the sensation of being in the other man's arms trying not to think of the consequences yet knew deep down that last night would never happen again. How could it? They were engaged, promised to others with no free will of their own. Zoisite struggled to force down the rising anger at Endymion for placing him in this situation. Mamoru was his friend as well as king… perhaps he could be reasoned with. Zoisite was stunned at this logic, he was not the kind of person to think things through but this was not a normal situation. He knew what he wanted and slowly a plan was formulating in his mind to obtain both these things. He was one of the four kings protecting Mamoru and Zoisite could think of no honour greater than this and certainly did not want to betray his king and best friend but his heart belonged to Kunzite. Mamoru would see this surely? The king would free them of their marriages, of course this would hurt Ami but Zoisite could explain could he not? Ami was always telling him the importance of love. In time she would understand.

Stealthily, Zoisite eased himself from Kunzite's embrace with a sudden determination to speak with Mamoru right away, to even perhaps sort out this mess before Kunzite woke. This last thought caused Zoisite to smile. Kunzite would be so proud of him if he spoke to Mamoru all on his own, if he solved this problem without losing his temper or doing something rash. Grinning the young king quickly located his uniform, which lay scattered all over the green carpet and hurriedly got dressed before leaving the room never guessing that it would be his last morning in the kingdom.

Mamoru had been up all night, pacing back and forth his luxurious bedroom, wearing a hole in the carpet. Indeed he had attempted sleep, but each time his head touched the pillows his mind kept replaying the dinner over and over. Now, as dawn broke over the horizon, he was at a complete loss. Mamoru knew his Shitennou resented the marriages but what could he do? His father had engineered it all. If he pulled out now…

A knock at the door startled him. Mamoru barely registered that he had replied with 'Enter' before he door was pushed open. Zoisite stood on the threshold, looking as glorious as ever even at this hour of the morning.

"Mamoru-sama" he began hesitantly, "I need to speak with you… about last night."

Mamoru nodded wearily, gathering his shields and armour he nodded in agreement "Not here."

He led them outside, into the palace gardens. They wandered in silence through the winding paths of the many rose gardens before Zoisite drew up the courage to speak.

"I meant what I said last night Mamoru-sama. I do not wish to marry the Princess of Mercury."

"Can I ask why?" Mamoru replied, keeping his voice steady and free of any emotion.

"I do not love her Mamoru-sama. How can I marry someone I do not love?"

Mamoru sighed, wondering how he was going to put this delicately. "Zoi-chan. Love is a luxury not a duty. I am sure Princess Ami realises this too. I do, however, believe that you are fond of her at least."

Zoisite nodded and took a shuddering breath "I love another, Mamo-chan."

The young king started, stopping to stare at the youngest of his guard, his best friend "Who?" he demanded.

Zoisite lowered his gaze, a blush creeping across his cheeks "It would be improper for me to say, Mamoru-sama."

"Who?" Mamoru repeated, "As one of my guardians I order you to answer me."

Zoisite's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing slightly at this demand, knowing he would have to obey. Mamoru felt ashamed at this. He had never used his position to force a response from any of them before, respecting that to some extent they still had freewill. He squirmed uncomfortably under Zoisite's almost hateful gaze as the man replied, "Kunzite-sama."

"Kunzite?" Mamoru actually laughed, running a hand nervously through his short black hair. "_Kunzite_? But he's… and you're …"

"I beg forgiveness but I cannot help how I feel." Zoisite dropped to his knees, head bowed "I ask only this. Free us from the marriages. This I ask as your friend and equal, not as protector and servant."

Mamoru stared at the copper haired king for what seemed like an age, a million thoughts going round inside his head. How could Zoisite ask this of him when he knew it could not be done? Zoisite and Kunzite? How could this be? This would never be allowed anywhere else and if the relationship were found out by his enemies it could cost Mamoru the throne! With a heavy heart, the man knew what he had to do.

"Stand up" he commanded softly to which Zoisite obeyed.

Forgive me 

"I cannot agree to this request. You will cease your relationship with Kunzite immediately and will marry Princess Ami as my father would have wanted."

Zoisite opened his mouth and then closed it again, no sound emerging, too stunned into silence to do anything else.

Mamoru trembled, more than anything else in the kingdom he wanted to tell Zoisite that it would be all right, that he could undo the engagement and he and Kunzite could be together. No… this could never happen.

"The Princesses have returned with Serenity to the Moon Kingdom" Mamoru continued, ignoring the gathering tears forming in his friend's eyes and with it a steeled look of determination… hatred. "They were very troubled by the events of last night and thought it would be wise that they leave. I will, of course, expect you to make amends with Princesses Ami and Makoto as Kunzite will have to make amends with Princess Minako."

"And what if we refuse?" Zoisite asked softly, his voice barely a whisper. "What if we refuse to give each other up?"

"I will not allow it. You are my guardians and you will do as I say."

"Then I resign."

"What?"

"I do not wish to belong to a court who dictates my love and a King who puts his throne above his friendships."

Mamoru's eyes blazed, red-hot fury washing over him. He barely realised he had drawn back his hand, when his fist struck flesh. Zoisite fell, landing on his back, huge emerald green eyes staring up at his Prince. He reached up, touching his face, blood spilling from his lip and dripping down onto his uniform.

"Endymion-sama?" neither of the two men had heard the arrival to the other guardians. The soon king of Earth turned, his gaze meeting that of Jadeite and Nephrite's.

"How much did you hear?"

Neither answered, forcing Mamoru to repeat himself and adding again "I order you to answer."

"Enough" Jadeite said at last, "More than perhaps we wanted too."

"Leave us" Mamoru snapped, turning his back on them, "This is between the two of us and no one else."

"No" the blond guardian replied, daring to grab Mamoru's shoulders, forcing the Prince to turn around.

"No?" Mamoru actually laughed but pain was evident in his eyes "You cannot disobey me? I am your Prince."

Jadeite looked uncomfortable and the continued, "I know… forgive me."

Mamoru shrugged away from the contact "What is it you have to say here?"

"We are not your property. Hells we didn't even choose this path. Your father dragged me away from my family against my will." Jadeite was shaking as he spoke. Mamoru knew he could force them to be silent, to leave but something held his tongue… he knew deep down that Jadeite was right. "He told me I could see them again, that my mother would come and visit. The next day I was told she was dead, a terrible accident, or so I was told. Your father did not want any of us to have normal lives; it did not fit into his ideals, his images of us. We meant as little to him as we are coming to mean to you."

"Nephrite?" Mamoru turned to the older man "Do you think this way too?"

"You are blinded by your love for your father and now your love for Princess Serenity. Queen Serenity is using you all. You are being seduced by the Moon Kingdom's lies. Our creators live extended lives full of happiness where as ours is nothing but pain and suffering and still we are dictated too by them. You refuse to listen to even your own guardians."

_One by one they turn… now is the time… feed the darkness you fools. It will be the ultimate cause of your own undoing._

Zoisite had stood now, surprised by his colleagues' unexpected support. A feral smile washed across his delicate face as he opened the portal. "Here is another choice for you, Mamoru-sama. This leads to the Moon Kingdom and Serenity's court. Choose which you would rather serve. The Earth Kingdom or the Moon."

As he said this the earth slowly began to tremble; even the ground Zoisite stood on was shaking. He gasped and stumbled, falling once more on his back and even the portal flickered and threatened to die out like a candle in the breeze.

"W-what is this?" Mamoru whispered, his throat suddenly dry as he gazed upon the rapidly darkening skies. The palace, that had up until a few moments ago, been bathed the first dawn, was now clocked in a black cloud, and that cloud was moving nearer. Then it happened. The skies were torn open and demons rained down upon them all. Mamoru gasped and staggered back, even as Jadeite and Nephrite moved between their Prince and harm. The darkness was not darkness at all. It was a huge black tear in the fabric of their world. The fine line that separated the Dark Kingdom from the Earth Kingdom had come undone and now Youma poured forth and into the palace.

_Your strength separates the dimensions, Mamoru. The bonds between you and your guardians keep the kingdom safe. If those bonds are severed and the trust broken, then Metallia will break free into this world. You must marry the Princess of the Moon and your guardians the Inner Senshi. It is the only way for our two kingdoms to be at peace._

"Metallia" Mamoru whispered, his throat suddenly very dry and his legs started to give way. Nephrite grabbed a hold of him before he hit the ground, "Metallia has awakened…"

The palace was now awash with darkness. Mamoru could see it pouring in through the windows, corrupting everything and everyone one in its path. As he stared, he understood everything.

"Kunzite-sama!" a scream burst from Zoisite's throat as the realisation of what was happening struck home. The little king sprang away from Mamoru and started to tear back down the path towards the palace.

"Zoi-chan!" Mamoru stumbled, taking a tentative step after his friend, "No! Come back! He is lost!"

And he was, that Mamoru knew. Beryl would have known that Kunzite was the only one of his guardians that would have had a real chance against her. The only thing now was for escape. Fear lending wings to his feet, Mamoru lunged after Zoisite, tackling the youngest king and slamming him to the ground. Zoisite struggled, lashing out at his Prince, tears stinging his eyes as Jadeite, too, grabbed a hold of him, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"He is lost to us!" Mamoru snarled, "Are you going to throw away your life, too?" and then, in a lower voice, he added, "I need you, Zoi-chan."

Zoisite's struggling ceased, but his tears did not and in those few precious seconds when they stood, Mamoru realised that Zoisite truly had loved Kunzite and the Prince's sorrow deepened.

"Endymion-sama" Nephrite broke through his bitter thoughts, and Mamoru felt the guardian take a hold of his arm, "We have to get back to that portal. It is our only chance."

"But my kingdom?"

"The Kingdom is lost" Nephrite spoke harshly, "The only thing now is to retreat. You are the future king. As long as you are alive there is hope."

Mamoru nodded and tore his gaze from the palace, turning his back on his home. As he did so he felt it; a presence behind him. Mamoru whirled back round in time to see a Youma detach itself from the main army and lung in his direction, a clawed hand reaching out towards him. The Prince could not move… his feet were rooted to the spot in pure terror. He had never seen a Youma this close up before. Hells, he had never been to war. He could not move, but his guardians could. Nephrite pulled the Prince back out of the Youma's path and they sprawled in the dirt, just as Jadeite blocked the demon's downward decent with his own body.

The both went down, Jadeite's blade skittered across the ground, out of his grasp. Yet, the Youma was not interested in the royal guardian. Its orders had been to get to Endymion. Nephrite leapt up, grabbing hold of Mamoru and pushed him behind his own body, but the Youma did not get that far. Jadeite struck again, reclaiming his blade and burying it between the Youma's shoulder blades. It screamed in agony and spun away from the Prince in a kind of wild dance. It writhed, wrapping a scaled hand around the hilt of the sword and violently ripping it free.

"Jadeite!" Mamoru screamed as the Youma lunged towards the weapon-less guardian, just as an ice crystal and star sword were let fly from the other guardians hands and imbedded themselves into the Youma's already bleeding wound. It went down, falling atop Jadeite and knocking him to the ground. Mamoru screamed again and pushed Nephrite aside; kneeling down he rolled the dead Youma off of his guardian.

"No" he moaned when he saw the guardian on the ground. Jadeite's sword had entered his stomach as the Youma had fell forwards onto him. The blade now impaled the blonde, pinning him to the ground.

"Endymion-sama" Jadeite croaked out, blood spilling from his mouth and mixing with the ever expanding spot of red welling out from the sword's blade.

"Nephrite" Mamoru whispered, not taking his eyes off of his fallen friend, "Find a healer… someone must have escaped… find someone!"

"Go" Jadeite pleaded, "I am lost… you must go… before its too late."

"I can't" Mamoru shook his head, "I can't."

But Nephrite could. Forcing his own sorrow down, he pulled the Prince to his feet. "We must get you to the portal" he whispered.

The young Prince shook Nephrite away, "No! How can I leave him? I can't!"

"Endymion-sama" Nephrite protested and turned to Zoisite for support. The little king, too, was knelt over Jadeite, small sobs racking his slight frame, but Nephrite knew that it was not for Jadeite that Zoisite grieved.

"We have to go!" Nephrite tried again and again Mamoru refused to move. At a loss and struggling to assuage his own emotions, Nephrite drew his sword and kept a guard on the Prince. He knew that they would not have to wait long.

He was right. When he looked again at his fallen comrade, Jadeite gave a small cry and shuddered once before the light died from his eyes. Mamoru uttered a strangled cry and more tears poured forth.

"We can grieve later" he snarled, "Now we must flee."

Somewhere inside of him, Mamoru realised the sense in these words and took a step in Nephrite's direction. But they had lingered too long. The Prince was nearly at Nephrite's side when she appeared. Even the second most powerful guardian shuddered as she stepped between them. She was a demon of nightmares. Her eyes were blood red and sharp as they locked upon the terrified Prince. She towered above them, thick crimson hair cascading down her back and framing a cold porcelain face.

"Beryl" Mamoru uttered her name, knowing in his heart who the demon was. He stumbled, her dagger like gaze pinning him to the spot, even as Nephrite darted between them, his sword drawn.

"Zoisite" Nephrite addressed the youngest king, "Take Endymion-sama to the portal."

Zoisite's eyes widened at the true meaning to Nephrite's words and he hesitated, and in that hesitation Mamoru realised what was happening.

Beryl struck, dark energies pouring from her staff and striking the second king, even as Zoisite pulled Mamoru back, away from the path of the magics. Nephrite fell, his sword clattering to the ground. His sword hand was nothing but a mass of mangled flesh. Moaning, Mamoru stumbled towards him, until Zoisite pulled him back further.

"We must go!" he cried, tears still wetting his eyes as he dragged the Prince away. Beryl, angered that her much desired prize was escaping, lunged forwards, but again Nephrite blocked her path. He conjured a ball of crackling energy in his left hand and hurled it at the Queen. Instantly, she flung up her own defences whilst launching a counter attack. It slammed into Nephrite, knocking him down again.

Mamoru could not tear his eyes away from the battle. There was no hope… Nephrite could not defeat her… tears stung his eyes and Zoisite's grip on his arm did not falter, even as Nephrite was felled for a final time. The auburn haired man did not get back up. Now Beryl made after them again, but she would be too late.

The portal lay in front of them, and Mamoru almost wept when he saw it. It was less than ten metres away and in that space he had lost two of his most trusted friends and a third lay dying somewhere inside his own palace.

"Endymion-sama" Zoisite pushed him towards the slowly rotating gate between worlds, "Go first."

Mamoru went to do as asked and then stopped and turned to stare at his final guardian, taking in the tearstained face and bloodied lower lip. "I'm sorry," he whispered and he truly meant it, "I didn't want any of this to happen."

"I know you didn't. Now go"

Mamoru again hesitated, "You will be right behind me won't you, Zoi-chan?"

Zoisite nodded, turning his head away from Mamoru and back towards Beryl, "She is not going to be happy" there was a hint of a smile on his lips as he stated this.

"She won't be" Mamoru echoed his thoughts and stepped through the portal. As soon as his Prince had gone, Zoisite closed it, silently begging Mamoru's forgiveness.

"Kunzite-sama" he whispered, turning back towards the palace, "If you are alive I will find you. If you are dead then I will die beside you."

"You!" the little guardian froze as he felt a clawed hand upon his shoulder and Beryl locked down on his powers, stopping the teleport that would have taken him to Kunzite's quarters, "Where did Endymion go? Where did that portal lead?"

"I-I…" Zoisite stuttered, as her dagger like gaze bore into his own. Her hand dug deeper into his shoulder as she spoke again.

"Tell me and I will make your death a quick one" with this she released him and Zoisite fell to his knees in a dazed submission.

"The Silver Millennium" he heard a voice, his own, answer her. Beryl cackled in gleeful laughter.

"The Moon? This is perfect! Endymion will watch me triumph over that wench Princess Serenity and will finally choose to be at my side."

The spell was broken and Zoisite suddenly had the energy to stand. "What did you to do Kunzite-sama?" he demanded, his voice gaining strength as he spoke, "What did you do to him?"

"He got in my way" Beryl leered down at the remaining guardian, "He tried to stop me from reaching my Endymion."

"What did you do?"

Beryl saw the tears in Zoisite's eyes and revelled in explaining the fate of his lover, "He met me at the entrance to the palace. He was a fool. One man against my Youma armies. I let them take their time. You can imagine how embittered they were after spending thousands of years sealed deep within the Earth. But of course Youma get bored easily and Kunzite refused to even scream."

"Kunzaito-sama" if Beryl expected Zoisite to fall to pieces upon this revelation and give up, then she was wrong. Zoisite saw red as he conjured an ice dagger and hurled it towards the Queen. Beryl was too stunned to even react. It grazed her cheek, cutting into her delicate flesh.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" she only just stopped the second blade, her hand closed around its end, as it was poised inches from her heart. A grin twisted Beryl's face as she lashed out with her staff once more and watched as he was thrown backwards, his body slamming hard against the iron gate of the palace. He tumbled forward and hit the ground headfirst. Beryl was mildly disappointed when he did not get up. She placed a hand to her cheek, feeling the blood trickling between her fingers as she eyed the guardian. The fall should not have been hard enough to kill him, but Zoisite had landed at an angle. He had broken his neck.

"Such a fool" Beryl shook her head as she heeded Metallia's commands and ordered a Youma to gather up the limp body of the forth king. Youma were already collecting the bodies of Jadeite and Nephrite, Kunzite had already been taken to the Dark Kingdom. Metallia would grant them life again for they were part of the reason that Beryl had struck the Earth. In order to obtain Endymion for her own, she needed to take everything that he held dear away from him. She now had his guardians; it would break the Prince to see them living once more and fighting for her. Now, only Serenity stood between Beryl and her very much-desired prize…

A/N: Ami's song was the character song in Sailor Moon R. I thought it was quite fitting for this ficcie and summed up her unrequited love for Zoisite quite well!


	8. Guided by a new era!

Chapter Eight: Guided by a new era! The Outer Senshi's mission

Jadeite woke upon feeling the stone floor of the Starlight Tower beneath his cheek. He shivered, partly in a reaction to this cold and partly in horror at seeing his own death. All Jadeite had known was the Dark Kingdom; Beryl must have wiped all knowledge of their former lives from their minds. Guilt did not exist in the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite told himself… nor did love. He gazed down at his comrades. Nephrite was on his stomach, still unconscious, to Jadeite's right. Kunzite was to his left, the older man was moving slightly. Jadeite shivered again, hating this tower and hating being alone. He leaned over and shook Kunzite, to quicken his return to consciousness. Slowly his blue-grey eyes opened, taking in the bareness of the tower and then those eyes darkened as memories similar to Jadeite's cast a shadow across his mind. The blond was not sure what he expected from the oldest king. Shame, guilt perhaps even some fear. Kunzite pushed himself up off the floor; his expression was as inscrutable as ever. He then noted Jadeite staring at him.

"The past" was all the blond could force out, his mouth suddenly dry and he coughed slightly, unsure of what to make of Kunzite's closed reaction. The older man was shaken, Jadeite realised, and he, himself, was too. In the matter of an hour, everything Jadeite had known to be true had been taken away, his entire life in the Dark Kingdom had been built on a foundation of lies and twisted half-truths. He did not doubt what Sailor Pluto had shown him. The Senshi of Time could do so many things that the other Senshi could not. She was not of this world. But she had left so much unanswered. Why had she allowed the world to be plunged into darkness? Why had she shown them the tragic past? Was she Eternal? Who was Eternal? Jadeite bit his lip at this last question. He had an idea, but, like the rest of them, was loath to voice this.

"The past is dead" Kunzite must have sensed Jadeite's confusion and spoke, allowing strength to flow into his words, strength that Jadeite didn't even know he had. "We cannot change what happened. There is no sense in despairing over something that we had no control over. As far as I am concerned, we remained loyal to Endymion until the end. We have done our duty."

"You are wrong" Jadeite turned his head in Nephrite's direction. The auburn haired king was getting up, he was staggering unsteadily and Jadeite would have reached out to help him, had he not seen the lambent fury burning in his fellow king's eyes. "We failed Endymion that day. It shouldn't have happened. His father took us in, looked after us and we paid his son back by allowing our own bitterness to bring about the downfall of the kingdom."

"Have you forgotten your own words? The people of the Silver Millennium had a hold over Endymion. He was weak. It was his weakness that led to the downfall of his kingdom. For too long I have obeyed the will of another. First it was Endymion and then it was Beryl. I am free and intend to stay free."

"Weak? You are a fine one to talk about weakness. If you had just kept your hands off of Zoisite then this wouldn't have happened! The only ones to blame for the destruction of the kingdom are you and your little catamite."

Jadeite could sense the fury behind Kunzite's closed expression, even before he drew his sword and took a defiant step in Nephrite's direction. The auburn haired man had no weapon to speak of, but that didn't stop him from squaring up to the older king. This didn't bother Jadeite at all. What did he care if they killed each other? But this talk of Eternal… it had them all rattled and Jadeite was loath to wander the Earth alone.

"Kunzite, back off" he snapped, daring to grab the older man's wrist, pulling his sword hand down, away from Nephrite's throat. "This isn't helping."

Kunzite must have seen sense in his words, Jadeite knew, but his pride would not let him do what another told him and it was only when Jadeite distracted him by enquiring to know where Zoisite was that Kunzite sheathed his sword. The tension between them did not dissolve; instead it remained muted just below the surface.

Jadeite ignored this and scanned the room they were in. He guessed that they were about half way up. The elevator was to his right and to his left was the huge glass window that looked out over Tokyo. Apart from these features, the room was bare. The blond took a step towards the elevator. Kunzite did not have his hesitation and brushed passed Jadeite and practically punched the button that would open the doors. Jadeite did not expect it to work and was shocked when it groaned into life.

Kunzite walked straight inside and selected a floor, causing his fellow kings to break into a run to catch the elevator before the doors sealed shut. Jadeite was surprised that Nephrite had joined them, as Zoisite and Nephrite's hatred was legendry. The blond could only assume that Zoisite saving his life had changed Nephrite's opinion of him somewhat. Again the confusion, Jadeite frowned to himself. Zoisite could heal in the Silver Millennium, but he had not had the power to strike back at Beryl. Jadeite had never thought much of Zoisite. He had not thought much of any of the other kings until he was sentenced to Eternal Sleep and was given time enough to dwell upon such things. Did he care if they found the little king? Jadeite tried to tell himself that he did not, but that changed when the elevator doors opened again.

They were taken to the lobby and as the doors opened, Jadeite realised that Kunzite intended to start his search on the ground floor and sure enough, his gaze swept the scarce floor of the building and fastened upon a shape leaning up against the outside of the glass front doors. The Ice King moved and Jadeite followed him, keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword as he did so. Kunzite pulled the doors open and Zoisite slumped from his position against the glass and fell at Kunzite's feet, his dagger clattering loudly as it fell to the floor beside him. The sound was painfully loud and Jadeite knelt down, pulling the limp body of the forth king inside and then leaned over to shut the doors again.

"How did he get out there?" Nephrite wanted to know. The second king stood apart from them, his arms folded across his chest as he stared down at Zoisite's unconscious form.

"I don't know. Zoisite?" Jadeite knelt back down beside the younger man and shook him roughly. To his surprise, Kunzite knelt down beside him, he held Zoisite's dagger in one hand as he studied his lover's almost grey complexion.

Kunzite shrugged, ignoring the men and concentrating on the smaller king, willing him to wake. He did. Very slowly his eyelids fluttered before opening completely. For a second Kunzite was stunned at the radiant beauty in those green pools, even more so than ever before. He felt his body becoming aroused simply by holding the delicate creature in his arms. Biting his lip, hard, to force down desires that would have to wait until they were somewhere a little more private, Kunzite requested to know what Zoisite had been doing outside. The reaction to this was typical Sakura fury.

"How the hell should I know?" he snapped, "That bitch Sailor Pluto must really have it in for me! I hate this! I hate waking up alone…" he trembled slightly at this last statement and then stood, roughly pushing away from his lover, pausing only to straighten out his uniform and untangle himself from the flowing cape. Doing this caused him to stumble and had Kunzite not caught him then Zoisite would have fallen. Instead of his usual gratitude where concerning his lover, Zoisite reacted violently to his touch and snarled out "I do not need _your_ help!"

Kunzite was too stunned to react to this. He took an involuntary step backwards, not sure what to say or do.

Zoisite saw the confession in his eyes and his expression changed. Full of remorse he tumbled into Kunzite's arms whispering his apologies over and over. The older man nodded, to show that amends had been made and stepped back from the embrace, wondering the same question that formed on his lover's lips.

"Where to now, Kunzite-sama?"

Kunzite in all honestly did not know, but the Starlight Tower made him feel uneasy and he was eager to get away from it sooner rather than later.

"What about my mansion just north of the city?" Nephrite suggested, "If it is still there," he added as an after thought.

Kunzite nodded, this seemed like a sensible option. Nephrite's Earth home, purchased under his alias Sanjouin Masato, was unknown to most in the Dark Kingdom and indeed even Jadeite looked surprised at this divulgence from the auburn haired man.

With this silent agreement that Nephrite's proposed option was the most sensible and indeed the only one Kunzite could think of. He had never really considered Earth to be of any use other than providing energy to feed the Great Ruler and as far as Kunzite knew Zoisite and Jadeite had not bothered to create Earth identities. He was not going to admit to this, however, and simply suggested to Nephrite that he might want to lead the way, as Zoisite had only visited the house via teleport and this was obviously out of the question. Nephrite agreed with this and led the way silently down darkened streets. The darkness made Kunzite uncomfortable and he began questioning his decision to leave the tower so quickly. Perhaps they should have stayed on there until morning? Youma would roam the streets at night and without powers they were helpless. This brought about another train of thought. Zoisite. Kunzite cast a wary glance at the man beside him. Zoisite was tired… they all were. The little king stifled a yawn and smiled slightly when he saw Kunzite watching him and then shyly reached out and took Kunzite's hand in his own. Kunzite was slightly stunned and then sensing Zoisite's need and held on tightly to the shaking grip as they walked in silence down Tokyo's deserted streets.

* * *

_He huddled in the space, pushing himself back against an unseen wall, shivering in the moonlight. The light fell on his features and felt strangely comforting, as it was frightening. He whimpered, pushing back further still, uttering a low sob, which sounded suspiciously like "Kunzaito-sama."_

_Where was his lover? Why was he continuously waking up alone? Zoisite shuddered; he hated being alone. Even Jadeite or Nephrite's company would be preferable to this dark existence. After the vision, a vision of his past that they could all witness, Zoisite had found himself drifting in this endlessness of time and space. Icy panic had hit him; he wanted to scream but could not bring himself too for fear that his cries would attract other beings aside from Kunzite-sama… Youma or Beryl herself; the bitch Queen of the Dark Kingdom who wanted Zoisite dead for reasons and events that Zoisite himself could not even comprehend. What was happening to him? _

_"Do you wish to understand?"_

_"W-who? Who said that?" he dared raise his voice above the whisper it had grown accustomed too. He peered out from behind locks of curled golden hair that had fallen across his vision due to his despair. _

_The Sailor Senshi of time stood over him. Her presence striking fear into the core of his heart as realisation dawned in Zoisite's eyes._

_"No! Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
_

_She smiled, kneeling down beside him to push that hair back "Yes you do but I think you already know what happened that day… I think you know what you are."_

_"What I am? No…" a tear trickled free, rolling down his cheek to be caught in a gloved hand "I'm one of Endymion's guardians… I was a slave to Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. I don't know what you want but… please… leave me alone."_

_Sailor Pluto's gaze softened "You are afraid… I understand that. Despite the legends I am not heartless."_

_"It's taking me over… I'm losing myself."_

_"Only for as long as you fight it."_

_"I don't want this! I'm not… I'm not her!"_

_"You embraced this willingly."_

_"To save Kunzite-sama! I only want us to be together."_

_Pluto frowned, sympathy fleeing her eyes, "You have a weak heart" she said coldly before adding "But she would not have chosen you for this if she did not believe in you" she smiled, pulling the trembling man into her arms "Allow me to explain" she urged him "At least give me that much."_

* * *

"How could you let them escape? No one can escape my darkness! This is unforgivable!"

Endymion winced as the grating tenor of his Queen grew louder… and louder. She was furious when he had reluctantly returned to her chambers to inform her of the Shitennou's escape. Of course inwardly Endymion could not be happier at this turn of events. Smirking slightly he boldly asked why Beryl would need such incompetent kings when she already had him, her most humble and willing servant. Beryl's reaction was to aim a blast of red energy straight at the object of her desires, knocking him back into the wall.

Endymion winced, getting up slowly, keep his gaze fixed to the ground. "I beg forgiveness your majesty," he whispered though inside he was seething.

Beryl ignored this act of submission "Queen Metallia-sama tells me that they have already met with Sailor Pluto and that she has restored their memories of the old kingdom." The red haired demon paused, unsure how far to go. If Endymion became suspicious of his own past and how he was connected to the Shitennou…

"My Queen?" he enquired, looking like the curious Prince she had so often watched from afar.

"I will allow your mistakes concerning the Shitennou to go unpunished… this time. Now go… find them and bring Zoisite back here. Metallia-sama would like to meet him."

Inwardly Beryl trembled as Endymion bowed and in a flash of red light left her side. Metallia had been adamant that she now dealt with the youngest king herself. Beryl did not like it. Metallia, she knew, could not be trusted. The Queen of the Darkness did not take pleasure in torturing traitors in front of her court, as Beryl had planned to do. Metallia must have sensed the power… power that Beryl wished to harness for herself. Of course sending Endymion to simply retrieve the kings would not be enough. Beryl smirked to herself. There were other ways. Her Shitennou seemed to forget that she knew everything about them. She knew of every weakness and knew how to play them against each other. There were other ways to obtain her goal and only then would she have the power to rid herself of Metallia… She had been wrong. The Shitennou were going to be of use after all.

* * *

"Why did you have to have your mansion built so far from the city?" Zoisite hissed half-heartedly at Nephrite as they approached the outskirts of Tokyo. Like Kunzite, Zoisite hated each minute of walking around in the darkness and he was sure he could sense something following them.

He gripped Kunzite's hand tighter, grateful for this contact with the man he loved. As they continued, Nephrite not rising to Zoisite's bait and stoically ignoring the little king, his mind wandered. He thought of the past and what had happened because of the choices he had made. Zoisite knew if presented with the same choices again, he would not do a thing differently. A thousand years serving the devil was well worth even one night with Kunzite-sama. Of course though Pluto had shown them what happened, Zoisite did not recall it. He had scoffed at the idea that he and 'cape boy' were even on speaking terms, let alone best friends.

He yawned, feeling his eyes threatening to close, and he fell against Kunzite as he struggled to force himself to remain awake.

"How much further?" his lover demanded icily "We are all tired."

"Not too far now" Nephrite replied, for once the man was being of some use, Zoisite thought idly before again stumbling as fatigue threatened to overwhelm him. Yet he knew that sleep was not the only problem.

"We will stop for a minute," Kunzite decreed, pausing beside a small torn down bakery shop.

Jadeite looked nervously about, his hand on his sword. Nephrite too was on the defensive, though he had no weapon to speak of. Zoisite sighed, just grateful for the rest, and sat down on the concrete, massaging his throbbing temples as he did so.

"Will he even make it?" Nephrite nodded in his direction. Zoisite managed a half-hearted scowl before his head dropped onto his chest, eyelids sliding closed.

"He just needs to rest" Kunzite snapped back, "We are all tired."

"We have to look after _him_," Jadeite sounded resentful, and Zoisite was surprised to find that he did not hate the blond for this. In fact he was growing tired of them tiptoeing around him.

"Hold your tongue unless you wish for me to cut it" Kunzite threatened the man. Instead of silencing him Jadeite shot back with:

"Why? We all want to know what is going on? Isn't it time he started talking? Sailor Pluto was not much help. She did not tell us anything but she must have told _him_."

Zoisite froze, looking up from behind a curtain of coppery curls. He trembled slightly.

"She did not tell me anything" he lied softly, his eyes locking with Kunzite's.

Don't ask me this… please… You cannot possibly understand. I don't want to talk about this yet… I can't…

Kunzite nodded, as if reading Zoisite's sleep filled mind "We will continue to the mansion, get some rest and come morning Zoisite will tell me anything he knows."

Again the ponytailed king concurred, knowing that he would lie to them again in the morning. Sighing he again rested his head in his hands, struggling to stay conscious. Jadeite did not seem happy with this idea and Zoisite supposed it was because he did not trust Kunzite to divulge any information that Zoisite might tell him.

After what seemed an age, Nephrite voiced his thoughts of getting going again "It is dangerous to stay here" he added as an afterthought. "Beryl, I imagine, is beside herself with fury that we managed to escape the Dark Kingdom." Zoisite sniggered at this, he could very well picture the enraged Queen screaming and ranting at the Youma court.

"Which means" Nephrite continued, "That she will not rest until she has taken revenge upon us… upon you" he nodded at Zoisite.

Zoisite sighed, standing up whilst replying to Kunzite's concerns that he was fine. "Don't you think I know that?" he snapped at Nephrite, in a bid to crush the fear that threatened to burst over. Gods… Beryl would… if she… He forced this down and smirked, "I should think she would be more worried about her own safety and that of her darling Endymion's, don't you?"

Nephrite did not seem sure how to take this and said nothing and even Zoisite did not trust his own words. How could he fight Beryl when he did not even know how he had managed it before?

Shaking his head he took up his place at Kunzite's side. Again silence ensured as they reached the outer limits of the city and started into the surrounding woodland.

Zoisite, subconsciously, leaned closer to his lover, gripping the offered hand tighter than before. He hated these woods… who knew what creatures could be lurking in the darkness? Why did Nephrite have to build his mansion so far out of Tokyo? He shivered, despite his uniform. It was getting colder. Zoisite longed for a hot bath, something to eat, a place to sleep without fear of being hunted down by Youma but most of all he longed for this to be a dream… a nightmare and he would wake up in the Dark Kingdom once more, preferably in Kunzite's arms. The past… he didn't want to know of it, he didn't want this… he didn't want the responsibility.

"We're here" Nephrite's voice filtered through his thoughts. Zoisite sighed, mostly in relief, when he saw the roof of the mansion peaking between some closely knit trees.

"Is it fully furnished?" Zoisite wanted to know, recalling the bare star room and wondering if his dreams of a hot bath and a place to sleep were about to be shattered.

"Of course" Nephrite scowled slightly at this request "The rooms you saw had to be bare for my magics to work. The rest of the house is fully furnished."

"Thank Kami-sama for that" Zoisite muttered.

Now they had reached the gates. Nephrite paused, a frown marring his face "Zoisite?"

"What?"

"When I died did you ever come back here?"

"No. Why would I want to do that?"

Nephrite shrugged indicating the gates "The lock is broken that is all."

His lover had seen them too and had already drawn his sword and Jadeite did the same. Slowly the two figures stepped out of the trees, what little light was left from the moon shone down upon them. Zoisite gasped, he had been expecting Youma, Endymion or even Beryl herself but not…

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance."

"Likewise, Sailor Neptune acts with grace."

"Sailor Senshi?"

* * *

The events that followed passed in a blur to the fatigued king. From the little he did manage to understand it would seem that these Senshi, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were the last resistance against Beryl and had taken up residence in Nephrite's mansion as it was the only building in Tokyo that Beryl was unaware of. Uranus and Neptune had awakened soon after the death of the 'Inner Senshi' and resolved to free the planet from the Dark Kingdom's rule. They had also, after Beryl destroyed Tokyo, found survivors and had brought them back to the mansion. There were but a handful and not enough to use in any strike against the Dark Kingdom. The Outer Senshi knew whom they were, demanding that they disarm before being allowed admittance to the mansion. Nephrite was particularly infuriated seeing that the mansion had belonged to him to start with but they were too tired to argue. For the most part Uranus and Neptune had been most gracious, considering who they had once been. Zoisite was following Neptune now, as she led the youngest king and his lover down the corridors of the mansion in silence, pausing only when they reached a door at the end of a long corridor.

"You can sleep here. The bed is a double but seeing as you have not let go of his hand for the entire evening that will not pose too much of a problem" Neptune observed casually, addressing Kunzite.

"Who are you?" was his reply, "How do you know who we are? Beryl killed all the Senshi. How did you survive?"

Neptune shook her head. "You are tired. We will speak of this come morning."

"Very well" Kunzite replied after taking a moment or two to consider this "We will wait until then."

Neptune smiled again. "Until then" and then she was gone, turning and walking back the way she had come. Zoisite scowled in the direction of the green haired Senshi. Neptune was pretty, he noted uncomfortably and he did not like the way Kunzite-sama had been looking at her.

"You needn't worry" the older man whispered as he guided Zoisite into the room, "She has a lover."

Zoisite debated pouting anyway. If he did then Kunzite-sama would tell him how beautiful he was and… he sighed. He was too tired to bother. Instead he took a moment to look around the room they found themselves in. It was not as big as Zoisite would have liked, the window was painted shut and had torn net curtains hanging across it, and the curtain rail however was bent at an angle. The bed was made out of solid oak, slightly stained white curtains hung around the tall posters and a red duvet was folded neatly on one side of the bed. There was no other furniture save for a small bookcase against the far wall. The walls themselves were bare.

"This is what he calls decorating?" Zoisite asked himself, as he crossed the bare room and opened the adjourning door; a bathroom. It even had a bath! Zoisite gazed at the white tub longingly and then back at Kunzite.

"Do you mind?" he asked of his lover. Kunzite looked up, he had been in the process of smoothing out the duvet across the bed.

"No" was the soft reply.

Zoisite leaned over the tub and tried the facet. The pipes groaned and then the tap burst into life… the water was even warm! Smiling gratefully, Zoisite ditched his uniform, tossing the articles of clothing carelessly to the wooden floor. When the bath was almost full, Zoisite climbed in, sighing at the feel of the warm water on his skin. Gods he needed this… a chance to relax…He laid back, his head resting against the back of the tub thinking of nothing in particular, simply enjoying the sensation of the water and the calm it radiated. It was too bad, he thought, that there were no bubbles. He used to like that, in the Dark Kingdom and before in the Earth palace, he used to like running the water and pouring an entire bottle of bubble bath in until the bath overflowed and then just staying in there forever, listening to the voices in the next room. There were no voices at all; the occasional sounds from the bedroom that indicated that Kunzite was still awake. Soon the water began to cool. Zoisite shivered and reluctantly climbed out of the tub, finding a single towel hung over a radiator he quickly dried himself off and ventured back into the bedroom. Kunzite looked up from the bed, setting down the book he had been reading to take in the sight of his lover padding across the room to meet him. Zoisite shivered again, this time not because of the cold. He licked his lips nervously as Kunzite motioned for him to be seated beside him. Zoisite sat, nervously pulling at the damp towel around his waist. Kunzite drew the smaller body to him, and Zoisite leaned into this contact, resting his head against Kunzite's shoulder, his eyes starting to close.

"Zoisaito" he drew back slightly just as Kunzite's lips brushed his. Gods he was too tired… she was… he could feel it, the panic closing in around his chest, tightening… he couldn't breath.

"Kunzite-sama!" he gasped as the older man eased him back against the pillows, the towel dropping to the floor.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing…" he drew a shaking breath, the panic subsiding as quickly as it had come. Still Kunzite hesitated, rolling into the space beside him.

"If you are too tired…"

"No… yes… I don't know." Zoisite lowered his gaze, refusing to meet Kunzite's eyes as a blush crept across his cheeks. Kunzite frowned at this and asked what it was he had done to make Zoisite so uncomfortable.

"Nothing" Zoisite snapped, a little angrily.

"You have been like this for days" Kunzite casually observed, "What is wrong?"

Zoisite raised his head to stare at his lover. How could he possibly…? He couldn't… so did the only thing that he could do. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Kunzite's lips. The panic returned as he felt Kunzite's arms around his waist, pulling Zoisite against his body as the kiss deepened. Yet with that panic came anger from the little king. That rebellious streak once again flared up and he firmly crushed all other thoughts and feelings as Kunzite manoeuvred them so that Zoisite was underneath. Breaking the kiss the younger king smiled shyly, "Suddenly I don't feel quite so tired, Kunzaito-sama."

In the aftermath Zoisite lay quietly in his lover's arms, content to listen to the beating of his heart until sleep claimed him. Still, a vicious sense of triumph burned through him as he thought of the moments of ecstasy and how he had fought back on his own to obtain this. For a few seconds he imagined again that he was back in the Dark Kingdom. The Dark Kingdom suddenly seemed safe…

"Zoisaito?" Kunzite's voice jolted him from his near sleep. The younger king, not wanted to talk it would seem simply snuggled into Kunzite's arms, absently rubbing his cheek against the expanse of skin beneath it.

"Zoisaito? We must talk" this statement sounded foreign, strange coming from his lover. Kunzite rarely talked to Zoisite concerning their relationship, both of them had been content to show their affection in physical ways rather than actually speaking and even if Zoisite sought reassurance that Kunzite loved him, the older man did not volunteer such statements.

"What about?"

"Tomorrow. I do not want you thinking that the appearance of these Senshi have put off your own explanations."

"Explanations?" Zoisite feigned a yawn, "I do not know what you mean Kunzite-sama."

"What happened in Beryl's throne room?"

Zoisite made a small noise and leaned up, kissing his lover as a diversionary tactic. Kunzite tangled a hand in Zoisite's coppery hair, pulling his head back and staring deep into those green eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Damn it, Kunzite-sama. Why must we keep speaking of this? I don't know!"

"Jadeite and Nephrite will not be as understanding as I. You must tell me what you know and then I can help you. If you keep this to yourself then I cannot protect you."

"And what makes you think I want your protection?" Zoisite pulled free from the embrace and rolled onto his side, his back facing Kunzite as he muttered softly "Goodnight Kunzaito-sama."

_I'm sorry, Kunzite-sama… I'm so sorry…_

* * *

When Kunzite woke the next morning, Zoisite was still curled up in the other side of the bed fast asleep. The older man wished that sleep had come as readily to him as it had to the little man. He had lain awake until the small hours, turning over the words spoken between himself and his lover so many times, struggling to find an answer hidden within their depths. There was none, just an emptiness and fear that was slowly taking over the man beside him. Zoisite had not been like this when they first awoke in the desert. Those few moments in Beryl's throne room did something to the king, something that Zoisite knew of and was not explaining. What could possibly be so terrible?

A knock at the door disturbed Kunzite from his thoughts, Quickly pulling on his clothes of the night before, whilst wishing that the Senshi had brought him a change of attire, Kunzite went to the door. Jadeite stood the other side of it. The blond, too, was wearing his clothes from before. He looked to have had a better night than Kunzite. Jadeite seemed calmer; refreshed… he even smiled slightly when he saw Zoisite curled up in bed still.

"I came to tell you that Haruka-san requires our presence for breakfast" Jadeite said.

"Haruka-san?"

"Sailor Uranus"

Kunzite nodded, loath to take orders from a Sailor Senshi he added, "When we are ready."

Jadeite chuckled, "You have the same misgivings as Nephrite. He was not exactly thrilled at being summoned either."

"Zoisite is still asleep" was the only reply offered, "When he is ready we shall be glad to join them."

Jadeite said nothing more to this and excused himself. Kunzite shut the door and turned back to the bed. Zoisite was awake now, sleepy green eyes watching his lover.

"Did you hear that?" Kunzite asked icily.

Zoisite confirmed that he did and slowly got up, pulling on his uniform. He cursed as he struggled to fasten the cape. Kunzite smiled slightly, silently moving to help his lover with that particular piece of clothing.

"Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite asked hesitantly as they moved towards the door. "Do you… are you angry at me for last night?"

"Why would I be angry?" Kunzite demanded softly, "I merely gave you the opportunity of confiding in me and you threw it back in my face. Of course I am not angry, Zoisaito, a little hurt perhaps but not angry."

"Hurt?" Zoisite looked as through he had been slapped. Kunzite, too, was slightly stunned by this confession. When had he ever admitted feelings to anyone? Still, he was hurt, Kunzite realised. Zoisite had always confided in him, hells the youngest king always made sure, that if something were wrong, that Kunzite knew about it! What had changed? His lover had changed and Kunzite was not sure that he liked this. There were glimpses of the man he had been before all of this, but he had not behaved how he did normally since they awoke in the desert. Yet now the little man had thrown his arms around Kunzite's waist, whispering apologies. Kunzite automatically wrapped his arms around Zoisite, returning the embrace, only because it was expected of him.

"I'm sorry Kunzite-sama" Zoisite whispered, as his hold tightened and Kunzite felt tears soaking his clothes. "I'm afraid… I don't want to hurt you… I would rather die than cause you pain."

Kunzite, so absorbed in comforting the man in his arms, did not note the change until Zoisite pulled back, a gasp of dismay on his lips. Frowning Kunzite met his gaze, emerald eyes fixed on the first king.

"What?" he demanded, a little roughly.

"Y-your clothes" the little king stumbled back.

Kunzite looked down at himself and was appalled to find that the shrine robes had gone, he was now wearing an exact duplicate of the uniform that Zoisite wore, except for the flap that held his jacket closed was open, just as it had been on his previous uniform and rather than the small dagger, his sword from the old kingdom was sheathed at his side.

"What happened?" he asked of Zoisite "What have you done?"

Zoisite stumbled back further, his eyes widening in fear "I don't know! I don't know! I don't _know_!"

Even now Kunzite could still see the faint outlines of pinkish light, rapidly fading as he stared down at his new attire. The oldest king wanted to shake Zoisite, shout at him, and demand that he spoke the truth but the little one had collapsed beside the bed, ragged sobs shuddering his body. Instead Kunzite knelt down beside him, a hand placed on Zoisite's forehead. There was a concentration of power there, Kunzite noted. He could feel it surging through the youngest king. It was more power than even Kunzite had been granted under Beryl's control.

"What are you?" he whispered.

Silence is approaching 

"What are you?" Kunzite repeated, taking hold of his lover by the shoulders and shaking him, as he had wanted to do, "What have you done with him?"

"Kunzite?" the door opened and Nephrite entered, followed by Sailor Neptune. "We've got a problem…" he broke off, when he saw the tight grip Kunzite had on Zoisite, and the clothes he now wore, clothes that mirrored Nephrite's own garments.

"What happened?" Kunzite asked, releasing Zoisite and standing to face the two visitors.

Nephrite shrugged, "I was on my way downstairs and suddenly… there was this light. It covered me and when I could see again I was wearing this, and I had this" he showed Kunzite his sword, it gleamed in the early morning light, the blade repaired.

"Jadeite-san too" Neptune added softly, "And you it would seem" she looked pointedly at Kunzite.

"What is going on?" Nephrite demanded, "And what happened to him?" he gestured to Zoisite, who was curled up against the bed.

"He needs something to eat" Kunzite replied, wondering why he was defending his lover still, but more so questioning his actions of the minute before.

_What are you? What have you done with him?_

Kunzite did not understand what he had just demanded of Zoisite. What had he meant? Kunzite shook his head and extended a hand to the forth king, pulling him and wrapping an arm around the trembling shoulders to steady him. What had he meant? In all honestly, Kunzite did not know.

* * *

Nephrite watched curiously, as Kunzite helped Zoisite down the stairs, being unusually attentive towards his lover when it was normally Zoisite who was the devoted partner. He exchanged glances with Michiru; the Sailor Senshi seemed as confused as he felt. Nephrite had yet to gain any answers from either parties and today he resolved to do so. Jadeite and Haruka were already seated at the small breakfast table and were helping themselves to some cereal. Nephrite scowled slightly, recalling that the Sailor Senshi were profiting off of his foresight to keep the cellar of his dwelling well stocked and also to install an electric generator to power and heat his vast mansion home. It was probably why they chose to stay here, the auburn haired man thought angrily as he slumped into a seat beside the blond king. Michiru took a seat beside her partner, leaving the two chairs to Nephrite's left vacant for the two kings. He watched, again with a mixture of curiosity and confusion as Kunzite helped Zoisite to sit down, tenderly stroking the cheek of the younger man with a gloved hand, earning a small smile from the usually hostile Sakura. Jadeite too was confused at these actions and thus they ate in silence, not even the Sailor Senshi spoke a word until Michiru cleared away the breakfast things and said:

"We all want answers. I can tell that you do not trust us and I let me assure you that we do not entirely believe your story either."

Nephrite had told the Senshi that they had simply managed to avoid Beryl and Endymion and found their way to the Starlight Tower where Sailor Pluto had shown them their past. He had left out the little details of Zoisite's actions though from the uniforms they now all wore, Nephrite knew they would have to tell the truth… or at least Zoisite would.

"As an act of good faith between us" Haruka continued for her lover "We shall divulge our tale first."

"How gracious of you" Zoisite half-heartedly sneered at the Senshi. The little king obviously did not trust them and Nephrite himself was a little nervous of them. After all Sailor Senshi had a clear cut view of good and evil and Nephrite, at the present, was not sure which side they would be considered to be on.

Ignoring Zoisite, Haruka continued.

"We were awakened soon after the Earth fell to Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. Sailor Pluto came to us and told us of our destinies as the Outer Senshi of the Solar System and the fate of our Princess. We fought as hard as we could but we alone cannot stand against the darkness. We retreated, taking with us those few survivors of the attack on Tokyo, to this mansion. Beryl does not know of it and it is fully equipped with everything we need. That was a year ago."

"A year ago?" Jadeite repeated, the other kings too were stunned into silence by this statement. A year? That was not possible?

"But we… how can this be… when we awoke we saw the sunspots. Metallia could have only just awakened when we were brought back. How can this be possible?" Nephrite demanded.

"Time has been distorted since it happened" Michiru answered, "Sailor Pluto has been struggling to control the flow of time and keep it safe from Beryl's grasp. If she were to fall then there would be no hope."

So the hours we were walking for in desert was really a year in Tokyo, Nephrite was astounded by this revelation but seeing as nothing else made sense on this planet anymore he was inclined to believe them.

"Sailor Pluto dares not walk upon the Earth for fear of capture" Haruka continued, "That is why we fight alone."

"You fight the Dark Kingdom?" Kunzite repeated, his eyes narrowing at this statement "You two alone against the vast armies that Beryl can call forth?"

"No. We do not fight the Dark Kingdom directly. There is another power that is also sought by Beryl. We fight that and try to keep it from the Dark Kingdom."

"What do you mean? What other power?" Jadeite asked.

"They wish to take this world from Beryl as a gift for their own great leader. We have been fighting them for if they succeed then Beryl plans to strike. If she obtains the darkness from these enemies then there will be no hope for this planet. Beryl will be able to cast out Metallia and become the darkness itself. She will be unstoppable."

"This power?" Nephrite enquired, "Who are they?"

"They call themselves the Death Busters."


	9. Music and Heartaches!

Chapter Nine: Music and heartaches! The shy girl, Hotaru

"The Death busters?" Jadeite repeated, "What is it they want?" the blond was mirroring Zoisite and tugging nervously on the ends of his cape, half expecting the Senshi to turn upon them any minute. Jadeite, like his fellow kings, did not trust anyone who wore a sailor fuku and he was damned if he was going to start now just because they gave them a place to stay, a place which, ironically, belonged to one of the kings to begin with! How could they even trust what Uranus and Neptune told them was true?

"The Death Busters are heart snatchers, they steal pure hearts from a person in the hopes that, that person will be the keeper of a talisman. There are three talismen in total and we are in possession of them all."

"A pure heart?" Zoisite spoke, the little king had remained silent until now, "What is that?"

"A pure heart is what its name suggests. A person with a pure heart has kind intentions. The target may be someone who wishes for a sick relative to get well, or someone who has a deep love for another. Of course, all of the survivors are here so there were not many pure hearts for them to harvest so they target us instead. We have to go into Tokyo to meet with Sailor Pluto and then they attack us. They know we are two of the carriers of the talismen but what they do not know is that the talismen have come together to form the Holy Grail." Neptune explained, "The Holy Grail can bring great destruction if it falls into the wrong hands. It will be used to call forth a demon who has the power to cast silence upon this world."

"Who exactly is 'the wrong hands'? I assume you mean Beryl?" Jadeite enquired, the blond wanted to get as much information from the Senshi as they could whilst they were volunteering it.

"As we said before, Sailor Moon was destined to fight this evil. The wrong hands we refer to are the human possessed by a Daihmon and the Messiah of Silence. If the Messiah of Silence can obtain one of the purest hearts in the galaxy then she will awaken fully and can use the Holy Grail to bring forth the demon being and destroy this world. Beryl wants the Messiah of Silence to awaken so that she can harness this demon being for her own uses. Our objective is to stop the Death Busters from achieving this. We have killed 6 of the Death Busters and hundreds of their Daihmon. As long as we keep them at bay then Beryl cannot win. Sailor Moon was destined, in a different future, to be the true Messiah and save the Messiah of Silence from her own destruction. Beryl killed her and thus there is no saviour. That is why, if the Messiah of Silence awakens we will kill her."

Haruka leant back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest she gazed at the four kings, "We have told you our story, now how about telling us yours?"

* * *

Beryl tapped her nails upon the arms of her throne as Endymion delivered his report. Nothing… it was if the Shitennou had disappeared off of the face of the Earth. How could this be? She thought frantically. She was running out of time. Metallia already grew impatient.

_The darkness rules the Earth and still you are as incompetent as ever Beryl, I want the forth king of the Dark Kingdom brought before me! If you fail then I shall take Endymion from you as punishment._

Beryl shuddered as she recalled those words. She would lose Endymion; Metallia did not make idle threats. Beryl could not afford to lose him too, not after the loss of the ginzuishou.

"The Sailor Senshi" Beryl suddenly spoke, startling her Prince into silence "What of them? Are they any closer to locating the three talismen?"

"I believe they are already in possession on them. The Death Busters claim on the Holy Grail grows weaker by the day."

"I see. What of the Messiah of Silence?"

"Still there is no sign of the girl, Tomoe Hotaru. Her father is searching for her also. I believe that the Outer Senshi also have her."

Beryl frowned, this was no good, this was no good at all "The pure heart is the key. The purest heart in the Galaxy is said to belong to Sailor Moon. She is dead. Where will they find one as pure?" Beryl mused.

"If you do not mind me saying, your majesty" Endymion said softly, stepping nearer to the throne "It is not a lifetime of kindness that makes a pure heart but the thoughts and feelings of that person at the time that their pure heart is being stolen."

Beryl nodded, "Continue your search for the Shitennou and Outer Senshi" she said at length, not even allowing Endymion a glimpse at what was to come. "If you find any of them bring them to me."

"As you wish" Endymion bowed and disappeared in a flash of black light. Beryl watched him leave with satisfaction. She was, for once, glad that Endymion had left her side. It gave her a chance to plan. The Prince was a stupid man. Though Beryl cared for him, she was simply using him. She knew that Endymion would not find the Shitennou, and even if he did, he would not be able to capture them. Endymion was just a part in Beryl's own plans. His presence, now that the kings had learnt of their past, would confuse them. They would not fight the man that had once been their Master.

There was an old Earth saying that if you wanted something done properly then it was best to do it yourself and that was just what Beryl planned to do.

* * *

Zoisite followed Kunzite through the vast gardens of Nephrite's mansion, gasping in dismay to see the bare landscape; the flowers and plants had died long ago. The other two Shitennou were behind him, neither had spoken during the talk with the Outer Senshi. Kunzite had explained what happened and no one had asked Zoisite to elaborate and for this he was glad. Haruka and Michiru were very interested in his powers, but Kunzite was adamant that they leave him be. Zoisite knew this was not out of kindness. Why else would they take him out here now? Away from everyone and any distractions. They wanted to know the truth, a truth that Zoisite could not even bring himself to think of let alone speak of. Sighing he slumped down on a bench, Kunzite taking a seat beside him whilst Jadeite and Nephrite simply stood, awaiting the explanation that would not be forth coming.

"What do you think?" Nephrite asked, breaking the silence, "Can we trust them?"

Jadeite shrugged, "I do not like it. All this talk of the Messiah, the Holy Grail and heart snatchers makes me nervous."

"We can trust them to a certain extent," Kunzite caused Zoisite to jump slightly by speaking next. The little king leaned his head against his lover's shoulder and made a small noise in contentment when Kunzite wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer "They speak the truth in regard to the fate of this planet and those Death Busters but they are holding something back. Who is this Messiah? I think they know."

"They also know something about this" Jadeite indicated his uniform, "Neither seemed that shocked when we told them. It was as if they expected it. I think Sailor Pluto told them something. She is the guardian of time after all."

Kunzite nodded in agreement, "We will not do ourselves any favours by allying ourselves with them. They cannot be trusted."

"What about Sailor Pluto? Do you think what she showed us was true? Were we once Endymion's guardians?" Jadeite questioned.

"Yes" Nephrite replied quickly, "We served him in the past and we must do so again. We have to free him from Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. Endymion is our true Master."

"Master?" Kunzite said scornfully, "I do not have a master in this world. Do you not want to be your own men? Haven't we bowed to the will of another for long enough?"

"It was our destiny!"

"I have no destiny. Endymion can rot in the Dark Kingdom for eternity. He gave up his right to be our Master when he chose Serenity over his own people."

"He was misguided by the Princess!"

"And she led him towards his own destruction!"

"Jadeite? Zoisite? Is this your opinions, too?" Nephrite rounded on the remaining kings. Jadeite shrugged and said quietly:

"I do not know what to think anymore. I will not serve any Master until he has proven his worthiness of my loyalty."

"Zoisite?"

Zoisite took a step back, refusing to meet Nephrite's gaze as he murmured, "I have no wish to call Endymion my master."

Nephrite appeared disappointed that no one, not even his rival, would side with him. Zoisite did not know what to think. He could still picture the image of himself as a boy when he and Endymion got into trouble with Madeline and he could still see the concern in Endymion's eyes when he collapsed after healing Kunzite-sama. No, Zoisite pushed these thoughts aside with a shake of his head. Following Endymion once more would only lead to his own destruction. He would not make that mistake again.

"Of course you wouldn't" Nephrite sneered, stepping up to Zoisite's and dwarfing the smaller king, "Not when the power that you possess is far greater than the power of being the Prince of Earth."

Zoisite knew what was coming and tensed, awaiting the questions that he would not answer. "There is something you are not telling us."

Zoisite shrugged, "I know as little as you."

"How did you manage to heal wounds? Don't look to Kunzite for help. He wants answers as much as the rest of us."

Zoisite sprang to his feet, reacting the only way he knew how, with anger "I have already told you! I don't know! I didn't ask for this! That power was not mine!"

"You liar!" Nephrite took a step forward, blue eyes narrowing at the littler king; he lowered his voice to a dangerous whisper "You could heal in the Silver Millennium! Don't give me all that crap about not knowing because I know you do!" With this Nephrite shoved him, hard. Zoisite stumbled, landing on his back in the grass before he even realised that he had lost his footing.

Zoisite looked away, hot tears prickling the backs of his eyes. All he could see was three pairs of eyes glaring down at him.

_Please… regain your gentle heart._

_Can't you see that this world is already ugly and filthy?_

_Please… help me believe in the world that everyone tried to protect._

_Everyone… thank you…_

_Don't look at me with those eyes!_

"Zoisite?"

"I need a lie down" Zoisite muttered, standing up and shoving away the hands that reached out to help him.

Kunzite's hand caught firmly around his wrist as he turned to leave "What do you know?"

Zoisite winced as he met Kunzite's gaze. He could never stand it when Kunzite looked at him like that, through half lidded eyes. "Eternal… Sailor Moon was Eternal. I think it was her we heard back in the Dark Kingdom. Sailor Pluto told me that the desert was a test. She wanted to test our loyalties to each other. We were reborn to help save the world from Beryl's darkness."

Zoisite winced again, this time as Kunzite released him. It was not the answer they were expecting.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you!" he cried, whirling away from them "You wouldn't believe me! You don't want too and I don't blame you! I thought it was a joke, a sick joke. We are the last people who should be chosen for such a mission!"

Zoisite felt tears welling up in his eyes as he thought of the half-truth he had told them. If they couldn't even come to terms with this… He ran, wanting to be as far away from the other kings as possible, his heart breaking when Kunzite did nothing to stop him.

* * *

"What do you think?" Haruka said, taking a sip from the cup of tea in her hands, her blue eyes locked with that of her lover's. Michiru stared into her own tea silently, considering her answer. Yesterday was the first time either of them had ever met the Shitennou, it had not been destined, Sailor Pluto had explained. They were not destined to meet in this life or the last. Now they were suddenly thrown together by a fate. The Princess had not been strong enough to destroy the demon Beryl became.

"Hatred overcame love" was the Senshi of the sea's response to her lover's questioning. "It can happen. Love can divide us or it can make us stronger."

"She did not understand that until the end. She could not recognise pain and suffering in her foe. She was a scared little girl trying to fight something that she could not even comprehend." Haruka said, a little scornfully.

Michiru, though she agreed with her partner, did feel that Haruka carried it a little too far "What do you think of the kings?"

Haruka shrugged, setting down her cup "It is hard to tell. Zoisite and Nephrite seem to despise each other, though I must admit Nephrite hides it well. The other two are difficult to read. I believe Kunzite cares for Zoisite. Jadeite is isolated. He shares neither friendship or even a distant relationship with any of them, though in the past I believe he and Zoisite were quite close."

Michiru nodded again, "It worries me that the fate of the world rests on those four's shoulders. Had they worked together from the start then Beryl would have achieved eternal darkness long ago. As it stands they did not. Beryl placed Jadeite in eternal sleep for failing her despite the fact that he knew the identities of the three of the Inner Senshi. Zoisite had Nephrite murdered, officially on a charge of treason to the kingdom, but of course he had a personal vendetta against the second king. Zoisite himself went on to be killed by Beryl for attempting to murder Tuxedo Kamen, ironically being Prince Endymion, his Prince. Sailor Moon killed Kunzite though from what Pluto showed us his death looked more to be a suicide disguised as a honourable death in battle defending the kingdom. In the past they had a common standing, to protect Endymion. That drew them closer and forged bonds between them, even if there was some discord between Zoisite and Nephrite. That is the rift that must be healed. I do believe that Jadeite cares for them all, though he will never admit to it."

Haruka smiled, "You read people so well. If it weren't for you then we would not have found the Messiah of Silence."

Michiru reached over the table and took her partner's hand "Should we tell them of her presence?"

"No. They would never understand. As it is they can barely grasp that there is another evil power in this world. I do not believe that they can help us."

"Then what are they here for? Pluto was almost certain that they were the ones Sailor Moon cried for at the end."

Haruka's gaze dropped to the object sitting on the table between the Senshi. "That may be true but our Princess always had a good heart. They cannot even be trusted to work together and so we cannot trust them with our mission. We will obtain the silence from Pharaoh 90 and destroy Beryl. I refuse to believe that they have a part to play."

"What of Zoisite's power?"

"I do not know. We will wait and see. Pluto said to look after him. I am sure this will become quite interesting."

* * *

Zoisite slammed the door behind him, ignoring the stares of several survivors; he raced upstairs, hot tears blinding him. Why did those damn Senshi have to take in every poor soul who escaped Beryl's darkness? They were a liability. Anyone of them could be a traitor! Zoisite sobbed, furiously wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Why should he be the one to get upset? They asked for this! They forced him to tell the truth! Well… a part of the truth anyway.

Zoisite stormed along the corridor, his hands bawled into fists at his sides. Why was this mansion so big? He dimly realised that he was indeed lost. Furiously Zoisite kicked at a pot plant, it fell onto its side, earth spilling onto the polished floor.

The tears were back… Zoisite pouted. He wanted Kunzite to come to him, hug him, touch him…to comfort him. With that came the anger, the hurt and the pain. The little king slammed a fist into the wall and howled in pain as his delicate knuckles connected with the plaster. Wincing, he withdrew his hand and blinked back tears. Seeing that neither emotion would serve any purpose Zoisite took a deep breath, rubbing his stinging knuckles as he did so, and continued along down the corridor. He could hear music, or more accurately a piano, coming from the end of this corridor. Zoisite hurried towards the sound, pausing only briefly by the bedroom door to wonder if he would be welcome, pushed it open and entered the room. This was met by a startled gasp and the pianist struck a wrong note as his entrance startled her.

Zoisite hesitated as their eyes met. The pianist was a girl. She smiled, long black eyelashes just brushing the tops of violet eyes. Her hair was short, hanging a little below her chin and was jet black. She wore a plain blue frock, pleated at the bottom. Her delicate hands resting on the keys, as she addressed him.

"What do you want?"

Zoisite was taken aback by the question yet answered it anyway "I was lost" as he stepped closer.

"I see" she looked down at the piano once more, a small smile playing on her lips "What is your name?"

"Zoisite"

"A pretty name."

"What's yours?" Zoisite allowed this compliment to go unnoticed. Kunzite was the only one who told him such things. Still he found he was smiling and moved closer still. Now he was standing directly in front of the piano, recalling in a flash the girl nijizuishou carrier. Of course this girl was older, Zoisite estimated her to be about twelve.

"Tomoe Hotaru" was her reply.

"Why are you in here all alone?"

Hotaru smiled again, "I like to play" she gestured to the piano, "I also write my own music."

"Really?" Zoisite glanced down at the sheet she now held out to him.

"I just can't seem to finish it," she said sadly, a small tear trickling down her cheek "My father and wrote it together before he… I want to finish it but I don't know how."

Her father must have been killed when Beryl took over; Zoisite realised, and with this realisation came a wave of unexpected anger directed at Beryl. It scared him. Zoisite shuddered, this was not his battle he reminded himself.

"Do you want to be rid of it?"

"What?"

"Her. Do you want her gone?"

"How do you know about…?" Zoisite breathed softly.

"Do you play?" she was asking now, innocent eyes staring up at him and Zoisite wondered if he had imagined the whole thing.

"I used too" he allowed himself to reply.

Hotaru smiled shyly and held out the music sheet "Then perhaps we can finish this together?"

* * *

Kunzite watched Zoisite flee and made no attempt to follow his lover.

_We were reborn to help save the world from Beryl's darkness_

Kunzite frowned at these words. Had anyone but Zoisite uttered them then he would have never believed it, but the despair in Zoisite's voice. Kunzite knew deep down that his lover spoke the truth and worse still Jadeite and Nephrite knew it too.

"We did ask for it" Jadeite spoke first, staring off at a point in the distance as he contemplated Zoisite's words. "We wanted to know and he told us."

"That still does not explain what happened in the throne room" Nephrite argued, he too was shocked but not enough that he could not think things through and place them into some kind of logical order. "Why is Zoisite the only one of us that can use some sort of power?"

"He said he was dying inside" Jadeite whispered, voicing the conversation that he had kept to himself since they escaped the Dark Kingdom "He told me he was losing himself."

Kunzite was shocked; hurt even that Zoisite had not confided in him these feelings.

What are you? What have you done with him? 

The Ice King shivered and this had nothing to do with the cold.

"We should look for him" Nephrite proposed, "He holds the key to everything."

Kunzite suddenly felt angered at the younger king. Rounding on him he suggested that Nephrite keep as far away from Zoisite as was humanly possible, after all it was the auburn haired man's fault that Zoisite ran away to begin with.

"And you were getting on _so_ well with him" Nephrite sneered in a retort "It wasn't as if he told you anything more, was it?"

Kunzite growled, Nephrite had hit a nerve and he knew it.

_What are you? What have you done with him?_

Snarling Kunzite drew his sword and would have cut Nephrite's throat in an instant, had the other man not sensed the deadly intent and drew his own weapon to counter it.

"Stop it!" Jadeite snapped, as their blades clashed, "This is not going to help anyone!"

The blonde stepped between the two men, "This is not going to help Zoi-chan," he added, knowing that Kunzite would yield at the mention of the little king.

Kunzite did, sheathing his sword, he abruptly announced that he was going to look for Zoisite and left.

_What are you? What have you done with him?_

Kunzite did not know these words and knew if he were to find out he would not want to know. With this came his fierce resolve to protect Zoisite. No one, not Nephrite, not Jadeite and not even those damn Outer Senshi were going to hurt him, Kunzite would make sure of this. Zoisite would tell him everything and they would leave here, leave behind all this nonsense concerning why they were reborn.

It was all nonsense, Kunzite repeated to himself over and over, it was absurd… there was no truth to Zoisite's words… was there?

* * *

Jadeite allowed Kunzite to take his leave, watching the older man retreating back into the mansion, with a sense of loss and some anger. Kunzite had been their leader back in the old kingdom and Jadeite felt pulled by some ancient binding, probably that of King Endymion's doing he thought bitterly, to follow the first king. Yet Kunzite was not the leader he had expected. Kunzite did not have the answers they were looking for and even the answer they had been given was not enough. Standing against Beryl, Jadeite scoffed at this notion. They had nearly been killed, if Zoisite hadn't of… it was all down to Zoisite. Every time something happened, the little king was nearby. He was the cause of the Earth Kingdom's downfall! He allowed the darkness access to the palace! A fine team they made, Jadeite thought bitterly. Kunzite, who clearly did not give a damn about the task that had been handed to them and Zoisite, the only one who even stood a chance against Beryl, who would not even grant them a half decent explanation! Then there was Nephrite… that arrogant bastard who would not accept Kunzite's authority and was living in a dream world half the time!

"What do you think?" Nephrite was addressing him now, "Saving the world? It is almost funny."

"My sides are splitting from laughter," Jadeite snapped back, slumping down on the bench as he did so "And you didn't have to be so harsh with Kunzite-sama."

"Kunzite-sama?" Nephrite snorted, "Since when has our supposed leader cared about us? All he cares about is Zoisite and that is probably so that he can fuck the little Sakura stupid at the end of the day!"

Jadeite glanced up, meeting furious azure eyes, "I would have thought you of all people would understand."

"Understand what?"

"Kunzite is trying to protect him. Wouldn't you do the same if it were Naru?"

"Who the hell told you about Naru?"

Jadeite laughed bitterly "When encased in crystal and left as a permanent fixture of the Dark Kingdom you pick up a few things here and there."

"I'm sorry" this apology was foreign, coming from Nephrite's mouth but it was sincere. The older king smiled and sat down beside the blond "I wish Sailor Pluto had granted us our memories and not just flashbacks of what had been. I cannot understand my feelings towards you, or Zoisite and Kunzite if I cannot recall feeling anything but hate."

Jadeite nodded in agreement "And Mamoru-sama. I would have liked to got to know Princess Rei better too."

Nephrite chuckled at this, "Wasn't she hell to live with?"

"I believe there was a kinder side to her."

"They were reborn and died again… at the hands of that bitch queen." Nephrite allowed hatred into his voice, disgust at the notion that they had ever served her. Jadeite too felt nothing but hatred for the red queen of the Dark Kingdom. Still that did not mean…

"Saving the world" Nephrite grimaced at this, "Who would have thought it? It is by far the stupidest thing Zoisite has ever said to me and sadly I also know that it is the only thing he has ever been honest with me about."

Jadeite looked up sharply "So you think it is true?"

Nephrite sighed, "I wanted to believe that my reason for being reborn was… it does not matter my reasoning for this. What else could there be? We are here to make amends."

"You are happy with this?"

The man shrugged, "I betrayed Beryl in the end as I am sure Zoisite would have told you. A human helped me to see the world for what it really was, when deep down I already knew. Why else would I create a human name for myself? This world was a beautiful place and Beryl destroyed that. Humans, also, are not really _that_ bad. Are we all that different from them? You said before I should understand what Kunzite is feeling. Perhaps I do, and that is why, if the Outer Senshi wish to fight for this world I am going to be alongside them."

"I don't know" Jadeite shrugged, "I do not think we can trust Haruka-san and Michiru-san. They seem to like working alone."

"You are hardly one to talk."

"And look where that got me."

Jadeite stood, walking back down the path to the mansion. Nephrite's words shocked him more than he would ever admit, mostly because what the older king said was true.

* * *

For the next hour Jadeite wandered the mansion alone, wanting to be alone with his thoughts and feelings. He was not a damn Senshi! Since when did they need his help and how much help would he be anyway? How much help would any of them be? Without powers, Nephrite and Kunzite were still formidable foes in battle, but what could Jadeite offer them? If they had truly been reborn for that purpose then surely they would have been granted their powers? Jadeite sighed and turned yet another corner, meeting yet another endless corridor. Why did Nephrite have so many hallways? It was not as if he had anyone living here with him… until now. Perhaps he simply liked wandering these halls, it did after all give one time to think.

Jadeite cursed, tripping over a pot plant and almost falling on his face. Cursing again he grabbed the wall for support and kicked at the offending item, a scowl fixed on his face. Who had left that there? Who had not bothered to pick it up! Someone could have fallen over it! Well someone had fallen over it! Him! Jadeite's frown then softened as he knelt down and rescued the helpless plant. Setting the pot up right he placed it back in the soil. It was bone dry he noted. The poor plant would die like so many had done, if it were not watered. So what? It was only a plant; he nagged himself as he set off again down the corridor to find the aforementioned water.

Jadeite paused again outside a door when he heard soft laughter coming from within, followed by another voice, a voice Jadeite knew. Pushing open the door he saw a sight that he knew Nephrite would pay big money to have seen. Zoisite was seated at a piano; a girl sat in his lap. She was looked to be about twelve, silky black hair fell down her face to chin level and just brushed a pair of pretty violate eyes. As he observed, the girl attempted to play whilst reading a music sheet in front of her. Her tiny hands hit a wrong note and Zoisite gently took hold of her left hand, explaining softly that she was supposed to play 'middle c' after 'd' and not 'e'. Only then did they realise that they were not alone.

"Jadeite-san!" Zoisite exclaimed, a small blush creeping across his cheeks "What are you doing here?"

"I needed some time to myself" was his reply, and then his mouth curved up into a grin "I did not expect to find this. Shall I inform Kunzite that you have gone straight and taken up with a mere girl?"

Zoisite scowled, "She is a child!"

The girl slid off of Zoisite's lap and crossed the space separating the two men, "Please don't fight" she smiled shyly "Zoi-chan was helping me with my music."

Jadeite couldn't help but smile too at this revelation, then recalling that Zoisite had taught Ami of Mercury, the blond refrained from a cold remark.

"Hotaru is very talented" Zoisite added, "We're are almost finished now."

"Hotaru" Jadeite suddenly found that he was not able to tear his gaze away from those huge violet eyes. Hotaru smiled again and took his hand "Do you want to hear my song too?"

Before he could protest, Jadeite found himself being tugged towards the piano. Hotaru giggled and once again jumped up on Zoisite's lap and Jadeite marvelled at how patient the younger king was being with the girl. Zoisite, from what he had gathered, hated children.

"Kunzite was looking for you?" he murmured as Hotaru started to play.

"I heard him calling" Zoisite admitted and then Hotaru added:

"Zoi-chan and I hid in that cupboard over there" she laughed softly, and then her expression because almost sad "He wouldn't leave. I hate it when people try to take my new friends away."

"He cares about you" Jadeite whispered as Hotaru started playing and then the blond startled himself by adding "We all do."

Zoisite shrugged his slender shoulders, "I told you all I know."

"Did you?" their eyes met. "Did you?" Jadeite pressed.

Zoisite scowled, unable to hold the blonde's gaze he turned his attentions back to the girl on his lap. Jadeite too, stared at the strange little girl. There was something about her… he couldn't quite place it but this feeling was unsettling. Hotaru finished her piece and laughed again, clapping her hands in delight.

_She does not act like a twelve year old _Jadeite mused to himself, _so what exactly is she? _

* * *

Nephrite did not go back to the mansion after Jadeite left. He did not feel as though he could face the blond or indeed any of the kings right now. He was too concerned by his own inner conflicts to bother with them or even care to find out what else Zoisite held back from them. Still, Nephrite knew that Zoisite had spoken the truth, be it a half-truth. This bothered Kunzite and Jadeite and indeed it was too fantastical for even Nephrite to believe until he looked hard at himself and realised that he needed this reason for being, he needed something to hold onto and above all he wanted to free Endymion from Beryl's control. He wanted them to become once again the guardians they had been destined to be.

So, instead of going back towards the mansion, Nephrite began to walk through the vast gardens, noting sadly that most plants had withered and died. Haruka had explained to him that, as Beryl did not know of his mansion she could not taint it with her darkness, but that did not mean that his gardens had survived the attack upon the Earth. The plants were all dead; the sun's increased heat had burned them all to a crisp. Of course the sun had since cooled but nothing would grow here now. Even the fountain had dried up and not even moss grew in the stone basin. Only a few Yen lay resting at the bottom of this dry pool. Nephrite had to laugh at himself, recalling one time just before he died when he had wandered these gardens at night and given into human superstition and thrown into the pool some Yen in hopes that it would grant him his wish. Nephrite had not wanted to admit to it then, but being around humans had made him want to become human.

He sat down, on the edge of this fountain, lost in his own thoughts of bitterness and loss until a small sound interrupted his musings. To survivors were walking hand in hand through the garden, coming towards him. They were deeply absorbed in their conversation and did not see Nephrite into they reached the clearing where he sat. They stopped, the girl made a small gasp and Nephrite's heart clenched as their eyes met. It was her. Of course she looked different. She was a year older; her short curly hair had grown long and reached nearly to her waist. She wore a long printed kimono, probably one of Michiru's and her hair was loose, no red ribbon held it back but her eyes, they still held the look of pain and suffering that Nephrite had seen before he died.

"Naru?" he blinked, and then pinched himself, making sure that this was real. It was… it was not a dream.

"Sanjouin-sama?" she whispered and then "No… Nephrite-sama?"

He nodded and Naru took a step towards him, letting go of the boy's hand, she drew her own back and slapped him, _hard_.

* * *

Kunzite was at a loss. He had wandered this damn mansion at least four times and there was still no sign of his lover. Angrily he stormed back into the bedroom they shared, and paced up and down, too agitated to allow himself to be seated. Kunzite did not understand. Zoisite never kept things from him, the younger man preferred to let Kunzite know if there was something wrong so that he could be comforted yet now the man was a stranger to the first king. He even shuddered at Kunzite's touch, though he hid it well. Even in bed Zoisite seemed distracted and again he hid this. Whilst Kunzite had kept his feelings hidden beneath his icy façade, he was not used to someone else, let alone Zoisite, doing the same to him and did not know how to handle this. Sailor Moon… Eternal… Princess Serenity. This was her fault. All this talk of Eternal had upset the youngest king. True, her fate had been horrendous, even Kunzite would never have done what Beryl did. Then there was Zoisite's power. He could not control it.

This fear was probably manifesting itself. Kunzite stopped pacing and came to an abrupt decision. Zoisite was never one for holding in his emotions for long. All he needed was a little time and understanding. Kunzite would wait, he would force Jadeite and Nephrite to wait, he would help Zoisite control these new powers and the younger king would confide in him. Still he would have to find him first. Kunzite ceased his pacing of the room, allowing his gaze to wander from the darkened walls to the open window.

Looking out across the garden, he could see Nephrite sitting alone at the fountain. As Kunzite watched, two humans joined the king. Kunzite couldn't help but laugh softly when the girl drew back a hand and slapped Nephrite. The king had not been expecting this and fell backwards into the dried up fountain. Instantly the girl's demeanour changed as she leant down, assisting the stunned man and then throwing her arms around his shoulders.

Women are as unpredictable as Zoisite, Kunzite thought to himself as he turned away. So Nephrite's little girl lived, it would be interesting to see what her boyfriend made of all this. Kunzite, never being one to pry into the business of others, considered that there could be a first time for everything and as their 'supposed leader' he had to make sure that Nephrite did not get himself into trouble, and decided that he'd better see what the foolish man was up too.

_That is just an excuse to avoid Zoisite_, a nasty voice in the back of his head whispered.

_I have determined what to do where he is concerned._

_No you have not. You have just brushed it aside like you do all emotion and feelings._

"Kunzaito-sama?" he jumped slightly, not expecting to see the white clad figure in the doorway, looking at him with saddened green eyes.

_Do not look at me with those eyes._

Kunzite frowned, wondering briefly where that voice had come from. Zoisite, giving no sign that he had heard anyone, crossed the room and paused directly in front of his lover.

"Zoisaito…?"

"I'm sorry" he cut in, tentatively wrapping his arms around Kunzite's waist "I shouldn't have told you anything. You were better off not knowing."

Kunzite paused to consider this, as Zoisite snuggled into his arms. It was a ploy to distract him, the older man knew, granted it was a very welcome distraction. Kunzite, forcing away all lustful thoughts, carefully removed Zoisite from his waist and took a step back. To this the little king pouted, this weakening Kunzite's resolve.

"Are you still mad at me?" came the expected response.

"No" Kunzite allowed himself to reply, "I just think…" gods this was torture "That we should talk."

"Talk?" Zoisite asked indignantly "I have told you everything."

"No you have not" Kunzite replied smoothly, "But I am willing to forget about that for now."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"These powers of yours, of course."

* * *

Jadeite sighed to himself as Hotaru again hit the wrong note and insisted on starting all over again. He had better things to do than this and he was sure Zoisite did too! Glancing at the other king he wouldn't have guessed it. He had been extremely patient with the girl when at any second Jadeite had expected a temper tantrum from the smaller man or at least a cutting remark and even Jadeite couldn't bring himself to announce that he was bored and leave. Hotaru had insisted that he hear her entire piece and Jadeite felt compelled too. He did not like this one bit.

Again Hotaru hit a wrong note and again Jadeite gritted his teeth. This time, however, he was saved when the door swung open. Hotaru instantly quailed against Zoisite as Haruka entered. The Senshi looked furious. Her blue eyes narrowed at Zoisite as she crossed the room and hauled Hotaru to her feet, grasping onto the girl's arm until she started to sob that it hurt. Zoisite also stood, angered at this intrusion.

"Haruka papa that hurts!" Hotaru sobbed, struggling to pull away.

"You should not be in here" Haruka addressed the kings "How did you find this room? You are not permitted to be here."

"Zoi-chan and Jadeite-san were helping me with my music" Hotaru protested as Haruka released her arm "Michiru mama wanted me to learn how to play and to finish my song."

"You shouldn't be in here" Hotaru may as well have not been in the room as far as Haruka was concerned.

"Why not?" Jadeite asked evenly "We have more right to be here than you" he knew it was weak, but he referred to Nephrite's ownership of the mansion anyway, in the hopes that it might have some sway with the Senshi.

Haruka ignored him and spoke to Zoisite instead "Are you alright, Zoisite-san? You don't look well."

Jadeite, startled at this sudden anxiety for the youngest king, turned to look at him also. Zoisite did seem a little quieter and paler than usual. His fair skin had turned an almost ghost like white colour. Then again, Jadeite reasoned, it could be the uniform making him appear pale.

"Kunzite-sama was looking for me," Zoisite mumbled, not meeting her gaze "I should go."

He hurried passed Haruka, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. Jadeite also made an excuse to leave but Hotaru protested at this.

"Jadeite-san hasn't heard my song yet!"

Haruka smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately "Jadeite-san is busy. Perhaps another time."

Jadeite nodded, realising that he meant this and Hotaru smiled. Her smile sent shivers up his spine. He did not like this... he did not like this at all...


	10. I don't love you anymore!

* * *

Chapter Ten: I don't love you anymore! Zoisite's shock confession

Nephrite winced, staggering backwards; a hand raised to gingerly touch his cheek. It hurt, not as much as the thorns the day he died but enough to make him realise that this must be but a tiny amount of the pain he had put Naru through. Even the exhilaration that she was alive did not break through the utter shock that she had actually struck him and then hugged him, as though offering an apology that was somehow insincere. The boy on her arm looked blankly on through thick glasses. Nephrite frowned at his presence and the boy quailed slightly, requesting to know what was going on.

"Nothing" Naru whispered, blue eyes burning with tears, confusion and what Nephrite hoped was some love. Did she still love him? He loved her. Gods he loved her more now than ever before. Naru had blossomed in the year that they had spent apart. Her face had thinned and her hair softened, curly locks just brushing sparkling blue eyes that still held that innocent look that Nephrite had once scorned and now loved. Even through the bulk of the kimono, Nephrite could see that she had slimmed down; she now had hips, bigger breasts… Nephrite bit his lower lip; suddenly aware of the effect these thoughts were having on his body. Instead he struggled for something to say. Anything to wash away all the hurt… the pain… the regret at what might have been.

Naru waited, then that glimmer of hope in her eyes faded when she realised that the words she had longed for were not forthcoming.

"Naru-chan?" the boy requested again, "Who is he?"

"I don't know"

"But you _slapped_ him?"

"I said I don't know!" Naru rounded on him "Come on. It's getting cold out here. I don't know who he is anymore."

"Naru" Nephrite grabbed her arm, causing the girl to flinch as he dug his hand into her soft skin. "Wait. I can explain."

She shook her head, "I can't… please don't. I don't want to hear it… not now. Only when you decide to tell me the truth though, God help me, Haruka-san has told me enough times. I know who Usagi was and I know who you were."

"I am not that person anymore."

"I know" her gaze softened just a little as Nephrite released her arm "I don't think you know who you are."

This time Nephrite made not attempt to stop her leaving.

_I don't think you know who you are._

_No, I don't. I don't know who any of us are anymore._

* * *

For Jadeite, the next week passed in an uneventful haze. They had all seemed to have slipped into an uneasy routine. Jadeite spent his days with Hotaru, without the Outer Senshi knowing of course, for Hotaru advised him that they would not like it. Why did he spend all this time with her? Jadeite was damned if he knew. There was something about her… a secret to uncover perhaps. He had assumed that Michiru and Haruka had rescued Hotaru as they did the other survivors yet it did not quite fit. Why did they have her stay in the piano room, away from everyone? What kind of life was that for a girl?

Still Hotaru seemed quite content, happy with her frequent visits from the blond king. She rarely spoke of herself, and when she did, she was sad, as if her life was already over.

Apart from Zoisite's occasional visits to Hotaru, to help her work on her song, Jadeite had not spoken to the other kings. Nephrite spent his days with the Outer Senshi learning from them what he could about the Heart Snatchers. As far as Jadeite knew, the auburn haired king had not mentioned what Zoisite had said the purpose of their rebirth was, though he decided that they possibly already knew. Michiru, at least, was very perceptive and would guess that there was something not quite right. Jadeite still did not trust them. To him they were the enemy as much as Beryl; he still held the mindset that the Sailor Senshi could not be relied upon. Haruka and Michiru had a hidden agenda and had never asked any of the kings to accompany them into Tokyo to try to locate the base of the enemy before Beryl's minions found it and attempted to harness the power for themselves.

Of course the Outer Senshi had the same goal that Beryl did; to acquire the powers of the Death Busters and destroy the Dark Kingdom. They had no wish to heed Sailor Pluto's words that it was the Shitennou who were reborn for this purpose and indeed Jadeite was not going to get involved. He did not want this; he was not interested in saving this world. This was not cowardice, it was realism. What could he do against Beryl's infinite Youma armies and the brainwashed Prince Endymion? He had no powers in this world. Only Zoisite had a chance against any of them and the youngest king had no desire to become the next Sailor Moon. Even Kunzite was powerless. Their leader kept to himself, only Zoisite was permitted to stay at his side. A part of Jadeite wished that Kunzite would come and announce that he knew what to do, that there was a way out of this nightmare they were living. The blond laughed bitterly to himself. Now he was the one being foolish. Kunzite did not care about him, any sort of bond between the Shitennou had been severed the day they died in the Earth palace.

_That is not true, Zoisite and Kunzite's love survived. If that did then perhaps there is hope…_

"Jadeite-san?" Hotaru peered at him with huge violet eyes, "What are you thinking about? Do you worry about Zoi-chan? Are you close?"

"No… I don't know… perhaps we were… long ago." Pluto had not shown them exactly how close the Shitennou had been. Indeed Jadeite was sure that he had been closer to Nephrite than any of the others. Zoisite and Nephrite had hated each other even then…

_If their hatred survived…_

Jadeite had always cut himself off from them, claiming that he did not need anyone. He had not wanted the guardianship until King Endymion had shown him his son, Prince Mamoru. Jadeite had wanted to go home. He had secretly resented the others and the course his life had taken. King Endymion had made a lot of empty promises. How did he feel about the others now?

"You don't need to worry about Zoi-chan" Hotaru smiled slightly, "I'm going to look after him. I'm going to make sure he never hurts again."

Jadeite returned her smile; Hotaru could be really sweet towards Zoisite at times. The blond wondered if she had a crush on him. For some reason he felt angry at this prospect and was glad that Zoisite did not come to see the girl that often. Jadeite liked having Hotaru to himself.

"I've been practicing like Zoi-chan said" Hotaru broke the suddenly tense atmosphere by gesturing to the piano "Would you like to hear our song again?"

Jadeite nodded, he felt uneasy whenever she played. Hotaru was not like other girls. She was weak, prone to suddenly collapsing without warning. The first time Jadeite witnessed this he had nearly called for Haruka until Hotaru came around and explained. It also explained her childish behaviour. Hotaru had never had any friends at school. The other children had not liked her and called her weird. Jadeite tried telling himself that here was just a sweet and lonely girl, though he did not quite believe it himself.

"Destines can change" Hotaru had said to this, "Even if it looks as though there is no hope, one path can join another and we will all end up in the same place at the end."

Jadeite didn't know much about destiny and chose not to dwell upon it. What mattered was what was here. Still the Dark Kingdom was a threat. Were the Outer Senshi enough to defeat it? Jadeite did not know, he suddenly didn't care, as Hotaru started to play.

* * *

"I can't" Zoisite snapped, folding his arms across his chest, he turned away from his lover, jutting out his lower lip in a pout. Kunzite sighed, over the last week Zoisite had been through yet another personality transplant. He threw jealous rages if Kunzite went too near Michiru, convinced that Kunzite found her more attractive than him, Zoisite and Nephrite had been at each other's throats for most of the week. Zoisite would deliberately rile the older king; every word that came out of his mouth and was directed at Nephrite was pure poison. Nephrite sometimes retaliated and sometimes ignored him. The rest of the time he was either with the girl, Hotaru, or in the bedroom.

_Talk to him… find out what is truly bothering him._

"Zoisite"

"Yes, Kunzaito-sama?" he looked up as Kunzite pulled him into an embrace.

"You do not try hard enough. I know you can do this."

Zoisite lowered his eyes and snuggled into his lover's arms "I do try Kunzaito-sama. I would do anything…"

Kunzite sighed, for the past week he had been attempting to find out more about Zoisite's new powers. To do this he had constructed various training exercises, which was difficult enough to do, as there was a shortage of targets and equipment. Today, Kunzite was trying to teach Zoisite how to levitate objects with his powers. Zoisite was especially reluctant to do this as the results of using his powers usually ended up in something being set on fire.

"Why don't you try a little harder?" he suggested finally, releasing the younger man and nodding towards the vase set upon a table on the other side of the room.

Zoisite bit his lip "I won't be able to do it" he muttered reproachfully.

Kunzite gave no reply and waited. After a few minutes and nothing happened he became aware of a dull throbbing between his eyes. He sat down on the edge of the bed, one hand lightly tracing the fabric of the duvet as he watched Zoisite's pathetic attempts. The vase would occasionally glow pink but nothing more.

"Zoisaito" he began and then paused. What could he say? Why was he even bothering?

As if Zoisite could read his mind, he turned to face the older king. "You shouldn't trouble yourself with me, Kunzite-sama."

"You are right" Kunzite replied coldly, his headache was pounding and he couldn't stand to see Zoisite so hurt and being unable to do anything about it. "I shouldn't bother with you. I wouldn't bother with you if I weren't so fond of you."

Zoisite's eyes filled with tears at this statement. It was the closest Kunzite had ever got to telling the little man how much he cared for him, loved him.

_I loved you, Kunzaito-sama_

They held each other's gaze for a moment more, and then Zoisite left. As he did so, Kunzite heard a crash. He looked round and found the vase lying shattered on the carpet, about a metre away from the table.

* * *

Zoisite hurried down the corridor, towards the piano room, struggling not to think of his lover as he pushed open the door, recalling the words Sailor Pluto had spoken to him.

_"But she would not have chosen you for this if she did not believe in you. Allow me to explain. At least give me that much."_

_Zoisite nodded, slowly pulling away from her embrace. No one but Kunzite-sama was allowed to hold him, yet as soon as that thought was processed, more memories invaded his mind. Memories that both he and Sailor Pluto knew were not his. Again tears welled up in his eyes as he recalled such events. He felt the Prince of the Earth in his arms as the man lay dying, an ice spear embedded in his back, he could hear a shrill voice (not his own yet coming from his mouth) begging the Princess of Mars not to sacrifice herself. _

_"Explain then" Zoisite snapped, cutting short his thoughts/memories/fears. "I do not have all day. Kunzite-sama will be looking for me."_

_Pluto frowned, "You care for him more than the fate of this planet?"_

_"I am not a Senshi!" Zoisite shot back, "This world means nothing to me!"_

_The Sailor Senshi of time sighed softly, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears "Then I pity you for this is harder for you to accept. When the Moon Princess died she made a wish, she wanted someone to save the world but she also cried for you."_

_"Me?"_

_"All of you. Beryl told her who you'd been. She showed the Princess who you were and Usagi cried. Her tears brought about a new incarnation for you, one free of Beryl's control and yet simultaneously her first wish was also granted. As Beryl sealed her soul here on Earth, some of the ginzuishou's powers remained with her, giving her the chance, in the future, to strike back at the Queen. You were reborn a day later, though time has distorted and here in Tokyo a year has passed."_

_Zoisite was stunned, he did not know what to think, and it was as he already knew. Shaking his head, he pulled back further. _

_"You woke in the desert because I had it so. I do not think you are worthy enough to save this world and so I tested your loyalties to each other. Of course you acted as I suspected. Kunzite would not have left you to die, as he did before. Jadeite, I must admit, surprised me. I did not think he would sacrifice his new life to save you. Nephrite again, there was no love lost between himself and Jadeite and yet he tried to save the blond king. The bonds that kept you together as Prince Endymion's guardians are deeper than you think. Still I am not convinced. I do not think you are worthy to save this world. I do not think you are worthy to have received the powers bestowed upon you."_

_"That makes two of us" Zoisite snapped, "Do you think I want this? I'm not a hero! I am not Sailor Moon! None of us are! We were the great four Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom. Does it matter what the Princess wished for? All we want… all I want is for this to be a dream. I want to wake up."_

_"You are a coward. Even when you embraced her light I knew it. I knew she was making a mistake. When you stood up to Beryl, you created a rift in the Dark Kingdom. No one has ever defied Beryl like that before, not even your disobeying of orders came close the defiance you showed when faced with the choice between death and serving the devil once more. Your insubordination broke the spell that held the Princess and she was free. Of course she could not rest. How could she? Her family is dead, her lover now serves their murderer and the world is on its knees. So she did the only thing she could, she gave you the power that was once hers, she gave you the power of the ginzuishou but with it she left a burden; a part of herself. The Princess's essence resides within you. Her love for her Prince, her memories, her desire to save the world, are all inside you now. I know you can feel them. It sometimes takes you over; you can hear her speaking as if she were really there. She will not let you rest until…"_

_"SHUT UP!" Zoisite screamed, reeling backwards as he cried out these words, "I don't want to hear it!"_

_"You and the others were reborn to save the world. You have to defeat Beryl. There is no one else who possesses the same level of power that you do, save for the dark queen herself."_

_"Then why the others? Why was I alone granted power and them none?"_

_"You are all Endymion's guardians. You all have a part to play."_

You all have a part to play, Zoisite shuddered at these words. They did not understand; how could anyone understand? If Sailor Moon _really_ cared about any of them then she would not have done this. She forced him to feel things that were nothing to do with him; she forced emotions upon him that he should not have. He was no longer one of the Dark Kingdom Shitennou, all that hatred that Beryl had poisoned his mind with was gone and yet Zoisite still struggled to hold onto it. Gone were all his memories of his past in Endymion's court and all he had was those recollections as Beryl's slave. He only knew how to be the Zoisite that had served the Dark Kingdom. He didn't know if he could be anyone else… he didn't know if Kunzite would still care for him if he knew what he was really like… Zoisite shuddered, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat; he entered the room with a fierce resolve. He knew what Hotaru was… he had made a deal with the devil once before…

_"Do you want to be rid of it?"_

_"What?"_

_"Her. Do you want her gone?"_

_"How do you know about…?"_

_"Do you play?"_

_"I used too"_

_"Then perhaps we can finish this together?"_

_"What are you?" Zoisite had asked as she played, her little fingers hitting many wrong notes and forcing her to start over. He could sense the evil aura radiating from Hotaru mixing in with an array of natural magics that were of her own making. _

_"Me?" her mouth had curved up into a vicious grin as she replied, "I am the Messiah of Silence, Mistress 9 and I can help you, if you want my help that is."_

Zoisite did, he realised as Hotaru looked up from her piano. He wanted to be rid of the responsibility, the pain and in return Mistress 9 wanted him to help her escape the mansion. As long as she did not obtain the true pure heart she could do no damage, Zoisite reasoned. Beryl would probably kill her before she had a chance to enjoy her freedom. So this he would do, but Hotaru was insistent that there were certain things that had to be discussed. That was why he was here now. Jadeite had just left, so they would remain uninterrupted. The blond king had taken a liking to the innocent Mistress 9 possessed and until she obtained a true pure heart the girl would continue to fight for control of her body. That was what these seizures were, Mistress 9 explained. Hotaru was trying to dispel the evil from her body, but such a weak girl could not manage this alone.

She stood, crossing the gap that separated them, reaching behind Zoisite and pushing the door shut. Only then did she speak.

"We go tomorrow. At dawn before anyone can stop us. Jadeite is really quite a foolish man when you get to know him. He truly cares for me. Do they all still remain ignorant to Tomoe Hotaru's true self?"

Zoisite nodded, feeling a little uneasy. He did not want to involve the other kings in this. They were reborn with the freedom that before they could only dream of. Zoisite was adamant that they be allowed to continue to have this freedom.

"And you will keep your end of the bargain" she continued, "You will steal the Holy Grail from the Outer Senshi?"

Again Zoisite nodded, "And then she will be gone?"

"She resides in the little goodness inside of you. If you chose evil over good again then the Moon Princess's essence will leave you and so will her powers." Mistress 9 confirmed.

"And what the Grail? What will you do with it?

She snorted in contempt at this "Just get out of my sight and remember, you must sever any ties you have here with anyone you do not wish to be hurt, if they try to stop you then I will kill them."

Zoisite confirmed that he understood and left the demonness to her piano playing.

_Such a foolish man, _she thought scornfully as he watched him leave. Does he not realise that a pure heart is ones life force itself? That the Grail alone cannot fuel my awakening? Does he not realise that when I extract that pure heart he will perish? He does not even realise that the purist heart in the galaxy, the pure heart that made a wish for someone to save the world and who would not hesitate to sacrifice herself for a friend/lover, resided within him? The pure heart of Eternal… that was what lay inside the little man and come tomorrow Mistress 9 would take that pure heart and awaken, and then she would have the world and the Dark Kingdom on its knees. Pharaoh 90 would rule supreme.

* * *

Nephrite had lost count of the number of times he had rehearsed many scenarios of what would happen when he summoned up the courage to speak with Naru again. He had left her alone with her boyfriend for the past week, afraid that if he tried to get too close to her too soon then it would drive her further away. Boyfriend… a hot jealous wave threatened to overcome Nephrite as he thought of the little boy on Naru's arm, chattering away to her, making her giggle and her mouth curved up into a smile that Nephrite used to think had been for him alone. Only he had ever made her laugh like that, and just once, right before he died. Forcing down the rage, he reminded himself why he was here. He was here to speak to Naru, to apologise and earn her forgiveness and also to find out if she were truly happy with this Umino and if so then he could concentrate on putting the past behind him. If she were really content with Umino then Nephrite was not going to stand in her way. Naru's happiness meant more to him than anything else. Now he was here, standing outside the bedroom that was used by Naru and some of the other women. Umino, according to Haruka, had his room the other end of the mansion. Also, this time information given to him by Jadeite, Nephrite had learned that Umino was in the gardens and Naru was alone in her room. For this he was glad, he wanted to speak with her without her beau on one arm. Taking a deep breath, Nephrite knocked in the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me… can I come in?"

Silence ensured before Nephrite heard footsteps the other side of the door and it opened.

"What do you want?" she asked softly, she had been in the middle of brushing her hair, Nephrite noted, marvelling at the silky locks curling down her back. She was dressed in another kimono; this one was pink and white.

"I want to talk."

"I see… you should come in" she held the door open and Nephrite entered, making sure it was shut behind him. Naru seated herself down upon the end of the bed whilst he opted to stand, leaning backwards against the closed door. He awkward silence was back until Naru snapped:

"What is it?"

Nephrite managed to chuckle at her abrasiveness "Before I came to see you I had all my thoughts organised and now seeing you again… like this… I don't know. What do you want me to say?"

Naru's lower lips trembled and a tear trickled down her cheek "I don't know. That you are sorry, I suppose."

"Sorry?"

"When you died my entire world was torn apart! I had nothing… I loved you so much and you left me! You fed me empty promises and then left me! No, I take that back. You tore my entire world apart and then left me. Have you any idea how much I hurt my mother, when I was trying to help you? That night you died, Sailor Moon had to help me back to our apartment! I found her crying in her bed. She was afraid that she had lost me! I was all she had, Nephrite. And what of Usagi? You would have gladly murdered my best friend, knowing that she was Sailor Moon! You took me for everything I had and still I stepped between you and my best friend. You used me, you betrayed me and then you left me with nothing but empty promises and a broken heart."

She broke off, sobs racking her small body and for this Nephrite was glad. It was true; every word of it was true. He shouldn't have come to see her, it had been a mistake. Nephrite stood, reached for the door handle when Naru's bitter voice stopped him.

"And now you are just going to leave again. You've torn me apart from the second time and again you are simply going to leave me to pick up the pieces alone! Go then, I don't need you anyway."

"Naru" Nephrite paused, considering his options. What could he say? He should just leave, yet when he looked at the girl he knew in his heart that he could not do this. He loved her too much to leave her again.

"Naru" he repeated, instead seating himself at her side and tentatively wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders "I did not want to leave you. I would have given anything to stay with you. You are a wonderful, kind, beautiful young woman and Umino is very lucky to have you. I am truly sorry for all the pain I ever caused you and your mother. As for those empty promises, if there is any way I can make this up to you… you have just to ask."

Naru drew back, shrugging off his contact with her body and wiped her eyes, "Do you really think you can make it better just like that?"

"No but I would like too. Tell me where to start?"

"Hold me"

"What?"

"I always felt safe with you, which was stupid really seeing as whenever I was around you I would get attacked by Youma or your enemies."

"Enemies?" Nephrite asked, his mouth curving up into a smile even as he held the girl as she requested, "I presume you mean Zoisite?"

Naru shuddered at his name, "He frightens me."

Nephrite had to laugh. "Does he now? Why is that?"

"His temper, he is unstable… I would hate to think what he could do if his temper ever got the better of him."

"Believe me, when it does the only one who suffers is Zoisite himself" Nephrite whispered, referring to the younger king's death, "You don't have to be afraid of him" he added as an after thought "Zoisite is different now."

Naru nodded, burying her face in Nephrite's shirt, she her arms curved around his back in an embrace.

Nephrite was not sure what she wanted from him. Would he destroy her again? Would he lie to her again? No, he decided, he had, had enough of lying. Gently pulling back he said:

"I meant what I said. I would like to make things better somehow. You can ask me anything and I promise you I will answer truthfully."

A pair of tearful blue eyes met his own and held disbelief and doubt within their depths. Nephrite flinched slightly under her gaze, as she stared at him and then finally said:

"Did you honestly care for me when you were a part of the Dark Kingdom or was it just an act like your Sanjouin Masato alias?"

"I had some feelings for you. I did not really know myself until the night I died. I had thought I was incapable of love."

"Why were you reborn?"

Nephrite drew a breath, awaiting her reaction with baited breath he replied, "Sailor Pluto told Zoisite that we were reborn to save this world from Beryl's darkness."

Naru was stunned, her eyes carefully studying Nephrite's face for a hint of falseness and found none.

"I believe you"

"You… do?"

She nodded, "I don't think your lying… this time."

"I wish I were"

Naru nodded and snuggled back into his arms "Who were you before you came into Beryl's service? Were you a normal human being like me or did you have some special destiny like Usagi-chan?" her voice wavered slightly when she spoke of her dead friend and Nephrite's grip on her back tightened.

"We were Prince Endymion's guardians back in the old kingdom. Beryl flooded the Earth palace with darkness and we were killed in the conflict. Metallia granted us life again and for that we served Beryl. Now we are free I intend for us to do what is right and make amends for what we did."

"You want to save Mamoru-san?"

Nephrite nodded.

"No!" Naru shocked him by crying and she ripped herself from Nephrite's grip "You can't! If anything happened to you… how can you even contemplate doing this? Since you died… I felt as though there was a part of me missing, I was dying inside. Now your back and I… I can't let you go again! What if you… what if you get killed?"

"What if I promise I will come back?"

"Don't!" she slapped him again. Nephrite winced and raised a hand to his cheek, tracing the red mark that was appearing across his skin.

"Don't you dare make more empty promises!"

"Naru?"

"Don't you even see? I never stopped loving you. Umino is a very kind person but he's not you! We were destined to be together, ok perhaps not like Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san were but I always felt that when I was with you, it would be that way for the rest of my life. What did you give me? A few months of lies, betrayals and then you left me! Umino was there to pick up the pieces and he tries so hard, he treats me well but that's not enough… I just want you!"

"They are not empty promises. I am not the person you knew. I mean what I say. I will free Endymion from Beryl and then I will come back. I promise."

Naru turned away, "Then I must be a fool," she whispered, a tear trickling free and rolling down her cheek "For I believe you."

Nephrite left, he could not stand to see her in so much pain and be unable to do anything to help her. If he comforted her then she would lash out but then wrap her arms around him and sob into his arms. If he went then at least she would have some time to think. He cursed himself. He had done it again. How could he have been so selfish, so naïve as to promise Naru that he would come back alive? Nephrite knew the Dark Kingdom better than anyone. He knew that Beryl would not simply hand Endymion over to them. He knew that there was a very real possibility that one of them, gods perhaps all of them, would die before this nightmare was over. Nephrite was not afraid to die, if it meant making things right again, if it meant that he could make right all the evils he had committed in the name of Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. That was before, before he knew that Naru was alive. Now he knew? Nephrite did not know… he did not know if he could bear to risk his life again, not for himself but for the girl sobbing in the next room. How could he risk leaving her again?

* * *

The Youma whispered among themselves as they were summoned before their Queen. Beryl sat upon her throne, looking down at the lowly creatures with a mixture of contempt and pride. These were her finest warriors and come sundown tomorrow they would advance upon Mugen Academy and take the Holy Grail and the powers that would be called forth. Her Youma spies had learned that Tomoe Hotaru had found the true pure heart and intended on tricking the owner into handing it over freely. Little did she know that she was playing right into Beryl's hands.

"Endymion" the Queen of the Darkness instructed her most loyal of servants "You will take the Youma and get into position. We will attack as soon as they arrive. You will kill Mistress 9 before she has the chance to extract the pure heart and awaken. Then you will take back the traitor Zoisite, whilst I use the Holy Grail to invoke the powers of Pharaoh 90 and seal Metallia away."

Endymion nodded to show that he had understood, and kissed the vain Queen's hand. Beryl trembled beneath his lips and Endymion smiled. There was nothing he would not do for his Queen, but the traitor must die. Beryl would be content with the powers that Pharaoh 90 possessed. She did not need Zoisite. Endymion would kill them all and thus forever earn his place as Queen Beryl's side.

* * *

Kunzite had spent the afternoon devoted to the dusty volumes he had found resting upon the bookcase in the room he and Zoisite shared. The little man had not been back since their argument and the older king had no desire to look for him.

_I shouldn't bother with you. I wouldn't bother with you if I weren't so fond of you._

Kunzite had never admitted his feelings for Zoisite so openly before. He had always shown his affection towards the younger king with conjured flowers and gentle touches and Zoisite had never expected, or demanded, anything different. Now, with the loss of his powers, Kunzite found he had to be more honest with his student. It was hard. He had to think before he said anything, for everything he did say mattered. Zoisite was so unpredictable that any coldness in Kunzite's voice, any doubt, would be perceived by the younger man as Kunzite hating him. Kunzite did not hate Zoisite. He loved him more than he could bring himself to express. Even coming to terms with this love had been difficult. Kunzite hated to admit that he needed anyone, as he needed Zoisite. He loved every inch of the bad tempered man. He loved those jealous tantrums, his almost obsessive vanity, and the way his mouth curved up into a sly smile when bickering with Nephrite and knowing that he had the upper hand. He loved the way Zoisite laughed, his innocent smile that was completely at odds with the terrible temper and hostility of the little man.

Kunzite, to his knowledge, had never loved anything… anyone before. Even when they first 'met' in the Dark Kingdom when Beryl ordered Kunzite to tutor the forth king, Kunzite had known deep down that there was something different about him. When Kunzite had looked at him he had not seen a rival for power as he had Jadeite and Nephrite but someone to be trusted, someone he could care for and, of course, a very beautiful young man. Yet it was not even this beauty that drew Kunzite to him. Zoisite clung to him, needed him and often came out with emotional phrases but never 'I loved you' until the day he died. Kunzite had cursed himself every minute of every day since his lover died, that he had not responded and told Zoisite what he had wanted to hear for the very reason that Kunzite was not going to admit to such devotion if he were not sure of his own feelings.

Yes, even when Zoisite lay dying, he had been unsure of how deeply his own feelings went and had refrained from any such response as 'I loved you, too, Zoisaito' as he was afraid that Zoisite would hate him for taking pity on him in such a way. Kunzite believed never to admit such emotion unless it was true. He loved Zoisite and when the little man came back, he resolved to tell him with a clear conscience.

That had been an hour ago and now his lover was standing in the doorway, looking down at his boots in a submissive movement. Kunzite shut the dusty book and stood, as Zoisite finally moved into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Where did you go?" Kunzite asked softly, "I was concerned for you."

"I needed sometime to think."

He looked so lost, so much misery radiating from him alone. Kunzite took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Zoisaito, I lo…"

Zoisite cut him off mid sentence, "I don't love you anymore, Kunzaito-sama."


	11. Pure hearts and lies!

Chapter Eleven: Pure hearts and lies! Jadeite's despondency

Kunzite couldn't speak, for what seemed like an eternity, he simply stared at Zoisite watching the smaller man carefully, as if searching for some falseness or a wavering in his voice that would tell him that he could not mean that.

_"I don't love you anymore, Kunzaito-sama."_

Kunzite clenched a fist as these words echoed in his mind. They hurt, more than any physical pain he had acquired on the battlefields or even perhaps the day Zoisite died. He felt as though something was sitting on his chest, crushing the air from his lungs. A lump was forming in his throat as Zoisite turned away, hiding his face behind a curtain of coppery hair, an occasional tremor shaking his body.

Steeling his expression into one of complete indifference, his words of before forgotten, Kunzite broke the silence by saying, "Can I ask why?"

"I… I've changed since we've been back. I want to start over, I want to forget my past but I can't if we're together. It is a constant reminder of all the pain and suffering we caused. I just think we should go our separate ways, that is all."

"Do you truly want this?"

He nodded and Kunzite's heart broke.

"Then go" he turned away with a sweep of his cape "I do not wish to hinder or cast a shadow over your new life, Zoisaito."

"Kunzite-sama?"

Kunzite did not reply, he could not reply. Looking down at his hands he realised that they were shaking, as was the rest of his body.

"Kunzite-sama?" he repeated.

"Go. I have a headache" Kunzite snapped, "Your presence is rather tiresome, Zoisaito."

The gentle click as the door was pulled too was the only indication that he had left. Kunzite slumped down onto the bed and rested his head in his hands, the tension fleeing his body. Zoisite… for the first time in his life Kunzite wanted to cry. He wanted to be rid of this aching pain in his soul, but he could not. His body would not heed his commands to break down. His pride would not allow it. All he could do was sit upon the bed, the few seconds it had taken for Zoisite to reduce him to nothing repeating themselves over and over until they consumed the older man. Silently, still shaking, he stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed, willing sleep to come quickly and rid him of his pain.

* * *

Zoisite shook; violent tremors racked his body, as he fled the room they had shared.

_I'm sorry Kunzaito-sama… I am so sorry._

He raced down the silent hallways and down the stone stairs. Had Kunzite been about to say what Zoisite thought he was going to say? The little king's sobs increased in their ferocity at this realisation. All he had ever wanted was for Kunzite to say that he loved him. Now, when that moment had finally come, Zoisite had ruined it all. The older king had not broken down at Zoisite's words, and some part of Zoisite wished that he had, he wished that Kunzite had begged him to reconsider and yet he had done nothing but push him further away.

I had to do it, Zoisite reasoned as he approached the front room, pushing open the door. I don't want Kunzite to get caught up in all of this, I love him too much. I don't want him hurt… I don't want him to die…

Hotaru had said to sever all ties between him and the other kings and this had been done and Kunzite would be safe.

"Zoisite?" he jumped slightly as he flicked on the light when Jadeite spoke to him. The younger king had not seen the blond sitting in the gloom. Jadeite squinted as his eyes attempted to adjust to the sudden light. Zoisite was not able to bear the company of others and turned to go when Jadeite stopped him with:

"What are you doing down here?"

"Nothing" he shook his head, avoiding the pair of blue eyes gazing at him with a mixture of confusion and fatigue "I should go…" though I don't know where…

"You don't have too" Jadeite said hesitantly, "You have as much right to be here as I"

Zoisite stared at him, turning over these words in his mind. Why was Jadeite being so nice to him? The blond had never cared for him before, in the Dark Kingdom. Hells they did not even speak to each other! Jadeite would cut himself off from the rest of them.

Still Zoisite found himself crossing the room and taking a seat beside the blond king. "Why are you down here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep" Jadeite shrugged, "It happens sometimes."

Zoisite made a small noise of agreement "I can't sleep either."

"Did you and Kunzite have a fight?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You've been crying"

Damn was it that obvious? "We're finished" Zoisite admitted, wondering why he was even bothering to tell Jadeite anything. He studied the narrow face and cold blue eyes of his former comrade for a few moments. How close had they been in the old kingdom? Could they have been friends? Jadeite was the sort of person, Zoisite could imagine confiding in. The blond was a thinker. He took everything in and gave reasonable explanations for everything. Jadeite was calm and yet unlike Kunzite-sama, he had emotions and whilst they were somewhat muted he did not keep up the Ice King façade like Zoisite's lover, ex-lover, he amended quickly. Still the mere thought of that brought fresh tears to his eyes.

"What happened? Why would Kunzite end it?" Jadeite asked gently, he was showing real concern, Zoisite realised.

"He didn't, I did."

"You did? Why?"

Zoisite shrugged, "I'm not the person I once was… thought I was."

"None of us are" Jadeite replied carefully, taking his time to consider these words "Now we are free of Beryl's control we are all struggling to find ourselves again. Of course our character traits did not change when we were brainwashed by Beryl but were enhanced to a certain extent. We do not recall who we were before the Dark Kingdom but you have to remember that we are free now. We can decide our own destinies, a chance to become who we want too. We did not even have that choice in the old Earth Kingdom. We were bound to Mamoru-sama and that was how it was destined to be. Destinies can change, Zoi-chan."

"So can feelings."

"You wouldn't be this miserable if you truly did not care for Kunzite" Jadeite pointed out.

"I need some time" Zoisite abruptly stood, "I need some sleep" then he paused again, "I can't even do that!"

Jadeite smiled, "You can have my bed if you like. I doubt I will be able to sleep anyway, considering my room mate."

Zoisite frowned, "Who's that?"

"Nephrite. He snores."

This caused the corners of Zoisite's mouth to turn up in an involuntary smile "Really?"

"He talks too. I pushed my bed to the other side of the room and put several pillows over my head and still I could hear him."

The youngest king scowled, "And what makes you think that I would get any sleep?"

Jadeite shrugged, "You look like you need it."

Zoisite scowled, hating this unexpected kindness yet needing it at the same time. Sighing he nodded and allowed Jadeite to show him to the room. It would be worth it, he thought maliciously, when Nephrite awoke and found that he had a rather unwelcome roommate.

* * *

Nephrite, unlike his fellow kings, slept well most nights. Even with thoughts of Naru and how much he had hurt her did not prevent him from getting his rest. They had not spoken since he had made that promise, a promise that Nephrite was doubtful that he could keep. Damn it! Why was he always doing that to her? Beryl wanted them dead. The world was on its knees and Nephrite couldn't even trust his fellow kings! How could he have been so selfish? He just wanted her back, he realised. He wanted that second chance that had been denied them before. That night when Nephrite had saved Naru from Zoisite's Youma he had known deep down that he would not be returning to the Dark Kingdom. If Zoisite didn't kill him then Beryl would. It was easier to blame Zoisite for his death, it was easier to hate the little man but Nephrite knew, he had always known, that the only one to blame was himself. He had seen Zoisite as a nuisance and an occasional source of annoyance. Never as a threat, this was why he had calmly tolerated the youngest king and even invited him to watch his Youma at work via his star chart. He had greatly underestimated Zoisite and this was no one's fault but his own. Still, this did not mean that Nephrite was pleased to wake and find the aforementioned king was sleeping in the other bed.

He blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and wondering if he was imagining things. Where was Jadeite? Why wasn't Zoisite with Kunzite? Nephrite sat up, silently observing the neatly folded white uniform on the chair in one corner of the bedroom and then the sleeping form of Zoisite in the bed, the sheets pulled up to his chin.

Shaking his head, Nephrite stood up and decided to take a shower. He knew better than to wake the Sakura and left the room.

The shower did nothing to wash away his feelings of guilt, his sense of loss and the nasty little voice in the back of his head telling him how wrong he was to make promises that he could not keep. Zoisite was awake; he was in the motions of putting his uniform back on. He still had trouble with the cape, Nephrite noted.

The auburn haired man cleared his throat and Zoisite jumped, whirling round to face his enemy, green eyes narrowed into slits as he gazed upon him. Already he had tensed up, as if expecting a fight.

"What are you doing here?"

Zoisite hesitated before replying, "I needed somewhere to sleep. Jadeite-san let me sleep here. He complains of your snoring" this last bit was followed by a wicked smile from the youngest king.

Nephrite felt uneasy at this and sniped back "What is the matter? Is Kunzite's bed not good enough for you anymore?"

"You just wait" Zoisite snarled, "I killed you before…" he let the threat hang as he stormed out of the room.

Nephrite shook his head in amusement. He doubted that Zoisite, now he was free of Beryl's control, was capable of killing anyone.

_Be careful… you underestimated him before._

Nephrite snorted at this and also left the room. What could Zoisite do to him?

Downstairs at the breakfast bar he found the first king staring into an almost empty glass of brandy. Haruka and Michiru were seated at the low table in one corner of the room, talking among themselves. Nephrite cast a confused glance in Kunzite's direction before helping himself to a slice of toast and joining the Senshi.

"What's with him?" he enquired after the pleasantries were done with.

"He's been there since we got up" Haruka replied whilst toying with her bowl of cereal "He won't talk to me."

Slowly, Zoisite's sudden appearance in his room and Kunzite's miserable state, clicked in Nephrite's guilt ridden mind, "They've had a lovers tiff" he quipped.

"We have those all the time" Michiru nodded, in seemingly serious agreement, "Usually when certain people change the oil tank on their motor cycle in my bedroom."

Haruka winked at the mention of 'certain people' and pushed the cereal bowl away "Do I complain when you drop your oil paints all over my clothes?"

"That is nothing compared to your racing that bike through the house at all hours."

"You know about that?"

"I have ears, lover."

"You ride your bike through _my_ house?" Nephrite demanded, struggling not to get too upset about this, after all they wouldn't give a damn what he thought anyway.

After a few moments more of friendly exchange and a good deal of flirting between the Senshi, Haruka turned round and said to Kunzite "He'll get over it. The best part of fighting is making up after all."

Michiru pretended to seem offended by this and to that Haruka planted a quick kiss on her lips before standing up "Time to check on Hotaru-chan."

"What is the deal with Hotaru?" Nephrite wanted to know, "Is she your younger sister?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Haruka blew Michiru another kiss and left the room.

"Is she always this cheerful first thing?"

"We had a little run in with the Death Busters last night. Haruka loves a good battle."

Nephrite took a bite of his toast, puzzled by the Outer Senshi. He had hoped to ally himself with them against the Dark Kingdom but all they seemed to care about was finding the Death Busters HQ and obtaining the power of the Messiah of Silence. Suddenly Nephrite wasn't so sure that they could trust them after all.

"What of the Dark Kingdom?" he enquired, "I know Beryl must be beside herself with rage. I wish to rescue Endymion-sama as quickly as possible."

Michiru carefully shrugged her shoulders "What can you do against Beryl and her Youma armies? You have no magical abilities and even your skills as a swordsman will not aid you this time. What will getting yourself killed achieve?"

Nephrite was expecting this retort. Evidently the Outer Senshi had no desire to listen to whatever Pluto had told Zoisite and believed that they alone could save the world without the kings help. The question was did they want to save Endymion or would they destroy him?

"Michiru" Haruka abruptly re-entered the room. Giving nothing away she beckoned her lover to follow her from the room, still Nephrite heard the words that she uttered before they were gone "Hotaru is missing."

* * *

Kunzite continued to stare into the bottom of the brandy glass, even as the Outer Senshi left the room, both calling for the missing girl. He paid them no notice when they came down for breakfast that morning. He had no wish to socialise with anyone, let alone a Sailor Senshi. Sleep had not come easy to the first king. He kept going through every second he and Zoisite and had spent together since they had been reborn, trying to find something… anything that might explain Zoisite's sudden behaviour change. It had taken Kunzite an hour to realise that the little man was lying to him. Zoisite did not truly wish for them to break up. Their relationship had carried on as normal since their rebirth, Kunzite had decided and true on the physical side of things they were fine. On the emotional side, as far as Kunzite was concerned, he had not acted any different towards his lover, allowing him to come to the conclusion that it was not their relationship which was the problem but Zoisite himself. Perhaps the little king did not want to worry Kunzite? Perhaps he thought that Kunzite would not want to help him with whatever his problem was? Kunzite did not know. He sighed heavily. It was such a mess…

"You're not going to find the answer by staring into an empty glass all day" Nephrite caused him to jump. Kunzite slammed the glass down and glared at his comrade.

Nephrite, unaffected by this, took a seat opposite him and poured himself a brandy "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

Nephrite shrugged, "Humans think that talking problems over with friends or family helps that's all."

"We are not related and as for the other..."

Nephrite shrugged again, "Well I think we'd better start don't you? We will have to work together to free Endymion-sama from the Dark Kingdom so there cannot be any discord between us."

This surprised Kunzite. He had not once thought of rescuing the brainwashed Prince, indeed such a task was impossible due to their current situation and Kunzite had not even given Endymion a second consideration in all of this. It would seem Nephrite wanted to make up for a past that he did not even remember. Kunzite frowned slightly, struggling to arrange his own feelings into some kind of order. Zoisite came first… Zoisite was all that mattered.

Nephrite guessed his thoughts and added, "I know you're worried about him. To be honest I don't think Zoisite has been himself since… well since we were reborn. This new power… he cannot deal with it as well as perhaps you or I."

"Zoisite is no longer my concern."

"You called it off?"

Kunzite gave no reply; his pride would not let him admit that it had been Zoisite who broke up with him. Still Nephrite guessed this as well. Instead of his usual snide remarks, he shocked Kunzite by saying:

"I know how you feel. It is hard, being near the one you love everyday and not being able to have them."

Kunzite's eyes narrowed. Was he mocking him? Nephrite always did take pleasure in seeing Zoisite agitated. Nephrite was probably pleased at this turn of events. Well he had no wish to stay in the same room as the auburn haired man any longer. Kunzite stood and made to hurry from the room, brushing passed Haruka and Michiru as he did so. The blond Senshi grabbed his arm as he went by.

"Kunzite" she said, "We have a problem. Hotaru is missing."

_Hotaru? Oh yes, that girl Zoisite and Jadeite befriended._

"That is no concern of mine" he pulled free from grip but Haruka's reply stopped him cold.

"Zoisite is with her."

* * *

Jadeite had spent the night on the sofa, turning over his conversation with Zoisite, attempting to fathom as reason why he had felt sorry for the youngest king. The most disturbing revelation of all was that he had meant every word that had passed his lips. Since they had been reborn, Jadeite was beginning to see Zoisite as a friend, an ally perhaps. Was this Sailor Pluto's doing? Perhaps this was her reasoning for not restoring their memories. They had to forge again the bonds that they had once shared; otherwise they would simply be bound together by a past that had little significance here in the present. Jadeite sighed; he could hear Kunzite and Nephrite talking in the next room. Even his hatred towards them was dulling. Now that the darkness was gone from his soul he was beginning to see all of them in a different light. The blond stood, walking to the kitchen door and the pausing when he heard the words being uttered on the other side.

"He's gone? What do you mean he's gone?"

"He took the Holy Grail and Hotaru and left" Haruka's voice had risen a couple of octaves to match that of the first king's. Jadeite could only assume that they were talking about Zoisite. "Umino saw them leaving. Of course he tried to stop them and Zoisite knocked him to the floor with a ice crystal."

"Why would he do that?" Nephrite spoke next, "What could he possibly want with Hotaru and the Grail?"

There was no reply from the Senshi and Nephrite continued with; "She is not an ordinary girl is she?"

Again silence followed.

"What is she?"

"Hotaru is the Messiah of Silence. We have to find them" Michiru admitted, "It is not safe in Tokyo. If Beryl or the Death Buster get the Grail…"

"We will come too," Kunzite announced, and when Haruka voiced her protests he added, "Zoisaito is my responsibility."

"Very well" Haruka conceded, "The four of us will go."

_The four of us will go_

Jadeite felt a pang of hurt at this statement. The four of them? What about him? Did he not matter at all… no of course not he answered his own question. He was the fool king to them and indeed was a fool to think that they would see him as any different now. He tore away from the kitchen, before they even knew he was there.

Of course it had always been like that, he thought bitterly. Beryl had favoured the other three over him, Nephrite and Zoisite had their bitter hatred and Zoisite and Kunzite had their love. The three of them were entwined together in a way that Jadeite would never be. He had nothing, no hatreds or loves… he had no one in this world or the last. That closeness he thought he had with Zoi-chan was nothing more than his longing to be a part of something… even his friendship with Hotaru had been false. She was the Messiah of Silence and had used them for her own purposes. Now Zoisite was gone and so was she. Gods how could he have been so stupid? She was only twelve years old! She would never… Jadeite broke into a run, up the stairs and down the corridor to the piano room. It stood empty. Jadeite froze in the doorway, recalling the hours he had spent with the shy but beautiful girl, knowing that his presence made her mouth curve upwards in a nervous smile, that he made her laugh… that she needed him.

_My father was the founding professor at Mugen Academy_

She even confided in him, she told him things that she told no other and all the while she was using him… and Zoisite. Now they were both gone. But why take Zoisite with her? Jadeite was furious to realise that he could not stay angry. He sensed something was wrong here and his natural curiosity and thinking would not allow his emotions to win through. Instead he took a seat at the piano and rested his hands atop the keys.

_A person with a pure heart has kind intentions. The target may be someone who wishes for a sick relative to get well, or someone who has a deep love for another._

_I feel as though I am losing myself. Little by little… I feel as though I am dying inside_

_Eternal… Sailor Moon was Eternal. I think it was her we heard back in the Dark Kingdom. Sailor Pluto told me that the desert was a test. She wanted to test our loyalties to each other. We were reborn to help save the world from Beryl's darkness_

_After she died I tore her soul from her body before it had a chance to cross over and using the power of Metallia I imprisoned it here on Earth. The Princess can never reach heaven. She will stay, as a witness to the glorious and eternal power of the darkness._

_Eternal. How can this be? What is this?_

_Zoi-chan was Eternal… he possessed the purest heart in the galaxy, a heart that once stolen would awaken the Messiah of Silence._

Mugen, Academy… That was where Hotaru was going. Jadeite could hear his fellow kings moving about downstairs with the Senshi. He knew he should tell them what he knew but… they shut him out… they did not think he was worthy to be at their side. He was just the fool king. Jadeite knew what he had to do. He would go to Mugen Academy.

_That is why if the Messiah of Silence awakens we will kill her._

They would, Jadeite was in no doubt of this. They would kill Hotaru. This he could not allow. He may be the fool king but it would be him alone who would find Zoisite and Hotaru and obtain the power of silence. Then he would expel the demon from Hotaru's body and free Endymion-sama from Beryl's evil clutches. No one would have to hurt anymore and Jadeite would show Nephrite and Kunzite exactly what he could accomplish alone. He left the room, using the backstairs to slip down and out of the door. Jadeite recalled roughly where Mugen Academy was from his days in Beryl's service. The others would not think to check there first so with any luck he would catch up with Zoi-chan and Hotaru first.

_Soon I will have you just where I want you…_

What was that? The wind? Shrugging Jadeite continued, nothing else mattered now.

_Hotaru… wait for me…_

* * *

Zoisite shivered as they walked the silent streets of Tokyo. Though his powers protected him and the other kings from the darkness that warped this desolate landscape, it did not mean that he could not feel the darkness. It called to him, beckoning him to surrender to the glory of Metallia once more.

Wrapping his arms around himself to try and conserve what little heat he had left, he shot a glance at Tomoe Hotaru… no Mistress 9. She was wearing a thin nightgown and nothing more.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, breaking the silence. The girl turned to look at him, a glimmer of something more than the demon that she become flickered in her purple orbs and then it was gone.

"The cold is like the silence… they are both beautiful and pure. I embrace the coldness of this land. I will embrace Pharaoh 90 and bring all that opposes us to their knees."

Zoisite fell silent again, lost in his thoughts of what he would do once he was free of Eternal. He should try to make amends with Kunzite-sama… but… he had hurt the older man. Would Kunzite still want him? Zoisite didn't know. Would Kunzite think he was a coward for dispelling the powers from his body? Zoisite bit his lip… of course he would. The youngest king had always know deep down that once he left the mansion he would never be able to return.

_Kunzaito-sama…_

"We are here" she broke through his thoughts once more.

_If a soldiers pride means hurting each other then I don't want it_

Mugen Academy… Zoisite stared up at the metal doors, swinging open in the breeze.

"Come" Hotaru held out her hand, "Daihmon Germotid waits for us inside."

Zoisite stared at the pale palm of the once innocent girl. She held the power of life and death… she who could cast silence throughout the galaxy. This would seal his fate; from this there would be no turning back.

_Kunzite-sama… forgive me_

Zoisite took the offered palm and the entire world went black.

* * *

Endymion watched as they disappeared, the girl Tomoe Hotaru and the traitor. Behind him his Youma army scurried about restlessly in the shadows. Mugen Academy was surrounded. The dark Prince felt a satisfied smirk curve his lips. It would not be long now… Soon Mistress 9 would steal his pure heart and awaken Pharaoh 90. Of course they needed the power of the grail but the pure heart that once belonged to Sailor Moon would be enough, if not more. When Mistress 9 embraced Pharaoh 90 and the traitor was dead, Endymion would strike. Beryl would be angered to learn that Zoisite had died before her armies could reach him but with the power of Pharaoh 90 she would be content and in time would forgive her Prince.

"Endymion-sama" Youma Yakaki hissed, stepping forth from the darkness. Her legs had re-grown, those fools had granted her mercy and now Yakaki served the man who had sent her to die. She had sworn her allegiance to Endymion alone. She would prove a useful tool, Endymion thought to himself, but what did she want now?

"A man approaches, Endymion-sama. Another one of the traitors approaches Mugen Academy."

"I see" Endymion followed her gaze. "Jadeite? What does he want here?" he mused to himself as the blond reached the Academy doors.

"Shall I kill him, Endymion-sama?"

"No" Endymion startled himself with this. What good would Jadeite be alive? Still… "We will allow him to proceed for now" Endymion added, "But no one else is to pass this way. Anyone else who tries to enter Mugen Academy must die."

"As you wish, Endymion-sama."

Yes… he would leave Jadeite be for now… this was getting quite interesting.

* * *

Zoisite's world seemed to spin around as they entered Mugen Academy. A wave of vertigo crashed into him as he grasped the small palm offered to him. The world flashed white and then black before his eyes and then he felt the stone floor beneath his cheek. For what seemed an age and yet it could only have been a few seconds, he lay still. He could sense evil here, indeed it surged through the floor he was lying upon and had Zoisite been a normal human being it would have consumed him.

"Zoisite" he looked up into Mistress 9's eyes and gasped. Staring back was not the cruel demon who shared her body but a frightened little girl. "I'm… I'm afraid… I…" she gasped, falling back onto stone, a hand clutched to her chest, as small tremors shook her body.

"Go away! You cannot come here! You are nothing…" at this the girl's trembling subsided and when she looked up she was again Mistress 9.

_We are the same… we are fighting against something that will consume us all in the end._

Zoisite shivered and stood, he towered above the girl before him and yet she seemed older than her years. She smiled, a cruel, triumphant smile, which was out of place on her young face. Zoisite felt an unexpected wave of compassion for the real Tomoe Hotaru and suddenly questioned if what he was doing was the right thing. Was it truly right to help this demon awake and thus Hotaru would be lost forever inside her own body? Was putting himself first, in front of this innocent girl really the right thing to do?

"Hotaru-chan?" Zoisite whispered hesitantly and was rewarded by a twinge of panic across the face of the demon. Hotaru still lived…

_You don't have a soldiers pride or courage do you? This world cannot be protected by someone who won't fight!_

Her eyes… he felt as though he was being drawn to them. Zoisite could do nothing against her power as she held out a hand and he placed the Grail in her palm.

"I'm sorry… I'm not that strong"

Zoisite closed his eyes as a silvery light burst forth from Mistress 9's forehead, revealing a black star and from the centre of it lay her true powers… the powers to steal pure hearts. He gasped and staggered to his knees as the light hit his chest, it burned… gods… what was this? It felt as though a hand had plunged into his chest and was clawing at his insides. Zoisite felt heat spreading out from where the light touched… tearing at his soul. It grasped something firmly in its grip and pulled… and Zoisite screamed. His hands tore at the fabric of his uniform as he writhed in agony. What was this? She told him that it would not hurt! What was happening?

"That's it" Mistress 9 cried over his screams, "Surrender your pure heart… the pure heart of Eternal that resides in your soul!"

_Eternal… he had the heart of Eternal…_

_Usagi stood alone facing the demon, tears pouring down her cheeks as she raised the ginzuishou against her foe. She did not want this… she wanted to be a normal teenager once more. Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan and Mamoru-san… they had all died and now she was alone in this nightmare._

_"Why do you go to such lengths to defy me? Can't you see that this world is already ugly and filthy?"_

_"Because I believe" Usagi cried as darkness struck light, "I believe in the world everyone tried to protect." "That belief is for nothing! You are nothing…" Usagi felt the ginzuishou weaken at Beryl's words. It was true… she was nothing… she had failed her friends. They had died to save her but was she worth saving? Rei-chan had given up Mamoru for her though she loved him herself. Usagi trembled and the darkness surged forth taking advantage of the moment of doubt, fear and pain. The world exploded, the Crescent Moon Wand fell from her hand as she was thrown from the icy precipice. The breath was knocked from her body as Usagi spun in the air and then crashed to the ground. She winced at the sickening thud as she landed and pain exploded, surging out from her back and down her arms and legs. She trembled, a tear sliding down her cheek as a shaking hand reached for the wand. It was within an arms reach but she could not summon the strength to move. Above her Beryl laughed, crowing her victory to the world before turning attentions back to the injured Princess. Usagi just prayed that Beryl would strike quickly… _

_"You see. It was all for nothing. I will forever rule this world with Prince Endymion at my side, as I should have done. Darkness is already spreading out from the kingdom. Darkness will always prevail over light."_

_"You're wrong" Usagi whispered, "As long as there's light in human hearts there is hope… you may win for now… but someone will save this world."_

_"Such defiance even when faced with death. You remind me of your mother. Queen Serenity stole everything from me when she sealed me away and now I have taken what should have been rightfully mine! I have the ginzuishou, I have your lover and I have the Earth!"_

_"Mamoru-san…" Usagi cried at her words. Mamoru… Mamoru-baka… her Prince Endymion. _

_"You have that same look in your eyes that he did. You saw your friends die, as he saw them turn upon him and their kingdom. You do not want to believe it… your eyes hold nothing but suffering and agony in their depths. They are the same as his, the day his guardians died."_

_"His guardians?"_

_"My Shitennou. My four most powerful servants who you fought against."_

_Usagi gasped. They had been brainwashed? They weren't evil? She had killed Kunzite a day ago… she listening to him screaming for Zoisite, wondering how it was possible that he could love. There was no love in the Dark Kingdom, or so Nephrite had said. Kunzite and Zoisite had loved each other… she had murdered one of Mamoru's guardians and he had, had no control over his actions! It was murder… if she had only tried harder to heal him… if only she hadn't of deflected that final attack back at him. _

_"Now I will offer you a choice" Beryl cut into her thoughts once more, "I offer you the chance to continue living in this. You can live as they did, as a commander of my forces or you can die."_

_"I would rather die… than serve a monster like you."_

_"Very well…"_

_Usagi felt more than saw the darkness that rushed upon her. She screamed, the evil washing over her, pulling at her clothes, ripping away the fabric of the sailor fuku. She brought her hands up, struggling to protect her face as the dark energies tore through her body. _

_"I didn't want to hurt you! If I had known I would never have fought against you!" she screamed to the sky as the powers ravaged her delicate body. Tears blurred her vision until all she could see were images of her fighting Mamoru's guardians, she could see herself aiming her 'Moon Tiara Action' at Jadeite, then again at Nephrite, utilising the ginzuishou against Zoisite and finally deflecting Kunzite's own weapon back him and piecing his chest._

_"Forgive me!" she cried, "If I had known I would have healed you all. I don't want anyone to die… I love this world. Please… let someone save this beautiful world… I can't hold out much longer… Luna… I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I am not that strong."_

_Her head slumped back against the ice and she felt a sensation of rising up above her body. In that instant Usagi realised that she was dead and with that realisation came relief… she would soon see everyone again. Then a hand reached up from the darkness that still tore at her body, it closed around her neck. Usagi cried out, hands clawing and flailing at the hand that tightened its grip and then hurled her down… _

_"You will remain here!" she heard Beryl's sneering in her ear as she fell, her body somersaulting in the air and the striking stone. She was back… she was in the Dark Kingdom once again. _

_"You will remain here as a witness to the power of the eternal darkness… you will never reach them now." _

_Usagi cried out, screamed when the warm light dispersed from her soul, leaving behind a frightened girl. Her soul was trapped… yet even now she retained a little of the ginzuishou's powers. Enough for a strike back against Beryl. When the time was right… darkness might rule for now but somehow… someday light would triumph again. Beryl had won this battle… but the war for the Earth had just begun._

Suddenly the pains ceased, as did the memories. Zoisite fell heavily to the ground as Mistress 9 screamed in fury.

"What is this? How did you find your way here?"

Zoisite lay panting on the stone as Hotaru's body screamed. Turning his head slightly, one hand clutched against his aching chest he saw another figure kneeling down beside him, a bright silvery light hovering inches from his own chest.

"Zoi-chan…" Jadeite whispered, as he fell beside the smaller king; the sparkling light remained before hovering to Mistress 9's outstretched hand.


	12. The lost paths of Uranus and Neptune!

Chapter Twelve: The lost paths of Uranus and Neptune! The Outer Senshi's awakening

Nephrite moved quickly from one to another, kicking open doors and calling for the missing king, likewise, further down the hall Kunzite did the same thing.

"Where the hell is he?" Nephrite snarled angrily as he finished his checking of upstairs. "First Zoisite and now Jadeite too. Well we can't waste anymore time looking" he decided.

Kunzite nodded in agreement, his ice blue eyes reflecting concern for his lover and nothing else… no one else.

Uranus and Neptune were ahead of them; they had already transformed and set out into Tokyo after the girl. Nephrite had mentioned Jadeite's closeness to Hotaru and the Senshi had instructed them to find the blond king.

"Hotaru might have told him something," Haruka had reasoned. Now it became clear that Jadeite was also missing.

"Could he be with Hotaru and Zoisite?" Nephrite asked himself and then added, "No. Umino saw Zoisite and Hotaru leave together. There was no one else with them" again he considered the possibility that Jadeite had gone after them by himself. Would the blond be that stupid? Nephrite ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He had to admit he did not know Jadeite that well. It was possible he supposed in the end. Not voicing this possibility to Kunzite, Nephrite simply said:

"We should go."

Kunzite nodded, the older man was being surprisingly amenable, Nephrite thought to himself. He was probably worried about Zoisite and true the little king had not been himself since their rebirth.

"Nephrite-sama!" a small voice stopped him cold as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Kunzite paused, his hand on the door handle, as the red head raced down the aforementioned stairs. She gasped for breath at the bottom and Nephrite took a step in her direction.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Zoisite is missing" Nephrite replied gently, ignoring Kunzite's protests that they did not have time for this. "We are going to look for him."

"I know" Naru answered, stepping nearer and then shocking the king by tentatively wrapping her arms around his waist, "I know" her voice was muffled as she buried her face in his white jacket, "Umino told me… he heard Haruka-san and Michiru-san talking. If Hotaru-chan is really the Messiah of Silence…" Naru trailed off, "I don't want you to go. I have a bad feeling about this Nephrite-sama."

"Naru-chan" Nephrite gently worked his way out of her embrace "I have to go."

"Why?" her voice suddenly grew harsh "It is only Zoisite! He killed you! He took you from me and he is doing so again. Why do you care about him? I thought you loved me… I love you."

"You do?" Nephrite gasped at this, taking a step back he locked gazes with the girl and knew that she spoke the truth. She stared up at him with blazing blue eyes "Do you love me?"

"Yes"

She was in his arms once more, sobbing against him "Then don't go."

"I have too."

"But why?" she drew back and her lower lip trembled, "Why? What makes him so special?"

"I don't know" Nephrite whispered, "But I have to go. I will be careful. I promise you I will come back."

This was not enough for her; Nephrite could see it in her eyes. She hated him for making yet more empty promises but this time she yielded.

"Of course" Naru forced a fake smile across her face, "How silly of me. Just… be careful."

"I will" Nephrite promised, "I will."

_It is only Zoisite!_

* * *

Naru's words echoed round Nephrite's head as he hurried down the streets of Tokyo, the pain and fury in her voice could have not even be matched by the evil that whispered among the ruins of the city. Nephrite shuddered as he felt it calling him. Naru did not understand, hells he did not evening understand. What made Zoisite so important? She did… that voice. She had been guiding them since they awoke and now Nephrite was sure that they were near to solving this mystery, that Zoisite was the key. Why had the young king left with the Messiah? Nephrite shook his head slightly. It was a waste of time wondering why Zoisite did anything. The logical part of Nephrite's mind told him that Zoisite was upset because he and Kunzite had a fight. Somehow this did not ring true and Kunzite was not offering any explanations either. Glancing at the oldest king, Nephrite saw indifference upon his face. He gave away nothing but every so often mild discomfort flickered in his eyes, reflecting the fear of Metallia that resided in Nephrite's soul.

"Why are you coming?" Kunzite spoke at last, as they continued their search, "That girl was right. What does Zoisaito mean to you?"

Nephrite shrugged, "I know you hear her too. I can't let anything happen to him. I don't know why."

Kunzite nodded and then Nephrite added, "What does he mean to you?"

The white haired king's answer shocked him, "He is everything to me."

Nephrite did not know what to say to this. What could he say at this uncharacteristic display of emotions? Luckily he need not say anything as a movement to his left caught his eye. Reacting quickly, Nephrite grabbed Kunzite's arm and pulled him down a side alley as the Youma went passed, unaware of their presence.

"What are Youma doing here?" Nephrite whispered as more followed it. An army… something was going to happen.

"Let's follow them," Kunzite suggested quietly, "They may lead us Zoisite."

The auburn haired king saw sense in Kunzite's words and conceded that, that was what they should do. As the last Youma passed, they slipped out into the shadows. Nephrite didn't like this, Youma from all around were banding together and moving as one through the deserted streets. What was Beryl up too? Nephrite sighed softly, glancing up at the night sky. The stars were out and whilst this gave him a little comfort it also reminded him of what he had lost. Without the stars, Nephrite felt lonely… he turned his gaze to Kunzite. Did the older king feel lost without his powers he wondered? Of course Kunzite had Zoisite… or did he? Nephrite had Naru, he reminded himself. She loved him. Somehow this knowledge did not fill him with exhilaration. In truth, Nephrite wanted her to hate him. It was easier to hate than love and he did not deserve her love. Especially now as he walked these streets, knowing in the back of his mind, that he might possibly die tonight and thus he would have again lied to her. They could all die tonight… Jadeite and Zoisite might already be dead. Nephrite was disturbed at this thought. Images from Pluto's visions flashed into his minds eye.

He could see himself, a youngster meeting the King and a twelve-year-old Kunzite for the first time. He could feel the sense of pride that he had when he gazed down at Endymion's sleeping son and being told that he was chosen to protect him. Those were not simply images to Nephrite, to hell with the fact that he did not recall these events; they still meant something to him. Mamoru was his Prince and would always be so.

"There" Kunzite paused, looking up at the place where the Youma flooded towards.

"Mugen Academy" Nephrite observed quietly, recognising the hollowed out building.

"What was there before Beryl destroyed this world?" Kunzite enquired softly.

"It was a learning facility for humans" Nephrite replied, a puzzled frown etched across his face, "I do not understand the importance of it myself."

Kunzite gave no reply and started towards the building in question.

"Wait" Nephrite was about to caution the older man, Kunzite's concern for Zoisite was making him careless, when a shape lunged out of the darkness. It crashed into the first king with a snarling of teeth and claws. Kunzite hit the ground at this unexpected weight, struggling with the Youma as it drew back a clawed hand and swiped down his chest, ripping the white uniform open.

Nephrite, had been too stunned to attack before, but did so now. Crossing his arms across his chest he attempted to utilise his Starlight Attack, not even recalling that it should not work in this world and then gasping in shock when stars burst forth from his hands and struck Yakaki, knocking her back into the darkness. Nephrite turned, casting a wild glance at the older man, he saw that Kunzite had managed to stagger to his feet, a shaking hand pressed tightly over his wound, utter disbelief and pain registering in his eyes. Still there was no time to check on him, even as his blood pooled at Nephrite's feet. More Youma were emerging from the darkness… all were intent on Nephrite's destruction.

* * *

"Where could they have gone?" Haruka hissed, these words directed more at herself than the woman beside her. "There is nowhere to go!" her blue eyes searched up and down the darkened streets of Tokyo, hunting for signs that Hotaru and Zoisite had passed this way. Again, Haruka cursed her blindness. Hotaru had been an innocent girl with a demon lying dormant inside of her, or so they thought… so she let them think. Now the Messiah of Silence had the pure heart she needed to fully awaken and possibly invoke Pharaoh 90 without the power of the grail. Haruka stared at the small cup clutched tightly in her lover's hands. The grail itself had infinite power… only to be used by the true Messiah who would save the world from Mistress 9's evil. Sailor Moon had been the true Messiah… perhaps… no… she would not believe it.

How could such a man be anything compared to the pureness and innocence of Princess Serenity… their Princess? Haruka did not believe in what Sailor Pluto told them, even when the Senshi of Time instructed them to protect him, she could not believe it. How could such a coward protect the world? Haruka loathed the Shitennou, she loathed them for the pain they had put Endymion and the Princesses of the Inner Planets through.

"What are you thinking?" Michiru asked softly as they paused, ducking into the doorway of a broken down shop as some Youma went passed.

"If Hotaru truly is intending on stealing the purest heart in the galaxy and using the Grail to bring forth Pharaoh 90 then we must stop her at all costs."

"Kill her? Haruka, we both know it is what we must do. It is the only way to stop Beryl obtaining the power of the silence as well as the darkness."

"But if Zoisite… if he is as powerful as Setsuna-san said then that means we will have to kill him too. We cannot let Beryl become more powerful."

"What if Pluto is telling the truth?" Michiru whispered softly, "Can you kill him knowing that?"

Haruka smiled sadly, Michiru's words stirring old memories inside her. "I can" she replied, "Pluto told me of the sacrifices I would have to make, the things I would have to do. I can kill him, I will do what I have too."

**A year ago**

_"Great race Haruka-san!" the blonde 'girl' scowled as her adoring female fan club squealed their admirations as she climbed out of her red Ferrari, whilst the men she had beaten stared on, incredulous that a woman could have bested them. It was just a normal day, the sun shone brightly in the sky and for Haruka the day had been as uneventful as always. She had started the morning the same way that she always had. A quick game or two in the arcades, defeating yet more hapless kids who thought they stood a chance against her on Crowns latest version of Road Rash and then stopped off at the racing tracks to practice her favourite sport. Haruka loved racing with a passion, so much so that she blew most of her college fund on buying the second hand Ferrari and having a friend of her's (who happened to be a mechanic) doing it up for her. Of course she helped out too. Haruka was not like normal college girls. Most of them spent their time following around idols and going to parties. Haruka would much rather be out on the racetrack with the wind in her hair. She always felt that, that at least was real. Still, her unusual taste in sport meant that she acquired quite a captive female audience, mostly due to her dress sense. Women were often mistaking her for a man._

_"Haruka-san" a red haired girl stepped shyly up to her and held out an autograph book. Haruka smiled and scrawled her signature upon the open page and then (for good measure, the girl was cute after all) kissed her on the cheek. Her friends started making jealous 'ohhs' and 'ahhhs' at this. Haruka smirked slightly, winking at the blushing red head, before turning her back on her fan club and hitting the showers. She had a class this morning; though in all honesty she would much rather stay out on the racetrack. Still, Haruka was not as carefree as she let her adoring fans think. Her parents were strict, only approving her obsession with racing on the condition that she attend the Juuban High School and take several subjects that they deemed suitable. Haruka suspected that they were hoping that it was 'just a phase she was going through' and that she would grow out of it. She chuckled to herself; they had reacted so badly to her racing, what would they do when they found out that she was a lesbian? This fact was plainly obvious to all but them, or perhaps they were in denial? Haruka wore the men's high school uniform, was always checking out women in the streets and rarely showed any interest in the numerous young men that her mother brought home from work to 'introduce' to her daughter. In truth, Haruka knew that they despaired._

_Stepping out from the shower she quickly pulled on her uniform and gathered her things. She had ten minutes to get to the lecture before she was late, not that Haruka cared at all. She then froze, in the motion of shoving a particularly heavy textbook into her book-bag when she heard the door open._

_"Who's there?" Haruka demanded as again the door banged. It could just be the breeze, she reasoned, until she heard the soft tapping of footsteps across the tiled floor._

_"Who's there?" again the blond demanded. Haruka was not afraid; simply annoyed that one of her fans would stalk her in such a manor._

_Tenou Haruka _

_She jerked in surprise as they uttered her name._

_"Who are you?"_

_The end is near… you will be tested. Do not succumb to the darkness… find the light that feeds the goodness inside of you and never let go of it. You must be strong… your destiny is at hand._

_Then the presence left. Haruka felt it leave, it was as if a hand had been wrapped tightly around her neck and then suddenly the pressure had been released. She exhaled loudly and slumped to the floor. What had that been? Who was that?"_

_"Haruka-san?" another voice rang out. "Haruka-san are you in here?" the door opened again._

_"There you are!" the ponytailed girl exclaimed loudly, "What took you so long?"_

_"Keiko-san" Haruka stammered, hating the fear edged into her voice._

_Keiko shared a chemistry class with Haruka. She had long messy chestnut coloured hair which was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had large blue eyes, perfect white teeth, and smooth marble skin and was tall and willowy. She wore the same uniform that Haruka did, except for her's was the girls one._

_"Where were you?" she giggled again and tugged on her friend's arm "That was a great race! You totally mopped the floor with those guys. Did you see the looks on their faces when you roared across the finish line? That was a total classic!"_

_Haruka frowned slightly. When she had first met Keiko she had been attracted to the bubbly girl, but after getting to know her realised that Keiko was another one of her 'biggest fans' and was more the cheerleader type of friend. Still Haruka permitted Keiko to 'hang around' with her._

_"Keiko?" Haruka ignored the praises and asked, "Did you see anyone leaving the changing rooms when you came in?"_

_"No. Why?"_

_"No reason" Haruka sighed and gathered the rest of her stuff._

_"Oh! That reminds me!" Keiko grinned, showing off a set of pearly white teeth, "Guess who I bumped into as I was coming to meet you?"_

_"Who?" Haruka groaned inwardly. Keiko's incessant chatter was starting to drive her insane._

_"Kaioh Michiru. You know! The simply amazing artist and violinist Kaioh Michiru!" Keiko added when Haruka looked at her blankly._

_"Oh that Kaioh Michiru. She's in our history class isn't she?"_

_"Haruka you're so dense" Keiko pouted, "She's simply the most amazing, wonderful, talented… next you I mean!"_

_"And what has this got to do with me?"_

_"Well" Keiko beamed, "I got talking to her and she said she wanted to meet you, so I took the liberty of arranging for us to meet at Crown Fruit Parlour after the lecture. Isn't that great?"_

_Haruka again sighed; this was going to be one of those days._

_Haruka managed to get through the lecture without strangling her rather chatty companion and soon found herself being dragged along to Crown. The entire way Keiko would not stop talking about how amazing Kaioh Michiru was and Haruka felt her patience wearing thinner and thinner. What teenager could possibly be worth so much fuss?_

_"Here we are!" Keiko giggled as she tugged Haruka inside and then she gasped and pulled her unwillingly companion in the direction of a table towards the back of the room, giving Haruka only seconds to greet Unazuki before finding herself standing before the aforementioned table._

_"Tenou Haruka, this is Kaioh Michiru" Keiko giggled again. The young woman in question looked up and Haruka's jaw dropped. Kaioh Michiru was beautiful. She had almost shoulder length sea green coloured hair and ocean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle as their gaze met. Her face was pale and delicate but not at all pasty, her mouth tugging upwards in a shy smile at Keiko's introductions. Haruka realised, in those few precious seconds that she had fallen in love. Yes it was love and not lust as had been the case with previous lovers. She loved the woman seated at the table before her._

_"Haruka-san?" Keiko called worriedly, waving a hand in front of her friend's face "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine" Haruka snapped, quickly taking a seat opposite Kaioh Michiru, wanting a chance to stare into the beauty's eyes some more._

_Keiko seemed surprised at her sudden change in attitude but quickly shrugged it off and joined the two teenagers._

_"Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" Unzauki exclaimed in surprise as she hurried over to take their orders, "I didn't know you two knew each other!"_

_"We just met" was Michiru's calm-as-a-millpond reply, "Keiko-san introduced us."_

_"I met Michiru-san this morning" Keiko added, "I knew that Haruka-san had to meet her" she shrugged, "Call it a girl's intuition."_

_Haruka started slightly. Was Keiko trying to play matchmaker?_

_"And now that you have met!" Keiko grinned and stood, "There is no need for me to stay! I'll see you tomorrow ok, Haruka-san? You can tell me how it went then!" with that she was gone._

_Haruka shook her head; she hadn't even known that Keiko knew of her same sex preference. Still this did not mean that Michiru preferred women too. The beauty probably had a boyfriend, after all what man would not want her on his arm?_

_"So what can I get you?" Unazuki, unfazed by Keiko's swift departure, asked._

_"A coffee" Haruka replied, "White, two sugars" again she started when Michiru replied softly:_

_"The same for me."_

_At least we have one thing in common, Haruka thought ruefully, thinking back over what Keiko had told her of Kaioh Michiru. She was a master artist and violinist. They were like chalk and cheese, definitely not a match made in heaven._

_"So you like to paint" Haruka decided to make the effort anyway, you never know, she told herself, I could sweep her off her feet with my amazing charms and good looks. "What do you paint?"_

_"The sea" was the reply, "I paint the world's oceans."_

_"I've seen your work in the gallery across town. You are very gifted, Michiru-san."_

_"So are you. I hear you like to race."_

_Haruka's mouth curved up in an automatic smile. So Michiru was taking an interest in her? Perhaps there was hope after all?_

_Three cups of coffee later and Haruka was besotted with the green haired girl opposite her; well besotted and wired, she would be up until all hour due to the amount of coffee she had drunk. Still it was worth it, she told herself. Michiru, like Haruka, did not like to talk about herself very much, asking more about Haruka's racing and Keiko than speaking of her talents. This was fine with Haruka for it meant that she could impress Michiru with her racing and hopefully earn the beauty's heart._

_Finally, Michiru announced that it was time for her to go. Haruka graciously offered to walk her home, which Michiru accepted._

_They stepped out onto the streets; the sun had already sunk lower in the sky. The wind whistled through the trees and Michiru shivered. Haruka too felt uneasy as they started to walk. The streets themselves seemed deserted. Unconsciously, Haruka wrapped an arm around Michiru's shoulders; pulling the other girl closer to her and to her surprise (and delight) Michiru did not shy away from this contact. Something was going to happen… Haruka could feel it. She felt tense, agitated and all of this discomfort was directed at one thing only; the Sun. Glancing up at the usually radiant star, Haruka felt a chill go through her. The fiery surface was covered in black spots, they were swelling as she stared and were growing larger in size, and even now they crawled across the Sun's light._

_"What is this?" Haruka muttered, pulling Michiru closer, "What is happening?"_

_"You can feel it too?" Michiru asked._

_Haruka was about to reply when a scream cut through the air, a scream that was all too familiar._

_"Keiko!" Haruka gasped as 'it' appeared. The stupid girl had been spying on them all along!_

_Michiru flinched as it stepped closer, Keiko locked in its grip. It stood tall, far taller than them, a mass of chopping red fangs sprouting out of the corners of its mouth, its red skin shimmering under the dying Sun's rays. Its face was a twisted mass of flesh and bone, twin horns pushing up from the top of its skull. It was strangely humanoid, even after the transformation. As they stared, it released the girl and she slumped to the ground, sprawling at Haruka's feet. Letting go of Michiru, Haruka shakily checked for a pulse… there was none._

_"Keiko…" Haruka couldn't believe what she was seeing; she couldn't believe that the girl she had been speaking with only hours before was lying dead in front of her._

_"Come on" Michiru grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet as the monster (that was all Haruka could think of to describe it as) lunged forwards. They ran and it chased them._

_Haruka leaned back against the cold wall of the alley, taking in deep breaths, as did the woman beside her. It had been an hour and still monsters chased them. Monsters were killing all they could see, anyone who walked the streets. It was strange, Haruka mused, that the dead had not a mark upon them. It was simply as though something had sucked the life energy from them._

_"What is happening here?" Haruka whispered, more to herself than the woman beside her._

_"The end is near… you will be tested. Do not succumb to the darkness… find the light that feeds the goodness inside of you and never let go of it. You must be strong… your destiny is at hand."_

_Haruka turned sharply as Michiru uttered the words that had been spoken to her that day._

_"You? How do you know of this?" she demanded._

_"She came to me too. It was a warning… all of this… I do not understand."_

_Then a snarling from the alley indicated that they had been found. Haruka ran, grabbing Michiru's hand, she pulled the other along with her and down the streets. Fire ravaged buildings, trapped people screamed for whatever deity they believed in to save them from this fate. Haruka blocked out their screams, tears streaming down her cheeks. What was happening? She did not understand this? What was this?_

_"We're being driven!" Michiru suddenly realised, struggling to break away and sure enough more terrified people joined their group, all being driven by the monsters towards a single point. Haruka too made for the edge of the group but was forced back into the crowds of screaming people by the monsters. Then suddenly they were encircled. Monsters came from all sides. Galaxy Television… this was the end._

_Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand, knowing that they could not be separated. Yet the monsters did not attack. They were waiting for someone. Even the terrified cries ceased as they parted, to reveal a man. He was as tall as Haruka and wearing some king of black and blue armour. A feral sneer curved his mouth as he stared down upon the trembling life forms. He looked familiar somehow and yet Haruka knew that she would recall such a man. It was another who whispered his name:_

_"Mamoru-san?"_

_Haruka looked sharply to her left and saw a cute red head beside her; a boy next to her, his hand was tightly clasped in her own._

_"Mamoru-san? What are you doing?" she cried, "What is all of this?"_

_"Do not call me by such a dirty name" he said coldly, "I am Prince Endymion. I am here to carry out the wishes of the Earth's ruler, Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom!"_

_"Queen Beryl?" Haruka whispered, "I know that name…"_

_Long ago… an image came to mind. A fiery red haired Queen, bent on the destruction of the Earth and Moon. Haruka knew that name and yet did not. What was this?_

_Darkness snaked forward from Prince Endymion's hands, wrapping itself around them. Haruka gasped, stumbling to her knees as it choked her._

_"Succumb to the darkness and Queen Beryl will spare your lives and allow you to live as her soldiers! Resist it and you will die… your life energy will feed the great ruler, Queen Metallia!"_

_"Haruka…" Michiru gasped, tears pouring down her cheeks as she sank down beside her friend._

_The end is near… you will be tested. Do not succumb to the darkness… find the light that feeds the goodness inside of you and never let go of it. You must be strong… your destiny is at hand._

_"Michiru…" Haruka reached out, trembling fingers entwining around the green haired woman's as the darkness took hold of her body. As they touched Haruka felt a spark inside of her. Then the entire world exploded in an array of colours… Haruka heard Endymion's screams and then her own, as the colours took hold and she was plunged down into darkness once more…_

_Where am I? She was floating, high above the Earth, gazing down upon the blue planet, a part of her marvelling at the indescribable beauty before her and a part of her deeply afraid. What was this? Why must she watch this? A blackened shadow fast approached the Earth, a clawed hand reaching out covering the planet with its eternal darkness. Haruka screamed and the scene changed._

_"Letssee. Starting from today, I'm going to be a big sister. My mommy had a baby" the small girl with blond hair giggled, holding out a red rose to her companion; a dark haired boy a few years older than her, "I brought this as a present."_

_She was proud of this. "I have to protect him, Daddy says. I'm his big sister and that's what big sisters do."_

_"What is this?" Haruka whispered, her voice break a spell she wasn't even aware had been cast. The scene shattered as though it were a mirror and the vastness of space returned. _

_"Haruka!"_

_Michiru cried, her voice breaking the silence. The green haired woman was floating beside her and even with all this beauty around her, nothing could compare (in Haruka's eyes) to the beauty that was Michiru. She reached out, again taking Michiru's hand in her own to offer what little comfort she could. _

_The end is near… you will be tested. Do not succumb to the darkness… find the light that feeds the goodness inside of you and never let go of it. You must be strong… your destiny is at hand._

_"The goodness inside of me" Haruka whispered, she understood it all now. Though none of this made sense to her, she knew what the goodness was that resided in her soul. The woman beside her; Kaioh Michiru. They were destined to be together, whether it was in this life or the next. _

_"Haruka" Michiru breathed softly as their lips met; she had realised it too. _

_In the seconds that their mouths touched, Haruka's world exploded again. She felt Michiru grab her, throwing her arms around the taller girl as the light threatened to tear them apart. When Haruka could see again they were standing on Earth, the frightened crowds were once again around them but still, as though time itself had stopped. _

_"This light" Michiru breathed softly and Haruka saw a similar ball of yellow light floating directly in front of her. Slowly it took shape; it became something that filled her with a sense of pride as well as a sense of dread. _

_**If you touch that wand there is no going back. You will have to make some hard choices along the way if you decide to follow this path.**_

_"What is that path?"_

**_It is the path to freedom, the path that will save this world._**

_Haruka reached out, she knew what she would have to do, she knew what choices she would need to make and would not regret it. As long as she had Michiru at her side…_

**Present Day**

"Haruka?"

Haruka jerked out of her recollections and paused to face her partner. After transforming into their true Senshi selves they had saved a lot of lives from the Dark Kingdom and the fate Beryl had in mind for them. Sailor Pluto had revealed herself to them and explained what had happened and who Tsukino Usagi had been. Haruka had vowed to avenge the young Princess of the Moon. Both she and Michiru knew what would happen if the Grail were to fall into the wrong hands. Pluto had entrusted them with its powers, after extracting the talismen that hid inside their bodies. They would use it to destroy Pharaoh 90 and the Dark Kingdom. Pluto may have awakened them and saved them but Haruka knew the closeness that Setsuna would have shared with Chibi-Usa, had the future stayed on its true course. Setsuna was an Outer Senshi but had never quite been truly one of them. Sailor Pluto guided them but Haruka knew it was up to them alone to choose their own destinies.

"I will do what I have too," Haruka repeated, "If it means killing again then so be it."

"And I too" Michiru echoed, "Whatever it takes to win."

Mugen Academy… that was where the final battle with Pharaoh 90 and the Messiah of Silence would take place.

_Whatever it takes to win, _Haruka repeated grimly_, whatever the cost. _

* * *


	13. The light of the ginzuishou!

Chapter Thirteen: The light of the ginzuishou! The fight for the Grail

Kunzite staggered to his feet, feeling slightly nauseous as he tentatively placed a gloved hand over his wound. It was not that deep, he thought, yet it burned. Kunzite felt tears building up behind his eyes as he drew a ragged breath and pulled the cloth away, gasping at the acid like burn against his skin where Yakaki had clawed him. His flesh was tingling as was his veins. They felt as though they were on fire. Kunzite staggered backwards, just as Nephrite finished off the last of the Youma attacking them, clearing the way for them to reach Mugen Academy.

"Kunzite?" Nephrite approached him, some concern flickering in his azure eyes before he masked it with a stance of indifference "Are you ok?"

"Of course" Kunzite snapped back, he was feeling a little embarrassed that he had allowed himself to be caught off guard but… but he couldn't stop thinking about Zoisite. Where was the younger man? Was he even alive? Did his disappearance have something to do with what happened between them? Kunzite had never admitted blame for anything before in his long life but now, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He had always been so cold to Zoisite, so aloof and unfeeling whilst the younger king would have cut off his own arm had Kunzite but asked. Zoisite would have done anything for Kunzite, he always went so over the top in his efforts to please his lover that it ground Kunzite's nerves, caused him to snap and then Zoisite would back off, full of remorse for his actions and laying blame upon himself when this simply was not so.

_I don't love you anymore, Kunzaito-sama_

Had Zoisite truly meant this? Now Kunzite was not so sure. Zoisite had been the epitome of devotion. Kunzite had secretly thought that they would be together until the end. Until death do us part, he thought sadly and that had been true. Now fate had brought them back together and Kunzite did not doubt his feelings for the little king as he had in the past. He loved Zoisite and had resolved to help him in any way that he could.

"We all will" Nephrite spoke, as though guessing the Ice King's thoughts "We are all changing. I know you are too. We are reverting to who we once were. If Zoisite needs understanding and looking after, then that is what we will give him."

Kunzite, stunned at this statement coming from Nephrite of all people, did not bother to answer. Instead his gaze met that of the two Senshi who had just arrived at Mugen Academy too.

"We got held up" Haruka panted breathlessly, "There are Youma everywhere."

Michiru grinned, "She complains but is secretly loving a battle."

Haruka nodded and then her expression turned serious "I may love a battle but if we lose this then we can kiss the Earth goodbye. We are quite prepared for the sacrifices that will have to be made but are you?" a pair of intent blue eyes met Kunzite's own "We need to know if you are on our side?"

"We have a common goal," Nephrite answered for him, "To rescue Hotaru and Zoisite and stop Beryl from obtaining the powers of Pharaoh 90."

Haruka nodded but her gaze had sent a chill down Kunzite's spine. The Senshi were not to be trusted he knew. They had a hidden agenda and were not in the least concerned about Hotaru or Zoisite.

Haruka indicated Mugen Academy "Good, then let's go"

"You're bleeding" Michiru stated as Kunzite stepped beside the Senshi of the Ocean to enter the Academy.

"It is nothing" Kunzite kept his voice steady, ignoring the burning sensation in his chest, but was this entirely true?

* * *

"Jadeite?" Zoisite breathed softly, gazing in utter disbelief at the man beside him. The blond lay on his back, his blue eyes wide open and staring blankly up at Zoisite. "Why?" he whimpered, clenching a fist so tightly that his nails dug into his palms "Why did you interfere?"

"I-I couldn't let you do that… I couldn't let you waste her death."

"You bastard!" Zoisite shrieked, drawing a fist back and striking the older man, "What about me? What about me, Jadeite?"

He laughed delicately and slowly his eyes closed, but not before uttering a barely audible word:

"Coward."

Zoisite fell back onto the floor at this, this one word filling him with so much shame. He was a coward. Gods what was he doing here? He hurt Kunzite-sama so much. He caused Jadeite to…

_Now we are free of Beryl's control we are all struggling to find ourselves again. Of course our character traits did not change when we were brainwashed by Beryl but were enhanced to a certain extent. We do not recall who we were before the Dark Kingdom but you have to remember that we are free now. We can decide our own destinies, a chance to become whom we want too. We did not even have that choice in the old Earth Kingdom. We were bound to Mamoru-sama and that was how it was destined to be. Destinies can change Zoi-chan._

Was this truly his destiny? There was no second chance for him, Zoisite knew. The others were free but he was still bound by something more powerful than even Kunzite-sama. He had no freewill here anymore than he had freewill back in the Dark Kingdom. Zoisite stood, drawing the dagger at his side. He may not have freewill but that did not mean he was going to allow Jadeite to die. Gods the blond had chosen to get between Zoisite and the evil that stood before him, crowing her victories now that the shock had subsided.

"Give that back" Zoisite demanded quietly, holding his right hand outstretched towards Mistress 9 as she gazed upon the shining light in her hand, "It is my pure heart you want, not Jadeite's. Give it back to him."

"Why would I do that?" she smiled, a smile worthy of that of Beryl's sadistic grin the day she had handed down Zoisite's punishment, "This pure heart… the pure heart of someone who threw their life away for a coward who was not even a friend! A foolish and yet noble gesture, I must say. This will feed my full awakening well enough. The Senshi are coming. They are delivering the Grail right into my hands. Then I shall use it to invoke the beautiful silence of Pharaoh 90 down upon this world."

The girl that was once Hotaru smirked and raised the sparkling pure heart to her lips, "This heart will do just f-…" she trembled, fine tremors racking her body. Mistress 9 collapsed to her knees, her face now twisted in utter rage.

"Why? Why do you continue to fight me? Do you not know that you have nothing left? You have nothing in this world!"

"I do" her voice changed, it became weaker and yet within it was a tower of strength, "As long as my papa is alive I have hope. The Senshi still fight for control of this planet. There is still hope for us."

Then the demon was back in control, "Hope? You are a foolish girl. There is no hope for anyone on Earth! Soon all enemies will be eliminated and Pharaoh 90 shall rule!"

Again she raised the heart to her lips and again her hand fell uselessly to her side, the sparkling light hovering in mid-air before her.

"Stop resisting me! You are only hurting yourself! Why do you care for that man?"

"I love him. I want him back"

"Hotaru?" Zoisite whispered as the girl edged closer, the pure heart cupped gently in her hands. She smiled and knelt down beside Jadeite. Slowly she raised her head, her gaze finally meeting Zoisite's and his blood ran cold. Her purple eyes narrowed as she thrust a hand out, black magics dancing from her fingertips, hurling the younger king back against the wall. His dagger fell from his hand and clattered loudly across the floor, out of reach. A feral sneer twisting the pretty features of the girl, Mistress 9 stood and in one swift movement swallowed the pure heart whole. In that second her transformation began to take place. She screamed, partly in fear and partly in revelation, as she grew taller, her gown shedding off of her and was replaced by a one-piece dark blue satin dress. The pre-adolescent body of Tomoe Hotaru was gone and was replaced with that of a fully-grown woman's. Etched across her forehead was a black star; the symbol of the Death Busters. Mistress 9 was fully awakened.

Zoisite gaped as she approached, her magics pinning him in place. "I no longer need your body, but your heart is another matter! Without Eternal there will be no hope for this planet! Surrender your pure heart to me, Mistress 9!"

"Mistress 9!" a third voice rang out.

"Daihmon Germotid" she turned, gazing wildly at the man standing in the doorway. He was older than her, in his early forties perhaps. He wore a white lab coat and thick silver glasses, a monocle blocking one side from view. He's Hotaru's father, Zoisite realised. She even had her family turned against her.

"They come. For him"

"See to them" was her order, which was obeyed.

"Now" she grinned, turning her attentions back to Zoisite, "Where were we?"

* * *

Endymion walked alone through the carnage that had once made up a part of his Youma army with a casual indifference, his boots connecting loudly with any bodies that were in his path. He kicked them aside, an expression of utter revulsion upon his face. What had done this? He had a good idea. Cursing the King of Stars, Endymion paused outside of Mugen Academy. Mistress 9 had already fully awakened; this meant that Zoisite was dead. Endymion smirked to himself. What a tragic blunder on his part. Beryl would be furious but she would forgive him. After all he was her Prince Endymion was he not? The young man drew his sword, tensing up as he walked towards the double doors. Silence reigned within.

"Endymion-sama!" a cry caused him to turn.

Yakaki came limping towards him, green blood spurting from a wound in her side. She clutched a gnarled hand across this wound and bowed submissively before him. "The traitors passed this way."

In truth, he words did not worry Endymion but he could not allow Yakaki to think that he was not displeased with her.

"That is an appalling error," he said quietly.

"I know" the Youma bowed lower, "And it is my responsibility alone. Please punish me as you see fit."

"I will allow you a chance to make up for this" Endymion stunned her into raising her head as he spoke these words "When Pharaoh 90 reaches this world an battle between the glorious Dark Kingdom and the Death Busters will begin. You shall gather what remains of our army and await them here. I will deal with Mistress 9 myself."

Yakaki nodded and left to do his bidding. Endymion's smirk widened as he entered Mugen Academy. Yes, the rest of the traitors along with the Sailor Senshi passed this way. Beryl would not be as angry if managed to kill them all too. Once Beryl had the powers of Pharaoh 90 she would no longer need Metallia's dark magics and would be the true Queen of the Earth. Only then would she be unrivalled for power. Yet, even as Endymion thought of these dark desires, he felt a pang when thinking of Sailor Moon. He had often questioned that perhaps Beryl had gone too far. Eternal… the power to light up the galaxy… Endymion shook his head. That was not the future of the Earth anymore. Beryl had changed everything for the better. It was how it was meant to be.

Then why did he feel as though he was fighting for the wrong side?

* * *

"I don't like it" Michiru commented as the four continued on their way down the silent corridors of Mugen Academy, "Where is everyone?"

Nephrite was thinking similar things but chose not to make his opinions on the matter known to his companions. As they continued down the silent corridor Nephrite couldn't keep his mind from wandering. He thought of the events that had taken place in the Dark Kingdom, all the lying, the betrayals and the hurt he had caused Naru. Should he really be here? Maybe Zoisite was right? This was not their battle. They were not Sailor Senshi. Then why did turning his back on the situation feel so wrong? He glanced at Kunzite. The older man had a reason for being here or did he? They were here to rescue Zoisite and Hotaru but Nephrite couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling that Zoisite did not need rescuing.

Suddenly the Senshi stopped, Nephrite almost collided with Neptune at this sudden standstill. Pushing between them, Nephrite was able to see the cause of the abrupt halt. At the end of a corridor stood a lone man. Bathed in moonlight his features were perfectly clear and Nephrite instantly recognised him; Professor Tomoe, Hotaru's father and the founder of Mugen Academy.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded softly, taking a step towards them, "You should not be here. Mistress 9 does not allow for trespassers."

"Where is Mistress 9?" Haruka demanded.

"Through this door, not that you are going to get passed this point anyway."

"Just watch us" Haruka growled and raised a hand, intent on using her attack upon him when Professor Tomoe laughed. Nephrite stepped back, temporarily stunned at what he was seeing. A creature resembling a large pink and white flower burst out from Tomoe's back, screeching inaudible words as it did so. The Professor ceased his manic laughter and instantly collapsed to the floor as the creature was released fully from its host.

"Daihmon!" Neptune cried, "He was possessed by a Daihmon all this time!"

"So will you all" Daihmon Germotid hissed, rearing back the flower opened fully, "Die!"

"World… shaking!"

The orange planet attack struck home, Shrieking the Daihmon shuddered as it was hit, flailing uselessly backwards and then exploding in a shower of green blood and guts.

Haruka smirked, "That was easy enough."

"The way is clear now" Kunzite broke in icily before the Senshi could comment further.

"So it is" Neptune smiled, planting a quick kiss on her partner's lips before taking the lead once more. She pushed open the steel door, a million thoughts flashing through Nephrite's mind yet nothing could truly prepare him for the sight they met.

Jadeite lay near the door, lying on his back, his eyes closed. Zoisite was a few meters away, pinned tightly against a wall, Tomoe Hotaru stood over him. Yes, she was Tomoe Hotaru but not the sweet little girl that Nephrite remembered. This was a demon, he shuddered, her energies reminding him so much of Beryl's own.

"Mistress 9" beside him the Senshi breathed before simultaneously launching their attacks. The orange and green energies slammed into the woman before she had a chance to defend herself. Mistress 9 crumpled to the floor. As she struck the ground, Kunzite raced forward, gathering Zoisite up he pulled the younger king back, safely out of harms way.

Nephrite could only stare at the trembling man. Zoisite buried his face in the folds of Kunzite's uniform, the occasional sob racking his body.

"Coward" Uranus spoke coldly, "Nothing but a coward at heart. Sailor Pluto was wrong. We are the only hope for the world now."

Nephrite did not understand her words but Zoisite obviously did. He drew away from Kunzite's embrace, his tear filled eyes narrowing as he gazed upon the Senshi.

"What do you know about it? What the hell gives you the right to judge me? You don't even know me!"

"That is true" Uranus retorted, "But what of your lover? He knows you. Kunzite" she turned, addressing the older man now "What do you think happened here?"

Kunzite looked startled, his eyes flickering from Zoisite to Jadeite and then finally to Mistress 9. "I don't know," he admitted finally.

"He wanted to destroy our princess" was the reply.

For an age silence reigned. Nephrite was too stunned to speak. Were they suggesting that Zoisite deliberately got himself into this situation? Why? Why would he do that? What possible reason could he have? Yet little by little Zoisite's erratic behaviour, his new powers, the events in the throne room all began to make perfect sense in Nephrite's mind. It made sense and yet Nephrite couldn't believe it. It was all too fantastical to be real. It was as though it were from a novel; this kind of thing didn't happen… he almost laughed out loud at this. Nephrite of all people knew that this was exactly the kind of thing that could happen. He had tried telling himself that their situation wasn't real often enough before. It was very real and they would have to make the most of it.

"You're Eternal?" this was Kunzite. The older man had stepped away from Zoisite. Usually the essence of calm and self-control, Kunzite took another step back and then forwards again, torn between comforting the delicate creature before them and recoiling in disgust.

"He embraced her light" Uranus continued coldly, "A part of the Princess resides within him. He has the power to destroy Beryl and the Dark Kingdom yet he is perfectly willing to surrender that light to Mistress 9 and help bring more evil into this world!"

"Is this true?" Nephrite asked. Zoisite nodded. The auburn haired man sighed, recalling his choices of earlier.

_If Zoisite needs understanding and looking after, then that is what we will give him_

They couldn't keep this up, Nephrite knew. They were bound together to protect Prince Endymion, the true ruler of the Earth. They had to work together. Zoisite was trapped, he obviously felt as though he had no alternative. He had something inside of him that was a part of him now and yet he did not want it. He was afraid… fear did things to people.

"Leave him be" Nephrite snapped, "This is not the time nor place for petty battles" he then turned to Jadeite; kneeling down beside the blond he quietly enquired to know what had happened.

"He knew" Zoisite moved towards them, staring down at the older king, his lower lip trembling slightly as he forced down tears "He knew and he wouldn't let me… she stole his pure heart and awakened… he died to save me."

"He's not dead" Neptune spoke, "Not yet" she joined Nephrite at the blonde's side, "We need something to sustain him. If he does not regain his pure heart then he will surely die."

Zoisite took another step towards them, staring hesitantly at Nephrite and then glancing down at Jadeite.

"It's my fault" he whispered softly, "I should be the one to…"

Nephrite did not hear the end of that sentence. Something slammed into him, it was almost as though as rope had entwined itself around him, one around his neck and the other around his arms pinning them to his sides as he was thrown back against the wall. Beside him the Senshi shrieked as they too suffered a similar fate. The entire academy seemed to shudder and groan as they were pulled back. Nephrite gagged as his feet left the floor and he was hauled upwards, trapped tightly against stone by the tendrils of hair that broke off from the rest of her body. The grail fell from Michiru's hand, rolling across the floor and coming to a halt beside Kunzite. The oldest king, still too near to Zoisite had not been caught in Mistress 9's attack; of course she feared that she might harm him as well. Nephrite cursed his blindness as the demon clapped sarcastically applauding their efforts. Blood dripped from several wounds to her body and splashed onto the stone floor.

"You see" she whispered, "It was all for nothing. I no longer need any of you. You have delivered the grail into my hands" with that she struck, slamming Kunzite back and trapping him as she had done the others, leaving the grail free for her taking.

"Kunzite-sama!" Zoisite cried out as his lover was hit, ignoring the screams from Uranus and Neptune to protect the grail, he ran to Kunzite's side. Mistress 9 laughed triumphantly as her hand closed around the grail.

Yet as she did so, a red light streaked forward, it struck the woman's hand and Mistress 9 shrieked in pain. She stumbled back into the wall, hissing in agony. Zoisite gasped softly when he saw the reason for her pain. The grail lay on the floor and beside it, poised in the ground and quivering was a black rose.

* * *

Endymion stood by the door, surveying the scene before him; this was better than he had dared hope. The Senshi were immobilised, trapped against a huge stone statue of their enemy. Nephrite and Kunzite too were held down by this power. The grail lay between himself and Zoisite. Mistress 9 had stumbled back, red blood trickling down her hand and onto the floor. The grail sparkled in the moonlight. The grail was the purest of hearts. Nothing could rival that purity and soon that purity would belong to Beryl. Endymion stepped forward and was stunned when Zoisite darted between him and his desired prize.

"What is this?" Endymion spoke scornfully, glaring down at the trembling male, the small dagger in his hand shaking more revealing his fear. "Do you think you could possibly defeat me with that toy?"

He raised his blade and then it crashed downwards, striking the dagger. Endymion's mouth curved up into a smirk when the little knife fell from Zoisite's hand and onto the floor. The little king skittered backwards, avoiding the blow Endymion aimed at his head and reached for his weapon; this Endymion could not allow. He drew back his free hand, a black rose materialising in his palm, and then let fly. It ripped across the back of Zoisite's hand as his fingers closed around the dagger once more. He shrieked as Mistress 9 had done as the black magics scorched his flesh. He fell down, still clenching the dagger hilt tightly as a drop of blood rolled down the back of his hand and splashed onto the weapon. Endymion's smirk grew wider as he drew his sword; it would end here. No one was going to take his place at Beryl's side; least of all Kunzite's detestable little boy toy. He was aware of the Senshi's protests, along with Kunzite's own as he raised his sword… yet he did not let it fall. Endymion's gaze was now locked on the dagger clutched tightly in Zoisite's fist. It was glowing a soft silvery light. He watched in astonishment as it fell from Zoisite's fingertips, the little man too was terrified at what was taking place right before his eyes. The dagger was shrinking, melting into the floor until all that was left was a burning ball of silver light.

"The ginzuishou" Endymion breathed, "The illusionary ginzuishou?"

Beryl had thought it lost to them that day in the throne room. Zoisite had it all along? Endymion reached out, his hand closing around the light. As he did so the light became brighter. Endymion howled in pain as he was thrown back across the room, his head striking stone, he fell to the floor as the light washed over his body. Then unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

Zoisite could only stare as Endymion seized the ginzuishou, a smile tugging at his lips when the bastard was thrown across the room by the powers of the stone. The ginzuishou… god knew he had tried his hardest to obtain it during his time as Beryl's forth king and now… Zoisite was afraid of the stone. He pulled back as it hovered in front of him, willing him to take it.

Only Sailor Moon could weald the ginzuishou… No… it was the Moon Wand that could only be used by a descendant of the Moon Kingdom. Anyone could use the ginzuishou. Zoisite reached out for the light but it shied away from his touch.

"Fools" Mistress 9 hissed, her voice breaking the silence that had befallen them. She stood, wiping the blood from her hands onto the front of her dress. She held the grail tightly in the other, a feral snarl upon her lips.

Zoisite shrank back, away from the ginzuishou and away from the furious eyes of the Sailor Senshi. Didn't they understand? He did not want this! He did not want to fight…

"Jadeite…" Zoisite trailed off as he gazed down at the blond man. The last word he uttered to Zoisite still echoing in his mind. _Coward_

Zoisite knelt down beside him, a hand gently resting on the cold cheek of his former comrade. He still lived… barely. Zoisite's trembling increased as once again he reached out, willing the ginzuishou to come to his outstretched hand. This time it did, settling in his palm. Zoisite gazed at it in awe for a few seconds before taking Jadeite's limp hand in his own, uncurling his fingers and placing the ginzuishou in his palm. The change was subtle but clearly recognisable. Jadeite's breathing became more regular and his cheeks even regained some colour. The ginzuishou's power would sustain him… for now.

"What are you doing?" Zoisite suddenly became aware of the Outer Senshi screaming at him, "Fight! Fight for the grail! Fight for this world!"

"No" Zoisite shook his head, a lump forming in his throat, "I can't… I won't…"

"Good boy" Mistress 9 purred, taking a step closer to him, "I would advise against it. Pharaoh 90 is on his way and nothing you can do is going to change that." The demon moved closer still, Zoisite shuddered as she wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back. He averted his eyes, seeing Kunzite's pained expression, and concentrated on the woman before him. "You shall be rewarded for your cooperation. You will be given the choice to die or to live on as a body for a Daihmon, as will he" he indicated Jadeite.

"You would do that to him?" Zoisite whispered, pulling free from her embrace, "You would keep him alive as a mindless slave as you did your own father?"

There, a twinge across her face, though she hid it well.

"Professor Tomoe is just a pawn, as is he" she hissed, "He is a useless body for my Daihmon and has served me well, even if just for that."

"Do you really mean that?" Zoisite replied, talking not the demon but to the girl, Hotaru, "He is your father…"

Mistress 9 snorted in contempt but no answer was forth coming.

"And what of Jadeite? You said you loved him. Can you really allow her to hurt the man you love?"

"No" came the soft whispered, followed by a "SHUT UP!" Mistress 9 screamed. She raised a hand, readying herself to strike the man before her.

"Hotaru!" a voice in the doorway caused her to halt her downward arch. Slowly her purple eyes widened in disbelief and fear before again that hatred took over.

"The empty shell of Daihmon Germotid."

"Hotaru… I'm sorry" Professor Tomoe gasped, staggering nearer to his daughter, shaking hands reaching out and gently tugging on the hem of her dress.

"Don't call me by such a dirty name" was her scornful reply as she drew a hand back and struck the injured Professor. He fell, helpless against the force of her blow and lay shivering at her feet before wearily raising his head once more.

"Please… forgive me. I didn't want this to happen to you. I would have done anything to prevent this. I love you, Hotaru. I just wish for things to go back to how they were before. A part of you must still remember the days before any of this happened. I used to take you to the park every day after school and then we would go for ice cream. You would tell me about your day and show me the drawings you would do of us together. Surely a part of you remembers that?"

Professor Tomoe held out a hand, tears spilling forth and down his ruddy cheeks "Hotaru… do you remember me?"

"I do" came a small whisper and then her delicate face hardened once more as Mistress 9 took control. She lashed out again with her powers, dark energies striking the injured man and knocking him back. Then she too was down, sinking to her knees as her hands clutched at her head.

"Go away! You have nothing! Do not come here… this is m-…"

"No!" the weaker sounding voice of the true Tomoe Hotaru broke through the seething ravings of Mistress 9 "I will not go. This is my body!"

"How? How can you still fight" a spasm shook Hotaru's face and gradually Mistress 9's screams became weaker, "How can you have the courage to go on?"

"Because I believe. I believe in this world, I believe in my father and I will not let you t-…." She screamed, a piercing sound that shook the entire building. The adult body started to shrink, her clothes fell from her body and she lay curled up on the stone floor as her father rushed to her side. As she collapsed so did the spell holding the Senshi and kings in place. Zoisite took a step back as they were freed, seeing the fury and hatred in Haruka and Michiru's eyes.

"You bastard!" Haruka screamed, lashing out and striking the man. "What the hell were you doing? You practically handed the world to her on a platter? What gave you the right? You are nothing but a coward! A coward!" Zoisite gasped, staggering back he looked to Kunzite for help. The older man could not meet his gaze, instead settling his cool blue stare upon the two before them. Hotaru's body was still under going its metamorphosis. Professor Tomoe drew back, uttering a shocked cry for his daughter.

Slowly she stood, her violet eyes remaining closed as her transformation began; a transformation that Zoisite recognised all too well.

Purple ribbons wrapped themselves around her body before turning into a purple and white fuku. Black bows appeared on her chest and on her back where the skirt joined with the rest of her Sailor Senshi attire. The ribbons entwining themselves around her hands and feet became purple boots and white gloves. In her hand appeared a scythe, as she twirled around in the air before her feet once again touched the ground.

Zoisite did not know this Senshi, indeed he had never fought against one that held such power, a power of death was promised in her stance. Even as Zoisite clutched the Grail in his hands and she came towards him, he felt unworthy of being in her presence. Tomoe Hotaru, Mistress 9, none of which had been her true form.

"The Senshi of Ruin" Michiru whispered in a shocked awe, "Sailor Saturn."

With that, Zoisite's legs buckled. He fell onto the stone, the Grail slid from his fingers and landed at Sailor Saturn's feet. He could only stare at the Senshi before him.

* * *

Beryl sat upon her throne, watching in dismay through the crystal as Endymion was felled. Zoisite… he had the ginzuishou? How could that be? It had been destroyed had it not? No… Beryl knew that was no longer her forth king before her eyes but two spirits entwined as one, trapped inside the same body. They would only be free when… yes that was the key. Eternal… Sailor Moon. She posed as much a threat now as she did a year ago. Around her, Daihmon and Youma fought for control of this planet. That was no matter, the Grail was insignificant without Mistress 9's power. Pharaoh 90 would not be coming to this world. Mistress 9 had been defeated and now Mugen Academy would fall. Uttering the order to retreat, Beryl stood summoned a Youma to her right to open the portal. The Senshi of Ruin had awakened. She would have to die first, then the Outer Senshi would follow her and then nothing would stand between Beryl and her desired prize.

Endymion was outgrowing his uses. He may provide some of life's pleasures but that was not enough. Beryl felt Metallia's hold around her mind growing stronger by the day, since that day when she had merged with the dark queen she had felt herself growing detached, willing herself to become a slave of Metallia's once more. This could not happen. She would not become like the Youma, like her kings, like Endymion… A sick smile twisted her lips. She would show them all just how great her power was. She could do anything, have anything… anyone. Endymion was of no consequence. He was a servant and nothing more. Beryl had the world on its knees and soon Metallia too.

"Go" she whispered to the darkness that she commanded, "Retrieve Endymion" even the most useless of pawns had its place.

The darkness writhed, licking at her feet and then flooded away through the portal. Eternal… it would be interesting to see how well they did without her help.

* * *


	14. Saturn's Awakening

Chapter Fourteen: The true meaning of the Messiah! Saturn's awakening

_Nothing, not even the darkness that he was sure was out there could touch him. He floated on the breeze that no longer existed, not even feeling the cold floor beneath him or even the warmth in his hand. He had nothing… his dreams, his loves and his hates. They all meant nothing to him. It was what kept him in this prison, or so he thought._

"Jadeite?" a voice very softly whispering his name. He felt his consciousness returning, it came slowly as though he was being pulled back down into the darkness. He shuddered, tears building up in his tightly closed eyes. He was alone… he had never had anything, anyone… no one cared for him…

"Jadeite?" again that voice, it was louder now, most insistent. It irritated him so and would not stop calling him. He gasped, a warmth spreading throughout his chest. His eyes opened, a reflex action and nothing more. A dazed swirl of colours became faces, people… he knew them all. Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Nephrite, Kunzite… Jadeite's gaze rested a moment longer upon the youngest king kneeling next to him. His gaze then flickered back up to Kunzite. The older king had not gone to Zoisite's aid? He knew. Jadeite exhaled deeply at this. Kunzite knew and now?

"Jadeite?" the voice whispered again. Jadeite looked up, squinting at the huge pair of violet eyes bearing down into his own. He reached up with his free hand and lightly caressed the pale cheek of the girl. Yes she was a girl but she had transformed into something more. Suddenly Jadeite knew what Nephrite saw in that human, Naru. He saw the same thing when he looked into Tomoe Hotaru's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she continued, a tear trickling from one eyes and splashing onto the front of her fuku, "I'm so sorry."

Jadeite wasn't sure what to make of this or the given situation. He stood, wondering groggily what had happened. The last thing he recalled was Zoisite screaming as Mistress 9… what had she been doing? It had been something bad, Jadeite knew and he had put himself between Zoisite and the demon because… because Zoi-chan was Eternal? No, it had been more than that. They had been friends once, Jadeite realised, and could be again if given the chance.

Hotaru stepped back as he got to his feet, unsure of herself she glanced between Uranus and Neptune and then down at the king at her feet. Haruka stepped forward and snatched the cup that lay beside the youngest king. The Senshi were both looking at him as though he was dirt and then they turned away. When Nephrite demanded to know where they were going Michiru simply replied that there was nothing left for them here.

Again Jadeite found himself looking to Kunzite for guidance. The oldest king eyed the retreating Senshi for a few moments and then seemingly making his choice he knelt down and gathered Zoisite up in his arms, cradling the younger man to his chest as though he was a priceless treasure.

"What happened to him?" Jadeite found his voice again and asked.

"We don't know" Nephrite replied for Kunzite, "He needs to rest."

Jadeite studied Kunzite's face, the man seemed quiet… too quiet. It must be the shock, Jadeite reasoned. Yet it appeared more than that. Kunzite was pale. His skin was almost as white as Zoisite's usual complexion. Deciding that commenting on this would result in a haughty remark from the first king, Jadeite suggested that they too might want to get out of here. He was met by agreement from Nephrite and Kunzite but Hotaru hesitated.

"What is it?" Jadeite asked; he was still trying to get used to the array of emotions that surfaced when he stared upon the younger girl.

"When we get out of here" she spoke softly, delicately "When we get out of here I am going to die."

"What?" Jadeite demanded, wondering if he had heard her right. Even the Outer Senshi halted in their tracks.

"This scythe" Hotaru continued, tears glistening in her eyes "It holds the power to destroy entire planets. That is why I am called the Senshi of Ruin. When we leave here I shall use the power of the staff and Silent Glaive to rid the world of this evil. The only way to do that is to destroy this planet so I will do what I have to do."

"No" Haruka whispered, both Senshi took a step forward at this statement, hatred glinting in their eyes, "You will not do that. There is another way."

"How?" was the retort.

"Eternal"

"So now you believe?" Hotaru cried, "You were ready to kill him yourselves and now you look to him for help? He can't fight! You know he can't. Just look at him! If you send him up against Beryl and the same thing will happen! There is no other way to win this war."

"Zoisite will not fight" Kunzite broke in coldly, "This is not his battle."

"See" Hotaru lowered her voice and gripped her scythe all the more tightly, "There is nothing more we can do now. Surely you will see that it is better for the world to be destroyed and have the chance of rebirth than to leave it in the hands of the devil for all eternity? That is my power and as the Messiah of Silence I will use it to save this world."

"And what of the people of Earth? Do we get no say in its fate?" Michiru asked softly.

"No" Hotaru continued to shake as she spoke, "This world is not the place it was before Beryl's armies destroyed the Silver Millennium. The people of Earth turned on their creators and sold the Earth to the devil before. They gave up their right to choose on that day. The world is in my hands now."

"What if we won't let you?"

"You cannot stop me" she turned, taking a tentative step towards the exit when it happened. Jadeite barely realised what had taken place when he heard Hotaru scream as the Outer Senshi's attacks struck, but not their true target. The scythe fell from her hand as Professor Tomoe collapsed, his weakened body not being able to sustain the blast. He was dead before he hit the floor.

* * *

Naru sat at the window in her bedroom… no the room she called her bedroom. The room she had been given when Haruka-san had brought her here._The stars know everything_

A tear slid down her cheek as this echoed in her mind. Nephrite-sama… it had only been four hours and yet it seemed like an eternity. It had been the same the night he died too. Naru had sat at her bedroom window after Sailor Moon took her home and stared up at the stars. He had become nothing more than stardust and floated up to join them that night a little more than a year ago. She had cried so much, so many tears had fallen that night. Naru had never felt so helpless, so powerless and so lost. He had taken everything when he died; she had not lied to him there. Ever since she had laid eyes on 'Sanjouin Masato' at the tennis club, Naru had known that he was the one. Of course when he had made it clear that he wanted her too, Naru had never dreamt that the handsome, young millionaire was simply using her in his ploy to aid the destruction of the world and kill her best friend who just happened to be Sailor Moon. Usagi… it was hard for Naru to imagine her best friend as the champion of love and justice. Still, now that she looked back upon the way Sailor Moon acted, her cries when Nephrite attacked her, her foolish bravery and her tears when Nephrite died, Naru knew deep down that she had known all along and had not wanted to admit it to herself. After Nephrite died, Usagi began to grow distant from Naru. She drifted into a new circle of friends; the school genius Mizuno Ami and the tough school transfer student Kino Makoto. There was also Hino Rei, the temple priestess and the ditzy but beautiful Aino Minako. Of course Naru knew now that they were Sailors Mercury, Jupiter, Mars and Venus. They were all gone. The celestial court and the Princess of the Moon were dead. The true King of the Earth was working along side the demon Queen of the Darkness and the fate of the world rested upon the man responsible for killing Nephrite. It was all such a mess. Naru hid her head in her hands as she felt Umino place a hand on her shoulder. It was he who told her this. Umino… he really was too smart for his own good, Naru thought sadly. Swallowing hard she turned to face him with the words that they both knew would be forthcoming.

"So you do love him" this was a statement from her boyfriend and nothing more. He had resigned himself for these words that tumbled out of his mouth, knowing what the response would be.

"I do."

"Did you love me?"

"I was confused and hurt. You were good to me. I took advantage. I am sorry."

He exhaled and stood, turning his back on her so that she wouldn't see the tears that she knew were falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Umino but you're not him."

"I know. I knew that day in the arcade when you agreed to go out with me to the Red Man Show and I knew even after that Youma attacked us that I could never be the man you wanted."

"Then why-?"

"You were so lonely. Usagi had her new friends and you were left with nothing. The man you had in your life was gone and I wanted to fill the gap. I always knew it would never last but I had to try. What kind of friend would I had been if I sat back and did nothing?"

This was too much. Naru felt tears soaking her own cheeks as she went to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her face into his shirt. "Umino… thank you."

The boy smiled shyly, a blush rising in his cheeks as he returned the hug. "If you ever need a friend Naru-chan… that's what I would like to be… a friend."

Naru drew back and smiled. "A friend" she repeated. Yes, a friend. Everything was as it should be. Now all that remained was for Nephrite to come back to her.

* * *

Hotaru screamed, her scream shook the building as the scythe clattered loudly to the floor. She dove forward, screaming her father's name as he fell. He was dead, he was dead! Small tremors shook her body at this, the realisation that he was gone. She drew in a harsh breath and allowed tears to fall from her eyelids and onto the man's pale cheek.

"Papa…"

"Why do you cry?" the harsh questioning of Sailor Uranus tore her from her grief.

"Why? WHY? He was her father!" this was Jadeite. Hotaru felt him kneeling down beside her, pulling her body into his arms. She leaned back against the man. His touch reminded her of the father she had just lost but in a different way. Like Professor Tomoe, she felt safe in his arms but it also stirred other feelings inside of her. Hotaru felt her breathing start to become heavier. Her papa had never made her feel this way before. No… this was not her papa, she reminded herself, this was Jadeite-san.

"You were going to kill us all" Uranus continued, "Isn't that what you were born for? You were going to use the Silent Glaive to destroy this world without a thought and you dare cry over the death of one man?"

Hotaru couldn't speak. For a few seconds she had let the Messiah take over. She had forgotten her true purpose. She had forgotten the meanings of her dreams when she was a child and before her awakening. Eternal… the Princess of the Moon stood tall atop an icy precipice, her new transformation lighting up the world with the serenity and purity of her being. The angel had fallen… as Hotaru predicted she would… she fell and evil manifested itself on this planet. Yet Eternal was not gone. The girl raised her head and stared at Zoisite.

"You will fight," she whispered. To this he shook his head and pressed back against his lover, ignoring this cowardice, Hotaru continued, "You will fight to save this world."

"Use the Silent Glaive" Kunzite replied, "You were going to do it before. Use it and save your precious planet."

Hotaru once again looked up at Jadeite and shook her head, "I let the power inside of me take over. It was strong but I too am strong. I will help forge a new path, a new destiny for this world but I will destroy it. There are other ways to win."

At this Uranus and Neptune stepped forward. Hotaru struggled from Jadeite's arms and also stepped forward to meet them halfway.

"We will work together," Neptune offered, her aqua eyes casting a downward glance to Professor Tomoe's corpse, "If you can forgive us."

Hotaru nodded, a tear slipping free and rolling down her cheek. Uranus reached up and brushed it away, "Together" she echoed, "Together we will take back this world."

Hotaru smiled, at last they agreed. They would fight together… and they would win. At this her legs buckled. She fell to her knees, eyes sliding closed as her transformation became purple ribbons around her body and seconds later nothing more, the power of Silence was spent for now… and Sailor Saturn would rest until she was needed again.

* * *

_He drifted in and out of consciousness, his mind disjointing from the body that was nothing more than an instrument of pleasure to his Queen. He could still feel his lips pressed against her's. He could still feel her fangs biting his lower lip and the overwhelming pleasure that this act alone had given him. That was what he had lived for. He lived to serve his Queen to every meaning of the word. There was nothing else… or was there?_

Mamoru woke with a start and even before he could become accustomed to his surroundings he felt bile rising in his throat. He lurched and then doubled over as the returning memories struck him like a punch in the gut. Gods… what had he become? Images of Beryl beneath him, Sailor Moon's beautiful cerulean blue eyes silently pleading with him to remember her whilst tears marred her face, himself laughing in the aftermath when Beryl divulged to tell him what had happened to the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, a Princess that he had loved. Serenity… Usagi… Mamoru felt tears pouring forth now as he lay, panting beside a pool of vomit that represented his disgust, loathing and ultimate despair of what he had done. He had nothing now… If that was so then how was it that he had been freed from Beryl's control? Ignoring the continued nausea, Mamoru struggled to remember the happenings of the past twenty-four hours.

_The dagger was shrinking, melting into the floor until all that was left was a burning ball of silver light. _

"_The ginzuishou" Endymion breathed, "The illusionary ginzuishou?"_

_Beryl had thought it lost to them that day in the throne room. Zoisite had it all along? Endymion reached out, his hand closing around the light. As he did so the light became brighter. Endymion howled in pain as he was thrown back across the room, his head striking stone, he fell to the floor as the light washed over his body. Then unconsciousness claimed him._

The ginzuishou had healed him. Mamoru was stunned at this. He did not deserve to be healed. He had betrayed everything his father had fought so hard for him to obtain in the future. He betrayed his planet, his lover and then his guardians. Even Nephrite had abandoned him. No, that was not true either. Mamoru could see them standing before him and yet they could not see him. Indeed he could make out words uttered between them. Nephrite was looking for him and as hard as Mamoru tried he could not make him see him. They thought he had gone, escaped when Professor Tomoe died. An invisible wall prevented him from reaching them. Beryl was protecting her interests, Mamoru realised bitterly, and then she would come after them. Zoisite had the power to save the world and he would not. He was afraid; as Mamoru had been when he first discovered that he was Tuxedo Kamen. No, this was different. Mamoru sank back down, knowing what he would do. There was no point in fighting Beryl's spells; even Kunzite was powerless against them. Mamoru watched them leave, Jadeite cradling Tomoe Hotaru in his arms and Zoisite leaning heavily against his lover. Kunzite looked tired, Nephrite seemed defeated and only the Sailor Senshi seemed to have any sort of determination upon their faces. They would fight for this planet Mamoru knew this now. All he had to do was wait, but a war could not be won by bravery alone. No, Beryl would do anything within her power to destroy them all. Her powers were infinite. Becoming the Prince of Earth would not help win the war. His Shitennou would not welcome him with open arms, too much had gone on between them, too many lies spoken and too many broken promises. Yet, Mamoru still held out a thin hope that they might one day be able to forgive him and that he could set them free from the guise that would once again bind them to the throne if he ever sat upon it again. Mamoru had a new purpose now. Perhaps if he could get to Beryl, find out what she was planning and then maybe he could protect them, as he should have done. Beryl would send someone for him.

"Endymion?" even as this thought was processed; Mamoru heard his old name being spoken. The ground opened up and the darkness slid through like blood trickling through a wound. It licked at his feet and for a second he was afraid that it would realise the truth. Slowly it writhed its way up his waist and became a hand caressing his cheek. Mamoru shuddered and then prayed that his disgust was not detected. The Queen's shadow placed a soft kiss upon his lips and then withdrew to whisper in his ear:

"Endymion… you failed to capture the Grail and the traitor, Zoisite. This failure cannot be ignored."

"Forgive me, my Queen" Mamoru knelt down as he felt the darkness take hold and within seconds he was deposited on the stone throne room floor, his face inches from Beryl's feet as she towered above him. "Allow me a short period of grace. I shall retrieve the Shitennou for you and destroy the Sailor Senshi" Mamoru felt sick at these words he spoke. He hated having to humble himself to the bitch who killed Serenity and destroyed his life… the bitch who stole his virginity.

Beryl was not pleased at this act and kicked him hard with a pointed shoe, sending the young prince flying back into the Youma Court. They scattered as she climbed down off of her dais and stalked towards him, a hungry smile licking its way across her lips. Mamoru felt his heart clench as he recalled that look. Beryl uttered a word and her court left, leaving the Prince alone with the demon Queen of the Dark Kingdom.

"I do not wish to hear your excuses" Beryl purred, her grin widening as the gap was closed between them "Why don't you show me how sorry you are?"

Their lips met and Mamoru closed his eyes, his heart praying that Usagi would forgive him.

* * *

When she woke, Hotaru found she was alone. She fought off sleep that threatened to overcome her and sat up. She was in a bed; her bed back at the mansion. How had she got here? Hotaru wondered, a shaking hand reaching up to rub at her fatigued eyes. The Messiah of Silence… she shivered at the silence that fell upon this manse. It was passed midnight. Hotaru had been sleeping for a long time. Her young body trembled as she fingered the duvet atop her and the pulled it up to her chin as she squatted in the middle of this bed. Papa… tears threatened to fall and yet they did not. She was torn between the knowledge that he had loved her enough to save her and the knowledge that if she had not let Saturn take over then he wouldn't have had too. Hotaru closed her eyes; the image of the fallen angel was still as vivid as ever. She didn't want to be alone…

She stood, making an instant decision, she got out of the warm bed, despite her body's protests and slipped on her nightgown. After her transformation had faded she had been left with nothing. A blush rose in her cheeks at this knowledge. The girl paused by the bedroom door. She could hear voices outside. Haruka and Michiru. She did not hate them for what they did. The Senshi of the Outer Solar System were not like the Senshi that had protected Princess Serenity. Uranus and Neptune would have done anything to save the planet and Hotaru knew in her heart that her father would not have survived his injuries; the Daihmon that possessed him had taken everything. If anything the Senshi had given him a quick and painless death.

Hotaru knew where she was going yet she was startled when the door was opened for her. Nephrite. She recognised the auburn haired king by his stance before the light was even flicked on.

"Good, you are still here" was his gruff reply to her silent, questioning gaze.

"Where else would I be?" she enquired.

Nephrite seemed in pain. Hotaru gagged at the smell of scorched flesh that invaded her nostrils. She staggered back into Jadeite's waiting arms whilst demanding to know what had happened.

"Beryl was here" Jadeite replied, whilst running soothing caresses down the back of the younger girl. Hotaru snuggled into his arms and then abruptly pulled away when her face came into contact with the bandages across Jadeite's torso.

"We were lucky to get away so lightly" Nephrite replied for the blond, "That bitch struck before we could even defend ourselves. How the fuck did she find out about this place?"

"Nephrite" Jadeite snapped, seemingly angry at his swearing in front of a girl. The auburn haired man muttered a grudging apology at this.

"What about Haruka-san and Michiru-san?" Hotaru asked softly, "What happened to them?"

"Nothing. Luckily she wasn't intent on killing them or us."

"Then what?" Hotaru broke off, realising what Beryl had been after… who Beryl had been after. "Where is he?" she whispered, tears blurring her eyes as she spoke.

"What good are we to Endymion when we can't even protect one of our own?" Nephrite demanded, not even waiting for a reply he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

After he left, Hotaru allowed Jadeite to put her back to bed. She needed her rest, he said, as she was still not fully recovered. She even allowed him to plant a tentative kiss to her cheek. She felt herself blushing as he pulled away, his blue eyes filling with some guilt.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, taking a seat upon the edge of her bed as she commanded him.

"For what?" Hotaru did not understand. All she could feel was pain… Her father… her friends. How many more would suffer?

"I shouldn't be here."

"Why?"

"It is not right" he ran a hand through his hair in frustration and stood, "You are only twelve!"

"What does it matter? Naru-chan is only fifteen!"

"There is a huge difference between twelve and fifteen, Hotaru-chan, and Nephrite and Naru go back further than you or I. We weren't even supposed to meet!"

"Well we did" Hotaru's blush deepened, "And we fell in love."

"No we didn't. Having a crush at your age is perfectly natural but that is all it is, a simple crush."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

Jadeite had no answer to this and instead replied with, "I should go. We need to decide what to do now. Haruka and Michiru want to strike against the Dark Kingdom as soon as possible and now that… they will need all the help they can get."

"What about me? Perhaps I should use the Silent Glaive after all?"

"No" was his quick reply.

He does care, Hotaru realised, and he cares more than he will ever admit. Back in the old kingdom this would be acceptable, but not now, not in this new world.

"Haruka wishes for it to be a last resort. That is why you will remain here when the final battle comes. If Beryl kills us we will need your power to save the world."

"And what of Eternal?"

Jadeite, again, had no answer. There was no answer, Hotaru realised bitterly. Eternal… Sailor Moon held amazing power and yet like with all power there came death. Her dreams did not end with Sailor Moon. Hotaru had seen what would become of the one who possessed Sailor Moon's powers. The world would be saved, but only if the ultimate price was paid.

* * *

Kunzite watched, impassively, as Jadeite lifted the limp form of Tomoe Hotaru into his arms, gently wrapping his cape around her to cover her nakedness. Kunzite held his lover in his arms, felt the younger king shaking as Saturn's transformation came undone. Eternal… Kunzite did not want to believe it but he had never felt so much power since his time with Beryl. It was true… and now Kunzite was at a loss. He had hated Sailor Moon with a passion, after all her meddling had helped play a part in what had taken place in the Starlight Tower and ultimately resulting in the death of his lover. This was not Sailor Moon, he reminded himself, this is Zoisite… or is it? Kunzite set the younger king down, aware of his own fatigue creeping over him.

"Where is he? He was right here?" Nephrite was staring in disbelief at the space that the unconscious Endymion had occupied moments before Hotaru's awakening.

The white haired king had no desire to look for Endymion. His Prince had almost cost him Zoisite twice now. Yes, even after all that had happened Kunzite still wanted the little man and a part of him hated himself for it. He did not know if he could bear wanting a man who no longer wanted him.

"We should go" Jadeite voiced his protests when Nephrite announced that they should look for the missing Prince. "Hotaru needs to rest."

"What of Endymion-sama? Are we just going to leave him here?"

"Why not?" this was Zoisite. He had found his voice at last it would seem. Hatred blazed in his eyes as he spoke of the caped man, "Why should we rescue him?"

"Why? WHY? He is our Prince."

"He is your Prince. You can have that responsibility to him if you like, just leave us out of it."

"That's right. Just turn your back on everything as usual! You are nothing but a coward!"

"I know! I'm not strong… I'm not strong like you, I'm not that strong!"

Kunzite briefly recalled Nephrite's resolve to give Zoisite understanding and almost smiled when he realised that Nephrite showing Zoisite compassion was, in practice, as realistic as him giving up drink. Yet he was stunned when Zoisite opened a portal and fled through it, without any warning, leaving only a harmless trail of Sakura petals in his wake. None of them had gated since recovering their powers but now looked like a good enough time as any to start. Kunzite reached out with his own magics, a brief second of dizziness blurring his vision as he traced the jump and opened a similar portal and disappeared through it. He reappeared in the mansion, in front of a stunned Umino and Naru. Seconds later Nephrite and Jadeite also appeared, the Senshi followed suit and the portal closed. Wordlessly Naru raced into Nephrite's arms and the auburn haired man held her, whispering words of reassurance. Kunzite raised an eyebrow at this display before turning to the boy, whose knees were shaking at what he had just witnessed and demanded to know where Zoisite had gone. Umino indicated the stairs and Kunzite announced that he would talk to the younger king. Jadeite and the Senshi did nothing to hide their surprise at this and indeed Kunzite was surprised at himself for volunteering. He did not talk about emotions but somewhere inside of him, Kunzite knew that it might not be what he wanted but Zoisite needed this.

Again he went to open a portal but was met by a stronger wave of something… Kunzite staggered slightly, thinking that perhaps he was tired and brushed this sickening feeling off. Ignoring the stares from his fellow kings, Kunzite climbed the stairs and then hurried down the corridor to the room that he and Zoisite had shared. The door, of course, was locked. A couple of well placed kicks, however, and the rusted bolt buckled. Kunzite entered and shut the door behind him. Zoisite was curled up in the middle of the bed, silent tears falling down his cheeks. For a brief second their eyes met before Zoisite turned away, burying his face in his hands.

Wordlessly, Kunzite padded over to the bed and sat down beside his lover, pulling the smaller man into his arms and then leaning back against the headboard. Zoisite did not struggle and tentatively wrapped his arms around Kunzite, leaning his head on his chest.

"Are you alright?" Kunzite enquired softly. This answered by a 'no' and then a small sob.

"Do you want to talk?"

"You couldn't possibly understand, Kunzite-sama."

"You feel trapped. No matter what you do you cannot shake off this feeling inside of you. It eats at you day in and day out. Even at night you are plagued by dreams/nightmares. You try to carry on as normal but it is not the same anymore. What has happened can never be taken back. You want to break down, you want to be strong and no matter how you act you cannot rid yourself of this, you cannot accept it."

Zoisite drew back, stunned amazement reflecting in his tear stained face, "How did you?" he breathed.

Kunzite also took a deep breath, to calm and ready himself for this admission, "I once felt the same type of despair… when you died."

"When I died? But Kunzite-sama, you were so strong… you made my final moments so much more the easier by remaining strong. I was not afraid of leaving you because I knew that you could get over my passing… I even thought that perhaps you did not care for me. I was happy to die in your arms because I knew that you would not grieve for me."

"You were afraid of dying. If I had broken down your passing would have been more painful. How could I allow that? You were still my student, Zoisaito. I had a duty to look after you."

"Then why didn't you save me?"

There, he had asked the one question that had plagued Kunzite ever since that day. He already had his answer, no matter how hollow it sounded to his own ears, "I believed in Beryl. Her hold over me would not allow me to save you, but do not ever think for a moment that I didn't want to."

"I will take responsibility for that" Zoisite repeated his protests that day.

Silence ensured once again until Zoisite broke it by asking, "Is it true? Is it true what Beryl said? Did you really kill yourself?"

Kunzite exhaled loudly, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I felt as you are feeling now."

"Because of me" Zoisite's voice dropped to a hushed whisper, "You shouldn't trouble yourself over me. I am not worth it. Do you know what I did today? Of course you do. You probably cannot stand to look at me."

"You did it because you could see no other way out."

"I am a coward, Nephrite was right" Zoisite grimaced at this, "Gods I can't believe I just said that."

Kunzite felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth at this. Forcing this down he asked, "What of Eternal? Will you fight?"

"I don't know… I don't know anything anymore, Kunzite-sama. All I want is your forgiveness. I lied when I said I did not love you. I did not want you to be hurt."

Kunzite laughed softly and cupped Zoisite's chin in his hand, "And you think I did not know this? Zoisaito, I-"

Grating laughter echoed around the small room. Kunzite felt darkness cloaking the very air that he breathed and forced him to break off his sentence. He looked up and felt Zoisite's trembling increase when the darkness took shape.

_Beryl!_

Kunzite stood, pulling Zoisite up with him and then pushing the younger man behind him. Even now he possessed his powers the demon queen still made Kunzite tremble even to look upon her. He knew what Beryl was capable of.

"You…" Zoisite breathed, his voice barely above a whisper, "H-how did you find us here?"

A smirk twisted her face; Beryl was obviously enjoying seeing them so helpless. We are not so helpless, Kunzite thought to himself. Perhaps Beryl remained unaware that he had his powers back? If so then they had a chance, be it a small one.

"When you gated of course" was her reply and Kunzite inwardly cursed. Damn it, Beryl would have been able to trace a gate anywhere in the world! How could he have been so stupid?

Slowly, Kunzite retreated, pushing Zoisite back with him until they were mere inches from the door. All the time, Beryl simply regarded them with a smug expression etched across her face. "You cannot escape" she purred, "And nor can you win." With these words she struck. Red energies lashing out from her staff and rushing towards them. Kunzite tapped into his own powers, throwing up a barrier to absorb the attack. He heard Beryl's scream of rage and felt yet more raw power blasting against his wavering shield. Yes… little by little the blue barrier was flickering and fading in places. Kunzite gritted his teeth, waves of nausea washing over him as he struggled to keep the stronger powers from striking home. He would do what he had to do to protect Zoisite. He would not fail his lover this time.

"Kunzite-sama" over the fury of the Queen he heard his lover crying out and then placing his hands atop Kunzite's own. "Let me help you… I think… I think my powers are strong enough to win…"

"No!" he snarled, ripping his hands from the younger man's grasp "Just run. It's you she wants!"

"I can't!" Zoisite cried as the barrier shattered, it reminded Kunzite of the sounds of a mirror breaking and tiny blue shards of power splintered around them, almost like rain. As it disintegrated, Kunzite fell, his vision slowly draining at the corners at this sudden loss of power… and something else. He hit the ground, his cheek smashing against the hardened floorboards. He could vaguely make out the shape of Beryl towering above him, arms outstretched as she prepared to deliver a fatal blast of power.

"Kunzite-sa-" Zoisite shrieked and was cut off as the Queen reached out with a hand, a wave of darkness racing towards the little man and wrapping itself around his throat. Zoisite gagged and brought his hands up between the darkness and his neck, barely keeping it from throttling him. The little king fell down beside his lover, his green eyes widening in shock as Beryl pulled him back towards her. Kunzite willed himself to get up, to invoke magics… anything that would save them… nothing… it was though he had lost his powers all over again.

Then the door was flung open. Jadeite and Nephrite stood on the other side, disbelief and horror registering in their eyes as they too prepared to attack the Queen. Beryl whirled round; Zoisite now in her grasp as her staff glowed again. Twin blasts slammed into the remaining kings before they had a chance, hurling them back into the corridor. They crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Beryl turned, facing Kunzite once more, the thrill of such an easy victory dancing in her wild red eyes.

"I will allow you to live for a while longer," she announced and then the room was once again engulfed in light. It blinded the first king and when he could finally see again, Beryl was gone. She had taken Zoisite with her. Kunzite slumped back down, his own strength fading fast as he heard the Senshi come racing up the stairs and Naru's cry of 'Nephrite-sama!' before his eyes slid closed and the darkness claimed him.

* * *


	15. Resolutions and Despair!

Chapter Fifteen: Resolutions and Despair! Beryl's true intentions

Nephrite sat at the kitchen table, staring at the glass of brandy in his hand and listening to the ticking of the clock as the minutes passed, or it could have been hours. Who knew how long he had been sat here simply waiting? Across from him sat the Sailor Senshi, Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Empty wine glasses sat on the table in front of them, they too were lost in their own thoughts. Nephrite winced slightly as a jolt of pain ran through his burns. Naru had insisted that they be bandaged up before she allowed him to speak with their allies. She had been terrified that he was going to die and leave her again. Inwardly Nephrite cursed. He had not given a thought to Naru when he had sensed Beryl's energies. All he had cared about was stopping her from achieving her objectives, whatever they might have been. No, Naru was the one who was selfish. The fate of the world depended on keeping Zoisite safe and what a damn fine job of it they had done so far! They had alienated him, struck him, shouted at him… hells it was little surprise that he had reacted in the ways that he did! Nephrite couldn't even imagine having something else, someone else, inside of him.

Only little Hotaru had some idea of the pain the youngest king had been going through and they hadn't even allowed her to speak with him! If they had then perhaps this would not have happened. If he hadn't have been so cold to Zoisite. They were all struggling, as well, with who they had once been. Zoisite, from what he had told them, had hated Endymion in his Tuxedo Kamen form and of course he would not simply start wanting to protect and look up to the man because he was told that in a previous era that had been so! Still this was not all Nephrite's fault. If Zoisite had confided in one of them then this would never have happened. Instead he reacted as they expected he would. The coward had tried to destroy the only power that existed in this world that was strong enough to free Endymion and dispel Metallia from the Earth! Zoisite did not want to fight… and now… now the strongest power in the universe belonged to Beryl. Nephrite shuddered at this thought. Of course Beryl would not kill Zoisite. He was too valuable to kill. She would harness his power for herself and become even stronger… she even had the ginzuishou.

The auburn haired king looked up when the kitchen door opened, its hinges squeaking loudly and echoing around the silent room.

"How is he?" he asked, his voice sounding dry and raspy to his ears.

Naru shrugged and settled herself in his lap once more, her arms curving around his back.

"He is still unconscious" Jadeite replied for her as he sat down beside Nephrite, Hotaru wordlessly seating herself in between Haruka and Michiru.

"It is more than exhaustion" Naru added softly, "You said he was injured on the way to Mugen Academy?"

Nephrite nodded, recalling Yakaki's attack "He said he was fine."

"He lied" Jadeite said shortly, "Poison."

"Poison?"

"A little known fact about Youma is that their claws contain a slow working poison. At the worst Kunzite should have just felt a little off colour for a few days but as you are aware our magics fight infection just as well as a humans immune system. However, if a human's immune system breaks down they become vulnerable to all kinds of diseases and even the common cold can become a life threatening illness. Kunzite practically drained every drop of magical energy fighting Beryl…"

"Will he live?"

Jadeite shrugged, "Not without the cure."

"What is that?"

Jadeite grimaced visibly and shot a glance at the women, "The blood of the Youma that poisoned him."

Nephrite felt Naru flinch against him at this, as a hundred other thoughts raced though his head. It was too long… It could take weeks to find Yakaki. Kunzite would die before then and at any rate they had to somehow break into the Dark Kingdom and stop Beryl. To do that they would need all the help they could get and Kunzite was easily the strongest of them all; including the Sailor Senshi except Sailor Saturn. If they didn't reach Beryl soon… If she obtained the ginzuishou and Eternal's powers… She would become unstoppable.

"We can't wait" Nephrite stated, making that very painful decision for them, "We have to break into the Dark Kingdom tonight, before it is too late."

"What of Kunzite?" Michiru asked softly.

Nephrite shrugged, "You said there would be some sacrifices."

"Zoisite wouldn't want that."

Nephrite glanced down at Naru, not being able to hide the shock and disbelief that filled his azure eyes. What was this? Why would Naru care about them?

"So many people have died" she whispered, "My mother, you once, Usagi-chan, how many more must we sacrifice?"

"I don't make this decision lightly"

"I know" Naru replied, "But Jadeite-san told me what Zoisite did. That he spared that Youma's life and now that very same Youma will kill the man he loves."

"What of Beryl?" Haruka demanded, "Nephrite-san is right. We cannot wait. We have to either get Zoisite away from her or kill him. We cannot allow Beryl to obtain his power. No matter what the cost."

"And what will happen if you do rescue Zoi-chan?" Jadeite asked quietly, a thoughtful and almost saddened expression replacing his usual look of indifference and calm, "You will force Zoisite to fight?" when the Senshi nodded he continued, "What good will that do? You can't force him into anything!"

Nephrite had to grin at this and this earned him several disapproving glares from the Senshi. Not even Beryl had been able to make Zoisite do anything that he didn't want too.

"Well it looks as though it is decided then" he spoke for all of them, "We will have to hope that Zoisite can look after himself for a bit." He stood, taking charge and quietly requesting assistance from the Senshi, "We're going Youma hunting."

* * *

_Forgive me… Zoisaito_

Those three little words still haunted him now, even in the depths of his slumber he could hear them echoing over and over in his mind. Zoisite… he had killed him again. Wildly, this silent accusation pulled him from his rest. Everything was dizzying, even the room was spinning slowly round as he struggled to get his bearings and fight off the burning realisation and failure that was once again burning in his soul. He had killed Zoisite again. He had failed him as he had done in the throne room a year ago. Kunzite was the most powerful of the four and yet he had been unable to save the person that mattered most to him.

_Beryl… that bitch was going to pay…_ the waves of dizziness became worse as he struggled to sit up, fighting not only his sudden illness but also a small palm pressing against his chest, even this light touch was enough to force him to lie back down in his weakened state.

Kunzite did not want to give in… he had to avenge his lover's death. He had not done so before and sorely regretted it until the day he had died and he was not going to repeat the mistakes of the past.

"Beryl" he whispered through clenched teeth, "You bitch… I'm going to kill you…"

"Kunzite?" he jumped slightly at this voice in his ear. A soft voice, different from Zoisite's and yet comforting. He slowly turned his head and his misted gaze met a pair of violet eyes. Hotaru and Nephrite's girlfriend. What was going on here?

"How are you feeling?" Hotaru asked, in that same condescending-sounding tone. Kunzite was also appalled to hear pity in her voice. Again he tried to sit up and again hands forced him back down. He bawled his hands into fists, humiliated at the weakness in his limbs and the utter helplessness of his situation. Kunzite drew a harsh breath, which ended in a cough. His throat tightened around the air and it brought tears to his eyes. Never before had he felt so drained… was this the punishment he would suffer for allowing his lover to die a second time?

He would not grant these children with a reply. He was one of the great four of the Dar-… No, Kunzite shook his head slightly. He was not one of the Shitennou anymore. They had lost that identity and the new identity Beryl had given them. What was left? Kunzite did not know. He had been content simply to have his lover back in his arms. He had given no thought to the consequence of gating when he should have known that Beryl could track them! Every decision he had made since being brought back had been wrong, had ended in disaster… there was nothing left now.

"You're feeling weak because you were poisoned" Hotaru persisted, ignoring the stony silence of the man, "Nephrite-san and Haruka-san have gone to find the Youma who did this to you. Michiru-san and Jadeite-san are guarding the mansion grounds. Beryl can attack us at any time now."

Kunzite, ill as he was, did note the slight blush that rose in Hotaru's cheeks at the mention of Jadeite. In this time, such unions were frowned upon, as was the one between himself and Zoisite, whereas back in the old kingdom it would have been perfectly acceptable for Jadeite to court a girl so much younger than him.

Poison… Kunzite had suspected but had ignored the signs. Youma poisoning was not serious… would not be serious had he not used all his energy trying to defeat Beryl. He had failed… if he couldn't destroy her then no one could.

"We attack as soon as you are better, Kunzite-san" Hotaru pressed on, "Together I am sure we can defeat Beryl and Metallia."

He chuckled softly at this, "You really are a naïve little thing, aren't you?"

Hotaru frowned, "I know the score, as does all of us. I know what Beryl is capable of!"

"Then you will also know that if I couldn't stop her, then there is no hope for any of us."

"Zoi-chan will stop her"

"Zoisite is dead."

"No, he isn't."

"Even if he lives, he will not do for long. You know what Beryl does to traitors."

Naru shuddered at this and turned away, her shoulders shaking slightly. Hotaru scowled, "Do you really place that little faith in your lover?"

It was not about faith, Kunzite knew. Back in the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite had often spoken of coming up with some plan to destroy Beryl and take her place as ruler of the kingdom. This had never been feasible, especially when Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi awoke to challenge them. Even with a combined effort, Kunzite had doubted whether they would be strong enough to kill Beryl and even if they had managed it, there was still Metallia. She was darkness in its ultimate form, infinite energy powering her very being. Nothing could destroy Metallia. Even Sailor Moon and the ginzuishou had been defeated.

No, it was not about faith. Kunzite simply knew what they were up against and knew how little of a chance they really had. These silly girls prancing about in Sailor fukus had no idea at all. They truly were pathetic.

Gazing upon them now, Kunzite knew that it was them who were to blame for the current situation. Zoisite would have been better off if they had never laid eyes upon any of the Senshi or their followers. Kunzite was finally beginning to understand why the people of Earth and the Moon could not get along. They had different ideals, different destinies.

Sleep was threatening to overcome him again. Kunzite requested that they leave him be, which they complied with. Naru pausing just once by the door, telling him to hang on and that they would rescue his lover. This would have made Kunzite laugh, if he weren't so tired. Hotaru added that Nephrite and Haruka would be back with the cure soon. Kunzite, in truth, no longer cared. Why should he? They were all dead anyway.

* * *

Jadeite cursed inwardly as he turned a corner and spotted Hotaru sitting outside Kunzite's bedroom door. The little girl looked up at his approach and smiled hopefully. Jadeite resisted the urge to take her in his arms and simply sat down on the empty chair beside her and asked how the older king was doing.

"He is sleeping" she replied, somewhat disappointedly at Jadeite's tone, "Naru-chan wanted to go and see if Nephrite-san was back yet."

"He's only been gone an hour" Jadeite chuckled. He was slightly envious of his comrade and couldn't help but wish he had a young woman waiting for him to return home. He glanced at Hotaru and then looked away again, ignoring the conflicting feelings inside of him.

"I'm worried" Hotaru confided, "Kunzite-san seems different… defeated almost."

Jadeite had been expecting this. "He cannot accept defeat. From the little I saw, Beryl had pretty much overwhelmed him. He is the strongest of us all, probably stronger than all of us combined and Beryl overpowered him. Because he was defending Zoi-chan, Kunzite also feels as though he failed him."

"That doesn't sound like Kunzite-san to me" Hotaru wrinkled her nose, managing to look adorable at the same time.

Jadeite shook his head sadly, "We were all human once, granted we had our powers, but we were human. With Beryl's influence gone we are starting to become human again. Nephrite even bled red blood earlier. Humans have many different emotions. Even someone as cold and as uncaring as Kunzite feels things deep down."

"He also said we cannot win."

Jadeite did not know what to say to this. He and Nephrite both knew that the outcome was bleak. Beryl had control of the Earth, she had the Prince of Earth warming her bed each night and now she had Zoi-chan too.

"So it is true," Hotaru said softly. Jadeite did not try to deny this. What would be the point of feeding her false hopes? "Then the Silent Glaive will be the only option after all."

"Beryl's power is strong" Jadeite admitted, "Far stronger than all of ours but perhaps that is her weak point."

"She will begin to think of herself as invincible" Hotaru finished for him, "Maybe that will provide us with a chance to strike against her."

Jadeite held the gaze of the younger girl, seeing the same determination and love for the world that Sailor Moon had held in her eyes. Jadeite could never have forgotten that look. So much fire… Sailor Moon may have been a clumsy, crybaby but she had believed in the world she was fighting for.

_Because I believe in the world that everyone tried to protect_

Perhaps they too needed to believe. Suddenly the task ahead did not appear to be as daunting after all.

* * *

I must have blacked out, was Zoisite's realisation, as he slowly became aware of his surroundings once more. It was funny, but he did not recall losing consciousness. In fact, he didn't seem to be able to recall much of anything. He had been in the bedroom that he and Kunzite-sama had shared. Something happened in the bedroom… something bad. Zoisite's brows furrowed together in concentration as his aching mind tried to call up more hazed images, all were churning around in his head and adding to the constant headache raging through his skull. He attempted to bring a hand up to his face, to wipe the sleep from his eyes, but nothing happened. Instead he encountered a sharp pain jolting through his wrists. In addition to this was a burning sensation around his throat. Panic coursed through his body at this sudden inability to move and with that came the comprehension that his hands were pulled tightly behind his back and bound together. His first reaction to this was indignant anger. How dare someone tie him up like a mere Earthling! He was one of the great Shitennou! Of course the second reaction was fear. Zoisite could only use his magics through his hands and by binding them behind his back, the person who had done this to him obviously had to have known a fair bit about him and the powers he possessed.

Realising that outbursts would serve him little purpose other than to alert his captor to his consciousness, Zoisite instead focused his aching eyes on the room he was in. From his sideways view on the floor and the added fact that the room was dark, Zoisite couldn't really get a great idea of his whereabouts. The floor was cold, made of polished emeralds and Zoisite couldn't help but start to shiver. He wondered how long he had been lying here and how long it would be before Kunzite-sama came to rescue him.

"_Kunzite-sama! Let me help you… I think… I think my powers are strong enough to win…"_

"_No! Just run. It's you she wants!"_

Beryl… Zoisite's blood ran cold at this and the fact that the door had swung open upon the Queen's command. Uncontrollable terror gripped the youngest king as the demon Queen entered, her ruby red lips pulled back into a devilish smile as the room lit up with artificial lighting and Zoisite could finally see where he was. The knowledge of his whereabouts did nothing to comfort him. He was in her private chambers. Indeed he was lying beside the huge four-poster bed, a satin sheet covering it and clothing littered the floor, some of it Beryl's and some of it, Zoisite recognised as Prince Endymion's. He fought the urge to vomit at this, he would have gladly have stayed oblivious to such goings on.

"So you are awake," she stated, crossing the room to perch upon the end of the bed, her cold red eyes locking with fearful green ones, "I expect you are wondering why you are here?"

Zoisite struggled to right himself so he could at least face her sitting up. After several minutes (Beryl simply watched his attempts with something resembling amusement etched across her porcelain features) he succeeded and found, to his dismay, that he did not feel any the braver for doing so. In fact his fear heightened when Beryl slid off the bed and knelt down beside him, capturing his chin in a clawed hand.

Zoisite recoiled in disgust and fought furiously to free his chin from the vice like grip. Beryl chuckled and only tightened her hold on the youth. Instead he focused his energies into creating a small shard of ice in his left hand. With expert precision he brought it up with rub against his bonds. Slowly, Zoisite felt the ice do its work, slicing through the cord. Just a little more and he would be free.

"You are here because I wish for it. The powers you possess are strong and for that reason you must die. I cannot have a rival. You cannot be allowed to continue living, Serenity."

"I-I'm not Serenity."

"You finally summon the courage to speak and yet it is to deny what I already know to be true. I can recognise her energies flowing through your veins. She saved you from my wrath once before but will not do so again."

"How do you know that? How do you know that the second you lay a finger on me I won't destroy you?"

"Because as we speak there are Youma approaching your mansion hideaway. Tens of thousands of them to be precise. In an hour they will reach their destination. They have orders to kill all that dwell inside. The human race will perish with them and so will your lover."

Zoisite's blood ran cold when she accentuated this point by conjuring an image of the approaching Youma. So this was her plan all along… blackmail.

"I can call them off… if you cooperate that is."

"And then what? You will steal my powers and kill them after all. Even if I refuse, we both know I cannot fight you like this. Why force me to choose again?"

Beryl smirked, "So I can make your suffering as eternal as the powers that live inside of you."

"In that case you are the fool."

Beryl's smirk vanished as the ropes fell from his wrists and he leapt up, drawing a hand back and conjuring an ice dagger. The Queen froze in shock as the ice blade hurtled straight towards her chest.

* * *

Mamoru hurried along the silent corridors, grimacing at the loud tapping his boots made upon the polished black marble floor. How long had it been since Beryl left for the Earth realm? An hour? Or perhaps two? It was no matter. Yakaki had been willing enough to divulge the information and now awaited her Prince's instructions in what remained of Tokyo. There was no time for grieving over his lost youth or even his Princess. Mamoru knew what had to be done. He would atone for his wrongs and stop Beryl now.

He knew his way well enough. He had walked this path towards the Queen's bedchambers many a times and yet this was the first time that his stomach had been filled with a sickening dread. Usagi… Mamoru prayed that he wasn't too late to save the soul of his lover and the youngest of his court. Beryl's dark ambitions would never again be realised upon this Earth. As Prince Endymion and Chiba Mamoru, the young man knew it was his destiny to make it so.

The Prince pushed the door to her chambers open just as Zoisite let fly the deadly shard of ice. He stopped in shock but his entrance startled the younger man and his concentration wavered. The ice exploded inches from Beryl's chest, decorating her floor in crystal droplets. Beryl stumbled backwards, relief flickering in her red orbs before fury overwhelmed her.

"How dare you?" she screamed calling forth her own powers. Red light crashed into the guardian. He rocked backwards, striking the stone dresser. Zoisite fell down, his eyes fixed on Mamoru's face until he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, "Endymion…"

Being called by that name by the little man was enough to floor the stunned Prince. Mamoru fell down, the weight of the words pressing down between his shoulder blades and forcing him to his knees. Beryl to appeared startled before regaining her composure and stalking towards the king once more. Ignoring the entrance of Mamoru completely she knelt beside Zoisite, her staff poised.

"Queen Beryl-sama!" Mamoru finally found his voice, though his words came out in a choked whisper, as the Queen's staff glowed red and in seconds dark energies wrapped around the youngest king.

"Perhaps I will make him mine" she mused more to herself than to Mamoru, "Though he will need a complete reprogramming. That nasty temper did some damage before and I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour again."

"You don't need him" Mamoru protested weakly, "You have me, my Queen. You need no other."

"And what exactly have you accomplished since my glorious darkness covered the Earth? I order you to find the traitors and you fail. Then I order you to bring me the Holy Grail and again you fail me. Why should I listen to anything that you say?"

"Because my Queen, I love you." Mamoru cursed this as soon as the words passed his lips. Love was not something Beryl would tolerate in the Dark Kingdom. She had killed Zoisite before partly because she found out about his and Kunzite's love.

Yet his words had a profound effect upon the Queen. She ceased her magics and looked up sharply, hints of tears filling her eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes" and Mamoru hated himself for it. "You have no need for the traitor." He added softly.

Beryl nodded, stealing herself into complete calm, she uttered the spell and again the little king was bathed in energies, this time the flows were reversed. A soft river of pink light travelled from his body and into the staff in Beryl's hand.

"I do need his energy" she admitted, "I will drain him dry and teleport his body back to the Earth realm and to his lover."

"A good plan, my Queen but if I may suggest an even better one?"

"Continue."

"You could kill him in front of his lover, as you did before. I am sure Kunzite will not be able to take watching Zoisite die a second time. He will break, and you will have the satisfaction of knowing that you alone managed to melt his icy façade."

Beryl liked this. Her face twisted into a contemptible sneer at the memory of seeing the two kings together. Aside from Endymion, the only man she had ever felt was worthy to share her bed was the first king of the Dark Kingdom. She did not love Kunzite as she did Endymion but it made perfect sense to both her and Queen Metallia that out of all her kings he should be the one with that honour. No, it had never been as Beryl had planned it. The Youma she had sent to Kunzite's quarters had reported back that the white haired man was taking pleasure from his younger student, Zoisite. Nothing could tempt the first king away from the Sakura whore. Beryl had sent him to work with countless beautiful Youma and even ordered him to stay for six months among the Earthlings and yet Kunzite had stayed loyal to the younger king. Beryl had considered ordering him to take her but what good would that do? She could not force a man to have sex with her. No, it had never been love and yet still it had humiliated her so.

She would take her revenge against both of them. After Zoisite was dead she would brainwash Kunzite once more and he would carry out the executions of Jadeite and Nephrite. Then she would strike back against Metallia and her dreams of becoming the supreme ruler of the Earth would be realised.

Beryl uttered the words and the pink river ceased. Taking back her staff, she gazed down at the little man. He had weakened. She could feel his strength ebbing from his body even as he lay there. He could well die before she had a chance to make him suffer. Spurred on by this thought, Beryl turned to her Prince and commanded that he stand guard over the king until she returned. She had to issue the new orders to her Youma troops. They would attack the mansion at dawn and kill all except for the kings.

When he was sure that she had gone, Mamoru knelt down beside his guardian. He was appalled at how pale Zoisite had become. Had Beryl drained too much of his energy? A quick mental probe did not confirm things either way and Mamoru, with his limited knowledge of such magics, was reluctant to try any further spells that might do him some harm or, even worse, alert Beryl to the happenings. No, he had to get Zoisite away from the Queen as soon as possible. This would prove a difficult task. Mamoru groaned softly as he scooped the older man up in his arms and nearly fell down with this added weight. Thankfully Zoisite had never been particularly well built and with some manoeuvring, Mamoru managed to get them both out into the corridor.

He winced at the sound of the door slamming shut but thankfully Beryl's Youma were nowhere in sight. Most probably in the Earth realm readying to attack the remaining kings, Mamoru thought uncomfortably. Now he was at a loss. The quickest way to disable Beryl would be to destroy Metallia before she had the chance to be free of the Dark Queen's powers. Of course Metallia was far stronger than Mamoru, even in his Prince Endymion form and Zoisite attacking the great ruler was out of the question. He could, Mamoru reasoned, take on Beryl. Perhaps she would be reluctant to attack her beloved Prince Endymion? But no, hadn't she killed him on the Moon when he refused to join her before? The best course of action would be to open a portal to the Earth and attempt to warn the other kings of Beryl's army. Yet, even this, presented a whole host of other problems. Mamoru could not risk opening a doorway to the Earth, lest he be discovered by Beryl. He doubted that she would be amused if she found out that he was trying to save Zoisite.

Why was he saving the little king? Mamoru still recalled what Zoisite had done. All the years Mamoru's father had spent making agreements with the Celestial Court of the Moon Kingdom, all the years he had searched for the Shitennou only to have Zoisite and Kunzite ruin it with one night of lust. Deep down, Mamoru knew it was more. The Kunzite, he remembered, would never have made the decision lightly, Kunzite would never even have contemplated such an action had Mamoru not tried to force him into a loveless marriage. Gods, even at the end when Zoisite had tried to reason with his Prince, Mamoru had ordered him to forget his feelings. Feelings were not so easily vanquished, Mamoru knew. Serenity… Tsukino Usagi. He had taunted her Earth form in the beginning because he had always known that he loved her and that alone terrified him.

Shaking this off, Mamoru decided to make for his private quarters though, to his utter disgust, he couldn't recall ever using them more than once. Thankfully they were not very far away and Mamoru's aching arms finally gave way and he dropped the unconscious man down onto his bed. The young Prince slumped down beside him, heaving a sigh of relief before once more turning to Zoisite. He lay where he had fallen, his mouth slightly agape as he took short, quick breaths.

"Don't die" Mamoru whispered softly, recalling the blurred memories he still retained from the old kingdom. "We were close before… I want for us to overcome these difficulties and perhaps salvage our friendship. Don't die, Zoi-chan. Don't die."

"Endymion-sama?" he jumped when he heard the rap of the door. The raspy voice of Yakaki snapped Mamoru out of his thoughts/despairs. Had Queen Beryl returned already? Had she sent Yakaki to find them? Mamoru had been expecting this but not so soon. Steeling his voice into one of calm he enquired to know what it was that the Youma wanted.

"The traitor has escaped, Endymion-sama. Queen Beryl-sama is looking for him. She demands that I search your quarters."

Mamoru sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair, he made a choice. He quickly unbolted the door and ushered the Youma inside. Her coal black eyes widened when she saw the man in question lying across Mamoru's bed.

"Endymion-sama" Yakaki whispered, making no effort to hide her horror and fear at this, "Queen Beryl thinks that he has taken you hostage."

Mamoru struggled to suppress a snort of contempt at this. Did Beryl truly believe that? Obviously she would rather than face the truth that her beloved Endymion had turned against her.

"Zoi-chan and I…" Mamoru trailed off, wondering just how much to entrust the Youma with, "We go back a long way" he finished at last, "I do not believe in Beryl's tactics concerning him."

Yakaki nodded, keeping her head bowed she added, "I, too, believe that she goes too far. If I may, Endymion-sama, I would like to help you."

Mamoru acknowledged this with a nod of his head. Yakaki was a good Youma and a good servant. She would follow him no matter what the path he took.

"We need to open a portal," Mamoru said at length, struggling to think of a plan as the Youma looked expectantly at him for orders. "Of course now Beryl is looking for me I fear it shall be near impossible as she will recognise my energy patterns. Zoisite is too weak to help. You will go to the Earth realm and open a portal from that side. This way Beryl will not suspect to look for a portal coming in to the Dark Kingdom. Once we are safely through I need you to clear a path through the other Youma to Nephrite's mansion."

"There?" Yakaki asked hesitantly, "But thousands of Beryl-sama's servants approach. We will be delivering him into her hands once more."

"I can't let the others die!"

"Then let me take him. I'll find somewhere safe for him until you return, Endymion-sama."

Again Mamoru hesitated. He was not ready to entrust Yakaki with his best friend.

"I see" she lowered her gaze, "You fear that I might turn upon you."

"No" Mamoru snapped, "That is not it at all."

Yakaki nodded, "I understand. I shall retreat to the Earth realm and open a portal to hear as soon as I have reported to Beryl that you are nowhere to be found in your quarters and that I suggest we try looking at D Point as you seem to have headed that way."

Mamoru smiled, "Then let it be so."

Yakaki bowed, casting an eye over Zoisite once more before whispering, "Is it true? Eternal?"

"No" Mamoru lied without faltering once, "It is another of Beryl's fears taking her over. Eternal died that day a year ago."

"He showed me compassion and mercy when I tried to bring about his death. If someone like that… He has a great power, Endymion-sama."

_Great power…_ Mamoru shook his head. That may be so but looking at Zoisite now he knew he was barely capable of standing let alone fighting.

"Mamoru" he replied softly, "Call me Mamoru."

* * *

"I don't like it" Haruka murmured, "It is too quiet."

Nephrite nodded in silent agreement, keeping his gaze fixed firmly in front of him. It was dark now. The best time to find Youma was at night but even so the auburn haired king was aware that they could be wandering around Tokyo for days before finding the Youma they sought.

"This is a waste of time" she added coldly, "Why risk so much for one life?"

Nephrite sighed; even he had hated the idea of ignoring the bigger problem of Beryl and going after Yakaki. He cursed Kunzite for not alerting him to his illness and then cursed himself for not knowing enough about Youma to guess.

"If that one life is lost, you will lose more than you think."

"Are you implying that Kunzite can persuade Zoisite to fight Beryl?" Haruka demanded sharply.

Nephrite shrugged, "Kunzite could talk Zoisite into anything" in a different life that was. And now? Who knew? Nephrite wasn't sure what to think. Zoisite could be dead by now. They had no idea what Beryl had planned for him. She probably wanted to eliminate another source of power and she… Nephrite stopped cold. That was it! Beryl wanted to use Zoisite to destroy Metallia! Then truly, Beryl would become the Queen of the Dark Kingdom and Earth! He halted, causing Haruka to walk into him.

"What now?" the Senshi hissed, exasperated, it would seem, with kings.

"We should turn back" Nephrite was torn between the will to continue on his present course and hurrying back to the others as soon as possible. If Beryl destroyed Metallia then she would have no one to keep a rein on her. Everything had changed.

"Nephrite-sama?" he whirled round as a shadow leapt out from the darkness. Without a thought Sailor Uranus called upon her powers. The orange ball slammed into the Youma, sending her sprawling back against a wall.

Nephrite shook his head, amused and frustrated by the Senshi's display. They would attack anything that moved without cause!

The second king walked towards where Yakaki lay, soaked in a pool of her own greenish blood. Her eyes showed a stunned disbelief and yet that was not what disturbed Nephrite, but rather the way she had said his name, not with contempt or fury but with respect and some desperation. Cursing Uranus's impulsiveness, Nephrite knelt down beside her. Yakaki's wounds were fatal. She would die soon.

"No… I must open the portal" her hand quivered and raised slightly before falling again uselessly at her side, "Mamoru-sama… forgive me…" She died, small tremors seizing her lithe form, even as Nephrite reached forward to help her.

"Mamoru?" Nephrite repeated, seizing her shoulders and shaking her "Why do you call him that?"

Yakaki did not reply, could not reply. She was too far gone for his words to reach her ears. Nephrite set her back down in the dirt, staring in dismay at the blood coating his hands. Behind him Sailor Uranus demanded to know if everything was ok.

"Fine" Nephrite stood. They had got what they had searched for… but at what price?

* * *

"This is unforgivable!"

Beryl winced at the tone in the demon's voice as she lowered herself humbly to the floor of the cavern whilst mentally cursing the creature before her.

"He has taken Endymion too. Without him I fear we cannot continue our strike against remaining kings and the meddlesome Senshi" Beryl added, and true all her forces were down on Earth leaving the Dark Kingdom open to attack.

"Fool!" Metallia screamed, "You are so blinded by your emotions that you do not see what is right in front of you! Endymion has regained his memories of the old kingdom and now attempts to save the traitor!"

"Impossible" Beryl stammered, "Endymion would never…"

"He would! They are all traitors, Beryl. I am the only one you can look too. You must find Zoisite and bring him before me. Then I shall use his energy to cleanse the world of all that oppose me. Bring him to me at all costs."

"A-And what of Endymion?"

Metallia's answer made Beryl's blood run cold, "I shall kill him."

"Y-you can't" those two little words were out of her mouth before Beryl could stop them. To this Metallia screamed in rage.

"You dare to tell me what I can and can't do? This is unforgivable!"

"M-my Queen. What I meant to say was…"

"What is this?" her attentions were now directed at the staff clenched tightly in Beryl's right hand. A whisper of power flickered out from the demon and wrapped around the wood, burning Beryl's flesh. She shrieked and dropped it.

"I can smell him all over you. What have you done?"

Beryl snatched the staff back up and lowered her gaze as Metallia continued.

"I turn a blind eye to your relations with Prince Endymion only because, as powerful as you may be, you are still only human but this… just how many men do you need to warm your bed? Need I remind you that it was I who repaired your battered a broken body that day a year ago? That it was my infusion with your soul that made the Dark Kingdom what it is today? You will find them immediately! I will accept no more excuses!"

Beryl nodded and fled the chambers. Never before had Metallia been so enraged. Still… Beryl shuddered; she would be more so if she had guessed the real reason for Zoisite's aura to around her. What she said about Endymion… it could not be true? Endymion would never betray her. He loved her! Beryl snarled, Metallia would pay for this! Beryl would find Zoisite herself and drain every drop of magical power from his body and then Metallia would be begging her for mercy!

* * *


	16. The Outer Senshi’s choice

Chapter Sixteen: Whose side are you truly on? The Outer Senshi's choice

_Kunzaito-sama! It's pulling me under!_

It was how this had all started. He could still feel the sands pulling him under. He could feel it entering his mouth as he screamed, pouring down his throat and into his eyes and ears. It was how it began. He still felt it now, even as his consciousness returned. The sands still had him in their grasp. Beryl was the sand. She was pulling him under once more and this time not even Kunzite-sama could save him.

"Zoisite?"

He flinched at the voice in his ear. Rolling onto his side, he buried his face in a silk pillow, not even reacting to the hand on his shoulder.

"Zoisite?" he was flipped onto his back, still keeping his eyes firmly closed until the voice added in a hesitant whisper, "Zoi-chan?"

Zoisite opened his eyes and locked gazes with the Prince of the Dark Kingdom. Without willing it, an ice blade appeared in his left hand but even that effort seemed to tax his strength and thus Endymion was, with ease, able to prize the weapon away from his aching fingertips. Endymion hurled it across the room where it connected with the wall and promptly shattered. At that same moment, Zoisite spurred on by intense fury, conjured another and leapt up from the bed. The two men fell, striking the floor with a painfully loud thud as each struggled for the upper hand.

"Zoi-chan, stop this" Endymion grasped hold of Zoisite's wrist and twisted. The younger man shrieked and dropped this new weapon. The Prince sprang up, knocking Zoisite back down; he clamped a gloved hand over his mouth. Zoisite snarled and bit him but Endymion refused to let him go.

"Zoi-chan" Endymion hissed, "Be quiet! Do you want to give us both away?"

Then the rage subsided. It disbursed as quickly as it had come and with it came another array of emotions; fear, pain, regret.

_He called me Zoi-chan._

Zoisite ceased struggling and stared up into the kind pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Slowly the hand over his mouth was removed.

"Mamoru-sama?" Zoisite tested the name and was rewarded with another smile from the younger man.

"The ginzuishou healed me," Mamoru explained. "Beryl did not even suspect that it would and I was able to get you away."

"Why? Why risk her wrath for me?"

"You were my friend and my guardian back in the old kingdom, no matter what happens you'll always be one of my guardians. I couldn't let her… she wants your powers."

Zoisite ignored this and said instead, "I don't remember anything about that time. I only know what Sailor Pluto showed me. I don't know what to think anymore." And true, Zoisite did not. Did he hate the Prince? He stared hard at Mamoru. Yes, a part of him did hate him, but the bonds that had kept Zoisite at Endymion's side still remained. He had no choice but to obey him.

Mamoru smiled, "I know. Beryl wiped all your memories of our kingdom in order to control you. She did the same to me but the ginzuishou restored them, but that is not important now. I am sure Beryl will have heard us and will be here soon. We must find somewhere to hide."

"Hide?" Zoisite echoed, "Why not open a portal?"

"We cannot. If Beryl senses our magics… I have a Youma in the Earth realm. She will open a portal for us…" Mamoru's eyes darkened, "Or so she said… she is already late."

"You can't trust the Youma" Zoisite stood, as he did so the room seemed to spin. He moaned softly and stumbled back down, wincing at the added pain in his wrist.

"Let me see" Mamoru grasped his left hand loosely in his own, "Luckily it's not broken… I'm sorry, Zoi-chan."

"Me too" the youngest king indicated the bloodied gloved hand wrapped around his own and he was startled when he realised that he actually meant it.

Mamoru smiled, "It is no matter. We must go."

"I-I'm not sure I can."

"Yes you can, I'll help you." Mamoru moved to wrap an arm around Zoisite, to haul him to his feet but the man shied away from this.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked.

Zoisite lowered his gaze. "Nothing."

"Then let me help you."

"No"

"She will kill you."

Zoisite shrugged, all the doubts, every tiny fear was bubbling to the surface once more, mixed into his fatigue and pain. "What else is left now? It will always be there. _She _will always be there. No matter what I do I will always have this inside of me! I can't fight… I can't return to Kunzite-sama like this! I have nothing!"

With this admission, he felt a tear roll down his cheek and this horrified him. Zoisite did not want Endymion to see him so weak. He turned, crouched on the carpeted floor, his back facing the young Prince as he continued to weep. Kunzite-sama… was his lover even alive? It did not matter anymore. He would die. The Youma army would kill him.

"Zoi-chan?" he felt a hand on his back, as Mamoru knelt down beside him, "Please don't do this. I can help you, if you'll let me."

"First you want to kill me and now you want to help me? How can I trust you? I may not remember how you treated me but I saw it. I saw the disgust in your eyes. You must dirty your hands by even touching me! You became your father, Mamoru-san. If anything, you disgust me!"

The hand withdrew. "You are tired" no anger in his voice, only sadness, "Get some rest. I will –"

"Endymion!"

Mamoru froze, fear and horror registering in his eyes, as he heard her voice echoing throughout the room moments before she appeared. A red light lit up the dark room before it slowly shrunk and obtained a form.

"Beryl" Mamoru whispered, too shocked to move until her greedy gaze settled on his guardian.

"Zoi-chan, run!" Mamoru commanded, before hurling a red rose at the furious Queen. She disintegrated it with a thought.

"So, it is true. You have turned against me and you hide Eternal too,"

Her staff glowed and a beam of red light shot out and struck Mamoru in the chest, he gasped in pain and sprawled back across the floor, his head struck stone.

"Endymion-sama!" he heard Zoisite cry out as the demon lunged forwards, wrapping a hand around Zoisite's throat. The little king clawed against her, shrieking as her grip tightened.

Beryl stood, pulling him up with her. Zoisite gagged as his feet left the floor.

"Look at me" she implored, using her free hand to grasp the young man's chin, "Look at me!"

Zoisite screamed again, as he felt her magics wrapping around his mind once more, draining away his life force. He squeezed his eyes closed and the intrusion was cut off.

"Look at me!" Beryl whirled around and threw him against the door. It groaned as the rusted hinges gave way. Mamoru saw his chance. Beryl was distracted. He let fly another rose, this one striking home. Beryl screamed as it embedded itself in her stomach. Tearing at the flower she crashed to her knees. The young Prince pushed passed the Queen and knelt down beside his semi-conscious guardian. Ignoring Zoisite's protests, he hauled the king to his feet and started to drag him down the corridor, away from Beryl's cries.

"Endymion!" the demon Queen screamed, raising a shaking and blood soaked hand towards the Prince, "Endymion… unforgivable, unforgivable, UNFORGIVABLE!"

* * *

When Nephrite and Uranus returned to the manse he was met by Naru and Sailor Neptune. The Senshi greeted her partner with a kiss on the lips and Naru quickly embraced Nephrite before enquiring to know how it went.

"Well we got it" Uranus grinned devilishly, as she held up a glass vile filled with a greenish liquid. Naru shuddered and turned away.

"I wouldn't want to drink that."

Nephrite to admit his stomach turned at the thought but did not voice this to Naru, "How is he?" he asked instead.

"No change" came the reply.

"Was he rude to you?"

"He's grieving"

Nephrite scowled, he was getting pretty sick of the icy bastard routine and was determined to do something about this.

"We have another issue" Sailor Neptune stated quietly, "Youma."

"Youma?"

"Hundreds, possibly thousands. They are all banding together in the surrounding countryside. Guess where they're headed?"

"Here?"

Neptune nodded, "We knew it would happen. Beryl, now she knows of our hideout is not going to let us live for very long. The Youma will reach us by dawn."

Naru flinched at these words, "What do we do, Nephrite-sama?"

Nephrite, in all honesty, had no idea. If they stayed and fought the Youma they would die, but if they went to the Dark Kingdom to free Zoisite then they would leave Naru and the others open to attack. Zoisite had to be dead, Nephrite reasoned, yet deep down he felt that this was not true. He met Naru's adoring gaze and answered that they should give Kunzite the antidote first and then deal with the approaching Youma.

The Senshi left them as Nephrite hurried up the stairs to Kunzite's room. Hotaru was still seated outside. She too left as Nephrite approached. He pushed open the door, signalling to Naru that she should wait outside, as he entered the room. Jadeite was present in the room itself, seated by the bed with a book. He looked up when Nephrite joined him at the bedside.

"Kunzite?" he shook the older man. Slowly he opened his eyes. Nephrite was genuinely shocked at the appearance of the first king.

The man lying upon the bed gave off an aura of despair, matched with his usual coldness. He was paler still and shook as it took a huge effort for him to even open his eyes to stare at Nephrite.

"You return" he stated softly.

"We found the Youma" Nephrite indicated the vile, "You need to drink this."

"Why?"

"So you will get well."

Kunzite shook his head, "We are all dead anyway."

To this the auburn haired king slammed the vile down on the bedside table and hissed, "Why are you being like this?"

Kunzite gave no reply to this question, but Nephrite did not either need or expect one. He knew what was eating away at their leader's soul. He knew the hopelessness of the situation. Nephrite also knew that he would gladly die if it meant that he could take Beryl and everyone of her servants with her.

"Do you have no honour?" he added, allowing a hint of sadness into his voice, "Do you really hate this world?"

This did provoke a reaction. Kunzite's eyes narrowed in a mixture of despair and fury and Nephrite caught a glimpse of the man he had been before.

"Zoisaito always said that you were a fool, Nephrite. He was right. What do you expect of me? Do you really believe all this nonsense and talk of saving the world? This world is nothing. You used to laugh at the thoughtless little humans and their pathetic and meaningless lives. Humans were all trusting fools. It used to give you pleasure when they fawned all over your alias. You used to laugh at the little schoolgirl's attempts to win your heart. You hated Zoisite because he could see you for what you really were: cold, heartless, callous, ambitious, and a coward who took pleasure from seducing minors. You are also a fool. What makes this world so special? You hated it as much as I did. What is worth saving at the cost of your own life? When are you going to wake up? We are the villains as much as Beryl and Endymion."

Nephrite was too stunned to reply at these words. A part of him wanted to lash out but he knew these words to be true and it shook his resolve. Was Kunzite right? Who was Nephrite to suddenly start caring about the fate of a barren land? No matter what the outcome, the atrocities that had taken place would never be undone. The Senshi would not be reborn this time. Naru's family would still be dead. Why bother to fight this? What would more meaningless deaths achieve?

"You know" Jadeite spoke, reminding Nephrite that the blond was still in the room, "There is nothing more degrading than self-pity. Now you can stay here and wait to be torn apart by the approaching Youma or you can drink the fucking antidote and once more become the leader we all were hoping you'd be. You say there is nothing in the world to fight for, but you are wrong. You have Zoi-chan to think about. How will he feel when we break into the Dark Kingdom to rescue him and he learns that you have been lying here feeling sorry for yourself? If you want to salvage what little relationship you have left with him then you'd better start getting your act together. I know Zoisite better than you think."

"No, you don't. If you truly knew him then you'd know that he'd realise how hopeless this is."

"Then think about this. I know you love him, no matter how cold you can be; I know you feel things just as deeply as anyone else. Where do you think your love for Zoisite came from? It certainly wasn't the Dark Kingdom. That love has been with you since the old Earth Kingdom. It has survived your soul's infusion with Metallia and it has survived death and rebirth again. Humans may be a weak race, but in some ways they are by far our superiors. If you want to die, then stay. We will be breaking into the Dark Kingdom at dawn. We will leave the antidote here. If you change your mind… well we would be glad to have your support. If not, then stay here and be ripped to shreds for all I care. You are not the man I was proud to call my superior anymore."

Jadeite left, leaving the remaining kings stunned into speechlessness. Nephrite had never once picked Jadeite for his leadership abilities and yet, in Kunzite's absence, Nephrite found himself quite willing to follow his once inferior king. Jadeite's outburst was enough to allow Nephrite to gather together his thoughts that had been thrown into turmoil by Kunzite's harsh words. The first king was behaving like his student! It was about time he started to face his responsibilities. So he had failed Zoisite before, they all had. Beryl had overpowered them. That could not be helped, but now they had a chance to even the score. If Zoisite was dead, then Nephrite knew that he would join Jadeite in avenging his death and if he lived then he would fight to the death, if need be, to rescue the younger king. Kunzite was wrong, Nephrite had honour. He was one of the four heavenly kings of the Earth Kingdom. The devil had captured both his peer and his Prince and they were going to fight to get them back.

* * *

When Jadeite reached the lobby, he found Haruka and Michiru handing out weaponry to the humans that they had rescued from Tokyo a year ago. Even Umino was wielding a small dagger and wore armour taken from the basement of Nephrite's mansion. On seeing the king's entrance, the young man stepped shyly up to the blond and requested to be informed of the best technique to kill a Youma. Jadeite shook his head slightly; he did not have the heart to tell the boy that his only hope lay in the safe return of Zoisite and Endymion. Instead he told the boy to cut off its head and watch out for its poison unless he wanted to end up like their leader.

As Umino murmured his thanks and disappeared into the throngs of people, Nephrite appeared beside Jadeite once more.

"You really gave him a talking to back there," he muttered as they heeded Haruka's gesture for them to join her and Michiru in the adjourning kitchen.

Jadeite half smiled at this, "Someone had too."

"Do you think it worked?"

"I hope so. As much as I hate to admit it, we need Kunzite's help if we're going to be able to save Zoi-chan."

"If he's even strong enough to fight."

Jadeite nodded grimly, "We may not be able to hold Beryl off for long but perhaps it will give Zoi-chan a chance to…"

"To what?"

"I don't know. To end this, I suppose?"

"Do you think he will?"

"No."

"He has too" Haruka broke in harshly, "And when we reach the Dark Kingdom we shall make him understand this."

Jadeite and Nephrite exchanged glances. The blond king had been afraid of this. Nephrite had informed him of what had happened with the Youma, Yakaki, She had known something… she had called Endymion, Mamoru. She had known to call him by that name and before Nephrite could coax more information from her, Haruka had cut her down without any questions being asked. It had been the same with Hotaru. Professor Tomoe had died because of the Senshi's intervention. For this reason, Jadeite knew that he did not want them anywhere near Zoisite or the Dark Kingdom.

His opinion on this matter was met with fury and protests.

"You need us" Haruka snapped, "What can the two of you accomplish alone?"

"We know Beryl. We know her weaknesses. The three of us can get to her and hopefully catch her off guard."

"The _three _of you?"

Jadeite was about to reply when Hotaru stepped between them. Her violet eyes were moist with unshed tears as she stood before them all.

"When are you going to learn the lesson that Usagi's death should have taught us?" she whispered, "Fighting doesn't solve anything. Usagi was not a warrior, just a frightened schoolgirl burdened with a destiny that she had no control over. Look at us! Look what we've become! Haruka-san, Michiru-san! I know you weren't killers before. You're the same as Usagi! You didn't want this! I know you want to save the world, but this is not just your fight! You have to decide whose side you are truly on. It is the only way forward! The only way we can begin to understand each other."

"The only way" Michiru repeated. "Then so be it. We will remain here and try to defend what is left of the human race."

"And I too" Hotaru nodded, "If all else fails, we will need the power of my Silent Glaive. That is my burden. That is the burden each Senshi must carry."

"What of Zoisite's powers?" Haruka demanded, "Will he allow Usagi's death to go to waste?"

Jadeite had no answer to give and it was not his place. Zoisite would have to decide for himself, it he still lived, as the Senshi had done. Though at the back of Jadeite's mind there was this nagging feeling that if Hotaru was willing to lay down her life and use the Silent Glaive then how could his fellow king do anything less?

All power had its price… Jadeite only wondered if it was a price that any of them were willing to pay.

* * *

Deep in her cavern, Metallia stirred as she heard Beryl's rage echoing around the kingdom. Such a foolish woman… to think that her mistress did not see through her plans. Metallia could sense his power… the only power capable of stopping her now. So she slipped from her resting place. Her dark energies melting into the very foundations of the kingdom as the Youma scattered in wild panic. She silenced them with her kiss of dark magics. There would be no witnesses to her betrayal. Beryl's blindness would be her undoing. She would take the form of her Queen and once she had entered into the physical plane… nothing would stop her from taking control of the Earth._I know you love him, no matter how cold you can be_

Jadeite's words continuingly echoed in Kunzite's head, even after the blond had exited the room. This angered him, especially as Kunzite realised that the man's words had got through to him in a way he had never thought. Indeed he felt tears prickling his eyes as he held the vile of green liquid in one hand. His grip was weak and the glass shook dangerously. Without this he would die. Kunzite frowned. Death was preferable to what Beryl would do to him if she ever got her claws into him again. Yet even this thought was not the source of Kunzite's misery. He now knew the true depths of his suffering. He recalled that scream echoing around the kingdom. He recalled the pain of having to remain strong as Zoisite slipped away. He had hated himself for it and though Zoisite had been glad that he had been so strong, it did not make the pain lessen. Kunzite knew he could not watch Zoisite die again. He had withstood the grief once and in the end it had consumed him. It was better to believe that Zoisite had already died than to journey once more into hell. Kunzite could not bear it if he was too late.

_What would Zoisite think?_

Jadeite had been right again. The ever-insecure little Sakura would probably think that Kunzite had abandoned him, did not want to save him. That prospect was, in a sense, even worse. Yet how could they hope to kill Beryl? Kunzite was drained magically. He dared not fight again or… death did not scare him. He had welcomed it once before and would do so again.

_I am happy, for I shall die in your arms._

Death had terrified Zoisite and he spent his last breath telling Kunzite how much he loved him. If he was dead, Kunzite knew he would have to see it with his own eyes. Zoisite… if he had to watch his lover die again then he would make sure that the person responsible would suffer.

Kunzite raised the vile to his lips, downing the blood in a single gulp, not even flinching at the acidic burning in his throat or the bitter after taste that this left in his mouth. Even this small effort taxed his strength. Despite himself, Kunzite felt his eyelids growing heavy once more. Sleep would claim him for now. It was awhile until dawn…

* * *

Nephrite stood alone on the balcony, staring up at the hundreds of stars that dotted the black landscape. Beryl might have conquered Earth, but even she could never take away the beauty of the heavens. The stars gave Nephrite comfort, and for the first time in his life he did not seek their advice on the coming battle. The auburn haired king could picture it in his minds eye. They could not win and Nephrite was not expecting them too. All he wanted was enough time to get a hold of Endymion and Zoisite and bring them back. Nephrite almost laughed to himself at this. He was not as naïve to think that Beryl would allow them to escape to easily. They could all, possibly, die tomorrow. Yet that was not important right now.

Naru stood hesitantly by the open balcony doors. Her face was cast downwards, but even so Nephrite could see the small tremors racking her body and the tears sliding down her cheeks. She would not ask him to stay, that he knew. Naru knew he had to go. It was what they were reborn for and Nephrite did not intend to allow Tsukino Usagi's death to be a waste. He would fight. Naru knew this and silently stepped up to him and curled her arms around his back as they embraced. No words were needed as they held each other, saying a silent goodbye under the stars.

* * *


	17. The Guardians final stand

Chapter Seventeen: Kunzite's despair! The Guardians final stand

Mamoru raced onwards, dragging the resisting king along with him, as Beryl's screams grew fainter. Finally they ceased and only then did the young Prince stop. He slumped back against the wall; the feeling of cold stone upon his back gave him some comfort. Slowly he inhaled some deep breaths, all the while keeping his gaze focused on the shape huddled beside him.

"Zoi-chan?" he whispered as he knelt down beside the guardian, wincing when he saw the thick red blood welling from his palm, a splinter of wood roughly the size of Mamoru's index finger was imbedded in the flesh. Shakily, the Prince reached over to pull it out, but Zoisite withdrew his hand before Mamoru could reach it.

"Zoi-chan? Let me have a look… it must hurt."

"At least this pain is real."

Disturbed by this odd statement, Mamoru sat back, tentatively resting a hand on Zoisite's shoulder.

"Real?" he asked.

"I can feel it, I can see it… I would gladly have a million such wounds than the burden I carry inside of me. A part of me wants to give in because then it would be over and a part of me wants to make that bitch pay for what she did to Kunzite-sama and what she did to me. I am unable to do either. All I can do is go on pretending that this is all a dream and that I will wake up. This…" he gestured to his palm, "Reminds me that it is all real… I will never awake from this nightmare."

"I'm not going to make you fight. My only concern is getting you safely out of here." Mamoru chose his words carefully and was dismayed when they seemed to have little effect on the young king.

"Kunzite-sama said the same. He wouldn't make me fight… but a part of me wanted him too. I wanted him to be strong and tell me what to do even though I knew he wouldn't. Kunzite-sama would never force me to do anything I didn't want to do… I'm not strong enough to make this decision… I can't."

Mamoru nodded. Zoisite reminded himself of the time when he discovered that he was Tuxedo Kamen. Mamoru had not wanted it. He had not wanted the responsibility of his destiny. He had fought with himself so many times and ultimately he had accepted his transformation. He had chosen the path that he had followed alone and Zoisite needed to do the same.

"I think," he said, "That you are exhausted, you're hurt and you need to rest. To go against Beryl in this state would be a foolish move. I will open a portal to the Earth and we can warn the others of the approaching army."

Zoisite said nothing to this and continued to stare down at his palm. Trembling, he pulled free the splinter and the blood welled up faster than before. Ignoring this pain, Zoisite clenched his fist, focusing what little magics he had left on the pain. Then, slowly, he unclenched his palm and pulled off his glove. No wound remained. Only the blood was left as a reminder of the damage Beryl had done.

"I wish all wounds would heal this easily" he whispered, a hint of a tear rolled down his cheek at these words. Mamoru resisted the urge to comfort his friend and instead focused his own energies on opening a portal. Of course it would lead Beryl straight to them, but Mamoru knew they had no choice. If Zoi-chan was going to live they needed to get out of the Dark Kingdom.

A gasp caught in the young Prince's throat when his magics failed. It was as though they had hit an invisible wall and the force of this impact sent him sprawling across the floor. Dizzy with fear and disbelief, Mamoru tried again, and met with similar results. Something was blocking his powers!

"Mamoru-sama?" Zoisite asked softly, demanding to know what was happening. The Prince ignored him and instead weaved his thoughts into that of this new energy pattern.

Blackness… dark power choking off his air. Evil swirling all around him, He could almost see the energies patterns weaving in and out of the kingdom. The blackness stained his palms and started to creep across his skin. This was a being much fouler than Beryl… this was the purity of the evil that lurked beneath the kingdom's depths.

Mamoru gasped as a hand formed from the swirling mass of energies and reached out…

Then he fell. Mamoru gasped in pain as he was thrown onto his back. He thrashed, lashing out at his attacker, but his arms were pinned helplessly up above his head. His eyes snapped open as he breathed in the scent of his attacker… Sakura blossoms.

"Traitor" he hissed despite himself.

Zoisite released him, his eyes widening in shock as the truth of the situation dawned upon them both.

"Go!" Mamoru cried, fighting against the surging darkness. The ginzuishou had not healed him! It had only weakened Metallia's hold on his mind and allowed his true nature to reassert itself. Now, with the movement of the demon, Mamoru found that his hold was fading. He could feel his other self, the evil Prince Endymion of the Dark Kingdom, taking control once more.

Still Zoisite hesitated.

"Go!" Mamoru repeated, "I can't keep him away much longer…"

"Where?" the young king allowed a whimper to escape him, "I-I hate being alone."

Mamoru hung his head in despair. He was not strong enough to force the Dark Prince from his mind once before and now because of his weakness, Zoisite would die. Gathering the last of his strength, Mamoru chose his words wisely.

"I know. You say you are not strong enough, but that just isn't true. Do you think my father would have entrusted me to your care if he had thought you weak? You are stronger than you think and I know Kunzite will come for you. He loves you."

Zoisite was stunned at hearing this from his Prince and dropped to his knees as Mamoru's last words rung in his ears "You have my blessing."

"Mamoru-sama?" he whispered as the Prince collapsed. As he struck the floor, it was as though as spell was broken between them. Zoisite turned and fled down the corridor, even as he heard the roars of fury coming from his Prince.

The young king covered his ears. The creature screaming and cursing after him was not Mamoru… it was the spawn of the devil that resided in these very walls. Zoisite could feel Metallia everywhere. She was searching for him. He could feel her essence rippling through the fabrics of the kingdom. Never before had the Dark Queen been known to move in such a manner. She was growing desperate. Perhaps word of Beryl's betrayal had reached her ears? Zoisite shuddered, drawing in a ragged breath. If she found him… Zoisite couldn't even begin to imagine what the demon would do to him. Kunzite had told him of Metallia. He had been to an audience with her once and it had shaken the man to the core. Nothing had terrified Kunzite-sama… not Beryl, not the Senshi and not even death. For something to strike fear into the heart of his lover, Zoisite knew them to be a terrible being. A being he had no desire to face.

Unable to control his terror, Zoisite forced himself to slow down. His tearing around the kingdom was bound to attract some renegade Youma or even worse Beryl. Already Dark Prince Endymion was on his trail. Zoisite could hear the man crashing about not far away. Whilst fear had given wings to his feet, now that he had stopped, Zoisite's fatigue was beginning to creep up on him again. Already the ground beneath him began to sway. His fingers clawed at the wall as he struggled to maintain his balance. Kami-sama, he couldn't faint here! Not with Endymion so close. Drawing a harsh breath, Zoisite recalled Kunzite's words to him long ago when he first became his mentor.

_Not all battles are won with a sword or magics. Some victories come from wits and the quick minded._

A smirk twisted Zoisite's mouth and he felt a surge of hope rising inside of him. Kunzite-sama was right. He was always right. Endymion, especially in Tuxedo Kamen form, had never been that bright. From the memories Sailor Pluto had shown them, Zoisite had long since suspected that Endymion had ruled the kingdom with his heart and not his head. Now, as a minion of Beryl's once more, Zoisite decided that the man would be furious that the 'traitorous Sakura rat' had escaped him and his beloved Queen. Zoisite also knew these old tunnels like the back of his hand from his thousand years of being imprisoned inside the Dark Kingdom. He had often explored them whilst Kunzite was on other missions for the kingdom. Endymion had probably never taken the time to learn his way around, relying on his teleport powers to get to the throne room and then to Beryl's bed. Zoisite shuddered, whilst this thought would have usually brought forth some sort of disgust, he now felt sorry for the man whom he used to call Prince. Mamoru had saved him… he had even given Zoisite his blessing though Kami-sama knew it was a thousand years too late.

The youngest king shook his head. If he dwelt upon this now then he would lose his valuable head start. He started to creep along the passage once more, forcing himself to be as quiet as possible and then, when he judged he had a good start on the Prince, Zoisite deliberately kicked at some loose stones. He winced at the clattering they made and the furious roar of Endymion as he blindly stumbled after the king. Zoisite grinned to himself and slipped into a small alcove as Endymion blundered past. Then he doubled back up the tunnels and made a similar noise. Endymion again charged blindly after him. Zoisite giggled to himself, feeling some merriment in his predicament for the first time. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Nephrite glanced around the small gathering in the hall of his manse feeling a pang of guilt at the array of different faces that had come to see them off and wish them good luck.

We'll definitely need it, the auburn haired man thought gloomily as he caught Jadeite's eye. The blond had his gaze fixed firmly upon the staircase as if willing the leader of the Shitennou to join them in their fight. Nephrite knew better. Kunzite was too proud. This was something they would have to face alone.

"I do not like it" Sailor Uranus muttered darkly, "We should accompany you."

Nephrite shook his head, recalling her foolish and blind reaction concerning Professor Tomoe and later Yakaki. "I will not allow you to hinder our mission or endanger the people of Earth. This is our fight. Beryl was our Queen. Endymion is our Prince."

Chastened, the Sailor Senshi stepped back, lowering her gaze to the ground. Nephrite, satisfied, turned his attentions back to the gathering crowd. Naru wasn't here. He did not expect her to be. She could not say goodbye again.

"Jadeite" Nephrite snapped, deciding not to dwell upon the past, "We must go."

"Wait!" Tomoe Hotaru in her Senshi form stepped between them, her arms spread out wide.

"Hotaru" Jadeite started, but faltered off when he saw the man who appeared behind her in a flash of pinkish light.

Kunzite stood wearing his new uniform. His colour had returned, his hair and attire looking nothing less than immaculate. His sword from the old kingdom was sheathed at his side.

"I changed my mind" he said coolly, "If you wish to live through this day, then you will need my help."

Nephrite frowned and touched the hilt of his own sword, "Allow me to assure you that I am perfectly capable of watching my own back."

Kunzite chuckled at this response and said nothing to this retort. Despite his appearance, Nephrite could sense that his powers were weakened, if only slightly.

"I'm glad, Kunzite-sama" Jadeite whispered so only the kings and Hotaru could hear, "I know Zoi-chan will be too."

"If he lives," Kunzite replied icily.

"If he lives" Jadeite repeated and held up a hand to open the portal, "Now if we're all ready…"

"Wait" it was Hotaru who stalled them. Reaching out she tried to take Jadeite's hand, but the blond pulled back. Nephrite could see the confusion and conflict in the man's eyes. He had experienced the same confusion when he had first met Naru. In the old kingdom it had been acceptable, but not here, not in this time.

Hurt, the black haired Senshi lowered her gaze and continued, "There is something else you should know… All my life I have had these dreams… I always knew I was destined for a great purpose. I knew the world would end and that the only one who could save it was… there's always a price to pay! I'm sorry, but how can you save millions of lives and not give anything? You can't."

"What is the price?" Nephrite asked, feeling Naru's trembling increase. Hotaru paused, her eyes welling up with tears and this time when she sought comfort from the blond king he did not push her away. Then, after a few minutes she pulled free of his embrace and stepped back, tears still shining in her violet pools.

"The price is blood. The world will be saved, but only if Eternal's blood soaks the ground. Zoi-chan is going to face Beryl and die."

* * *

Jadeite's stomach lurched as he stepped through the blackened portal that led to the Dark Kingdom. He shivered as his bare skin touched the sides of the ugly bleed between worlds. Jadeite gazed around and saw that the portal had similar effects upon the other kings. He shivered again at the stone tunnels that surrounded them. It was so dark… so cold. Nothing lived here.

"The throne room is this way," Kunzite said, forever the leader of the four… three, Jadeite corrected himself and felt a pang at this.

_The price is blood. The world will be saved, but only if Eternal's blood soaks the ground. Zoi-chan is going to face Beryl and die_

Kunzite had not reacted to this revelation from the younger Senshi. Muttering only that destinies could change, he had requested that they leave immediately. Jadeite had resolved that no one was to die. That Zoisite did not have to do anything against the Dark Kingdom. This was blindness on the king's part that he knew.

Yet Jadeite could see Kunzite's pain, mirroring the pain he had felt in his soul for so long when he left Hotaru behind.

Staring at the leader of the Shitennou, Jadeite felt a spark of sympathy for him. Kunzite had as much to lose as they all did… perhaps more. Kunzite had watched Zoisite die once. Though the man may think that his icy demeanour clocked his feelings, Jadeite could see what resided in his heart. He recognised the despair that ate away at his soul.

Shaking, Jadeite quickened her pace to match that of the older man's. Stepping up beside the white haired king, he gently touched his arm.

"We'll find him," Jadeite whispered softly so that no other could hear his words, "We'll all protect him. It doesn't matter what Saturn said. There is always hope."

Kunzite appeared stunned at his words, and murmured softly, "There is no hope for any of us besides a quick death."

Jadeite frowned. He had hoped that Kunzite had rid himself of that fatalistic attitude. He was about to retort when Kunzite doubled over. For a second Jadeite thought that perhaps he was sick again, when Nephrite also fell. Then it hit him. Gasping softly, Jadeite reached out for the wall to steady himself as 'it' rippled through him, a great darkness… Jadeite shuddered at its touch. It was able to tear into his very soul if it desired. Jadeite fought against the urge to cry out. What was this?

"Don't move" he felt Kunzite's hand clamp around his wrist, "It is not you that it's searching for…"

Jadeite obeyed, closing his eyes and simply waiting. Instead concentrating on the warmth radiating from Kunzite's palm. It reached the floor once more and was gone. Jadeite uttered a small cry of relief and fell forward onto the ground, his cheek striking the rough stone even as he asked:

"What was that?"

"A demon… the Great Ruler, Queen Metallia of the Dark Kingdom" Nephrite answered, his usually steady voice wavered slightly at his own words, "She has left her chambers."

"Metallia?" It was as Jadeite had suspected.

Beryl was the physical form of Metallia since their merging in to one. Metallia had used Beryl to front her Dark Kingdom and now that she had left her chambers, Jadeite knew there was not much time.

"Metallia is the essence of the kingdom. She has spread herself among the foundations that make up this dimension. That is why she did not see you directly. Her consciousness resides elsewhere. She is not looking for us so will not see us… for now. She is searching for Eternal." Nephrite explained, seeing Jadeite's confusion that the demon had not sensed them so easily.

Hope surged through the group, "Then he escaped?" Kunzite questioned.

Jadeite nodded, voicing his thoughts out loud, "Zoi-chan knows these tunnels well, but he cannot hide from Metallia. The Dark Kingdom was formed from her being. It is only a matter of time."

Kunzite made a small noise of indifference and tossed his cape over one shoulder, "In that case, I suggest that we find Zoisite first."

Jadeite shivered slightly as they started in the direction of the throne room once more. Even if they did find Zoisite first, how could they hope to stand against Metallia and Beryl?

* * *

Zoisite ducked into a small opening just as Endymion charged passed. It had been an hour… or it could have been longer. The younger king leaned back against the wall, his breathing coming out in short laboured gasps. He couldn't keep this up for much longer and Endymion grew nearer and nearer to discovering him. Zoisite's body shook at the thought of capture. Clenching a fist he knew he would rather die than allow Beryl the satisfaction of killing him again. He had to escape the kingdom. Zoisite shuddered. How could he? If Mamoru had failed to open a portal then what chance did he have? Zoisite knew his only chance would be to wait until the Senshi took the war to the Dark Kingdom. With all the fighting, he could hope to slip through a portal undetected.

For now he would have to keep eluding his assailant. Endymion had paused in the next set of tunnels. Zoisite could hear him cursing his name under his ragged breath. Smirking, the little king stepped out from his hiding place and set off at a fast pace, making as little noise as possible as he ran the length of the next tunnel. There he froze. It must have been his subconscious will driving him to this point. The sight before him filled him with an agonising sense of loss and at the same time a burst of hope. Listening, Zoisite could no longer hear Endymion's footsteps. The caped idiot must have got lost further back down the tunnels. Satisfied, Zoisite took a tentative step forward, around him a thunderstorm raged and yet this brought him more comfort. He gazed up at the castle like dwelling as a smile formed across his lips. Kunzite's home… his home.

* * *

For Beryl an age seemed to have passed by. She stared at the space Endymion had occupied long after her voice had grown hoarse from screaming her rage to the kingdom. That traitorous filth had turned Endymion against her! Beryl's hands shook as she ripped the offending bloom from her stomach, watching the red blood welling up around the wound. It was not deep, nor serious. Endymion's aim had been true, but his strength was ebbing. There was still darkness inside of him. This thought calmed her. This meant that Endymion could still be shaped into an obedient working tool. This gave rise to another set of desires. Metallia was on the move. The Dark Queen had sensed Beryl's betrayal. Time was running out. Though a part of the Queen still resided in Beryl from their merging of spirits, Metallia had once again retreated to her chambers once Serenity was dead. Now she stirred, Beryl knew what caused her to do so. She was going to reach Beryl's prize first and steal the magics residing in the young king. This could not be. A smirk twisted Beryl's mouth. Metallia may be stronger, but she knew nothing of the secrets of the Shitennou. She only knew of their powers. Beryl knew of the humanity inside of them. Zoisite would flee to the only place that neither Youma nor Endymion would dare approach, even now. Zoisite would go to his home…

* * *

Kunzite had always warded his castle home and indeed even now the wards closed it to anyone other than its intended inhabitants. Satisfied that Endymion would not search here and that his magical capabilities were not as advanced that he could succeed in breaking in, Zoisite shut the door and cast the spell once more, feeling more of his energy drain away at this simple effort. Staggering, he reached out and clutched the inner door of the castle, to regain his balance. After a few moments the room stopped its slow rotation and he was able gain his bearings. The manse was dark; the only light coming in was through the windows when the lightening flashed. Still it was no matter. Zoisite knew his way around well enough. He closed his eyes, partly in fatigue and partly in remembrance. He recalled the night that Kunzite had summoned him to the scary castle and as daunted as he was, Zoisite had found the courage to heed his teacher's request. He had been expecting a reprimand or perhaps even punishment for he had 'accidentally' killed a dozen Youma on the training fields and Kunzite had not been best pleased. Youma were dispensable, but Kunzite had hated meaningless waste. Youma couldn't have been further from Kunzite's mind when he had summoned Zoisite inside and then, in the hallway, the Ice King had pressed a kiss to his lips.

Zoisite recalled that sensation, the warmth of Kunzite's arms around him and a tear slid down his cheek. Kunzite had taken him that night and as far as Zoisite had known it was their first time together. No, it had not been so. Their night of passion back in the Earth Kingdom had destroyed more than simply their engagements. Their first time together had ended the world.

"Kunzite-sama" Zoisite whispered, his voice sounding empty and forlorn to his own ears. Slowly, he started to climb the stone staircase, having to pause for breath at every turn. Before, he had used to teleport to the top of the castle and having the stairs was simply a human formality that Kunzite had overlooked when designing the place. Again, a smile broke across his face. Kunzite had warned Zoisite about using his powers for trivial things. He had tried to discourage teleporting to their bedroom, but when aroused they had been eager to get there as quickly as possible and most nights this instruction was often forsaken. Now Zoisite wished that Kunzite had pressed the issue for then his body might be used to the taxing climb.

Finally it ended. Zoisite paused briefly to catch his breath before continuing along the endless corridor. He stopped just before he got to the bedroom. The door he paused by was still open, hanging off at the hinges. Zoisite recalled that day. It had been before his battle with Tuxedo Kamen. Kunzite had insisted that they take an hour or so to relax and Zoisite had assumed it meant have sex. Kunzite had other ideas. The chess set was still set up, as it was the last time Zoisite had played. He had lost and Kunzite had scolded him and as punishment he was to be the one to dress up as Sailor Moon in order to lure Tuxedo Kamen out into the open.

It had been very unfair, Zoisite had raged. After all, Kunzite-sama knew how bad he was at chess and that even if Zoisite had won, there was no way that the first king could pass himself off as Sailor Moon, no matter how many glamour spells he used. And of course the act would be demeaning and Kunzite would never do anything clearly below his status as first king.

Still, the chess match had taken the best part of an hour. Zoisite couldn't think of anything more humiliating as dressing up as Sailor Moon and applied more than his usual level of concentration. Kunzite-sama won in the end, he always did and Zoisite had reacted in anger. He had stormed out of the room, slamming it so hard that the hinges buckled. Kunzite-sama had followed him, told him that he was beautiful and made love to him before casting the glamour over his form. It had been Kunzite's way of making it up to him, knowing that Zoisite would not cast an effective spell such as that and would have had to really wear the fuku.

Now Zoisite found himself regretting every little outburst, every little argument and every harsh word spoken between them. Tears stung his eyes once more as moved away and towards the bedroom. The huge four-poster bed was unmade. Its black satin sheets crumpled on the floor and covered in a thin layer of dust. Nothing had disturbed this room in an age…

Zoisite shut the door behind him and glanced sadly around. His gaze rested on the grey jacket tossed carelessly to the ground. At a first glance he assumed it to be Kunzite's, but the green piping told him otherwise. In his grief, Kunzite had not even picked up the belongings of his lover as if doing so would make his death seem real. The dresser still had an array of green hair ties and hairbrushes littering the surface… Zoisite's heart clenched when he spied the handprints in the dust. Their photograph was gone… the only item Zoisite had really wanted to rescue from this damn kingdom and it was gone. Did Kunzite have it? No, Zoisite decided. Kunzite would have told him if he knew anything about its disappearance.

Shaking, he made his way over to the bed and sat down upon it, clutching the dusty counterpane between his fingers. Even now, he could still smell his lover's scent. A sob escaped his throat and Zoisite threw himself down upon the bed as his tears spilled down his cheeks and soaked the pillows. His heart ached for Kunzite-sama and for this all to be a dream… Without consciously realising it, his eyes started to close. Zoisite drew another harsh breath before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Endymion was exhausted. He had been racing up and down these blasted tunnels for an hour. His body shook with fatigue and rage. He cursed his other self for allowing the traitor to walk free and leaned against the wall. How could the little vermin keep avoiding him? He was Prince Endymion of the Dark Kingdom, Beryl's most loyal council! Kicking at a stone, he finally realised the truth. Zoisite was leading him a dance through the kingdom and had successfully exhausted him. Even this realisation brought a smile to his lips. Using his sword to gain support, Endymion looked around. He could not see his quarry and he could not hear him so the chances were that Zoisite had moved further into the kingdom. The little rat was clever, but Endymion could recall the hopelessness and fear in his heart, he could sense the weariness in his soul. Zoisite would not last much longer. He would slip up and when he did, Endymion would cut him down. No one would stand between himself and his Queen again.

Lost in these thoughts, Endymion almost did not hear the footsteps approaching until it was too late. Gasping, he ducked into a small alcove and raised his sword above his head. The traitor would die! Yet it was not the traitor who stepped forth from the gloom, but Endymion's own Queen. He pulled his downward assault up short, missing the Queen's head by an inch. Beryl paused, looking wildly around, and then seeing nothing, she continued on her way.

Endymion shook at the realisation that he had nearly beheaded his Queen. A growl escaped him and as he was about to make his presence know, another thought stopped him.

Beryl thought him to be in league with the traitor. Anything he had to say to the contrary would not sway her. He would have to prove in deed and not word that he was loyal to her once more. Sheathing his blade, Endymion started down the tunnels in her wake, wondering where she could be going. His silent question was answered soon enough.

The tunnels opened out and Endymion found himself staring at a very familiar manse. His lip curled back in disgust as he recalled his last visit to the cursed place when he had stolen away a certain photograph of the two kings. The traitor was inside, Endymion decided and allowed Beryl to take down the wards, not wanting to exhaust himself further by bothering with them as it had taken him months to crack them before only to have them seal themselves up once he left.

Beryl, however, did not have this problem. She left the wards down as she entered the manse and with another soft command, the room lit up in an artificial glow.

Endymion ducked around a corner, just out of sight, as Beryl conducted her search of the ground floor. After ten minutes or so, she came back into his line of sight and was empty handed. Endymion felt her invoke her powers and a flash of red light absorbed her. He knew where she was going and followed suit, being careful not to let her see him. He appeared at the end of a hall on the second floor. Beryl was already stalking down the corridor and Endymion had to break into a jog to keep up with her stride.

The Queen paused at the end of the hallway and used her staff to blast a door off of its hinges. Endymion heard a surprised cry from in the room as Beryl entered and raced the last few steps, pausing in the doorway to witness the events unfolding before his eyes.

Beryl had the younger king locked in her grip, her clawed left hand wrapped tightly around his throat. She dragged Zoisite from the bed and shook him before flinging him to the ground at her feet.

"Did you really think I could not get passed those pathetic wards?" she sneered down at him. Zoisite refused to answer, his eyes glazed over with a mixture of terror and fatigue.

"You keep forgetting that this is my Dark Kingdom. Nothing can escape me here" with those words black magics poured out from her staff, enveloping the young man. Zoisite shrieked at its touch and Endymion gasped in dismay when he realised Beryl's game.

"I was going to drain you dry" she hissed, "But now Metallia suspects my betrayal I have to act quickly. I cannot risk dying at her hands and whilst she is at full strength that would be inevitable. I need you to stand against her. You are the only one powerful enough to weaken her…"

With those words, Zoisite screamed. The magics entwined themselves around him, sinking into his flesh.

"No…" he moaned, clutching at his head, "No… Kunzaito-sama…"

Endymion felt a rush of panic at his words. If Zoisite succeeded in defeating Metallia then it would be he that obtained the honour of becoming Beryl's loyal council. Though it went against every bone in his body, Endymion knew he had to rescue the traitor from Beryl's claws.

He stepped forward, letting fly a single black rose. It ripped across Beryl's knuckles and her staff fell from her grip. As it hit the ground, the magics around Zoisite dissipated. The youngest king slumped to the floor, moaning softly in pain as he did so.

"Endymion!" Beryl screamed, "What treachery is this?"

"I cannot allow you to brainwash him" he whispered through bloodless lips, "Even if it means going against you, my Queen. I will never allow that rat to take my place at your side!"

At this Beryl screamed in fury and snatched up her staff. Magics fired from its tip and struck Endymion in the chest. He was thrown into the hallway beyond and lost consciousness upon impact with stone.

* * *

Dazed, Zoisite watched through half lidded eyes as Beryl aimed her staff at Endymion. The man was thrown back out of the way and Beryl now turned her attentions to him again. His mind still ached from the intrusion. All Zoisite could think about was sleep… but if he lost consciousness now then he would become a servant of Beryl's once more. As Beryl's darkness once again poured forth towards him, Zoisite tapped into the powers granted to him by the Princess of the Moon and created a pinkish hue around his body. The dark magics struck the shield and were absorbed. Zoisite felt a small sense of triumph when Beryl screamed in fury. Yet it was short lived. His shield flickered and then died as an overwhelming sense of dizziness overtook him. Zoisite gasped when Beryl stalked towards him and knelt down at his side. She reached out with a clawed hand and cupped his chin in her palm.

"Look at me" she hissed, "Look at me or I swear I will make your death as agonising and as long as possible."

"Go to hell" Zoisite managed to reply, almost choking on his own words.

Beryl smirked, "You are dying inside. All this talk of Eternal is killing your spirit. It was your spirit that made me want to make you mine. Physically you are a disappointment, but mentally you can best even my beloved Endymion. Look at me. Embrace the powers of Metallia once more and I can dispel Eternal from your soul. Refuse and I shall use you for my own purpose and then keep your soul imprisoned her in the Dark Kingdom as I did hers."

To be free from the burden… it was all Zoisite had thought of when he had left with Mistress 9 that night. He had wanted to be free so that he and Kunzite might be able to spend the rest of their lives together. It was funny how unimportant that now seemed. It was as though it was a dream in the desert. As hard as Zoisite clung to this dream it all had melted away from his touch and run through his fingers like sand. Power… all he had ever wanted in the Dark Kingdom was to be as powerful as his lover and now that had been achieved through none of this own doing. Beryl feared his power. Zoisite felt a smile curve his lips as he managed to stand, drawing strength from the spirit of the dead Princess.

"You fear me," he whispered and his voice gained strength at his words, "You fear what I could do to you. You know I have the power to force this entire kingdom to its knees and that terrifies you."

"Fool! I fear nothing! I am the Queen of the Earth" Beryl raged, "I have no need for you. I am merely offering you a way out. You were the only one of my kings to even half complete a mission. For this I offer you the choice to join me once more."

"Offer? You didn't offer us a choice you simply took! You needed us. You still do. You want to be free of a demon just as I did. You want to be free of the creature that rules above you."

"Then you must see that we are the same. You will help me rid me of my demon and I yours."

Zoisite shook his head, "We may be the same, but you are forgetting one thing. I embraced Eternal out of my love for Kunzite-sama. You embraced Metallia out of jealousy and hatred."

"You lie! Just as you love your Kunzite-sama, I love Endymion."

"No you don't. Yes, perhaps in the beginning, but your love has grown twisted and tainted with Metallia's soul. When he refused to join you that day on the Moon, you killed him. Again, when you learned of his rebirth in the Earth realm, you had him snatched from Serenity's side and had to brainwash him before he could stand the sight of you, let alone bed you. What sort of love is that?"

Beryl did not answer. Her staff trembled in her hands. Zoisite held his breath what seemed like an age and when Beryl finally reacted it was to utter a barely audible sob.

"I did love him" she moaned, "I used to watch him from across the courtyard. I used to watch you all with him. I hated the way he fawned over the Princess. Though she was impossibly clumsy and stupid, he still loved her. He spurned my affections. I couldn't bear rejection. It felt like fire in my blood. I ran from the palace and stumbled upon the demon Metallia sealed deep within the Earth. She promised me the power to defeat the Moon Kingdom and then Endymion would be free of Serenity's spell. So I took all he loved from his side. I took his kingdom, I took his guardians and then I took his life and still he refused to love me. How can that be so? I had shown him how great my love was and he still rejected me!"

"If your love was that great then perhaps you should have let him go."

"Let him go?" Beryl whispered, clutching at her heart, "I can't… I can't lose him…"

"He turns against you even now. You say cannot lose him, but in truth you already have."

Zoisite held his breath as this last statement sunk in. Beryl's trembling increased a thousand fold and with a scream of fury and despair, she fired magics from her staff, striking him in the chest. Zoisite gasped and struck the wall. He crashed to the floor, feeling blood running down the back of his neck.

"You!" Beryl hissed as she stalked towards him, "You did this! You turned Endymion against me. For that you will pay in blood!"

"You're reacting with hatred again! Can't you see? If you kill me then Metallia has won! Again you will have allowed your hatred to cloud your judgement!"

Beryl let out another scream and kicked him with a pointed shoe. Zoisite held back a cry of pain as her foot connected with his jaw.

"My judgement is clear!" she raged, "I killed you once and I will so again, and, I promise you this, nothing will give me more pleasure."

Zoisite closed his eyes as once again the staff crackled into life. Again the magics would engulf him; their powers causing severe internal bleeding that would once again claim his life. Yet this did not happen. Beryl screamed again, this time a scream of terror escaped her lips. Zoisite opened his eyes as the foul demon took shape before his very eyes. The wisps of darkness swirled round and round, forming a pair of blood red eyes, clawed hands that plunged forth from the body of the beast and snatched Beryl's staff from her hands and snapping it like a twig.

"Metallia-sama!" Beryl shrieked, skittering backwards, away from Zoisite. The young king too searched for escape, but there was only one door leading out of the room and the Great Ruler stood between himself and that door. He pressed back against the wall as Metallia addressed her Queen, her voice echoed like thunder in Zoisite's mind.

"Beryl! What betrayal is this? Do you seek to harness the powers of Eternal for your own ends?"

"No, my Queen." Beryl cried in terror, throwing herself to the floor, "I was merely weakening the traitor so that you may drain him at ease."

"Fool! I moulded you into the being you have become. It was I who taught you betrayals. Did you think that you could hide your actions from me? I can smell treachery on you. I can sense a part of his magics residing within you!"

"Metallia-sama…" Beryl moaned, "Forgive me… take Zoisite. Just give me a chance to redeem myself."

Metallia laughed, her amusement was poison and Zoisite doubled over at the sound. Beryl, too, groaned in pain at the sound, but her groans turned to a cry of horror when she saw the man imprisoned in Metallia's outstretched hand.

"Endymion!" Beryl dove forward, helpless against Metallia, but something inside of her clenched at the thought of Endymion in danger. Metallia laughed again and swatted Beryl aside as though she was a form of an annoying gnat. The Queen fell beside the youngest king, moaning and sobbing as she struck the stone flooring. Her cries reached the ears of the Prince and he slowly opened his eyes, but it was not Beryl that his gaze rested on.

"Zoi-chan?" he whispered, not even realising where he was.

Zoisite gasped as Metallia dropped the Prince to the floor.

"Such an unworthy recipient of my powers so I have removed them" Metallia hissed, "I am disappointed in you, Beryl."

"Mamoru-sama?" whilst the Queen's attentions were elsewhere, Zoisite crawled to the Prince's side. He was in shock, but Zoisite knew he would live. Uncontrollable rage shook the little man for the first time since his rebirth. So this demon was the source of all his suffering? She had ruined his life three times over and would not hesitate to do so again. She had destroyed countless lives on the Moon and in the Earth Kingdom. She had reduced this new world to ruins and had its people slain or turned into soldiers to suit her own purposes. Her armies stalked Nephrite's mansion now, readying themselves to kill all inside of it.

Zoisite stood, shaking as he called upon his powers. Though they did not come directly from his hands, as had his old magics, he willed them to flow forth to his palms so that he might weld them with a deadlier accuracy.

"Zoi-chan!" Mamoru cried, "Don't! You can't defeat her!"

Zoisite ignored him. Mamoru was wrong. He had shied away from his true purpose for so long, but would not do so anymore. No more would suffer in the name of the Dark Kingdom. She would be returned to the Earth, forever sealed away as she should be.

Outstretching his palms, Zoisite watched partly in awe as the pinkish light danced from his fingertips and struck the demon. Metallia screamed as they did so. The magics burning holes in her very essence. She fell back, drawing on her own dark powers and shooting them forth at the little king. Zoisite poured his magics outwards again, this time around his body, forming a shield that absorbed her powers. He felt the darkness briefly touch him before he cast it outwards, striking back at the demon with her own powers.

The smell of charred flesh invaded his nostrils and Zoisite gagged at this scent, fleetingly amazed at how a demon could burn like a human. She struck again, forcing him back a pace or two as again his shield absorbed her attack. Then again Zoisite fired it back upon her, the unreal heat coursing through his body brought a lump to his throat. Never before had he felt such powers. The magics sung in his veins, overwhelming his spirit. He struck again and the demon fell back, clouds of smoke billowed from her many wounds. She staggered; her shade was growing weaker, fainter… Zoisite brought his palms together, as the ball of pink energy doubled in size. Now was the moment… he cast the ball outwards, engulfing her shadow. Metallia screamed as she was pulled through the floorboards of the room, howled in agony as she was dragged down towards the depths of the kingdom. A smile formed across his lips as he allowed the powers to disperse. Zoisite sighed softly and his arms fell to his sides. He had done it…

"Zoi-chan" Mamoru breathed and even Beryl had become chastened at this turn of events.

A furious roar erupted from the kingdom. The ground beneath Zoisite's feet exploded in a shower of splinters and nails. He pulled back, raising his arms to defend himself against this new onslaught… too late. A hand made entirely of darkness lunged forwards towards him. Zoisite had barely time to scream as it reached out and embedded itself in his chest. He staggered back under this new weight, tears of agony blurring his vision.

"Zoi-chan!" Mamoru was screaming his name, but his cries were growing fainter. Dizzily, Zoisite heard Metallia's cries of triumph, but mixed in was a new sound. A cry… His hand clutching at the shade that held him, Zoisite's gaze wildly took in the bedroom and rested upon the figures standing in the doorway.

_Nephrite… Jadeite…_

"Kunzaito-sama…" Zoisite breathed his lover's name as he felt his consciousness fading, all the while Kunzite's cry of despair echoed around him.


	18. Hope for the future and the world!

Chapter Eighteen: Hope for the future and the world! A tragic final confrontation

Sailor Uranus kept one arm wrapped around her partner's waist as the sun, spoilt by darkness, rose in the sky. The Youma armies were fast approaching, behind her terrified humans practiced their skills between themselves as they nervously awaited the end.

"Do you think they will succeed?" she asked of her lover, suddenly feeling vulnerable and needed to seek this reassurance.

Neptune smiled and reached up to caress Uranus's cheek, "Do you believe they can?"

"They are strong," she admitted, "Their ties run deeper than even they suspect. Queen Serenity once told me that the Earth guardians were invincible when fighting together."

"Had Beryl realised this, then the Earth would have been lost years ago," Uranus said darkly.

Neptune nodded, "Will they succeed? I have no answer to that, my love. All we can do is keep on fighting for our world and pray for a new reincarnation into a time of peace."

"Peace" Uranus laughed softly, "Do we even know the meaning of the word?"

Neptune echoed her lover's laughter and reached up to press her lips to Uranus's own. "I know I am at peace whenever I am with you" she breathed as the gap between them closed. As they entwined around each other, their Sailor fukus fell away to reveal what they truly were. Friends, lovers, soldiers and above all they were humans. Neptune pulled away to gain her breath and their transformation reverted itself. She was again the Sailor Senshi of the Oceans, Sailor Neptune.

Smiling she turned to face the last survivors of humanity. It would be a tough battle, but with her love at her side, Neptune knew that anything was possible.

The Youma had now reached the gates. They poured up the path like a black tide of death. A few humans tried to balk and were cut down by the approaching army, but most stood firm and proud to defend their world.

As the Youma broke down the door, a shape appeared between the Senshi. Neptune met Pluto's gaze as the Senshi spoke:

"I shall fight with you."

Together the Outer Senshi braced themselves for the battle, for what they knew to be the final confrontation.

* * *

Kunzite was well aware that the other kings had to break into a jog to keep up this fast pace as he searched the tunnels for the source of the screams. It sounded like Beryl, but if it was so then what had caused the dark queen to scream in such a fashion? At every turn, the screams grew fainter. Where in hell were they coming from? Kunzite cursed and turned again, almost knocking in to Jadeite as the blond turned the corner.

"Kunzite" Nephrite snapped as a new set of wails echoed off the walls, "We can't keep this up. We all tire!"

"Then rest" Kunzite snapped, "I will go on alone."

"We should stick together" Nephrite retorted, "Together we have more of a chance."

"Then keep with me!" Kunzite practically shouted these words, "Just do not hinder my progress."

Never before had he felt so infuriated with his fellow kings. Couldn't they understand that whatever made Beryl scream probably had Zoisite too? They could not afford to slow the pace!

"Kunzite!" Jadeite seized his arm and jerked the king to a standstill, "We are just becoming lost in here! We have to focus on where the noise is coming from, not its echo!"

Kunzite snarled and jerked his arm free, blue energies crackling to life in his palm, "I said do not hinder me, Jadeite."

To his shock, the blond refused to back down, "Look at you! You are letting your emotions cloud your judgement! We don't need another hotheaded king like Zoi-chan! We need you, Kunzite-sama. We need your leadership."

He was right, Kunzite realised. As he admitted fault he felt the emotion becoming forced down below the surface once more. Taking a ragged breath, he did as Jadeite suggested and focused on the screams. Ignoring the echo, Kunzite concentrated on the source of the cry. He gasped as his eyes snapped open and staggered back into Nephrite.

"What? What is it?" the auburn haired man demanded.

"The screams…" Kunzite whispered, his mind and body turning numb with this revelation, "They are coming from my home."

"Are you sure?" Jadeite added doubtfully, "Why would Beryl be there?"

"Zoisaito…" Kunzite replied and when he was met by blank stares he added, "He would return to the only place in the kingdom that ever brought him comfort, my home… _our_ home."

Without waiting from replies to this, Kunzite invoked a teleport, taking hold of himself and the rest of their small party. It did not matter if Beryl sensed them or not, he reasoned. From the sound of it she already had enough to deal with.

* * *

Kunzite felt sick when they reappeared on the top floor of his castle, but ignoring the urge to double over, he broke into a run as the wails grew nearer and then stopped completely. Kunzite froze, as did his companions. Then, breaking the silence was a scream. A scream that Kunzite recalled from his nightmares. He had lost count of the number of times that scream would reply itself over and over in his mind. Zoisite…

"Zoi-chan" Jadeite cried, even as Kunzite forced his way into his bedroom. His eyes wandered from Beryl's burned and bleeding form to Endymion lying helpless on the ground and then to the demon standing before him, her form burning and smoking in many places.

"The Great Ruler" Nephrite balked at the sight of her. Kunzite barely saw the demon; his gaze had rested upon one figure alone. Zoisite… the Queen's hand was embedded in his chest as pinkish energies flowed from his body and up her arm, causing the demon to moan in pleasure as these were absorbed into her shade. There was no blood on his chest; Kunzite would not have expected any. Metallia did not have a physical form, but she could still kill. He had watched Zoisite die before… he couldn't watch this again.

"Zoisite!" Jadeite raced forward, yellow energies forming in his palm as he struck the demon. Metallia simply laughed as his attack bounced off of her, striking the blond in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

Gasping, Jadeite climbed to his feet and gave Nephrite a look. The auburn haired king nodded and they launched twin energy attacks straight at the Queen. Again, Metallia simply knocked them back.

"Kunzite" Jadeite said, his hand reaching out to the white haired king, "If we attack her all together…"

The Ice King nodded, but before they could react Metallia roared and struck out with her powers once more.

Kunzite gasped in a mixture of pain and shock as the magics struck him squarely in the chest. Nephrite and Jadeite, too, were felled. The older man smashed in to the wall and dropped to the floor, blood pouring from his forehead as he struck the floor. A sidelong glance at Nephrite confirmed that the second king was either unconscious or dead, blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth and pooled beneath him. Jadeite was still conscious, as he had been shielded slightly by Nephrite's body. He lay against the wall in a daze, his eyes slowly becoming more focused as the seconds ticked by.

Ignoring the blond, Kunzite held out a palm, willing his powers forth once more. A blue spark flickered in his hand and then died. There was nothing left…

Metallia sensed their defeat and turned her attentions back to the youngest king. Zoisite moaned and slumped forward, his eyes drifting closed. Kunzite despaired, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he realised that there was nothing they could do… it was over…

* * *

"World shaking!" Uranus felt her powers dwindling, even as she launched yet another attack on the ever approaching tide of Youma. Around her people fell, screams of the dead and dying echoed the hallways. Beside her, Neptune struggled to keep the Youma at bay and Saturn fought were her Silent Wall attack, struggling to withhold the barrier protecting them. Sailor Pluto, too, was losing strength and with that strength ebbed away hope.

Uranus knew a hopeless battle when confronted with one and even the slim hope that the kings would somehow get to Zoisite did nothing to comfort her. Was this truly the way the world would end? Had Eternal's death been for nothing?

"We mustn't give up" Neptune whispered, sensing her lover's despair, "There is hope yet for this world."

Uranus nodded and ceased her attack long enough to plant a kiss on Neptune's lips, "As long as I have you, there is hope."

They broke apart as the Silent Wall shattered. Saturn fell back as the Youma lunged forwards, sensing victory. The human survivors now realised the hopelessness of the situation and began to panic.

They ran, throwing down their weapons and racing through the open doors, ignoring all calls from the Senshi to remain inside.

"Cowards!" Uranus screamed, turning towards them, "Will you not fight for your own planet?"

As she turned a rogue Youma broke off from the main group spreading inside the mansion. It growled in triumph, seeing the Senshi's unguarded back.

Sailor Saturn cried out a warning… too late… the Youma struck, but not the intended target.

"Michiru!" Uranus screamed as the green haired Senshi stepped between her lover and the Youma. Its claws tore in to her chest, piercing her heart. She fell and Haruka's world shattered. Her hope… her love… her world… gone just like that… it couldn't happen… it just couldn't… She screamed and renewed her attack even as Sailor Saturn fell. The girl slumped to the ground, blood welling up through her sailor fuku just over her stomach. Her scythe fell from her hand and she uttered one mournful word:

"Jadeite…"

Pain blinded Uranus's vision and senses and she ignored Pluto's callings for her to stop as he threw herself in among the Youma, tearing at them with everything she had, even her bare hands. Youma screamed and started to retreat from the wrath of the Senshi, but Haruka could no longer hear the battle.

_As long as I have you, there is hope_

There was no hope now. That hope had died with Michiru. All Haruka could hope for now was to take as many of them with her…

* * *

Naru cowered in the star room, pressing her body back against the far wall as she listened to the fighting all around her. She gripped a sword in her left hand; her right was clenched over the wound in her thigh. A Youma had rushed her early on in the battle. If it hadn't been for Umino… Naru felt tears threatening to build up again. Her friend had tried so hard to defend her and he… she shuddered, suddenly wanting Nephrite to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be all right. Yet Naru knew that it would not happen, Nephrite was dead. As this thought was processed a sharp pain raced down her wound. Naru bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. Even her physical pain could not ease the agony in her soul. Was this truly how the world would end?

Sailor Pluto had left her here, after Umino died. Surely this couldn't be the end? Naru could picture Usagi in her mind's eyes. Usagi had been the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon. Usagi would never have given in. Despite her clumsiness and almost rampant stupidity, Usagi had been the best friend in the world to Naru. She had always been there for her; she and Umino were both there when Nephrite died. Usagi had tried so hard to cheer her up.

Naru's sorrow deepened as she recalled their day out and they had ended up in the churchyard. She remembered the moment that Sailor Moon appeared to defend her and the vicar against Zoisite and the Dark Kingdom.

Sailor Moon had been a part of Usagi, a part that Naru had never been permitted to see. Of course, Usagi was still Usagi deep down. She whined and cried when the Youma bested her, her eyes misted over when the caped hero, Tuxedo Kamen, rescued her from Boxsy's punch. Sailor Moon and Usagi were one in the same person and yet at the same time so very different. Sailor Moon brought out the good inside her friend.

Naru, when she found out the truth, asked herself why Usagi had not thought to entrust her with the knowledge that she was Sailor Moon. Perhaps if she had then Naru would have kept away from the dashing millionaire Sanjouin Masato and her heart would not have been broken. Again, this was not true. Naru, had she known that this would happen, would have not done a thing differently. She loved Nephrite with all her heart and soul and willed for there to be a day when they could be reunited.

As it was she, all she could do was sit and wait for the end of the world, all the while praying for his safety.

* * *

Zoisite moaned and fell forwards as Metallia's hold upon his chest tightened. He dimly saw Kunzite felled, along with Jadeite and Nephrite and felt some sorrow when his former enemy failed to get up. Again Zoisite had taken Nephrite's life, though this time unintentionally.

He could barely breathe as the demon drained him, he could feel what little magical energy he had left being drawn from his body and into the Queen of the Dark Kingdom. Metallia would grow stronger with his powers, there was nothing to stop this and Zoisite despaired. He had no will left. It had died the moment his lover fell.

For a second he had thought there was a chance. When Kunzite-sama appeared with Jadeite and Nephrite, Zoisite, for a moment, thought that they could actually win. This hope was cut short when Metallia knocked them down. Nothing could withstand again her. She laughed at his resignation, but Zoisite could no longer hear her. His vision was slowly draining, his heart fluttered weakly in his chest. He could feel his breathing slowing down.

Then he felt it, a slight release from the pain. Zoisite forced himself to look up and nearly cried out loud. Kunzite-sama had got up and was walking slowly towards them. Zoisite had never seen such determination upon his lover's face, not in all their time together. His heart caught in his throat when Metallia struck, her magics slamming in to Kunzite's chest and throwing him to the ground. Kunzite got up! He staggered to his feet and once again started to walk towards them. Blood ran small rivers through his hair and down his cheeks to collect on his white uniform and Zoisite found the strength to cry out when Metallia knocked him back again.

"Kunzite-sama! Stay back! You can't defeat her…" this last bit came out as a choked sob. There had been a time when Zoisite had thought there was nothing that Kunzite couldn't do.

"_Kunzite-sama! Let me help you… I think… I think my powers are strong enough to win…"_

"_No! Just run. It's you she wants!"_

Kunzite did not heed his lover's words and drew his sword as he reached them. It sliced into the demon, but had little effect other than to enrage her further.

"Foolish mortal!" Metallia hissed, bringing another hand up from her shade and seizing the weapon, prizing it from Kunzite's grasp and snapping it in two before a whisper of darkness snaked out from the evil being and wrapped around Kunzite's throat. The first king gagged and fell to the floor as her grip tightened. As she did this, Zoisite caught movement to his right. Jadeite, too, lunged at her. Metallia whipped around and a hand slammed into the blond king. Jadeite screamed as he was lifted off of the floor and thrown back to join Nephrite. He did not get back up.

"Kunzite-sama" Zoisite whimpered as the older man fell, the darkness still throttling him. He suddenly felt stronger and realised that in her haste to attack the other kings, Metallia had ceased her draining of his energy. Weakly, he raised his hands once more, feeling a trickle of power in his palms. Zoisite closed his eyes concentrating on the silence that had seemingly befallen them. He felt the magics welling up and when he finally opened his eyes once more, a ball of pink light hovered between his palms.

Zoisite cast this out with all his strength. The light washed over his fellow kings and burned Metallia's hand away, forcing her to release Kunzite, but Zoisite's attentions were elsewhere. He saw everything that his power touched. It washed over the Dark Kingdom, cleansing all the Youma that dwelt within. Ignoring the burning pain in his chest, Zoisite cast it out further, willing it to encompass the planet. Light poured out from Tokyo, healing all in its path. Metallia screamed in fury and once more surged her dark powers into the little king. Zoisite smiled, despite the pain. It was as he suspected. He rested his palms atop the shade and focused his powers there. Metallia exploded in a heat of pink light, her screams deafening the youngest king. He fell back as she released him, but at the same moment he felt a part of him be torn away. Zoisite's body hit the floor and darkness overtook him.

"_Kunzite-sama! Kunzite-sama!" the first king looked up from his studies as his younger lover burst into the bedroom, a huge smile upon his face. Triumphantly he placed the first nijizuishou_ _down upon Kunzite's open textbook. _

"_Look, Kunzite-sama" Zoisite stated proudly, "I did it! I managed to obtain the first of the nijizuishou_. _Those silly Sailor Senshi didn't have a chance. They are so clueless; I don't know why Nephrite insisted on blaming them for his failures. Prancing around in their sailor fukus" Zoisite snorted in contempt, "They really are a joke."_

_"Only a fool would under estimate his opponents" Kunzite replied, brushing the crystal off of his book and almost onto the floor had Zoisite not dived forwards and caught it._

"_But…" Kunzite saw enough to know that Zoisite's lower lip had already curved into a pout before turning his attentions back to the dusty text. _

"_Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Zoisite asked next in a hurt tone of voice. _

_"When you have obtain all seven nijizuishou and the ginzuishou is in our hands, I will congratulate you," he answered._

_Zoisite made a small noise in the back of his throat and turned away, stalking from the bedroom and slamming the door behind him. The crash echoed around the kingdom and Kunzite sighed. Perhaps he was being a little harsh. After Nephrite and Jadeite, the pressure was on Zoisite to turn the war with Earth in the Dark Kingdom's favour and retrieving the first nijizuishou was definitely a turning point in the battle. Kunzite did not doubt Zoisite's abilities; he doubted his temper. Even Queen Beryl had warned Kunzite that he'd better keep a closer eye on the forth king after he killed Nephrite. That had not been to Beryl's liking at all, as she had thought she still had a use for the deceased second king. _

_If the truth were known, Kunzite was simply trying to protect his lover from harm. Zoisite could not afford to grow complacent with that one victory. Still that did not stop Kunzite from getting up and following his lover from the room. _

_The castle like dwelling had been Kunzite's home for as long as he remembered and he supposed that he had always resided within its walls. Zoisite had always been his student, since the days of the Silver Millennium offensive. He had been his lover for nearly as long and by now Kunzite should have been used to the temper tantrums and sensitivity of the man. He was not and often his cold words were taken in completely the wrong way, such was now. _

_Kunzite found Zoisite in his own room. Whilst they did share the master bedroom, Kunzite had decreed that sometimes it would be good for them to spend a little time apart. This decision was partly to Zoisite's tendencies to become over doting and thus their relationship become claustrophobic for the first king. Zoisite seldom used his own room, but would do anything that Kunzite requested of him. _

_The Ice King pushed open the bedroom door and his gaze rested on the figure huddled up on the windowsill. The window was larger than most in his castle and over looked Nephrite's manse, though the auburn haired man had rarely used it, opting for his Tokyo mansion rather than the dreary Dark Kingdom setting. _

_When Zoisite saw Kunzite standing in the doorway, he furiously wiped away remaining tears from his eyes and stood, struggling to hold in the tiny tremors that shook his body. The nijizuishou lay atop the small desk beside the bed, forgotten in Zoisite's upset. Kunzite crossed the room and took the tiny crystal in one hand, gazing at it thoughtfully before setting it down once more and turning to Zoisite. _

"_You are right, Kunzite-sama" Zoisite started as Kunzite walked towards him, "I shouldn't get so carried away after one success… I am sorry, Kunzaito-sama."_

_Kunzite did not respond straight away. He pulled Zoisite into his arms. Zoisite returned the embrace silently, his arms curving around the older man's back as he buried his face into the folds of Kunzite's jacket. _

"_You did very well today" Kunzite murmured into his ear, "I can see that I have taught you well." _

_Zoisite nodded, knowing as well as Kunzite did, that this was as close to an apology as he would ever get and he accepted it readily. They stood together for a few minutes, neither speaking until Zoisite broke the silence by turning his head slightly to press a tentative kiss to the exposed skin of Kunzite's chest. The older king gasped slightly as this delicate touch and felt Zoisite's lips curve up into a smile as he continued his ministrations. _

_For once, Kunzite was content to be on the receiving end of his partner's attentions and allowed Zoisite to unbutton his jacket completely and stepped back slightly as Zoisite pushed the material away. _

"_Kunzite-sama" Zoisite breathed softly as a slender finger traced the muscles of Kunzite's chest. _

_Taking control once more, Kunzite took hold of his lover and pressed a hungry kiss to his lips. Zoisite returned this embrace with equal passion and did not object when Kunzite used his superior weight to propel them both back onto the bed..._

_Afterwards, Kunzite lay quietly, Zoisite curled up beside him, his head partly resting on the older man's chest. They rarely spoke in the moments afterwards and Zoisite broke the tradition now. _

"_Kunzite-sama" he began pensively, "Do you think I can complete my mission?"_

"_Of course" Kunzite responded, "I have every faith in your abilities."_

"_Really?" _

_Kunzite did not reply but the smile that he gave the younger man said more than words ever could._

_Zoisite nodded and snuggled closer to his partner, "So you think I can complete my mission, then?"_

"_Of course. It is all a matter of discipline. You can do anything if you are disciplined enough, Zoisaito."_

_Zoisite nodded again and said nothing more, seeming satisfied with his answer. Kunzite affectionately pressed a kiss to his lover's brow and allowed sleep to take him as it always did after a satisfying night. _

_He had lied. Zoisite did not have the discipline and a few weeks later Kunzite would witness the death of the man he loved… _

* * *

Hotaru fell, she dimly heard Haruka's scream as the same Youma also felled Michiru. The Senshi of Ruin trembled as she felt her blood soaking her sailor fuku and pooling beneath her. It had happened as she had predicted it would. The tide of Youma was never ending and only Sailor Pluto kept them from finishing off the helpless Senshi.

Bitter tears stung at Hotaru's eyes. She did not want to die… she did not want to use the Silent Glaive… Yet there was no choice for her now. Shaking, Hotaru clasped her staff in a bloody hand and willed the last of her powers to flow into the weapon.

Then it happened. As Hotaru raised her weapon up high the fighting ceased. The Youma stood still and even Uranus halted her vengeance. The youngest Senshi trembled found herself staring towards the double doors of the mansion. Even Naru had managed to lip from the next room to stand beside Hotaru and stare across the horizon. The doors flew open, smashing back onto the walls and then crashing down off of their hinges by the force of the power. Yes, it was power that flowed forth. Hotaru recognised the pinkish light.

"Eternal…" Haruka whispered, but even this light could not erase the tears that marred her eyes. "She has awoken…"

"Zoi-chan" Hotaru's staff fell from her grasp once more as the powers started to take form before her very eyes. Four shapes rose up from the light, forming pinkish silhouettes in the doorway of the manse. Hotaru had to shield her eyes with a hand as the light pulsed out once, very bright, before moving to engulf the body of Sailor Neptune and all who had fallen. As it touched the Senshi of the Ocean, she gave a small gasp and opened her eyes; her wound healed. Uranus cried out and raced to her side, tears falling freely now as they embraced.

"Umino!" Naru cried out as the dead boy rose, looking about in some confusion and then Naru had him in a hug, she too was crying in relief.

The first of the shapes stepped forward and Hotaru gasped, as the figures became known.

"Venus! Mars! Mercury! Jupiter!"

Then the light took her and as it did so, Hotaru made a wish upon the powers of Eternal before darkness overtook her once more…

* * *


	19. The mystifying God, Taisyaku

**Chapter 19: To Mt Shumisen once more! The mystifying God, Taisyaku**

The peaks of Mt Shumisen remained covered with snow all year round. A harsh wind whipped across the wintery landscape. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself for extra warm. His breath was clearly visible on the evening air. His feet sank two inches into snow as he took a hesitant step towards the Torii. As he did so, the wind picked up, blowing snowflakes into his eyes. They rested on his pale cheeks, melting and running a river of water down his face. Ignoring this he continued on, climbing the white marble steps and came to the shrine itself. He knelt down beside the basin and quickly dipped his hands in; bring his wet palms up to wash his face before drying himself on the towel, which was also present. He had no money offering and satisfied the collection box by taking out his green stud earrings and placing them inside. Yet he did not reach up to ring the bell and make a wish.

Instead he felt drawn to the doorway to the shrine and he hesitantly slid the rice paper screen back and looked inside.

A man sat on his knees in front of a charcoal fire. He appeared to be in his early forties, but already his hair had turned grey with age. It hung down his back in a ponytail, the tips just brushing the floor. His eyes were the most startling blue, they shone like polished sapphires, yet were not as hard as the stone. The lines around his face were soft and more appeared when he smiled and bid him to enter. He was wearing a Yukata.

He kicked off his boots and entered the shrine, kneeling down opposite the man on the Tatami mat.

"Welcome back, Zocho-ten" he spoke again as he reached forward and handed the startled youth a steaming bowl of green tea.

"Welcome back?" Zocho repeated uncertainly, "Have I been here before?"

"Of course, though I do not expect you to remember at this time. It is not done yet."

"Where are we?"

"Mt Shumisen, your home."

"My home?"

Zocho frowned, taking a sip of the tea. As he did so an image came to mind. He could see himself standing upon the wintery landscape. He _had_ been here before, a long time ago.

"I did not expect you so soon, Zocho-ten. It has been but a thousand years since I last had the pleasure of your company."

"Who are you?"

The man laughed and set down his own bowl, "I think you know."

He did, his eyes widened and he almost dropped the bowl in his haste to set it down and bow to the man seated opposite him, "Master?"

"Zocho, get up!" Taisyaku ridiculed with a hint of amusement, "There are no Masters here. Not in this place."

Zocho did as he was told, feeling slightly embarrassed and as his cheeks flushed red, Taisyaku laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing" his Master forced away the jest and continued in a gentler voice, "I have missed you, Zocho-ten."

"I don't understand? Why don't I remember anything?"

He picked up his bowl once more and took a deft sip before replying, "You always were so curious, even before our paths forked out into two and you went your way and me mine."

"Then you are going to explain, are you not, Master?"

Taisyaku shook his head, "If you look deep inside yourself you shall remember what truly came about a thousand years ago."

"If I look inside myself? What if I don't like what I see?"

He shrugged, "It happens sometimes, but you will be fine, Zocho-ten, I know you will."

"Will you be here when I return?"

Taisyaku enjoyed that question, "Why? Are you afraid?"

"The Shitennou fear nothing, Master."

"Then look inside yourself. I shall be here when you return," he added, if only to calm the thumping in Zocho's chest. Despite his assurances to Taisyaku, he was afraid. He was terrified at what he might see…

* * *

_Zocho, the guardian of the South was said to have healing powers and was able to relieve mortals of their pain and suffering and humans were known to take their dying to Mt. Shumisen and pray to the God asking him to heal their loved ones._

_It was true. Each day the guardian of the South would see many hundreds of mortals struggling to the foot of his mountain home with their dying, all of them seeking a miracle. This saddened Zocho, especially as it was forbidden that he should help any of them. It was not the way, Taisyaku had told him when the younger king had questioned this ancient law. The Gods would not meddle in the affairs of mortals._

"_I don't understand" Zocho continued to say, seeking advice from his fellow kings as well as his Master. What use were his powers if he were unable to help people? Whereas his healing abilities had been of use in the past when fighting Asuras, there has not even been any wars between the Gods in the last thousand years or so and Zocho, easily being the most rebellious of the four kings, was starting to grow restless. _

_He took to climbing down the mountain, to watch the humans struggling and, sometimes if he felt a pang of guilt or pity, would use his magical abilities to help them on their way. Of course, Zocho did not confide this to the other Kings or his Master, knowing how Taisyaku and Bishamon would disprove. _

_Zocho was the youngest of the kings, if a God could ever be aged that was. Of course, he supposed it was just in temperament as they were all birthed at the beginning of the world, as was their Master. Zocho, like any true God, could appear in whatever form he saw fit and the other Gods would recognise him regardless. The Shitennou dressed the same. They wore light silver armour even now in this most peaceful era. As the guardians of Earth and Taisyaku, they had to be prepared for a possible attack upon their Master from the Asuras at any time. Zocho supposed physically they appeared the same also, the only difference being in the colour of their hair. Bishamon's was a light blue in colour, Jikoku had chosen his to be shaded a lighter green, Komoku's hair was a dark brown, almost red in colour and Zocho's was white. These colours were the ones that mortals associated with the Shitennou and depicted in their tales. Zocho had a great respect for the humans, despite being a God and often felt some kind of empathy with them. In truth, the Guardian of the South was lonely._

_Thus, Zocho continued his daily visits to Earth, helping the humans return with their dying and his heart cried out when he heard the curses that they uttered in his name. They had thought that Zocho had abandoned them. _

_Then one hot summer day a woman came to the foot of Mt Shumisen. Her hair was the colour of fire and her eyes almost as deep a blue as Zocho's Master. She was poor, her clothes were torn and dirty from the journey she had made from the far reaches of the Kingdom. She carried a baby in her arms. Instead of joining the hundreds of people praying right at the foot of the mountain, the women continued to walk slowly up the mountain path, until she was in sight of the stream that ran all the way down the mountainside. _

_The stream was a favourite place of Zocho's. He liked to sit on its banks and muse away time or take comfort at watching the fish swimming in the crystal clear water. He had cried for his people here, too, and his heart ached more than ever when the woman knelt down at the stream and dropped a single gold piece in to the water. It was all she had in the world that Zocho was certain of. _

"_My baby is sick, it is colic and the healers say that she will not last the week" she started, her voice was dry and cracked even as she spoke these words, "She is all I have in the world. I know I am no more as worthy of a miracle as the next person who prays to you, but she truly is my world. I would give up half of my life to make hers a whole and a happy one. If you truly to reside atop Mt Shumisen, please hear me now, I beg of you, make her well."_

_Zocho's heart ached even more as he saw the woman struggling to contain herself and he could bear it no longer. _

_Now, as healing a human being was forbidden, it was considered a bigger crime to communicate with one in any form. Zocho did not care at this point. He cared not for his own well being and only for the human and her child. He knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear the secret of his stream. The stream gave life and should she give the child water from that very stream then the babe would be well. _

_The woman turned, but Zocho was gone faster than her human body could react. He did not even stay to see if she took his advice, his heart was already beating ten times the normal rate as he fled back to the Torii and to his Master, knowing that Taisyaku would know what he had done. _

_When Zocho reached the shrine he found his three fellow kings waiting outside. The expressions on their faces said that they also knew what Zocho had done. The youngest king was not surprised that Bishamon knew. After all, the strongest of the kings was said to be all knowing and that he heard everything that went on in the kingdom. Komoku was the keeper of life and death, thus would know when someone interfered and Jikoku protected and maintained life in the world. _

_Zocho lowed his gaze to the ground, suddenly feeling young and foolish. _

"_You healed a human child," Bishamon stated coldly. _

"_You spoke to a mortal woman," Komoku added, just as icily. Only Jikoku remained silent as the older kings spoke. _

"_I…" Zocho started, but trailed off. What could he say in his defence? He knew the law as much as the next God and he had broken it anyway. _

"_The Master is waiting for you" Bishamon indicated the rice paper screen, "Enter. He will hand down your punishment."_

_Zocho trembled and for the first time he grew afraid. Whilst Taisyaku was a fair God, he knew that his wrath would be just as terrible as Bishamon's, if not more so. Yet, no one could call the guardian of the South a coward. He entered the shrine with his head held high, only bowing submissively before his Master when the rice paper screen brushed shut behind him and he could no longer sense the other kings presence. _

_Taisyaku, outwardly, did not appear angry, but Zocho knew that looks could be deceiving. His Master knelt upon the Tatami and poured green tea into two bowls, handing one to the stunned king. Taisyaku raised the steaming cup to his lips and drank, expecting Zocho to do the same. He could not; he simply stared at the warm liquid, his hands starting to tingle, as the bowl grew hot beneath his fingertips. _

"_Master?" he said at last, keeping his voice low as he spoke, but Taisyaku silenced him with a wave of his hand. _

"_Zocho-ten" he began as the king faltered, his voice was almost tender as he gazed upon his guardian, "You have broken two of our most ancient laws. You interfered with life and death and appeared before a mortal."_

"_I wouldn't say I appeared before her" the king snapped back hotly, "I simply spoke to her, that is all! She didn't even turn around and as for healing… I simply told her the secret of our stream."_

_Taisyaku nodded, his eyes drifting closed as he continued, "That you did and now thousands of humans flock to that very stream, fighting and killing each other in their desperation to get to the water. Such a compassionate woman would, of course, share her knowledge with the others. Komoku will have to cease the flow of water. The river will run dry."_

_Zocho was appalled, "Why can we not help them? What is so wrong with that?"_

"_You cannot interfere with the balance of nature. It is not why we were placed upon this Earth."_

"_Then why were we? Why was I given this power if I cannot use it?" Zocho snapped. _

_Taisyaku smiled, "Such a temper, Zocho-ten, but I fear you forget your place."_

"_I know" the young king murmured bitterly, "Forgive me, Master."_

_His Master nodded, his eyes once more opening to focus on his guardian, "I like sitting here with you."_

_Zocho was confused at this sudden change "I like sitting here, too" he replied, wondering where this conversation was now headed. _

_Taisyaku set his bowl down and stood, turning away from Zocho and to look out of the window and out over his kingdom, "I fear this is the last time we shall be together like this."_

"_Why?" Zocho began and then cast his gaze to the floor, his punishment… he had forgotten. "I will accept whatever punishment you see fit, Master."_

_Taisyaku laughed, "Punish you? Zocho-ten, I would rather you heal a hundred mortals than punish you for healing one, but you must understand the consequences of your meddling."_

_With that the rice paper screen was pulled back and the three remaining guardians entered, Bishamon and Komoku sat to Zocho's left and Jikoku to his right. The latter smiled reassuringly at Zocho before focusing his gaze on his Master's back. _

"_Life and death is a delicate balance, one we must not interfere with. You, Zocho, were always the most rebellious of my guard and I knew that one day you would try to heal. Whereas your intentions were noble ones, you do not understand what you have done."_

"_What I have done?" Zocho repeated uncertainly, "I have healed an innocent child. What harm could there be in that?"_

"_As I said, a noble act and I have no wish to punish you for it, but our time on Earth is ending. Religion is evolving and soon we will have no place on this Earth as the beliefs become tainted with others. In a moon's time I shall retreat to the heavens."_

"_Abandon Mt Shumisen?" Zocho couldn't help but snipe a little bitterly, "Is this my punishment then?" _

"_Not a punishment" Komoku murmured as Taisyaku knelt opposite them once more, the lines of his face depicting his sadness that his next words would offer. _

"_I shall retreat to the heavens. I have no wish for you, any of you, to accompany me."_

_Zocho was the only one who reacted. The others had known his Master's will all along it would seem. _

"_But we are your guardians! We have been at your side since the beginning of time!" _

_Bishamon's hand on his shoulder restrained him from any further outbursts as Taisyaku replied: _

"_That you have and you have learned so much, but there is nothing more I can teach you here or in the heavens."_

"_I still do not understand" Zocho said, bitterly disappointed with his Master, "Why abandon us in such a way? We have been your loyal servants for so long. Am I the only one of us who cares?" he rounded on his three fellow kings. When they failed to reply, Zocho stood, his cheeks flaming red in fury, "I don't want to listen to this! I won't heed this madness!" _

"_Zocho" Taisyaku said his name with such tenderness that the young king paused by the door and turned. "I hear what you are saying and, yes, you have been a loyal servant for so long and that is why I must do this. There are so many things you can learn that I cannot teach you. As I leave Mt Shumisen, so will you."_

"_Who else can possibly teach me as well as my Master?"_

_It was Komoku that answered him, "Ones self is the greatest teacher. We are to be reborn upon the Earth as mortals."_

_Zocho was horrified. Though he respected humans and even pitied them, it did not mean he wished to become one. Human lives were full of pain and suffering. _

_Taisyaku sensed his disgust, "It is a honour that no God in a thousand years has ever received. The last deities to do so now have their own celestial court upon the Moon." _

_Zocho nodded, knowing that his Master was referring to Selene, the Greek Goddess of the Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium. For centuries her off-spring ruled the once barren satellite and guarded over the people of Earth. Unlike the Gods, they chose to interact with the Earth Kingdom's royalty and Taisyaku had openly disproved of this many a times. _

"_You will be born on Earth with no memories of your former existence, even your powers will be muted somewhat. You will experience six things whilst on Earth; birth, death, rebirth, good and evil. Only once you have experienced all of these things, will you return to Mt Shumisen."_

"_And the sixth?" Zocho prompted, "You only mentioned five things."_

_The God smiled, "The sixth is something that you will have to find yourself, Zocho-ten."_

_He frowned, "I do not like this, Master. I do not wish for this."_

"_You will learn a lot more from the people of Earth than you will do from me, but I want you to be happy. I will not force you to leave my side."_

"_But you will be disappointed if I refuse?"_

_Taisyaku nodded slowly, not being able to speak a lie. _

_Zocho sighed and looked nervously as Bishamon, "If that is my path, then I fear I must except it."_

"_I will miss you, all of you" Taisyaku conceded. "Now go, from the moment you step out of this shrine you shall be reborn on Earth. Fear not, it is a great time to be alive for Earth will undergo many changes. Of course, you shall not all be born at the same time. Your ages are as they stand; Bishamon will be the oldest, the Komoku and Jikoku and finally you, Zocho as the youngest."_

_Zocho pouted, "Why?"_

_His Master's reply stunned him, "It is as I see you."_

_He had no answer for this and turned away. _

"_Go" Taisyaku urged them, "Leave this place and live."_

_Komoku was the first and Jikoku followed him, leaving Zocho and Bishamon last. The youngest king looked shyly up at his superior and smiled, "Are you angry with me, Bishamon-ten? I would hate it for us to enter our new lives as enemies."_

_The strongest king shook his head and smiled, "You will meet her again, the babe you saved. You think her life is so small and insignificant. She is not so innocent as you will come to realise."_

_Zocho dared not breath as they paused on the threshold and Bishamon spoke a final time, "Her name is Beryl, remember that name, Zocho-chan, you will hear it again and then perhaps you will finally understand why you should have left her to die."_

_Zocho wanted to ask more, but no words escaped his lips as they stepped, as one, out of the shrine and in to the unknown. _

_Taisyaku was right. Zocho did not remember, not for a long time. He saw the world, through his mortal eyes, crumble into nothing and death of the Goddess Selene, all at the hands of the babe he had healed. The babe had grown into a terrible woman. She hated the Silver Millennium with a vengeance and wanted to take the Earth's Prince for her own. As one of Endymion's royal guard the attack on the Earth Kingdom took Zocho's life and yet, as Taisyaku had explained, he did not die. He was reborn to serve his killer. _

* * *

Zocho opened his eyes and could only stare at his Master, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as the memories threatened to overwhelm him. His head hurt. He fell forward slightly, this movement causing Taisyaku to stir.

"Did you like what you saw?" he asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes and his mouth tugged upwards in the beginnings of a smile.

"I don't know" Zocho replied, struggling with the memories. When he could find no other words to match his confusion and almost disbelief, he simply shrugged and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Zoisite" Taisyaku whispered gently, "That was the name you were given on Earth. You experienced birth when you were born in to this world for the first time, you experienced death when Beryl killed you and rebirth when she had the demon Metallia revive you. You experienced death and rebirth once more when Beryl killed you in a fit of temper and you experienced evil when fighting for Metallia's army. You experienced good when your soul merged with Eternal and you fought against Metallia to make amends. Do you feel that you have learned everything I wanted you to on Earth?"

Zocho shrugged his slender shoulders and toyed with a stray piece of coppery hair, "I do not know, Master. You said that there were six things I would experience yet you list only five?"

The God nodded, "That I did. Did you enjoy your time on Earth?"

The Guardian of the South smiled, "I did, but I would like to know a few things, if I may, Master?"

"What are they?"

"Why were we not given our true memories and powers? We could have saved the world and the Silver Millennium the first time around."

"I wanted you to live on the Earth as a human. Had you known that you were a God, then you would not respect the mortality of the humans. You would have known that you were invincible and the whole experienced would have been wasted. As for saving the Silver Millennium, it was not your place. Had you done so you would have upset the balance."

"Then if Beryl was destined to fuse with Metallia and destroy the Earth and Moon, then why was me healing her so wrong? And why did we retain some of our powers?"

"How else could you become the Shitennou of the Earth Kingdom? You retained enough to defend the Prince of Earth, as I wanted you too. Destines are a funny thing. They can change. You healing her was not wrong. A terrible mistake, yes, but never wrong."

"Then what about this?" Zocho indicated his human form, "Is this how you see me?"

Taisyaku laughed, "I had warned you that you were the youngest of the four."

Zocho pouted loudly, "I still don't think it was very nice"

"Are you dissatisfied with your Earth form?"

"No… it's just that I am supposed to be a God and I looked like a temperamental pretty boy!"

His Master's laughter became louder, "Zocho-ten, it is how I see you. I cannot help that."

A small smile played on the King's lips now, "And the others? Was that how you saw them? Will I know them when I see them?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"Jadeite and Nephrite are Jikoku and Komoku? Kunzite-sama is Bishamon?"

"Yes."

Zocho exhaled slightly and he trembled as he uttered his next question, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer, "What of my relationship with Kunzite-sama? Was that a part of your plan as well?"

"No" Taisyaku admitted, "But all humans have physical needs after all."

"I do not think it was just physical, Master."

This interested the God, "Really? Then what was it?"

Zocho lowered his gaze, "I loved him. That is, Zoisite loved him… I don't know. Am I truly that different from my mortal self?"

"You are one and the same."

"We cannot love in this realm, can we?"

"Gods do not love other Gods, no. We love life, the simplicity of the human race and all things in this world."

"I loved Bishamon."

Taisyaku paused, his gaze meeting Zocho's own, "Are you sure of this?"

"I am positive. I just did not recognise it as love before we were born on Earth. I have loved him since the beginning of time."

"Zocho-ten?" Taisyaku reached across and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Do you know why you are here?"

"Because I'm dead?"

He nodded and Zocho started to weep.

"Why are you crying? I told you that once you were done you would be with me."

"He isn't here. I don't want to return to Mt Shumisen without Kunzite-sama."

"Then you have finally learnt all there is to learn on Earth, Zocho-ten. Do you know what the sixth experience was?"

"Love."

"Yes. Now you have come home. You are once again my guardian and protector, yet I see that this is not where your heart truly lies."

Again Zocho could only nod. His honour hated him for wanting to desert their Master once more, but his heart still lay in the hellish caverns of the Dark Kingdom. Tears stung at his eyes.

"There is no choice, Master, I am dead. It is done now."

"Only if you wish to be. Zocho, you have been on Earth to long. You can go back. You are strong enough."

"But I died?"

"You did, but forget you are the guardian of the South. You can heal your body if you desire to. I am not saying that the journey will be easy. You could still die, but if you wake up, you have a chance."

"Will I see you again?"

"I am the God of the Centre. You will see me again in many humans. I might even come to Earth myself one day."

Zocho nodded and as he did so a great wave of pain over took him. He doubled over, his head in his hands as tiny red and black stars danced before his vision.

"Go. Live… if you can."

Zocho did not hear any more. When he next became aware he was in the Dark Kingdom once more. His time with his Master nothing more than a half recalled dream…

* * *


	20. The gift of Eternal!

**Chapter 20: The gift of Eternal! Beryl's sorrow**

Mamoru opened his eyes, though he had barely realised that he had passed out when Metallia attacked Zoisite. He lay on his stomach, his cheek pressed against the wooden floorboards. He moved slowly, testing his limbs for damage and when he found none he pushed himself into a sitting position. It was silent. Nothing moved in the Dark Kingdom. The silence terrified Mamoru even more so than the red haired Queen lying unconscious to his right, her body half propped up by the four-poster bed that had belonged to two of the kings. The floor nearest the door was gone, only a dark and gaping hole remained. Mamoru rubbed some of the dust and dirt from his eyes and forced his weary gaze to sweep the rest of the room. Jadeite lay precariously near the edge of the hole; the blonde was slowly coming around. Every so often he let out a small groan and moved slightly. Mamoru edged towards him first, taking a hold of Jadeite's shoulders and hauling him back towards the bed. Jadeite barely reacted to this contact, but Mamoru's attention was already upon the second of the kings.

Nephrite lay to Mamoru's left. He seemed worse off than Jadeite and at first the black haired Prince feared that he was dead. A closer inspection told him that Nephrite, like Jadeite, was simply unconscious, though the half dried blood that still leaked out of his mouth implied that he was seriously hurt. Mamoru placed a hand on Nephrite's shoulder and shook him, before gasping in dismay at the loud groan of pain that this emitted and realised that shaking him wasn't the most sensible option. Still, it did the trick and slowly Nephrite's eyes opened. They were dazed and at first all Mamoru could see was his own reflection. Then the light seemed to flood back into them. Nephrite coughed and spat out a mixture of blood and saliva. He inhaled deeply and Mamoru winced at the harsh rattling in his chest as he took that one breath.

"W-what happened? Endymion-sama?" his voice was weak and he allowed Mamoru to help him into a sitting position. Nephrite winced at this. "I think that bitch broke a couple of ribs," he hissed, his eyes searching for Metallia and when he failed to find her, he glared at Beryl instead.

"Shouldn't we kill her?" he asked next.

Mamoru shook his head, "So many lives have been ended. Why add hers? Even if she is the cause."

Nephrite did not argue, his pain showing more as he became more awake.

"You need a doctor" the Prince stated softly, "Or at least a Youma healer."

"There are no Youma" this was Jadeite's voice. The blond was knelt over Kunzite, gingerly wiping some strands of white hair back from the first king's eyes. "Zoi-chan healed them all."

"H-he did that?" Nephrite stuttered, his gaze searching for the little king and then turning questionably to Jadeite when he failed to find him.

"He fell" the blonde answered, "Damn it, Zoi-chan! Why did you have to fight!" this last bit was more to himself than Mamoru and Jadeite ended it by expelling a harsh breath as the first king started to show signs of life. Kunzite seemed to take an age to come back into consciousness whereas it could have only been a few minutes at the most. Mamoru held his breath as Kunzite's eyes focused upon him.

"Endymion-sama?" his voice wavered in places as he spoke that one name. "I remember… how?"

"With Metallia gone our memories of the past have been restored" Mamoru explained gently, "It is Eternal's gift to us all."

"Eternal?" Kunzite repeated slowly as his gaze travelled from Mamoru to Jadeite and Nephrite, "Where is Zoisite?"

"He fell" Jadeite repeated, "When Metallia was sealed away…" he indicated the gaping hole in the floorboards, "I'm sorry, Kunzite-sama."

"Dead?" Kunzite stood, one hand gingerly rubbing the bruising marring his throat, whilst the other hung uselessly at his side, red blood leaking out from a wound just below his shoulder.

Jadeite nodded and Mamoru moved forward to try and comfort his guardian, "We didn't want this, none of us did."

Kunzite ignored them and stepped up to the tear in the floor, before kneeling down to peer into the darkness. He was trembling, Mamoru noted, but he wasn't sure how much was grief and how much was blood loss. The boards creaked dangerously and Jadeite uttered a warning before reaching out and attempting to pull Kunzite back from the edge. The man did not resist and allowed Jadeite to pull him further back into the room, but his pained words said it all.

"We can't leave him down there. It wouldn't be right… not after what he did for us all…"

Mamoru was in agreement to this and silently started to search for a way round the hole. The entire floor was groaning now and the Prince knew that if they didn't move soon they would all fall to their deaths.

"This way" the Prince motioned towards the few remaining floorboards that were all that linked the way out and the rest of the room.

"What about her?" Jadeite directed a gaze towards Beryl.

"Leave her" Mamoru reached out to help Kunzite cross the small space as he spoke. The white haired king glared resentfully at this help, but did not shrug Mamoru off of him. Jadeite, like Nephrite, respected Mamoru's wishes and followed the other men out of the room. Once outside the bedroom, Mamoru demanded that they stopped to assess their wounds. Kunzite voiced an objection to this, but the Prince ignored him.

Mamoru moved closer, trying to get a better look at his wound, but Kunzite shook him off.

"Kunzite" he called after his guardian as the white haired man started off down the corridor again. "We shouldn't split up!"

Kunzite, again, ignored him, seemingly only thinking of Zoisite. Mamoru started after him, Jadeite and Nephrite behind him, until the auburn haired king stumbled; his injuries becoming more apparent now that he was fully awake. Jadeite grabbed a hold of his arm, steadying him.

"Can you continue?" Mamoru asked gently, sorrow registering in his eyes at the pain his guardian was in.

Nephrite nodded, leaning heavily on Jadeite as they hurried after the first king.

They reached the basement in a matter of moments, but, for Mamoru, it seemed like an eternity had passed. The door was jammed shut and it took Mamoru and Kunzite three tries to force it open. Once it did so, the young Prince exhaled deeply in shock at the state of the room. The ceiling had come down and broken floorboards littered the ground. Dust was thick in the air and Mamoru coughed as he breathed this in. He motioned for them to stay back, not knowing how stable the remaining parts of ceiling were. As before, Kunzite ignored him, and entered the room, kneeling down as he searched through the debris.

The remaining guardians watched this in silence. Mamoru loath to help his struggling friend in case his added movement caused the rest to come down. No one could be alive, Mamoru thought as Kunzite discarded the rubble he was shifting through and moved on to the next pile. No one could survive that fall…

A cry went up from the white haired man as he struggled to clear some wood off of a still shape lying beneath. Despite his earlier cautions, Mamoru found himself racing forwards and kneeling down beside Kunzite as the last of the debris was thrown aside.

"Don't move him!" the Prince warned as Kunzite reached out, with his uninjured arm, to touch his lover. Jadeite and Nephrite knelt down on the other side of the forth king and Mamoru couldn't suppress his gasp of shock and disbelief when he saw Zoisite's chest rising and falling. Tentatively, he placed a hand on his chest, feeling the weak beating of Zoisite's heart. Moving his hand upwards, Mamoru whispered: "He's cold… this isn't good."

Even as those words passed his lips, Kunzite was unhooking his cape and laying it over his younger lover. His fingers hovered over Zoisite's cheek, brushing, tenderly, some dust from his face. He was a horrible colour, blood pooling from an unseen gash to the back of his head. His eyes were open but he didn't appear to be responding to Kunzite's presence at all.

Mamoru was at a loss. He feared moving the little king in case he had broken his back in the fall, but that wound needed looking at, despite Mamoru telling himself that head wounds tended to bleed a lot.

Every so often a groan vibrated through the Dark Kingdom. It was growing unstable… They had to leave…

"Kunzite" Mamoru whispered, "We're going to have to move him."

The man nodded, then glancing down at his broken arm, he gestured to Mamoru that he would have to. The Prince did not want too. He did not want the responsibility of causing Zoisite further pain.

"Wait" Jadeite placed a restraining hand on his arm, whilst his other hand uncurled to reveal a shimmering stone.

"The ginzuishou?"

* * *

Jadeite stared at the shimmering stone resting in his palm. What use was the ginzuishou here? He had kept it a secret from Nephrite and the others for the simple reason that he had thought that it might be needed to save Zoisite and Endymion. Jadeite had not wanted too many knowing of its existence in case of discovery. From what Kunzite had said, three of the four kings had died chasing after the illusionary ginzuishou and for what? In this world it lacked the power to save even one soul. 

He felt Nephrite leaning against him; the older man was slipping in and out of consciousness. Jadeite knew he would not stay awake for much longer. They had to leave here, but Kunzite and Mamoru would never abandon Zoisite.

The ginzuishou was powerful and when Sailor Moon had utilised it with her Crescent Moon Wand, Kunzite had said that she could heal. Perhaps the ginzuishou could help Zoisite? Making the decision, Jadeite knelt over the little king and placed the crystal in his lax palm. For a moment, none one dared breathe. Jadeite stared, transfixed upon the light as it slowly gained strength.

"It's working" he whispered, and as those words passed his lips the light pulsed outwards and then stopped.

"What?" Nephrite exhaled as the ginzuishou's light began to fade. Frantic, Jadeite uncurled Zoisite's hand and gasped in dismay. The stone's surface was now an inky black.

"What is this?" Mamoru whispered as he stared at the crystal, tears blurring his vision as he pictured Usagi and all that she had been through in her struggle to keep the ginzuishou safe. It was destroyed… the only physical reminder that Usagi had existed was gone. Mamoru felt a lump forming in his throat, as much as he tried to ward off the tears that he knew were forming behind his eyes. He rubbed at them a couple of times, but this did nothing to relieve himself of this discomfort.

"Mamoru-sama?" Jadeite asked, his head cocked slightly to one side in confusion as he stared at the silent motions that his Prince was going through.

Mamoru shook his head, suddenly being unable to focus upon the blond king. He stepped backwards as the cold reality struck him for what appeared to be the first time. Usagi was dead. His perky Odango Atama was gone. He would never again tease her about her poor grades, he would never again transform into Tuxedo Kamen to save the silly crybaby Sailor Moon.

"Usagi" he whispered through clenched teeth and he stood, moving away even as Jadeite reached out to touch his shoulder, in an effort to offer him some comfort. But even as he did this, a part of him knew that now wasn't the time to fall apart. With Nephrite and Kunzite injured, and Zoisite near death, they needed Mamoru.

"Mamoru-sama--"

"Who was he really?" Mamoru cut him off with, shaking as he spoke, "Was he really Zoisite or was he just a vassal for Eternal's spirit?"

Jadeite didn't know. When they have first awoke in the desert… that had been Zoisite then hadn't it? But what of that voice he had heard? The angel… that constant eco in all of their minds. Eternal had been with them for longer than they thought, constantly guiding them.

"She's gone now" Jadeite did not know how to answer Mamoru as he stared down at the little king. This was true, that much he did know. The king lying so close to death was Zoisite. Only Zoisite.

"Usagi…"

Mamoru's grief was cut off when a shadow to his right, near to the entrance, caught his eye. Jadeite's mouth curled up in automatic disgust as the pitiful woman crawled towards them, her dress torn to near ribbons, blood dribbling down her chin to splash to the ground beneath her.

"Beryl" Jadeite stepped between the red haired woman and his Prince; they couldn't afford another confrontation.

Jadeite drew his sword, trembling as Beryl ignored his commands to stop and continued towards them, dragging her body painfully across the ground, the debris cutting into her palms and leaving a bloodied trail in her wake.

"Stop" Jadeite repeated, his voice shaking slightly despite himself, "You have no place here, Beryl."

She did heed him this time. Wretchedly raising her head, she stared up at him with a mixture of defeat and fear in her eyes. Her lips parted and she breathed out a word that Jadeite never thought he would hear Beryl uttered: Please.

"What?" he whispered, his eyes narrowing thinking that this was a trick.

"Please" Beryl repeated, holding out a blood stained hand, "Let me see her… Eternal… I don't… I don't want to die without her grace."

Jadeite had heard stories how, one day, Beryl would be claimed by Metallia should she ever fall. Her soul would be as payment for the power bestowed upon her. She now dared to hope that Eternal would save her? Even if Zoisite still possessed that power he would not save her. Why should he? Beryl had killed him once before.

"Zoisite's dying" Mamoru answered Beryl's question, "He will not hear your pleas."

"Please" she whimpered, "Just to see him will be enough."

Jadeite cast a look back at Kunzite and the older man shook his head, his grip on Zoisite tightening as he did so.

Nephrite, fading fast, also shook his head, wary too of the deceit that Beryl was capable of.

"You deserve to be cast into hell" Jadeite said coldly, "It is where you belong."

Mamoru felt himself waver, the compassion inside of him reaching out to Beryl, despite all that she had done to them, but as well as that there was his guilt and pain. Pain of losing Usagi and the guilt of not listening to his Shitennou before in the past life. He was not going to go against their wishes again, even if it went against his own.

"No" he shook his head, "Leave. There is nothing left for you here."

Beryl bowed her head and trembled, literally collapsing to the floor in anguish and defeat. Something broke inside of Mamoru as she fell and he found himself kneeling down at her side, gently easing her into his arms, even as tears built up in his eyes as he once again thought of Usagi and her fate at Beryl's hand. Beryl uttered a small noise somewhere between a gasp and a sob and Mamoru felt her clinging to the front of his uniform, her power gone she was helpless.

He felt none of the hatred that he had done previously, only pity. They had all suffered in this war, Beryl included. Mamoru suddenly felt tired as he held her. His body was weary from years of abuse at the hands of Beryl's master. Perhaps this was the end after all?

"Mamoru-sama" Jadeite suddenly appeared at his side and Mamoru, detecting the quiet awe in his guardian's voice, pulled away from Beryl slightly to look down at the blonde's outstretched palm and the ginzuishou, its surface still an inky black.

Not understanding, and Jadeite also clearly not understanding his actions when he had spoken of Beryl with such venom moments before, Mamoru reached out and took the ginzuishou before offering it to the woman in his arms.

Beryl stared up at him, some fear and some amazement at his sudden trust in her reflected in her eyes.

"You say you want redemption" Mamoru spoke coldly, despite his compassion, "Then prove it."

He didn't know what he was expecting, if anything at all, when Beryl reached for the stone. The Kingdom was crumbling around them, there was no escape from this hell, or so he thought. However, as Beryl's shaking fingers brushed the cold surface of the ginzuishou, Mamoru suddenly felt calm.

_Well done…_

These soft words were whispered in his ear before light once again pulsed out from the gemstone. Hatred had turned the stone to black and now that hatred was melting away, fading into the past life where it belonged.

Mamoru smiled sadly as he closed his eyes and remembered the Princess who had given up more than her life to protect the planet.

* * *

"_Please. Let me see her… Eternal… I don't… I don't want to die without her grace."_

"_Zoisite's dying. He will not hear your pleas."_

He could see, he could hear and yet he did not want to. The words spoken around him were vague and muffled as though spoken through glass. He lay still, as any movement he tried to make would hurt him.

_"Go. Live… if you can."_

Those words… so far off and yet so familiar to him. They gave Zoisite the strength to hold on. He could feel Kunzite so near and his presence was comforting but at the same time Zoisite felt so dirty, so violated.

Eternal… she had been within him all along and, although she had given him the power to defeat Metallia, and to save his friends, Zoisite hadn't wanted it. The power was not his and he just couldn't see how someone as beautiful and pure as Serenity had been able to place even a tiny piece of herself into his flawed soul. Even now, Zoisite could still feel the remnants of her left inside of him. He could recall her thoughts and her emotions and he didn't want it. He hadn't wanted to be the hero. It wasn't his nature at all. He had just wanted to be with Kunzite-sama and enjoy the second chance that they had been given.

_"You say you want redemption. Then prove it."_

He vaguely heard Mamoru's words to Beryl and then he felt the ginzuishou's light upon him once again. Unable to move due to the agony he was in, Zoisite retreated into the far corner of his mind, to a part of himself that he knew that she couldn't touch. It was easier than allowing his fragile mind to be overtaken again by thoughts and feelings that did not belong to him. Kunzite appeared to sense a change in him and his grip tightened but Zoisite barely felt it.

_Gomen… Kunzite-sama… I can't do this… I'm not that strong after all…_

* * *

**One month later…**

Mamoru stood on the balcony, the slight breeze ruffling through his hair as he stared across the landscape, staring further than the mansion grounds and to the rebuilding that was taking place beyond. It was a new beginning, he thought sadly. Already many of the survivors had moved out, wanting to help more with the restoration of their beloved city.

After they had returned from the Dark Kingdom, everyone had acknowledged Mamoru their leader but he had not wanted it. He had been happy with the world as it was and this was the world that he intended to create again. Once the Earth had recovered, there would be the separation of the countries, people would live their own lives again and choose their own leaders. The world that Mamoru had been destined to rule over had died a long time ago.

Still, until that time, Mamoru and his guardians were the recognised authority and thus Mamoru had put Jadeite and Nephrite in charge of the rebuilding of the city. Of course, things would never be completely the same but Mamoru held onto the hope for a better future. After all they had fought and, in some cases, died for it and this would never be forgotten; not by anyone.

"Mamoru?" it was Nephrite who joined him now and Mamoru suppressed a small smile as the auburn haired man stepped out onto the balcony. No matter how many times he saw them in civilian clothing, he would never get used to it. Nephrite wore a pair of jeans and a white shirt, which had splashes of purple paint all over them.

"Naru is insisting on repainting all the rooms" he said in answer to the silent question, "But when you also involve Minako-tachi, you're bound to get more paint on yourself than the walls."

Mamoru chuckled at this thought. Out of all of them, Nephrite was adjusting the best. It was no surprise that he and Naru officially became a couple. Umino, although obviously hurt, wished them well and at last Naru seemed happy again, although the loss of her mother still weighed heavily upon her.

They had all lost so much, Mamoru reminded himself as his gaze drifted back down to the mansion grounds were Jadeite and Hotaru walked hand in hand. When they had returned, gone was the small girl that had once been the Messiah of Silence and in her place was a young woman. Hotaru's wish to Eternal, so Setsuna had explained. Hotaru, being younger than Naru, had known that Jadeite would never have expressed his fondness for her under those circumstances for it was not acceptable in the time that they now lived in.

Eternal… she had granted many gifts by purifying the Youma and returning those humans turned to their former selves. She had restored the lives of the Senshi and even healed those who fought at her side at the end.

They had lots to be grateful for, Mamoru knew.

"What are you looking at?" Nephrite asked, stirring Mamoru from his thoughts.

"Just thinking" he hesitated, not wanting to ask the question that was forming on his lips but forcing it out anyway, "How's Zoisite today?"

"No change" Nephrite replied flatly and Mamoru, disheartened, went back to looking at the landscape. For a month now, Zoisite remained unresponsive to his surroundings. Kunzite, whilst taking care of him, had tried to get through to him with both words and castings, but nothing had been able to get passed the barrier that Zoisite had placed between himself and the rest of the world.

It is him doing this, Nephrite had said after consulting the stars. The fact that it was Zoisite's own doing did not comfort Mamoru at all for he blamed himself. It was his fault for putting Zoisite through all this.

"Don't blame yourself," Nephrite added, sensing Mamoru's feelings, "This kind of prolonged… possession" he said awkwardly, not knowing how to best phrase Eternal's presence in the younger Tennou, "It affects people in different ways. Zoisite fought it for so long that giving into it so suddenly is bound to cause some kind of after effects."

Mamoru nodded, seeing the uncertainty in Nephrite's eyes. He knew that the older man was trying to make him feel better but this made it worse in some ways.

"Will anything get through to him?"

They had all tried, even Nephrite but nothing. Only…

"I still think we should give it a try" Mamoru said softly, "She may be able to reach him."

Nephrite shook his head, "I don't advise it. You may push him further away. Kunzite won't allow it," he added as an afterthought.

"I appreciate your advice" Mamoru answered softly "But I don't think I can sit idly anymore. He may never respond to us."

Without waiting for Nephrite's consent, Mamoru went back inside and followed the sounds of playful squealing that were coming from the room down the hallway.

Cautiously, he opened the door and ducked to avoid being struck by a glob of lavender purple paint, which instead hit the cream coloured wall in the corridor behind him.

"Gomen, Mamoru-san!" Minako giggled seconds before a second glob struck her cheek. "Rei-chan!" she pouted at the black haired Senshi and grabbed up another brush to chase her friend round the room with.

Ami was sitting on a chair in the corner, pretending to be engrossed in the book in her lap but Mamoru could see the beginnings of a smile tugging at her lips.

Makoto was standing atop a small stepladder with another paintbrush in hand as she watched the antics and when Minako and Rei came too close, she grinned devilishly and flicked paint droplets in their direction. The other two girls squealed and retaliated and Mamoru couldn't help but laugh out loud at this. Their silliness was a welcome change to the seriousness of the past month.

"Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru stumbled back slightly as the fifth and final member of their group cried out his name and then threw herself into his arms, holding onto him tightly.

"Usako" Mamoru returned her embrace, ignoring the fact that she was as coated in paint as her fellow Senshi.

The final gift… that Usagi had been returned to him, that she had been reborn in this world. A gift that Mamoru would always be thankful for.

"How's the painting going?" he asked, at last stepping back from her embrace.

"Um…" Usagi giggled and looked at her paint-splattered comrades, "We're getting more on each other than the walls."

"Have you even finished one room?" Mamoru teased lightly and Usagi shook her head, blushing slightly.

Pouting Usagi then realised that he was teasing and stuck her tongue out at him. Mamoru rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was difficult to believe that this was the girl that he was destined to fall in love with and spend his life with.

"Usagi" his tone then became serious and she immediately stepped out into the corridor so that they could talk apart from the other Senshi. Mamoru did not mind them hearing what he had to say but he also felt that it should remain private, as it was a difficult subject for all of them.

Her carefree expression faded slightly, her gaze darting to Nephrite who stood at the end of the corridor, out of earshot.

"I want you to see him," Mamoru said, before he could change his mind.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and Usagi smiled sadly, "I'll help him if I can" she vowed quietly as Mamoru took her hand and led her towards Zoisite's room, "But the ginzuishou holds no more power in this world" she gently touched the broach on the front of her blouse as though to emphasize this.

"I know" Mamoru answered quietly, pausing outside the door as his conflict grew.

What if Nephrite was right? What if this only made things worse? Casting a glance over his shoulder, Mamoru saw that the auburn haired man was still following them, although keeping at a distance. He was right about one thing, Mamoru knew, Kunzite would not be happy with this.

Gesturing for Usagi to wait a moment, Mamoru entered the bedroom alone.

The room was one of the smaller ones in Nephrite's manse and was somewhat apart from the rest, which was good as it suited both of the occupants needs. After the final battle, Mamoru had refrained from mentioning Zoisite's role, although rumours had circulated anyway but already people were getting back to some degree of normality and all was needed now was for Zoisite to wake and Mamoru hoped that Usagi could help him.

Mamoru used the word wake but he wasn't altogether sure that this was the best word to describe the state that the youngest Tennou was in. As he entered the room, he saw Kunzite, as always, at Zoisite's bedside. The oldest king had changed since they had returned from the Dark Kingdom. Around Zoisite he was gentler although he still retained his frosty demeanour with others. He was particularly cold to Mamoru for a part of him was still unable to accept the past life and everything that had happened. Kunzite cared for Zoisite alone, almost as though he blamed himself for the smaller King's current state.

"How is he today?" Mamoru asked, coming around to Kunzite's side.

"No change" was the flat reply.

Reluctantly, Mamoru lowered his gaze to the man on the bed. Zoisite was on his side, underneath the dark blue duvet, his hair free from its ponytail. One hand was tucked up by his chin and the other hung over the side of the bed almost brushing the floor. He looked as though he could just be resting but his eyes were what gave it away. His green orbs stared dully at Mamoru. Zoisite was looking at him but he wasn't seeing Mamoru. There was no response at all and there hadn't been since that final battle. It was as though he had retreated back into the corners of his mind and nothing could get through to him.

"Zoisite" Mamoru said quietly, coming to kneel beside the smaller Tennou, "I've brought someone to see you."

Upon hearing her queue, Usagi stepped timidly into the room. Kunzite had merely been cold towards Mamoru but he still loathed the reincarnated Princess and his eyes blazed angrily and he was quick to step between her and his lover.

"What is she doing here?"

Mamoru stood up, coming to Usagi's side and snapping defensively, "I thought she might be able to help him."

"She has done quite enough" Kunzite snarled, "Get out of here."

"Usako" Mamoru sighed in defeat. He should have known better than to think that Kunzite would let Usagi anywhere near Zoisite.

"No" Usagi said in a small voice, pulling away from her lover and raising her head to look Kunzite in the eyes. "What I did… it was the only way. All this… it is down to me and I want to help if I can so please let me."

"Let her try, Kunzite" Mamoru agreed to add more weight to Usagi's words. "She may be able to help him."

"Or she'll push him away further" Kunzite shook his head, "Zoisite is my responsibility."

"And has he responded to you?" Mamoru asked sharply and when Kunzite didn't reply he added, "No, he hasn't. He hasn't responded to any of us. Usagi is the only one who hasn't tried. Do you really want him to stay like this? Look at him. He's dying, Kunzite. Surely you can see that."

The white haired man frowned, his gaze darting to the smaller Tennou on the bed and then back to Usagi. "If you hurt him…" he warned.

Usagi nodded and took a step closer, "I understand" she smiled gently, her aura reminding Mamoru very much of the Princess she had been at that moment.

As Usagi approached Zoisite, Mamoru moved back towards the door to give her some space. Kunzite also stepped back a little way but he was still very much near to them and was tense, as though ready to get between them at any moment.

"Zoisite?" Usagi knelt down beside the bed, "Zoisite" she repeated his name a couple of times but there was no response and Mamoru despaired inwardly. Would nothing reach him?

"Zoisite" Usagi spoke again, "You have to wake up. There are people here that care about you. Kunzite's here" she cast a glance at the older man and then back to Zoisite again, "Ami-tachi are here, too. They were reborn and now we can go back to living our normal lives. This is down to you, Zoisite. Everyone has a chance to start again. Don't you want that chance, too? You should. You deserve it more than most."

Still there was nothing. Zoisite hadn't responded at all and Usagi cast another hesitant glance at the two men watching her.

"That's enough" Kunzite snapped when her gaze then returned to Zoisite.

Usagi took no heed of this and reached out to place a hand on the blond man's shoulder, "Zoisite?"

The reaction he had to her touch was almost instant. Zoisite's head snapped up to look at her and fear and loathing suddenly flooded into his dull green eyes.

Immediately, Kunzite lunged forwards but Mamoru grabbed him by the shoulders and, with a great deal of effort, managed to hold the taller man back. "Wait" he grit out as Zoisite scrambled up and moved away from Usagi.

"Zoisite" she repeated and then, taking the young Tennou completely by surprise, she went to him and pulled him into her arms, her grip gentle but firm and Zoisite only resisted this for a moment before relaxing against her. He didn't return her embrace but he didn't fight it either and, after a full minute, Usagi glanced in Mamoru's direction once more.

Mamoru nodded slowly and released his grip on Kunzite's shoulders. The white haired Tennou shrugged him off angrily and approached the bed.

Usagi still held onto Zoisite until Kunzite was at her side and all who were in the room heard her choked whisper to the blond: "Gomen nasai" before she let him go.

Zoisite was still trembling and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he whispered, "Kunzite-sama."

Kunzite reached for him, wrapping his arms tightly around Zoisite's shoulders and pulling him close, murmuring softly in his ear 'aishiteru'.

At this, Mamoru and Usagi left the room, and he wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders as they walked back down the corridor where Nephrite was still waiting for them.

"He's awake," Mamoru said for the auburn haired king's benefit.

"I'm glad" Nephrite smiled and then grimaced slightly, "I never thought I'd hear myself say that about Zoisite."

Mamoru chuckled lightly at this. There was still so much that had to be done. The planet was healing itself but the people who had fought to save it also needed some time to heal. They would be fine, Zoisite and Kunzite, Mamoru knew with a sudden certainty. Time was the greatest healer after all.

Now, with Usagi in his arms, he knew that everything would work itself out. They could all start to heal and embrace the second chances that were granted to them.

* * *

The sun was setting, silhouetting the three figures as they walked down the quiet streets, observing the rebuilding that had been done that day. Two were hand in hand and the third walked a little apart from them. 

"This kind of peace" Haruka mused quietly, more to herself than her companions, "It is almost disturbing somehow."

Her lover turned to her, smiling gently and squeezing her hand playfully as she countered with: "So you would rather that we were still at war?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders and pulled Michiru closer to her, "No but it is slightly discontenting, is it not, to know that your destiny has changed. All this" she gestured to around her, "It was never meant to be this way."

"Destinies can be misleading" Michiru answered to this, "But think of this. No matter which path we may take, they always end up along side each other. That is the only destiny that I ask for" she pressed her lips to the taller woman's after speaking.

Slipping her arms around Michiru's slender shoulders, Haruka returned the kiss until an awkward cough to her left reminded her of the third member of their group's presence. Reluctantly parting, Haruka turned to Setsuna, "Don't you find it disturbing?"

Setsuna smiled and shook her head, "It doesn't matter how we reached this end, but we are here now and that is all that is important to me."

"So I'm the only one who feels this way?"

Michiru giggled and shook her head affectionately, "I am beginning to believe that you almost enjoyed the war, lover."

"Not the war" Haruka said thoughtfully and then she shrugged, "I'm sure it will pass. It is a new beginning after all."

They then came to a pause outside of a house on the corner. It stood alone and apart a little from the rest. There was a lone woman outside, kneeling and tending to a small rose garden. A cloud of red hair obscured her face but they all knew her name.

"A new beginning" Haruka repeated, "Even for the one who didn't really deserve it."

"She knows nothing of the path that she once took" Setsuna reminded them, "That was the decision she made and she will earn her redemption in this life and the choices that she will make."

Haruka nodded. She bore Beryl no real malice. Very few who survived the final battle even knew of her rebirth into this world. This was Mamoru's order for he feared that there were those who would not leave her be as he felt she deserved. His only request was that they kept an eye on her from time to time and Beryl looked up from tending to her flowers when she became aware of their presence.

With a gentle and welcoming smile, she beckoned them to come nearer, "Konbanwa, Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san" she greeted them softly.

Michiru had been the first to extend her friendship to the woman who, in another lifetime, had brought so much pain and suffering upon the planet but that wasn't who she was anymore. They had all changed, even Beryl and, as Haruka returned her greeting she heard a voice whisper to her softly.

_It is done now…_

And Haruka knew this to be true. Their destinies had reached an end and now was a chance for them to become who they wanted to be. They had their whole lives in front of them and the opportunity to live them as they wanted to. That was Eternal's greatest gift to them all.

**The End**

**A/N: **It's been a long time but finally we've reached the end. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading and massive thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review The Four Points. Thank you, minna-san, for following the fic through to the end, despite it taking me so long to get there! - Shari aka senshi of ruin


End file.
